There's Something About Him
by coco42
Summary: Celebrating their conquest of most of Europe, the Nazi Party hosts a grand ball. The top elite of the Allied Forces attends the celebration as spies in order to crash the party. But one Nazi officer takes a liking to the American spy and relays a very close guarded secret. Conflicted, the American spy is torn between following his heart or the orders given to his group.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** New story! Hello again, everyone. I just want to thank you all again for reading my very first story! I would have never thought that it would get so many reviews! I guess I was doing something right! And now that that one's done, I can begin writing this one. And hopefully, as you already know, I'm working on one story at a time. That's why it took me so long to get started on this one. I'm doing one story at a time because I feel that if I worked on more than one, it'll take me a lot longer to finish both. Because one will probably get more attention than the other and I'll feel rushed because it'll feel like I'm on a time crunch. I'll work on one so that it'll have my undivided attention and I can put my best in it. Also, I don't really know how long this story will be because it feels like it'll be short to me. It's like I can see what happens in the story, but I just can't seem to come up with what happens around the middle and the end. But, like I said in my last story, I don't mean to write long chapters but they turn out that way anyway. So, I'm pretty sure it'll be like my last story. The ideas will come flooding in soon enough. I'm also pretty nervous about this story because I don't know how it will stack up to my last one. I also fear I may get writer's block. But I'm hoping that I won't because I know what's going to happen. And by the way, I also heard that the site is probably going to delete all rated M stories. At any rate, I really hope that's not true because that'll be my whole line up of stories I have planned. I'm rating them M just to be safe, so yeah. And it makes no sense because why give the option to write rated M stories if they were just going to delete them anyway? Whatever, I don't know, but I really really hope that it's not true. I guess we'll just have to wait and see. And a few more things before I get started, since this is an AU, some historical facts may be distorted a bit for my personal gain and to fit in with the storyline, so be ready for that. And updates may be slow since I'll most likely be doing some research so that I can figure out what's going to happen. And also, I want it to be realistic so that it can be believable. Well, I should get started before I start to ramble.

**Warnings! **: Human names used, language, violence, spies, Nazis, drama. Cross dressing (yes, I said it. You'll find out why soon enough.) but I had to mentally fight myself on deciding whether I should or not, but I eventually decided to. Takes place in Nazi Germany.

**Pairings **: Germany x America. Other characters included are : England, Russia, France, China, and maybe Canada and Prussia, but don't call me on that, I'm only just thinking about it.

I have hopes for this story and I hope you have as much fun reading it as I did writing. Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you give this second story a chance like you did my last one. And thanks for reading and reviewing.

And with that, my second story that's been a long time coming starts now!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was an ordinary day as Alfred walked down the hallway.

He'd got a call a few days earlier from his boss telling him to meet him on this day.

He had no idea what was going to happen, but he was sure that it would be exciting.

Alfred continued strolling down the hallway, hands in his pockets and watching people walking past him.

When he finally got to the office he opened the door without a single knock.

"You wanted to see me, boss?" Alfred asked.

But no answer.

"Uh, hello? You there?" Alfred called louder.

Alfred was about to turn around and leave when all of a sudden, the big chair behind the desk turned around.

"Hi, Alfred." came a soft voice.

"Wha-?" Alfred said as he turned around.

There was now a person sitting in the chair.

He was smiling softly.

"Wh-Wha-Mattie?! What are you doing here?!" Alfred asked, shocked.

The person's smile faded just a bit. "I don't really like it when you call me that. It's too informal. Call me Matthew."

"Sorry. It's just that you surprised me." Alfred said.

"I would say so." Matthew said.

Alfred stopped. "Wait, so where's my boss at? He told me to meet him here. Dammit, if this is a trick I'm gonna be really pissed off!" Alfred said, crossing his arms.

"He, uh, stepped out. He said he had something to attend to. So he told me to tell you what you're supposed to do." Matthew said, as he looked down at the big desk in front of him.

Alfred scoffed. "Figures he'd do that. Why does he get to go out and have fun while I have to work?" Alfred asked.

Matthew rolled his eyes. "That's not important right now. He told me to fill in for him. Now, do you want to know about the mission or not?" Matthew asked.

Alfred sighed, heavily before saying, "Fine, what is it?"

Matthew smiled again and began reading the papers that were given to him.

"'Alfred. You're probably wondering why I've called you here today. Well, you're here because I have a special assignment for you.'" Matthew read out before he was interrupted.

"Ooh, a special assignment?!" Alfred asked, eyes sparkling with excitement. "What is it?! What is it?!"

"Will you let me finish?" Matthew asked.

"Sorry." Alfred said.

Matthew continued to read on.

"'As I'm sure you already know about the current situation going on all across Europe. Your mission, if you choose to accept it, will be to investigate deeper in the situation. Our intelligence suggests that there will be a grand ball held in Berlin. You job will be to infiltrate the party and gather up information regarding what those bastards plan to do next. You know the old saying of know thy enemy and such. You'll be our eyes on the inside. But don't draw to much attention to yourself. Blend in so you don't stick out. However, you won't be in this by yourself. There are others who have the same objectives. You are to rendezvous with them at a special location once you reach Berlin. Matthew will bring you up to speed on the rest. Give 'em hell.'" Matthew said, as he finished reading.

Alfred groaned. "Aww, _another_ one?! Dammit, can I just get a break? There are things I wanna do, you know!" Alfred complained.

"Now's not the time to be complaining, Alfred. You _need _to do this!" Matthew implored.

Alfred sighed. "Alright, I'll do it. But I would _much_ rather be at home sleeping or something." Alfred said.

Matthew smiled.

Alfred crossed his arms and grumbled, "Hmph, stupid boss. Makin' me do work all the time. Why doesn't _he_ do something _himself_ for once? Lazy bastard."

"'I'm sure Alfred has just made a cutting remark, but what he doesn't know is that I've booked a private jet to take him to Berlin. The best money can buy. He'll fly in style and he can sleep all he wants till he gets there. I even hooked him up with a fancy place to stay while he's there. But he better not make me regret it.'" Matthew finished reading with a smug look on his face.

"What?! No way, a jet?! _And_ a mansion? That's so cool!" Alfred exclaimed.

"Now, don't you see, Alfred? He trusts you enough to give you a jet ride. And you don't want to go? And he didn't say a mansion. Don't get your hopes up. " Matthew said.

"No, No, I'll go! I'll _gladly_ go and kick some ass if it means I keep getting perks like this!" Alfred said, excited.

"You need to do this, Alfred. You're the best we've got. Frankly, I don't know how you haven't gotten caught yet." Matthew said.

"Well, I guess I'm just gifted!" Alfred said, puffing out his chest and beaming.

"Don't get too cocky." Matthew chided. "A lot of people have gotten in a lot of trouble like that."

Alfred waved a hand in the air, dismissively, and said, airily, "Oh, don't worry, Mattie! I got it all covered! They won't notice a thing!"

Matthew's eyes narrowed. "I told you not to call me that!" Matthew yelled, but was more of a whine.

Alfred laughed loudly.

Matthew huffed.

"So, when do I leave?" Alfred asked.

"Tomorrow." Matthew said.

"Aww, what?! Tomorrow?! You mean I can't have any _fun_ before I leave?" Alfred asked.

"No, Alfred, this is serious! You're leaving tomorrow. You need to get there and meet up with the others as soon as possible! You have until then to pack your stuff." Matthew said.

Alfred groaned. "Fine. But this better all be worth it." Alfred said.

"Judging from what he's doing for you, I'd say that it is." Matthew said.

Alfred suddenly perked up. "Oh, yeah, what about the people I'm supposed to meet? Who are they?" Alfred asked, curious.

"I don't really know them. All I know is that they're the best the others had to offer. So you'll be in good company." Matthew said.

"Oh." was all Alfred could manage to say.

He'd hoped to hear about his future team members, but he guessed that it would have to wait until he got there.

It'd be more of a surprise anyways.

"Do you have any questions?" Matthew asked.

"I don't know. Is there anything else I need to know?" Alfred asked.

"Uh, don't get caught?" was all Matthew could really say.

He'd covered everything.

What the mission was, how he'd get there, where he'd be staying and all of the other precautions.

"Oh, come on! You know me! Have I ever gotten caught before?" Alfred asked.

"Well, no, but you can't be too sure." Matthew said.

"Ah, you worry too much. I'll be fine!" Alfred said, confidently.

Alfred then turned around and began walking towards the door.

"Oh, and Alfred, one more thing." Matthew added.

"Yeah? What's that?" Alfred asked, looking back at Matthew.

"For God's sake please don't act like yourself. Blend in remember. Act just like them so as to not draw attention to yourself." Matthew reminded.

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Pffft. Oh, come on, Matthew, I know that! I'm not the best for nothing am I?" Alfred asked.

"I suppose not, but I still want you to be careful." Matthew said.

"Ok, ok, I will." Alfred said, trying to reassure Matthew.

Matthew sighed.

Alfred was about to pull open the door when he stopped and turned around.

"Hey, Matthew?" Alfred called.

"Yes?" Matthew asked.

"Can I ask you something?" Alfred asked.

"Go ahead." Matthew said.

"When I came in earlier and asked if anyone was here, why didn't you say anything? And what was with that chair thing?" Alfred asked.

"You're boss told me to do it." Matthew said.

Alfred cocked an eyebrow. "Huh? Why?" Alfred asked, confused.

"He said it makes you feel powerful. Like you're the big bad boss." Matthew said.

Alfred scoffed. "He always does that. It's not like he's in control all the time. _I _should be the one doing that! Cocky bastard." Alfred said.

Matthew smiled. "It _did_ feel kind of nice. To feel like I'm in charge." Matthew said.

Alfred huffed and pulled open the door.

But before he walked out, he heard Matthew call after him again.

"I'm serious, Alfred. Be careful. I want you to come back here in one piece." Matthew said.

"Aww, is Mattie worried about me? That's so sweet!" Alfred said in a mocking tone.

Matthew blushed and stood up out of the chair. "I-I told you not to call me that! And I didn't say I was worried!" Matthew yelled.

"Mattie, Mattie, Mattie!" Alfred mocked.

And Alfred ducked out of the way just in time as a tape dispenser flew right past him and into the wall.

Matthew was looking at Alfred, angrily, face still red.

Alfred looked down at the tape dispenser on the floor and looked back up saying, "You dropped something." with a big smile on his face.

"Y-You see?! _That's_ what I'm talking about! If they see you act like that then you're going to get caught! Act natural!" Matthew yelled.

"Oh, I will! But until I get there, I'll act like myself!" Alfred said.

And with that Alfred walked out of the office.

"And another thing! _No_ flirting!" Matthew yelled after Alfred.

Alfred had to backtrack to look at Matthew in disbelief.

"Aww, come on! You're taking away all the fun! What am I supposed to do out there for fun?" Alfred asked.

"Uh, maybe you could do your _job_! You're _supposed_ to be on a _mission_, not getting in anyone's pants! Remember, they're the enemy! So don't sleep with any of them!" Matthew said.

Alfred giggled. "Can't promise you that one! But I'll see what I can do." Alfred said, smiling.

Matthew huffed and slumped back down in the big chair and buried his face in his hands. "Your carelessness will be the death of you one day." Matthew said, lowly.

"Me, careless? Ha! Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." Alfred said.

"For your sake, I hope you do." Matthew said.

And with that, Alfred walked back out of the office and down the hallway from where he came.

And as he neared the exit, he couldn't help but grow more and more excited.

He was going to ride a luxury jet to Berlin, stay in what he'd hoped was a mansion, and get to go to a party and maybe have a little fun.

Definitely a much better attitude leaving than coming in.

This was going to be fun.

Alfred could tell.

It was just a matter of waiting to see what kind of fun would unfold.

The best kind of fun was not knowing what would happen next.

Maybe going on yet another mission wouldn't be so bad after all.

When Alfred got home, he immediately started packing, eager to get everything out of the way.

Everything from clothes to spy gear.

And Alfred _loved_ spy gear.

It was a thrill unlike any other.

Getting information on people without their knowledge and without even _talking_ to them.

Night vision binoculars, tiny microphones and earpieces, weapons and much more.

He felt like a super-secret agent or something.

It was almost like being a superhero.

And that was what Alfred liked the _most_.

He felt like he was invincible when he was in spy mode.

Oh, he could spy and infiltrate with the best of them.

Unseen and unheard.

Yes, it was a thrill unlike any other.

Nothing else could compare.

Nothing.

This was the closest he could get to being a superhero.

Only without the superpowers.

But Alfred still loved the feeling nonetheless.

After he got done packing, Alfred lay back on the bed, looking back up on the ceiling.

He wondered about the things he'd encounter on this new mission.

He'd never been to Berlin before, so this would all be new to him.

"Berlin, huh?" Alfred muttered to himself.

He lay there for a while, thinking, daydreaming about what it'd be like.

Alfred then let out a big sigh and sat up. "Well, I guess I just gotta wait and see." Alfred mused.

Getting up, Alfred decided to get something to eat.

Who knows when he'll get another chance to?

Maybe on the ride there?

Gourmet food before going on espionage?

Hmm.

Interesting.

Alfred was drooling just thinking about it.

At any rate, he was hungry so he went into the kitchen to make dinner.

He couldn't really figure out what to make, so he just ended up making a simple burger.

Yeah, sure it wasn't really the healthiest of food for an elite spy like Alfred to eat since he had to stay fit.

But they were just so damn _good_!

Oh well, he'll work it off soon enough.

And plus, there was something about a homemade burger that a fast food simply couldn't do.

He couldn't put his finger on it but…

It was just so…_different_.

He couldn't describe it.

But whatever.

No time to be thinking about the differences between home cooked food and fast food.

He had a job to do.

He was going on a top secret mission.

Oh, God, the feeling of just that a lot excited Alfred as he chowed down on his hamburger.

When Alfred finished, he let out a loud burp. "Oh, God, that was so good!" Alfred said, contentedly.

When he was done, he spent the rest of the day doing what he usually did.

Which was more or less lazing around the house, watching TV and laughing loudly at the events on the screen.

Just because he was a spy didn't mean he had to act like one all the time.

When nightfall approached, Alfred let out a big yawn and stretched.

He turned off the TV before getting up and walking to his bedroom.

Taking off his clothes and glasses, Alfred climbed into bed and collapsed all over himself.

"Tired." Alfred mumbled sleepily to himself.

And within minutes, Alfred fell fast asleep, snoring softly.

The next morning, Alfred woke up, still groggy and drool trailing out of his mouth to a loud blaring alarm.

"No, not yet." Alfred mumbled, sleepily.

Reaching over, Alfred tried to find the alarm clock with closed eyes.

After a short while of fumbling, Alfred finally found the clock and pressed the snooze button.

He then rolled over and went back to sleep.

As Alfred slept, he rolled around in the bed, messing up the blankets.

As he snored, he rolled over yet again and, for a split second, he felt like he was weightless.

Until he was met by a very hard and cold floor.

Alfred groaned in pain when he hit the floor, wrapped up in his blanket.

"Ugh! Oh, alright, alright, I'm getting up!" Alfred groaned.

Unwrapping himself from the blanket, Alfred got up still sleepy.

He threw the blanket back on the bed and was about to walk out before he looked back.

Well, he was going on his mission today and he wouldn't be back for a while.

Might as well make his bed up.

Groaning, Alfred walked back over to the bed and straightened it up.

After he was done, he decided to but some clothes on before going downstairs and into the kitchen.

Once he was fully clothed, he looked back at the bed and he sighed sadly.

The newly made bed just looked so _inviting_!

And so, fighting back the urge to just collapse back on the bed, Alfred forced himself into the kitchen to make breakfast.

When he was done eating, he went into the living room and slumped on the couch before turning on the TV.

A few hours later, Alfred was still watching TV.

Sleep was still threatening to come, but he had to stay awake.

As he watched TV with sleepy eyes, the doorbell suddenly rang.

Alfred groaned because he didn't want to get up since the couch was so comfortable and warm.

It rang a few more times before he got up to go answer it.

He sighed before opening up the door to a smiling Matthew.

"Hi, Alfred. Are you ready to go?" Matthew asked.

"Hmm?" Alfred mumbled.

"Your mission? Remember, you're leaving today?" Matthew reminded.

"Hm? Oh, yeah…right." Alfred said.

Matthew sighed. "You just woke up didn't you?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah. Sorta." Alfred said, yawning.

"Well, get ready. You need to get going." Matthew said.

"Alright, just let me get my stuff." Alfred said.

Matthew waited at the door with crossed arms.

A short while later, Alfred returned, suitcase in tow and a case full of his equipment.

"Ok, I'm ready." Alfred said.

"Good." Matthew said.

Matthew walked down the steps, Alfred following behind.

"So, where's your car at?" Alfred asked.

Matthew smiled. "Oh no, Alfred, I'm not driving. We're going in _this_." Matthew said, motioning to a shiny black limousine.

"Ooh!" Alfred said, intrigued.

"Yeah. When your boss said you were going in style, he meant it." Matthew said, smiling.

Alfred immediately got inside, admiring the interior.

"Nice, isn't it?" Matthew asked, getting in beside Alfred.

"Sure is." Alfred said.

Matthew smiled before closing the door. "Take us to the airport, please." Matthew called up to the driver.

The driver nodded and started up the limousine before pulling off.

As they got farther and farther from his house, Alfred looked back at it with a sad look.

"Don't worry, Alfred, we'll have someone watch your house for you." Matthew reassured.

Alfred turned back around. "Ok." Alfred said as he slumped down into the seat.

As they rode, Alfred occupied himself with opening up various compartments inside the interior.

"Alfred, can you stop doing that?" Matthew asked.

"What? I'm just curious." Alfred said.

Matthew sighed as Alfred continued opening and closing compartments.

"Ooh, a mini bar." Alfred said.

"Don't touch that!" Matthew snapped.

"Aww, why?" Alfred asked.

"You need to be focused on the task at hand, not getting drunk." Matthew said.

Alfred groaned and closed the door before sitting back into the seat. "You're no fun." Alfred grumbled.

They rode the rest of the way to the airport in silence.

When they reached the airport, Alfred watched planes take off and land.

The limousine drove up to a checkpoint and the driver flashed the guard his ID.

The guard nodded and let the gate up.

They drove through until they were on a giant lot.

They opened the door and got out as Alfred looked around.

"Ok, so uh…what now?" Alfred asked, confused.

"Just wait, Alfred." Matthew said.

And a few minutes later, they heard a loud roaring coming up behind them.

Alfred turned around and saw it.

The private jet.

Shiny, a blinding white and very sleek.

Alfred's eyes widened and any grogginess from earlier that morning disappeared instantly.

"Dude! That is awesome!" Alfred cried, eyes sparkling with delight.

Matthew smiled as Alfred ran over to check out his ride to Berlin.

The pilot got out and stood next to Matthew as they watched Alfred gush over the jet.

"Is this the one you were tellin' me about?" the pilot asked.

Matthew sighed, saying, "Yeah. He is."

Alfred giggled as he felt the smooth touch of the jet underneath his fingers. "Oh, God. This…is so _cool_!" Alfred cried.

"And this is the best you got? You sure you can trust him?" the pilot asked, cocking an eyebrow behind dark sunglasses.

Matthew sighed, sadly. "Yeah. But don't worry. He may act like an idiot sometimes but he's more than capable. He knows what he's doing." Matthew said.

They continued watching Alfred for a few more minutes as he marveled at the aircraft.

"Ok, Alfred, that's enough." Matthew said, walking up to Alfred.

Alfred had his arms spread out as he rubbed his cheek, adoringly, on the cold metal.

Alfred sighed, happily.

"Alfred, get off! You're making a fool of yourself!" Matthew snapped.

Matthew practically had to pry Alfred off of the fuselage of the jet.

Alfred continued to eye the craft as if it had been a gift from God.

"Alfred, go get your stuff and put it inside." Matthew said.

Alfred sighed, sadly, as he broke eye contact with his ride to go get his things.

He return in an instant and smiled happily.

The pilot opened the side door of the fuselage, showing a piece of what Alfred would be experiencing on the way to Berlin.

Alfred was dumbstruck.

"Well? Get in." Matthew said.

Alfred didn't need to be told twice.

He bounded up the steps and walked in.

Matthew was about to follow him when all of a sudden…

"Oh, my God!" Alfred screamed.

Matthew ran inside after Alfred. "What, what, what is it?" Matthew asked.

He saw Alfred standing there, his things on the floor.

Alfred turned around to face Matthew. "It's better than I expected!" Alfred cried.

Matthew rolled his eyes. "For God's sake, you scared me. I thought something was wrong. Just put your stuff up." Matthew sighed.

Alfred smiled as he sighed, happily.

When his things were safely tucked away, he turned to Matthew. "This is so great!" Alfred said, excitedly.

"Just make sure to behave yourself." Matthew said.

"Sure thing!" Alfred said.

Alfred looked around the cabin in awe.

And of course, he started looking in things and opening drawers.

He looked back at Matthew then, confused. "Well? Aren't you going to leave?" Alfred asked.

"No." Matthew said, simply.

"Huh? Why not?" Alfred asked.

"You think I'd let you be the only one to ride a luxury jet plane? I don't think so. I'm riding with you too." Matthew said with a smile.

"Oh. Ok. Ooh, at least I won't have to fly by myself. I'd go crazy from boredom with no one to talk to." Alfred said.

"Yeah. You don't get to have all the fun, you know." Matthew said.

The pilot came into the cabin then. "You guys ready? We gotta take off soon." the pilot said.

"Yep!" Alfred said, excited.

"Great. Now let's get out of here." the pilot said, walking forward towards the cockpit.

"Oh, boy, I can't wait!" Alfred gushed.

"Calm down, Alfred." Matthew chided.

The pilot stopped before he got into the cockpit at turned around. "We're gonna be airborne for a while before we get there, so I suggest you get comfortable." the pilot said.

"You don't gotta worry about that! We'll be fine! In fact, I'm comfortable _already_!" Alfred beamed.

"Oh, Alfred." Matthew said, resting his head in the palm of his hand.

The pilot smiled and walked into the cockpit.

A few minutes later the door to the fuselage closed.

Alfred smiled with delight and rushed over to a window.

Then the pilot started up the jet.

Alfred squealed as he felt the engines roar to life.

Matthew sighed, exasperatedly.

The limousine that had brought them there was already pulling off.

"Alfred, will you sit down and buckle up before you fall over. The seatbelt light is on." Matthew said.

Alfred begrudgingly sat down next to Matthew and put his seatbelt on.

The jet suddenly began slowly crawling towards the runway.

Alfred was absolutely _brimming_ with excitement.

When they finally reached the runway, they sat there waiting for permission for takeoff.

A short while later, the jet began rolling down the runway.

As they went farther down, the jet began picking up speed.

The jet rolled faster and faster.

As they picked up more speed, Alfred felt himself sinking back into his seat.

They were going so fast, he was actually _stuck_ to his seat!

Oh, God, what a rush!

A few seconds later, the jet tipped back and Alfred watched with wide eye full of excitement as the ground got farther and farther away.

As they ascended, everything on the ground looked like tiny specks.

The jet finally evened out as they reached their cruising altitude.

The seatbelt light went off and Alfred immediately unbuckled his seatbelt and jumped out of his seat.

Matthew unbuckled his as well and turned back toward Alfred. "Alfred, don't go crazy, ok? We're gonna be here for a while. You have plenty of time to look around." Matthew said.

"I know, but just _look _at this place! It's so awesome!" Alfred said.

Matthew just sighed.

"I wonder what kind of good food they have on here." Alfred said, digging through various cabinets.

"Don't go eating everything." Matthew said.

Alfred gasped. "Why, I'm offended you would even say that! I don't eat everything!" Alfred cried.

Matthew shook his head saying, "I'm just saying don't make yourself sick by eating too much."

"Eh, I'm not really hungry anyway and I was just curious. I'm too excited. Maybe when I get bored I'll look around some more." Alfred said, going back to his seat and lying back.

"Don't worry, there's plenty of food so we'll be fine." Matthew said.

Alfred sighed. "So, when do you think we'll get there?" Alfred asked.

"I'm not sure. We should get there by nightfall. So, we have all day." Matthew said.

"Oh." Alfred said as he looked out the window.

The bright blue ocean was visible past several clouds.

All day, huh?

"So, what do you wanna do?" Alfred asked.

Matthew shrugged. "I guess we could watch a movie." Matthew suggested.

"Oh, good, I'll get the snacks!" Alfred said, jumping out of his seat.

Matthew sighed as Alfred returned with an armful of snacks.

Popcorn, gourmet assorted chocolates, strawberries, a chocolate fountain, cheese fondue, and whatever else he could carry.

They spent a few hours watching movies with Alfred laughing obnoxiously and eating handfuls of snacks.

"Oh, God! Dude, this is so good!" Alfred said.

"That's because you're the one eating most of it. I've barely had any before you started inhaling everything." Matthew muttered.

"That's why you gotta eat fast, Mattie! Live in the moment!" Alfred said.

"That's a stupid reason." Matthew said.

Alfred laughed as he continued stuffing food into his mouth.

The sun began setting on the horizon as they hours went by.

They had long since stopped watching movies as Alfred complained that he was bored.

Matthew obliged as, he too, became rather bored.

With nothing else to really do, they just talked.

About nothing in particular.

Just whatever was on their minds, what Berlin would be like, and what Alfred would do when he got there.

Alfred let out a big yawn. "Well, I'm gonna go to sleep. I don't wanna be tired for my super-secret mission!" Alfred beamed.

"Alright. I'll join you later. I need to ask the pilot how much longer." Matthew said.

"Ok." Alfred said as he walked toward the back of the jet.

Matthew got up and walked towards the cockpit.

He was about to knock on the door when he heard Alfred cry out.

"Dude, a waterbed! They have a waterbed! This is so awesome!" Alfred exclaimed.

Alfred jumped on the waterbed with an excited cheer.

Matthew smiled before turning back and knocking on the door. "Um, excuse me? It's me, Matthew. May I come in?" Matthew asked, quietly.

"It's open." the pilot said.

Matthew twisted the knob and opened the door. "I'm sorry to interrupt." Matthew apologized.

"It's ok, kid. Nothin' to really do up but just sit here and stare at the horizon. It's pretty nice, actually." the pilot said.

"Oh." Matthew said.

"So, what can I do for you?" the pilot said.

"Oh, I just wanted to ask you a question." Matthew said.

"Yeah? Go on." the pilot said.

"I just wanted to know how much longer until we get there." Matthew said.

"Just a few more hours. Give or take." the pilot said.

"Oh. Ok, then." Matthew said.

"Any particular reason?" the pilot asked.

"Oh, uh…it's just that I was kind of tired and I needed to know when to get up. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep on you mr. uhh…" Matthew said, trailing off.

"Jack. Just call me Jack. I didn't even think to tell you my name." Jack said.

Matthew smiled. "No, that's ok." Matthew said, relieved that he wouldn't have to go through an awkward moment.

"But anyway, it's fine. Go to sleep. I don't mind." Jack said.

"But aren't you going to get sleepy?" Matthew asked.

Jack laughed, saying, "Nah, I'm a pilot! I can stay up all night!"

Matthew chuckled. "I'm sorry, people say I worry too much. Especially Alfred." Matthew said.

"Well, thanks for that. Don't worry, I'm fine." Jack said, with a smile.

"Oh, ok. Well, I'm going to head back. I should be up before we land." Matthew said, before walking out.

"Oh, wait, that reminds me!" Jack said, which stopped Matthew.

"Yes? What is it?" Matthew asked.

"We're not actually landing in Berlin. Don't wanna get shot down, you know?" Jack chuckled.

"Oh? So, then where are we landing?" Matthew asked.

"I got a message earlier saying that we were to be landing somewhere where we wouldn't be noticed. I have directions to a supposed deserted airstrip. There's going to be someone to take you the rest of the way by land." Jack said.

"Oh. Well, I'll let Alfred know. He'll be confused if I don't tell him." Matthew said.

"Alright. But be ready to leave soon. I have to leave as soon as I finish refueling. Get in get out, you know?" Jack warned.

"Yeah." Matthew said.

"Well, I'll see you when we get there. Have a good rest." Jack said.

"Alright. Thanks, Jack." Matthew said, before walking out of the cockpit and closing the door.

He walked back into the cabin and sighed at the mess Alfred had made before he cleaned up.

He then walked to the back of the jet where the beds were located.

"Hey, Alfred, I just talked to the pilot and he-oh…" Matthew said as he looked down at Alfred.

He was fast asleep with a smiled still plastered of his face and glasses crooked.

Matthew smiled and took Alfred's glasses off and set them on the small end table next to the bed.

He took he own glasses off before lying down as well.

He gasped slightly at the feel of the bed.

He'd never laid on a waterbed before, so this was an entirely new experience for him.

He shifted a bit before finding a comfortable position.

He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Hours passed as they both slept, Matthew soundly and Alfred messing up the bed sheets.

A few more hours passed before Matthew woke up, groggily.

"Oh, how long was I asleep?" Matthew asked, sleepily, before looking out the window with bleary eyes.

He saw city lights below.

That must have meant that they were landing soon.

And so, getting out of bed and walking over to Alfred, Matthew began waking him up. "Alfred? Alfred, get up. We're about to land soon. Get your stuff." Matthew said, shaking Alfred lightly.

Alfred groaned.

"Alfred, get up. We're going to have to leave as soon as we get there." Matthew said, shaking, Alfred harder.

"Oh, just a few more minutes, Mattie. I'm tired." Alfred moaned, half-asleep.

Matthew groaned and got up, crossing his arms.

"Whatever." Matthew said. "You'll wake yourself up anyway."

And so, Matthew put his glasses back on and walked out of the bedroom as Alfred continued to snore away.

He walked to his seat and sat down.

And a few minutes later, he heard a thud and a grunt of pain.

"Owwww." Alfred moaned out.

Matthew smiled to himself. "I told him to get up." Matthew said to himself.

Alfred staggered forward, hair a mess and glasses slightly crooked. "Why didn't you wake me up?" Alfred asked.

"I tried, but you wouldn't get up." Matthew said.

"Well, you should have tried harder. That hurt." Alfred said.

"You say that every time." Matthew sighed.

Alfred grumbled, still sleepy and sat down. "So, when are we getting there?" Matthew asked.

"From what I'm guessing, in a little while." Matthew said.

"Oh." Alfred said.

The intercom suddenly came on. "Guys if you're awake, we're gonna be landing in about ten minutes. Be ready because we have to do the transfer quickly." Jack said over the intercom.

"Oh, yeah, that's right." Matthew said.

"Huh? What's right? What did he mean when he said transfer? What transfer?" Alfred asked.

"I forgot to tell you that, we're not landing in Berlin. Well, for obvious reasons. So, we're taking a little detour." Matthew said.

"To where?" Alfred asked.

"I don't really know. Jack said to some abandoned airstrip." Matthew said.

"Jack? Who's Jack?" Alfred asked.

"Oh, yeah, that's the pilot's name." Matthew said.

"Oh." Alfred said.

"Anyway." Matthew continued. "We're landing there and there's going to be another escort to take us to Berlin by land."

"Ooh, I hope it's another limo." Alfred said, smiling.

"Don't count on it. We don't want to attract unwanted attention." Matthew said.

But Alfred ignored him and fantasized about how they'd get there the rest of the way.

A short while later, the city lights disappeared as they got lower.

It also got darker the further they got.

They finally touched down on the runway.

The jet stopped a short ways down the runway and was met by a small ground crew.

Alfred got his things as the door to the cabin opened.

He walked down the steps with Matthew following behind.

Alfred looked around and, just like he thought, there was a limousine waiting to take them to Berlin.

Alfred laughed and dropped his things. "Ha, I fuckin' called it! I _knew_ it! In your _face_, Mattie!" Alfred exclaimed, pointing at Matthew.

Matthew groaned. "You don't have to be so obnoxious it." Matthew said.

Alfred grabbed up his stuff and ran towards the limousine.

He tossed his stuff inside and turned back to Matthew. "Come on, Mattie!" Alfred said, impatiently.

Matthew sighed again.

Jack then walked up beside him. "Well, you'd better go. It sounds like he wants to get going." Jack said.

"Alright." Matthew said. "And by the way, thanks for the ride."

"No problem." Jack said.

"So, will you be heading out now?" Matthew asked.

"No, not yet. I need to refuel first before I go anywhere." Jack said.

"Hurry up!" Alfred called out.

"Well, you'd better go. He looks like he's gonna die from excitement." Jack said, chuckling.

Matthew laughed. "Yeah. He's not one you want to keep waiting." Matthew said.

"We'll, I'll see you later." Jack said. "And tell that guy to calm down a bit."

"Don't worry, I will. Bye." Matthew said waving and running off towards Alfred.

Alfred was already inside when Matthew finally arrived.

"Geez, man, what took you so long?" Alfred asked.

Matthew rolled his eyes and shut the door. "Oh, shut up. You're so impatient, Alfred. Calm down." Matthew said.

Once they were situated, the driver pulled off.

"Does he know where to go?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah, he said we'll be there in no time." Alfred asked.

"Ok, that's good." Matthew said.

"Wow, when boss said I'd be riding in style, he meant it." Alfred said.

"You'd better do this mission successfully if you want to keep getting this special treatment." Matthew said.

"Ah, don't worry, I told you I'd be fine." Alfred said.

"Well, I hope so." Matthew said.

Alfred sighed, contentedly as he settled back into the seats.

About an hour or two passed before they began seeing city lights.

"Now remember, you're supposed to rendezvous with the others when we get there. Once there, you'll meet and go to the safe house and get ready to start the mission." Matthew said.

"Yeah, uh-huh." Alfred said, looking out of the window.

Matthew sighed, exasperatedly. "Alfred, are you even listening to me?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah, I'm listening." Alfred said.

Matthew continued briefing Alfred on the mission objectives as he started blankly out the window.

"Now, you got all that?" Matthew asked.

"Yep." Alfred said.

"Do you need me to repeat anything?" Matthew asked.

"Nope. I got it all up here." Alfred said, tapping on his head.

"Good. You'd better." Matthew said, satisfied.

They watched as city lights continued to pass by.

The lights then started becoming few and far between.

"Hey, where are we going?" Alfred asked.

"It's a secluded area where you won't be seen. The safe house is near there. It's also where you'll meet the other members of your group." the driver said.

"Oh." Alfred said.

A short while later, they began slowing down as they came closer and closer to the meeting place.

They stopped near an abandoned alley at the edge of the city.

There was a park on the other side of the street.

"We're here." the driver said. "You are to meet them at that park over there. It's the only place where you won't be seen."

"Alright, Alfred, you know what to do." Matthew said.

"Yeah, yeah, meet up with the group, plan for the mission, and blah, blah, blah." Alfred said.

"For your sake, I hope that that 'blah, blah, blah' means that you know what to do." Matthew said.

"Stop worrying, Mattie, I'm a spy. Of course I know what to do!" Alfred said, confidently.

"Well, good. And don't worry about your stuff. I'll go ahead and put them in the safe house for you." Matthew said.

"Alright." Alfred said.

"See you later. And promise me that you won't make a fool of yourself." Matthew said.

"Alright, I promise." Alfred said, raising a hand.

"Good. Now, I have to go take care of a few things, but the driver will be back to escort you all to the safe house." Matthew said.

"Wait, where are you going?" Alfred asked.

"I'm just going to tell your boss that we've arrived safely and preparations for the mission are being executed. Once I'm doing talking to him and making sure everything is ok, it's back to headquarters for me." Matthew said.

"Wait, you're not staying?" Alfred asked.

"No. I'm just here to make sure you've arrived. And besides, _you're_ the master spy, not me." Matthew said.

"Hmm. Master spy, huh? I like the sound of that." Alfred said, rubbing his chin.

"Well, don't get used to it. Oh, and before I forget, call if something happens. Even though it may seem like it, you're not alone." Matthew said, holding out a piece of paper with a phone number on it.

"Oh, come on, don't get all sappy on me!" Alfred groaned.

Matthew blushed. "I'm _not_ getting sappy! I just want you to know that you have support! That's all!" Matthew said.

Alfred sighed. "Alright." Alfred said, taking the number.

"Now, you make sure to keep it with you." Matthew said.

"Ok, ok, geez." Alfred said.

"Good. Now, be careful." Matthew said, smiling.

"Yeah, yeah." Alfred said, dismissively.

"Goodbye." Matthew said.

"See ya." Alfred said.

And with that Matthew closed the door and the limousine drove off.

Alfred watched as it went down the street before adjusting his jacket and walking forward.

He crossed the street and into the dimly lit park.

He heard talking and he instantly hid behind a tree.

Peeking his head out, Alfred saw a group of people.

There were four of them standing around a statue.

He focused more as he tried to listen to what they were saying.

"Where the bloody hell is he?" a man with short blond hair asked. "It's getting really cold out."

"Well, maybe he got lost or something. You should be more patient, mon ami. These things take time." said another man with longer blond hair.

"Will you stop calling me that? I don't even know you _or _like you!" said the short haired blond man.

The man with long blond hair laughed. "Ah, then why do you blush?" he asked.

"I-I'm blushing, you bloody idiot! It's just cold out here!" the short haired blond snapped.

"Whatever you say, mon ami. Blame it on the cold. It'll help you sleep tonight, no?" the long hair blond asked.

Alfred watched them with a curious eye.

Judging from their accents, he guessed the short blond haired man was British.

The longer haired blond seemed to be French.

But what about the other two?

Who were they?

One of them sighed. "I hate it when they argue like this." said a man with long brown hair. "It's really pointless.

"Well, I think it's funny." said a tall man with silvery hair and a smile.

"Even so, there's nothing we can do until he gets here." the brown haired man said. "We just have to wait. Even if it is cold."

"I don't mind. I'm used to the cold." the tall silver haired man said.

And judging from _their_ accents, he guessed that the brown haired man was Chinese.

And the tall silver haired man was Russian.

The Brit and the Frenchman continued arguing about whether they should keep waiting or not.

The Chinese man just shook his head and crossed his arms.

While the Russian man just looked on with a smile on his face.

And it was then that Alfred realized it.

"Wait. Are they waiting for me?" Alfred asked himself.

They must have been from the way they were talking.

Alfred continued eyeing the group, contemplating whether he should introduce himself.

They didn't seem to be threatening.

Maybe a bit awkward but certainly not threatening.

Alfred hesitated a bit before walking forward.

Deciding that he should introduce himself and finally meet the people he was supposed to be working with, Alfred took a tentative step forward.

And another.

And another.

And another until he began walking slowly towards the group.

He made sure that he didn't step on any twigs or leaves.

After all, stealth was a spy's greatest asset.

When he got closer, Alfred saw that the Brit had his hands around the Frenchman's neck, shaking vigorously.

The Frenchman was just laughing which proceeded to piss the Brit off more.

The Chinese man sighed, exasperatedly.

While the Russian just giggled and watched.

Wow.

What a bunch of weird people.

Before he got to the light around the statue, Alfred decided to call out to them.

He was actually surprised that they hadn't noticed him yet.

_Damn_, he was good!

But his pride you have to be put aside for later.

He had a job to do.

Like Matthew had said, 'Don't make a fool of yourself.'

And so, Alfred finally spoke up amidst the sounds of grunting and laughing.

"Uh…hello?" Alfred called out.

The Brit stopped strangling the Frenchman and they all looked over at the direction of the noise.

"Hello? Is this the rendezvous point?" Alfred asked as he finally stepped into the light.

They all just looked at him in confusion.

"Um, I overheard you guys saying that you were supposed to be waiting for someone. Were you waiting for me?" Alfred asked.

"Wait a minute. You _overheard_?! I didn't see you or hear you! And you just _let_ us stand out here in the cold?!" the Brit asked.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't sure if you were the right ones. I've never seen any of you before, so I was a little cautious." Alfred said.

"What the hell?! That's no excuse!" the Brit said.

He proceeded to walk towards Alfred, but was stopped when the Frenchman hooked his arms under his.

"Get off of me, you wanker!" the Brit said, struggling. "Let me at him! I'll show him what for!"

The Frenchman laughed. "I apologize. He's uh, how do you say…not level headed." he said, apologizing.

"Yeah. He's a real ass." the Chinese man said.

The Russian just giggled at the whole ordeal.

"It's ok. Well, not that we know we're supposed to meet each other, we should introduce ourselves." Alfred said.

The Frenchman let the Brit go before introducing himself.

"Well, my name is Francis. And it is a pleasure to finally meet you." Francis said.

The Brit scoffed and looked away.

Francis elbowed him in the side.

"Ugh, fine. Well, my name is Arthur. But don't think I'll forgive you so easily." Arthur said.

The Chinese man rolled his eyes.

"Dude, calm down. I said I was sorry." Alfred said.

Arthur scoffed again.

The Chinese man walked over.

"Forgive him. He just has something up his ass. My name is Yao by the way." Yao said.

Alfred laughed. "Well, my name is Alfred. Hopefully, we can all learn to work together. Especially him." Alfred said.

The tall Russian man came forward, tentatively.

"Um, hi. My name is Ivan. It's nice to finally meet you all." Ivan said, shyly.

"Well, now that the introductions are out of the way, let's talk about the mission." Alfred said. "We're supposed to infiltrate a ball in Berlin and gather information."

"Yes, but how do we get in? There's bound to be security." Arthur said.

"We'd be suspicious, because they would probably say they've never seen us before. We don't know how familiar they are with each other." Yao said.

"Why don't we just sneak in?" Ivan asked.

"It's too risky." Arthur said.

"Why don't we try blending in?" Alfred asked.

"But how do we do that?" Yao asked.

A short silence as they all thought on a plan.

"Ah, I've got it!" Francis exclaimed.

"You have an idea?" Alfred asked.

"Yes, and it is the most perfect idea!" Francis gushed.

"What is it?" Alfred asked.

"Why don't we go in disguise?" Francis asked.

"Oh, bloody hell. A disguise?!" Arthur asked.

"Yes, it's perfect!" Francis said, proudly.

"Oh, really?! And what would we go as?" Arthur asked.

"Ah, mon ami, you leave those details to me." Francis said.

"I like it. It sounds fun." Ivan said with a smile.

"Yes, that could work." Yao said, thoughtfully.

"Ok, why don't we discuss that back at the safe house?" Alfred asked.

"What? Safe house? What the hell do you mean 'safe house'?" Arthur asked.

"What, you mean no one told you?" Alfred asked. "There's a house that we can use for a temporary headquarters."

"Really? And how do we get to this alleged 'safe house'?" Arthur asked.

Alfred turned around as the limousine came back around. "Ah, perfect timing." Alfred said, turning back around and motioning to the luxury vehicle. "We go in this."

"A-A limousine?" Arthur asked.

"Oh, this is fantastic!" Francis said.

"How did you get that?" Yao asked.

"Eh, it's just a favor from my boss." Alfred said.

"Oh. Looks nice." Ivan said.

Francis was the first one to reach the limousine.

They all got in and drove off.

Ivan was looking around with childlike curiosity.

"Ah, Alfred, you really know how to travel in style." Francis said.

Arthur scoffed. "It's not _that _great." Arthur said.

"Well, be glad we didn't leave your ass back there." Yao said.

A short while later, they reached the safe house.

"Hmm. I didn't expect it to be this big." Alfred said as he stuck his head out the window.

There were a few guards watching over the premises.

Alfred motioned one of them to come over.

"We're with Matthew." Alfred said.

The guard nodded and motioned for the other guards to open the front gate.

"Who's Matthew?" Yao asked as they drove forward.

"Oh, he's my brother." Alfred said.

They stopped in front of the porch and they all got out.

The door opened and they were met by Matthew.

"Oh, Matthew, I didn't think you'd be here." Alfred said.

"Of course I'm still here. I don't leave until tomorrow." Matthew said.

"Oh." was all Alfred could say.

Matthew opened the door wider. "Well? Don't just stand there, come in." he said motioning for them to come in.

They all walked in and looked around.

"I should go on missions more often." Alfred said.

I put your things upstairs." Matthew said.

"Thanks." Alfred said as he looked around.

Once everything was all settled, they met in the living room.

"Now, as you all may have heard, my name is Matthew and I'll be briefing you all on your mission." Matthew said.

He went over every detail that he told Alfred on the way there.

He even made sure to explain everything just in case Alfred forgot.

"Your mission will begin tomorrow as you're all probably tired from the trip. And since you're spies, I'm assuming you have all your gear. If you don't, then bring it here. We need to use whatever technology we have if he want this to go well. And since you'll be living here, bring clothes too. You'll also have to blend in with society, not just formal occasions. You'll have all day to prepare since the ball starts at night." Matthew said.

'Hmm, he can really be serious, when he wants to be.' Alfred thought to himself.

"So, any questions?" Matthew asked.

Everyone seemed to understand the mission.

Even Alfred.

"Ok, then. We're done here. Feel free to check out your rooms. They'll have your names on them." Matthew said.

And with that, everyone dispersed, looking around the rest of the house.

"Wow, Mattie, you were really serious back there." Alfred said.

"I have to be. Otherwise, I won't be taken seriously." Matthew said.

"Hmm. Good point." Alfred said.

"I'll sleep here tonight, but then I have to go back to headquarters in the morning. The sooner I leave the sooner I get back." Matthew said.

"Enjoy the flight back." Alfred said.

"Oh, I will. I'll actually get the chance to eat without you there." Matthew said.

Alfred gasped, saying, "I don't eat that much."

"You do when you're really really hungry." Matthew shot back.

"You know, you can be really mean too." Alfred said.

"Like I said, I won't be taken seriously." Matthew said. "Now, why don't you go check out your room?"

"Oh right, I forgot about that." Alfred said, rushing to the stairs.

Matthew looked after him as he bounded up the stairs and shook his head.

Alfred reached his room and opened the door.

The room was very fancy.

Damn, why couldn't _he_ have a house like this?

As Alfred was lost in his thoughts, he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." Alfred said.

The door opened and it was Matthew. "Hey, Alfred? It's getting pretty late, so I'm going to turn in for the night. You should too. You have a big day tomorrow." Matthew said.

"Alright. Thanks." Alfred said.

"Goodnight. I'll see you in the morning." Matthew said.

Alfred smiled. "Goodnight. And same to you." Alfred said.

Matthew smiled back and closed the door.

Alfred let out a big yawn and began shedding his clothes.

Just as he was about to take his shirt off, another knock came at the door.

"Matthew? Is that you? Come in." Alfred said.

The door opened slowly.

But Alfred saw no one there.

"Matthew? I thought you were going to bed, what are you-" Alfred said before he saw someone else step in.

It was Arthur.

"Arthur? What are you doing here?" Alfred asked.

"I, uh, I wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier." Arthur said, blushing slightly. "I-It's was rather uncouth."

"It's ok. I accept your apology." Alfred said.

"It's just that I get really upset sometimes. But that's no excuse for yelling at a person I've only just met." Arthur said.

"I'll say." Alfred said.

"Well, anyway, I hope that we can put that whole ordeal behind us." Arthur said.

"I already have." Alfred said.

"A-And maybe we could even become fr-friends?" Arthur said, but it was more of a question.

"Ok. I'd like that." Alfred said.

Arthur heaved a sigh of relief and smiled. "Thanks. Um, well, goodnight." Arthur said.

"Goodnight." Alfred said.

And with that, Arthur closed the door.

"Well, _that_ was awkward." Alfred said to himself.

He resumed taking his clothes off to get ready for bed.

Alfred turned on the lamp before turning off the overhead lights.

He got in the bed and laid back, arms folded behind his head.

Alfred lay awake, thinking about the day ahead.

What they would do.

What the ball would be like.

There were so many questions about tomorrow's events that it made his head hurt.

But even with all the questions floating in his head, there was only one thing Alfred was thinking.

"Can't wait till tomorrow." Alfred said, smiling as he took off his glasses and turned off the lamp before going to sleep.

The next morning, Alfred was woken up by Matthew.

"Alfred, wake up." Matthew said, shaking Alfred softly.

Alfred moaned again. "Just a few more minutes." Alfred mumbled.

"Alfred, get up. You have a lot to do today." Matthew said, shaking Alfred harder.

"I'm too sleepy." Alfred mumbled.

Matthew gave up. "Fine. Don't wake up. See what happens when you don't wake up." Matthew said, looking down at Alfred and shaking his head.

Alfred groaned before sitting up. "Why do you have to ruin things?" Alfred asked.

"Hey, you're the one that's always gets mad at me for not waking you up." Matthew said.

Alfred groaned.

"Now, get up. I'm leaving in a little while." Matthew said.

Alfred yawned loudly. "Yeah, yeah." Alfred said.

And with that, Matthew walked out of the room.

Alfred fell back into bed.

He would have stayed there, but fearing that Matthew might come back in, he begrudgingly got up.

He sat there for a short while.

And then, with a whine, he got out of bed to get ready for the day.

When he went downstairs, he saw Matthew getting ready to leave.

"Well, Alfred. I guess I'll see you later." Matthew said, smiling.

"Yeah." Alfred said.

Matthew came forward and gave Alfred a hug.

"And don't read too much into that. I'm not getting sappy. I'm just going to miss you, that's all." Matthew said.

"Bye, Mattie." Alfred said, smiling.

Matthew sighed. "I told you to not call me that." Matthew said.

"I can't help it." Alfred said, giving a lame excuse.

Matthew rolled his eyes and turned around to go down the steps.

Alfred watch as Matthew got into a limousine and drove off.

Sighing, Alfred closed the door.

Well, that was the end of relaxation.

The mission would start at night.

He had a whole day to prepare.

Better get started.

During the day, everyone brought their belongings.

They had a wide variety of gear between them ranging from tracking devices to tiny cameras.

The next thing they had to discuss was the way that they were going to infiltrate the ball.

Hopefully Francis' ideas would be effective.

He called them into his room for a meeting.

"What did you call us in here for, you bloody idiot?" Arthur asked.

"Because I've thought of a perfect way to enter the ball without attracting attention." Francis said.

"What is it?" Alfred asked.

"Ah, I'm glad you asked! We're going inside like _this_!" Francis said, opening the closet.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Oh, God. You've _got_ to be kidding me. Are you serious?" Arthur asked.

"Ingenious, yes?" Francis asked.

Yao was speechless.

"Well, it's a little…strange." Alfred said.

"Why do you say that?" Francis asked.

"Well…uh….how can I put this?" Alfred asked.

"It's a stupid idea! I'm not wearing _that_!" Arthur yelled, pointing to the clothes.

The closet was full of dresses.

Francis' idea was that they go dressed as women.

There was one dress for each of them.

"But we'd be less intimidating, no?" Francis asked.

"I don't know about this." Yao said.

"I think it'll be fun!" Ivan said with a smile.

"If you think I'm wearing that, you've got another thing coming." Arthur said.

Alfred sighed, contemplating the situation.

He didn't want to dress as a woman, but…

He guessed it couldn't be helped.

"And this is the best idea you've got?" Alfred asked.

"Oui." Francis said. "And besides, we can hide weapons under them. Pretty smart, yes?"

"I…guess." Alfred said, awkwardly.

Alfred sighed again.

"There's a wig in there too for those of you who have short hair. _I _of course won't be needing one." Francis said, proudly.

Alfred walked forward and grabbed a dress with a wig the same color as his hair.

He looked down at them, apprehensively.

Yao looked like he had just been given the death sentence.

Arthur was utterly pissed off.

Francis just stood there, beaming.

While Ivan just strode over casually with a smile.

"Make sure everything is in order. We have to be ready for tonight." Francis said.

And with that, they all went to their respective rooms to get ready.

Alfred went to his and closed his door.

He lay the dress and wig out on the bed.

Francis really went all out.

Did they have to be so extravagant?

Although he _was_ right, they _could _hide weapons and gear in them.

But _still_.

"I mean, I guess it _could _be useful. But I'd rather not go in a dress." Alfred said.

He looked out the window.

The sun was beginning to set.

Oh well.

Might as well get this over with.

Alfred then began stripping down so he could don the dress.

It was sort of hard to put on.

"My God, how can women put these things on?" Alfred asked. "Why put the zipper on the back when they can't reach it?"

Alfred struggled for a little while before he was able to get the zipper up.

He then looked at the wig.

He groaned before picking it up.

After he put it on, he looked at himself in the mirror.

He gave a defeated sigh.

"Oh, thank God Mattie's not here. I don't want him to see me like this." Alfred said.

He inspected himself to make sure everything in place.

Everything seemed to be in order.

The dress was on.

The wig wasn't crooked.

Perfect.

Or rather perfect for the situation anyway.

"Well, I guess I don't look _too_ half bad. Man, I can't believe I actually _fit_ in this. I actually look pretty good in this if I do say so myself." Alfred said before sighing. "Oh, God, I can't believe I actually said that."

Alfred looked over himself a bit more before opening his briefcase full of spy gear.

He pulled out a knife and attached to his leg just in case.

He got a gun and attached it to his other leg as well.

A tiny camera, a microphone, and a recording device.

Alfred made sure that they were out of sight.

And thanks to the ruffles, they hid quite nicely.

Once Alfred was done preparing, he gave a dejected sigh before heading out of his room.

He went downstairs, with great difficulty due to the dress, and saw everybody in the living room.

"Oh, Alfred, you're finally here!" Francis said.

"Yeah…I'm here." Alfred said, defeated.

Being in front of other people in a dress, Alfred blushed slightly.

God, this was so embarrassing!

Everybody was in a dress too, but it was still the thought of it.

Alfred looked over everyone.

Francis looked quite proud of his idea.

Arthur looked pissed off as usual.

Yao's face was in his hands, defeated.

And Ivan seemed to not really care as he fiddled with his dress with a small smile.

Well, they all certainly looked believable.

Alfred walked over. "Well, I'm ready. Shall we just get this over with?" Alfred asked.

"Please. The sooner we leave, the sooner we get back." Yao said, curtly.

Arthur scoffed and crossed his arms. "I should have known better than to trust the frog on this one." Arthur said.

Francis chuckled. "But, look at you! You look so beautiful, mon ami." Francis said.

Arthur blushed. "G-Get away from me, you bloody idiot!" Arthur yelled.

Francis laughed.

"I think it'll be quite fun!" Ivan said.

"Says you." Yao said, annoyed.

"Well, the ball will be starting soon. We should leave now if we don't want to be late." Alfred said.

"Yes, let's just get the hell out of here." Arthur said.

"Oh, wait! I almost forgot! Here, before we go, everyone take one." Ivan said, holding out earpieces. "They're so that we can communicate with each other."

They each took and earpiece and put them in their ears.

The wigs covered them perfectly, so they couldn't be seen.

"Well? Is everyone ready to go?" Francis asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Alfred said.

And with that, they filed out of the house and into a waiting limousine.

Once they were inside the diver pulled off.

But not before stifling a laugh.

Arthur looked at him and narrowed his eyes. "Just drive." Arthur said, annoyed.

"Pfft. Y-You got it." the driver said.

Once they were on the road, Alfred felt himself blushing again.

They were going to be in public.

In dresses and going to a ball.

Oh, _God_, this was so embarrassing!

"Ugh, I feel like a fucking princess." Arthur grumbled.

"Ah, well you are a very beautiful princess." Francis cooed.

"Get away from me, you damn frog!" Arthur hissed, blushing.

"You look even more beautiful when you blush." Francis said.

Arthur growled.

"And they're off, ladies and gentlemen." Yao said, sarcastically.

Ivan giggled. "This is going to be so fun! I wonder what it will be like." Ivan said, curiously.

"Probably dinner and dancing. The usual." Alfred said.

"Ooh, dancing? Sounds fun!" Ivan said, smiling.

The city lights started coming and passing more often.

They were getting closer to Berlin.

And closer to their target.

Hopefully this night would go by smoothly.

They rode up to a brightly lit building.

Looking at it, it seemed to be some sort of high-end hotel.

Very regal looking.

They pulled up in the grand parking lot.

They stayed in the car, going over some last minute briefing.

"Now, remember, we have to blend in. Don't hesitate when spoken to. Carry on a conversation as if you're having a good time. We're here to gather information. But that doesn't mean you can't have fun while doing so." Alfred added that last part with a smile.

"I'll work on talking to high ranking officers. Try to get information out of them." Yao said.

"Try flirting with them. That's a good way to get information out of people." Francis said, smiling.

Yao sighed, exasperatedly.

"What? I'm not flirting with _anyone_! Why the _hell_ you I do _that_?!" Arthur asked.

"What? It's an effective way when trying to get what you want." Francis said.

"Says the one who's a big pervert." Arthur said.

"But it works. Why else do you think you've been blushing so much lately?" Francis asked.

"I-I'm not blushing because of _you_! You creep me out, that's why!" Arthur yelled.

"Why can't the both of you just get along already?!" Yao asked.

"Well, maybe I _could_ if this _bastard_ over here would learn to _behave_!" Arthur yelled.

"I _am _behaving. _You're _the one with the unnecessary reaction. I'm just complementing you. I just said you were beautiful." Francis said.

"Y-You see?! He keeps doing it!" Arthur yelled.

Yao sighed and shook his head. "They never stop, do they? It's like they're children." Yao said.

"I like it when they argue. It's funny. It keeps me from getting bored." Ivan said, smiling.

"I'm just suggesting doing whatever is necessary to get what we want. If that means a little mild flirting, then so be it. It's not hurting anybody." Francis said.

"But still, there has to be a better way." Arthur said. "Not _everything_ can be solved with flirting."

"Well, you're welcome to find it." Francis said.

"Oh, I will. I can be quite the clever one, you know." Arthur said.

"Suit yourself. But I'll be watching you. You know how awkward you can be. You'll try out my idea soon enough, and you'll see that it works wonders." Francis said.

"But I would rather _not_, thank you. I'll try my _own_ methods." Arthur said.

"Ok, but just use it as a last resort. Just so that you can have something to fall back on." Alfred said. "It's not ideal, but you should give it a try."

Arthur groaned.

"Please, let's just get this over with. Hopefully, it'll only be for tonight." Yao said.

Ivan giggled. "I can't wait! This is so exciting!" Ivan said.

And with that, they got out.

As Alfred got out, he heard the driver speak up.

"Have a good night." the driver said, snickering.

Alfred sighed and closed the door.

It was a pretty chilly night.

But at least the dress and wig were warm.

That could be somewhat comforting.

A big dress to hide weapons _and_ keep them warm?

Goddammit.

So he had to choose between freezing to death if he were to take it off or sneaking weapons in for self-defense, staying warm _and _totally humiliating himself.

One hell of a choice.

The latter was better.

But not my much.

That may have been the _only_ thing that kept Alfred wearing it.

Otherwise, he probably would have just went back home.

They walked up to the hotel and stopped a ways from it.

They made sure that everything was working properly before going in.

Alfred looked up and sighed. "Thank _God,_ Mattie's not here." Alfred said, thankfully. "Just gotta get this over with."

This was _definitely_ going to be a _long _night.

* * *

Whew first chapter, done! Now, this chapter originally wasn't supposed to be this long, but you know me. That always happens. I really hope this first chapter doesn't suck; I really had fun writing this one!

P.S. I guess you can disregard that I'm thinking about putting Canada in this story. I don't know why, but it was just literally a last minute decision before I started. Weird, huh? But Prussia is still in debate, so don't get your hopes up. And I know that private jets weren't around at that time and I'm pretty sure limousines weren't either. And obviously tiny electronics weren't either. But whatever, it's an AU, and plus I did warn you that some historical fact would be distorted for my own personal gain. And another thing, I didn't feel like saying "the pilot" over and over again because it was getting really awkward for me, so I chose the name Jack. I was thinking like "what would be a good name for a pilot?", and that's how I made up the name Jack. I know it's kind of weird, but that's just what I came up with. Anyway, please read and review and look forward to the next chapter! =).


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hello again, everyone! The next chapter is finally here after what seemed like forever. This may not have as many reviews as the first chapter of my last story but I'm still gonna continue on with this one. I'll feel terrible if I just gave up on this story for the lack of reviews and I know there are a lot of people reading it as well. So, I'm not gonna do that to myself and you all either. And I'm sure they'll start coming in as the story progresses so I'm happy with that. Also, I _just _noticed that I misspelled "something."! Oh, my God, I feel terrible that I haven't noticed it earlier. That may have been my biggest blunder yet! Don't worry, I'll correct it, it's just been so long and I _just_ noticed it. Well, I'm embarrassed now. I hope you all enjoyed that at my expense.

**91RedRoses : **Thank you. And totally agree with you, this pairing really doesn't happen very much which is really sad. There is so much potential but nobody wants to tap into it. And this isn't the only amazing pairing that is rare, there is _so _much more!

**Mrs. Fantasy : **Yes, I liked the idea and since no one else would even _think_ about doing it, Francis was the only one who would. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter because of that scene. And they may or may not have to, but I can't tell. That's a part of the mystery of finding out.

And with all that said, Chapter 2 starts now!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Alfred sighed for what had to be the millionth time.

_God_, this was _so_ humiliating.

Oh well.

Might as well get this night over with, right?

"Alright, let's just go in, find out what we need and get out. I don't wanna have to spend all night in a fuckin' dress." Alfred said.

"I agree with Alfred. I don't want to be in this thing any longer than I have to." Arthur said.

"Well, let's go then. The sooner we get in, the sooner we get out." Yao said, curtly as he began walking towards the hotel.

"Wait!" Francis cried out after Yao.

Yao sighed and turned around, muttering, "What?"

"We still haven't even picked names yet." Francis said.

"Well, what the bloody hell do we have to pick names for?" Arthur asked.

Francis laughed. "You've never talked to a beautiful woman have you, mon ami? Why, that's one of the first things someone would ask." Francis said.

"Wh-What?! I-I _have_ talked to a beautiful woman before, you git!" Arthur cried.

"Sure you have. Anyway, what's the point of spying if you don't create a false persona? You're just a nameless person otherwise. Unless you want to blow our cover?" Francis asked.

Arthur blushed and scoffed before looking away.

"What'd you have in mind? I'm terrible at picking names." Alfred said.

Francis hummed and rubbed his chin.

Then he lit up with a great smile. "Ah, I've got it!" Francis said, triumphantly.

"Any ideas?" Alfred asked.

"Oui! Now, since we have to blend in, how about…Arthur, your name will be Alice." Francis said.

Arthur deadpanned. "You've got to be kidding me." Arthur said, facepalming.

"Yao's name is…Yvonne." Francis said, after a while of thinking.

Yao's face fell. "You couldn't have picking anything more girly?" Yao asked, sarcastically.

"Oh? Is that not good enough for you? Well, how about-" Francis said before he was interrupted.

"That's…fine. Whatever, I'll take it." Yao grumbled.

"Ooh, ooh, what's my name?" Ivan asked, excitedly.

"Ah, your name shall be…Ivana." Francis said.

Ivan smile fell, just a little, before saying, "Aw, but that's kind of like my name."

"I know, but it still works. You'll get used to it." Francis said.

"Alright." Ivan said, somewhat defeated.

"Well?" Alfred asked, speaking up. "What's my name gonna be?"

"Oh, I almost forgot. Your name will be Frieda." Francis said.

Alfred winced slightly. "Really? That's the best you could come up with-ah, nevermind, it's fine, I'll take it. We don't have time to be worried about names. I mean, it's not well use them again, right?" Alfred asked.

"Hm. Right. And now _my _name will be…let's see, uh…Fritzi." Francis said.

Arthur laughed, derisively. "Pfft. Fritzi. Now, that's funny." Arthur said, smugly.

"Well, _Alice_, shall we get going? We have a long night ahead of us, no?" Francis asked.

Arthur gave Francis a dirty look then and scoffed. "Whatever, let's just go." Arthur said, storming off.

"It's only for tonight. It's only for tonight." Alfred said, repeating himself as they made their way up to the hotel.

When they got closer, Alfred saw that there were people filing inside.

Some saluting and some just talking casually.

"Oh, crap, Francis, how are we gonna get in? We don't need tickets, do we?" Alfred asked.

Francis laughed. "Ah, you just leave that to me! Besides, it's just a ball. I don't think we do. As long as we look the part, we should get in without any problems." Francis said, confidently.

Alfred sighed, saying. "I sure hope you're right."

As they neared, a large red carpet greeted them which led up a grand staircase.

As they ascended the steps, Arthur grumbled, irritably.

"God, I feel like Cinderella." Arthur said.

"That should be when you go _down_ the stairs." Francis said.

"I don't _care_! I'm at a ball in a goddamn dress! That _alone_ should be enough!" Arthur snapped.

When they reached the top, the doors were wide open with attendants at either side.

When they reached, the double doors, the attendants looked them over with critical eyes.

Uh-oh. Busted." Alfred said, under his breath.

But Francis smiled and bowed, or curtsied, while lifting the dress and the guards smiled and let them in.

As they passed through the doors, Francis beamed. "You see? I told you to leave it to me." Francis said.

"You did that a bit too well. Tell me, do you cross-dress often, Francis?" Arthur asked.

"No, otherwise, I wouldn't be able to charm you with my natural personality." Francis said.

Arthur blushed again. "Wh-Who said that you're charming?! Y-You're just a pervert that's all!" Arthur snapped.

"Your blush says it all." Francis said, simply.

Arthur scoffed and looked away.

There was another staircase that led into a long hallway.

The people all around them were heading in that direction, so Alfred just assumed that that was the place to go.

Once they ascended the next set of stairs, they began the walk down the long hallway.

People were laughing and joking in such a carefree manner that it was hard to believe that there was bloodshed somewhere out in a battlefield somewhere.

It's like they don't even know.

They made their way to the grand event and, as they got closer, Alfred couldn't help but feel like there were eyes on him.

All of them, actually.

But mostly on him.

He didn't want to look around for fear that he would be picked out of the crowd, so he just kept his eyes forward, pretending not to notice.

But just the _feeling_ of being watched was so unsettling that Alfred had to suppress the urge to just shiver and shake it off.

"Alfred? Is something wrong?" Francis asked, quietly so that no one else would hear.

"No, I'm fine. I just…can't shake the feeling that I'm being watched. I don't know how, but I can just _feel_ it. Like it's following me or something." Alfred said.

"Well, don't worry about it. You're probably just nervous. It'll pass as the night goes on." Francis said.

"I really hope so." Alfred said, nervously tugging at his collar.

When they got to the end of the hallway, there were more attendants that opened the door for them and everyone else.

Once inside, Alfred didn't feel eyes on him anymore.

Huh.

Maybe Francis was right.

Maybe it _was_ nervousness.

When they got further inside, they looked around in awe.

This ballroom.

Was _amazing_.

It was so big and very well decorated.

People all around.

And servants walking around offering various beers and wines.

This would have been a very nice occasion if it weren't under these circumstances.

Large windows draped with billowing red curtains.

A very large chandelier hanging up above.

Shining black and white tiled floors.

The red carpet leading to another grand staircase at the back of the room.

And _very_ many people.

There were even a few soldiers and officers scattered about and chatting.

Alfred eyed a few of them.

And the ones he saw had patches on their arms.

And Alfred knew that symbol _very_ well.

A swastika.

And it made him _sick_.

Alfred wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Ugh, and these people actually _believe_ all this shit? They believe this all for a good cause? Do they _not_ know what they're _doing_ to innocent people? People that don't deserve all this?" Alfred asked.

Francis put a hand on Alfred's shoulder. "Calm down, Alfred. Don't let your emotions get in the way of what we have to do here tonight. Just enjoy tonight and find out whatever you can." Francis said.

Alfred's shoulders loosened and fell. "Alright. It's just that that symbol used to be a symbol of good luck. But now…now they've just distorted its meaning. It doesn't mean that anymore…now it's just…_this_." Alfred said, motioning to the soldiers.

Francis sighed. "Yes, it's sad, but…there's nothing we can do about it. We only hope to end all of this as soon as possible. Look, I don't want to talk about this anymore. Let's just have fun and remember that we're doing this for a good cause, ok?" Francis asked.

"Ok." Alfred said.

"Hey, look, there's a table, let's sit down. I'm not exactly comfortable walking in these shoes." Yao said.

"Ah, good idea." Arthur said. "How women walk in these things I have no idea."

They got to the table and sat down, Yao giving a contented sigh.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Ivan asked.

"I guess we just wait until we attract people. I've gotten some looks on the way here." Francis, said, smiling. "It'll only be a matter of time."

Arthur scoffed. "Why it the _hell_ would they pick _you_?" Arthur said, curtly.

"Hmm. It sounds to me like someone is a little jealous, no?" Francis asked.

"I-I'm not jealous!" Arthur snapped, blushing.

"Oh, Arthur, it's very easy to rile you up isn't it?" Francis said.

Arthur crossed his arms, muttering something under his breath.

"So, what, are just going to sit here all night?" Yao asked.

"No, we must be patient when the time comes. Until then, just look around. Study people. You know, see how they work, their actions, how they interact with each other, body language." Francis said.

"But, that'll be boring." Ivan said.

"Well, sometimes, one has to observe the situation before they do anything." Francis replied, breezily.

Ivan just sighed.

A servant made his way over to them with a platter full of glasses.

"Was würden sie gerne trinken? Bier? Wein?" the man asked.

Francis just smiled and took a wine from the tray.

The rest refused.

The man smiled politely and walked off.

"Don't drink too much, Francis. We've still got a job to do." Alfred reminded.

"Ah, don't worry. I can hold my liquor." Francis said before taking a sip.

He then winced slightly.

"Something wrong?" Alfred asked.

"No. I like French wine a bit better, but this is fine too." Francis replied.

Alfred watched as servant ambled about pouring and offering various drinks.

Korn.

Riesling.

Weissbier.

Pinot Meunier.

And various other drinks.

Alfred sighed as lilting music started playing from the band.

He watched as people began pairing up.

"Well, looks like its starting." Alfred said as he held his chin in his palm.

"Good." Francis said. "Now, all we have to do is wait."

"I really don't want to dance. My feet are killing me." Yao said.

Arthur hummed in agreement, saying, "Yes, I'd rather just stay here."

Ivan smiled. "I'll do it. It seems like fun." he said.

Alfred sighed again, looking around.

"You have to sooner or later." Francis warned. "Better to do it now or later. Otherwise you'll spend all night being hit on by drunken men."

Yao shivered.

Arthur groaned.

Alfred smiled nervously.

Being told he'd have to dance with someone sounded fine before they got here.

But now being presented with it.

Well, that was downright unsettling.

Dancing with the enemy.

What a mess.

But it was necessary to get what he wanted.

He'd just have to suck it up and get it done.

How could he be a hero if just the thought of getting closer to the enemy bothered him?

He knew the saying.

'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.' Alfred's boss' voice rang in his head.

"Or something like that." Alfred muttered.

Alfred looked at Ivan who was looking unto the crowd with a smile and almost looked like he was longing to get up and move.

"Ivan, are you alright?" Alfred asked.

"Huh? Oh, yes I'm fine. I'm just really bored is all. I want to dance." Ivan said.

"Just wait a while. If what Francis said is true, then we'll all be dancing later tonight." Alfred said.

Ivan smiled, saying, "I hope so."

Alfred gave Ivan a reassuring smile and looked back at the crowd of dancing people.

And it was then that he got that familiar feeling again.

The feeling of being watched.

And now, being in a big room like this, it felt safer to look around more.

Alfred looked around him to try to see who might be staring at him.

"Ugh, I'm getting that feeling again." Alfred said, looking around.

"Just calm down. I told you before, you're probably just nervous." Francis said.

"No, I'm not nervous. I really feel like someone is watching me." Alfred said.

And it was then that he noticed a large group of people from the corner of his eye.

They were standing in the corner chatting amicably and surrounding somebody.

Turning his head slightly to get a better look, Alfred saw that there really _was_ somebody staring at him.

Was it the same person as before?

Alfred didn't know.

But it was definitely _someone _that had been staring at him.

"Hey, Francis. Look. Over there. Someone's staring at us." Alfred whispered.

"Hm? Where?" Francis said, looking over.

"Over there. In the corner. See them?" Alfred asked.

Francis looked over to where Alfred mentioned and saw what he was talking about.

"Oh. I see them." Francis said.

"Think we've been found out?" Alfred asked. "He's been staring at us the whole time we've been here."

Francis made a thoughtful hum before saying, "No, I don't think so. If anything, he seems to be staring all _you_ mostly. I mean, sure, he looked at all of us, but you seem to be the one he's most interested in. Looks like you've attracted some attention, Alfred. A suitor maybe?"

Alfred scoffed. "Yeah, right. He'd better not try anything that's what." Alfred said.

"I don't know. He seems quite taken with you. You could use that to our advantage. The more they like you, the better, no?" Francis asked.

"Yeah, that's true, but…I'm not really comfortable with it." Alfred said.

Francis smiled. "Well, take a chance. You never know what could happen." Francis said.

And truer words have never been spoken.

Because Alfred had no idea what this chance encounter would develop into.

The feeling of being checked out was really starting to get to Alfred.

He could take it no longer.

And so, finally giving a huff, Alfred turned and looked at the person who'd been eyeing him so diligently.

When Alfred looked over, he saw the one who was looking at him.

A man surrounded by others.

Tall, blond hair, icy blue eyes, and very well dressed.

Once their eyes locked, the man flinched and looked away like he'd been caught doing something wrong.

Alfred looked away, satisfied the man had learned his lesson.

But he soon felt eyes on him again.

Alfred looked over and saw the man looked away as he'd been minding his own business.

And that continued to be the pattern for a few minutes.

Every time Alfred would look away, he would feel eyes upon him.

And every time he would look over, the man would look away.

On the umpteenth repeat of this sequence, Alfred saw something strange.

Wait.

Is he blushing this time?

Oh, God.

Oh, _God_, what if Francis was _right_?!

What if he _did_ have a suitor?

Oh, Goddammit.

When Alfred looked over, he saw that the men surrounding the one who was staring at him were crooning something to him.

Probably some words of encouragement to go over and talk to him.

Maybe so, because the man shook his head, nervously, and tried to dissuade the people.

A few tried to push him forward, but he held his ground stubbornly with a deep blush on his face.

Francis chuckled. "Yes, I'd say that you've definitely attracted some attention." Francis whispered. "You're doing a lot better than I thought."

Alfred gave a breathless sigh. "I didn't expect to have such an awkward moment." Alfred said.

"Well. Just do what you feel is right." Francis supplied.

"Alright." Alfred said.

Well.

Francis did say do what he wanted.

What harm could it do?

It's not like he was trying to threaten him.

And so, finally giving a sigh, Alfred turned back towards the man and caught his eyes.

Alfred looked at him for a short while.

And smiled.

The man's eyes widened slightly.

Was that all he wanted?

Just a smile?

Well.

That was painless.

But, oh, God, Alfred had _no _idea what kind of effect that would have.

For all he knew, he was just being friendly to a stranger.

Alfred turned away and heard the loud crooning again.

He looked over and saw that the man was surrounded by people urging him to go over to him.

The man nodded and said something back.

And then he took a deep breath and gulped.

Huh.

Was that really all it took?

Satisfied, Alfred turned back to his table and tried scoping out the area.

Alfred yawned.

_God_, this night was getting boring!

And everyone else seemed to think the same.

Except for Francis, who seemed to be beaming despite the crippling boredom gripping everyone else.

"What's with that look on your face? What're you smiling about?" Alfred asked, chin resting in his palm.

"Oh, nothing. It just looks like we have company. Or, more specifically, _you_ have company." Francis said.

"What're you talking about." Alfred asked confused, cocking an eyebrow.

"Look." Francis said, pointing in a somewhat familiar direction.

"At what?" Alfred said, following Francis' line of vision.

And what he saw shocked him.

The man who had been staring at him, the man who he had _smiled_ at was tentatively making his way over to their table with a small smile on his face.

"O-Oh, God." Alfred choked out.

Francis chuckled. "I told you that you attracted interest." Francis said.

"Wh-What?! H-How?! What the hell did I do?! I was just being _nice_!" Alfred hissed, quietly.

Francis laughed. "We're in Germany, mon ami. They have different customs compared to the rest of the world. Maybe you triggered something." Francis said.

And boy, did he.

The man was making his way closer.

Alfred sighed, distressed. "Oh, God." Alfred said, holding his head in his hands.

"Look sharp, he's coming." Francis said, shaking Alfred slightly.

When Alfred looked up, the man was within feet of him.

And a few seconds later, he stood up over Alfred.

Alfred looked up at him with an uncomfortable smile.

"H-Hallo. W-Würden sie bitte mit mir tanzen?" the man asked, tentatively.

"U-Uh." Alfred stuttered out. "D-Dammit."

The man looked at Alfred with a smile.

Alfred held his head in his hands.

He then remembered something that Matthew had given him.

'Here, you may need this.' Matthew had said.

And it was with a terrible realization that Alfred realized what that book was.

A book on how to speak German.

'Ugh, why didn't I read that book that Mattie gave me?! Goddammit!' Alfred mentally cursed at himself.

No time to think about that now.

Now was the time to act.

And so with a sickening burst of adrenaline Alfred looked up.

He smiled awkwardly.

"U-Uh, s-sorry. I-I don't speak German." Alfred stuttered out.

Big mistake.

Or at least it _should_ have been.

Alfred had expected the man to draw a gun and expose them.

But he didn't.

Instead, the man responded rather well.

"Oh…I'm sorry. I should have known there would be many different people here." the man said in accented English.

Alfred gave a breathless sigh of relief.

Oh, thank God.

The plan was still in effect.

Might as well keep going.

"Well, I was asking if you would like to dance with me." the man asked.

"You want to dance with me?" Alfred asked.

"J-Ja. I saw you from over there and I just wanted to ask." the man said, motioning behind him with a thumb.

Alfred looked behind him and saw the group of people that had been urging the man over to him.

When he met their gaze, they averted their attention to another place in the room.

Probably eyeing them to see what would happen.

Alfred scoffed.

He looked back and saw that the man was now shuffling his feet.

Possibly worried that he'd made a fool of himself.

And, finally giving up, Alfred gave a sigh and spoke up. "Sure. I'd like that." Alfred said, putting on his best smile.

The man smiled and held out a hand.

Alfred took it and stood up.

He looked back at the group and Francis waved him off saying, "Have fun." Francis said, smiling.

Alfred gulped and the man led him towards the dance floor.

He looked back again and saw that more men started walking towards their table.

Apparently, since somebody had been brave enough to ask one of them to dance, it gave others a confidence booster to ask the rest.

One by one, they each were led to the dance floor.

First him.

Then Arthur.

Who was sent off with a smug smile from Francis.

To which Arthur replied with a dirty look.

Then Yao, who had walked off looking like he was going to the gallows.

Then Francis who had given Ivan a pat on the shoulder before walking off.

But not Ivan.

No one came for Ivan.

Poor thing.

Ivan looked absolutely bored.

And almost a little sad.

Once they were all blended into the crowd, the man turned and faced Alfred.

The lilting music played out from the band on the other side of the room.

"Do you know how to waltz?" the man asked.

Alfred shook his head. "No. I've never done it before." Alfred said.

The man smiled. "Good." he said. "I can teach you."

"O-Ok." Alfred said.

The man then put a hand on Alfred's back.

Alfred flinched slightly.

"Now, you put your hand on my shoulder." the man said.

Alfred did as he was told and placed his hand on the man's shoulder.

The man then grabbed Alfred's other hand. "Then we just hold hands like this." the man said.

Alfred felt his large hand grab his and it was surprisingly soft and warm, instead of calloused and rough.

It felt…nice, actually.

Warm and welcoming.

"S-So, what do we do now?" Alfred asked.

"Just wait for the music to start und try to follow my movements. There's a lot of spinning involved. So try not to get dizzy." the man said.

"Alright." Alfred said.

As they waited for the next song to start up, Alfred looked around, trying to see if he could see Francis or anyone else.

He couldn't.

Not with all these people in the way.

Dammit.

Looks like he was in this one on his own for now.

The music then began playing out in soft elegant notes.

"Ready?" the man asked, jarring Alfred from his surveillance.

"Oh, y-yeah!" Alfred said.

"If you need to, try to watch my feet." the man said.

"Got it." Alfred said, nodding.

And with that, they started moving.

It was slow at first and Alfred had no problem keeping up.

But then the spins came and Alfred tried not to step on the man's feet.

That would be embarrassing.

Once, however, he got used to it, Alfred eventually settled into his own rhythm and began moving along in tune with the man's movements.

It was easy, really.

It was pretty much like sliding across the floor in big strides from either left to right.

And the occasional spin or two.

Although, Alfred could do without the spins.

The man spun him so many times, Alfred had to shake his head to push away the dizziness.

The man had such sure and confident movements and Alfred just melded into them.

Like they were one person.

It was he had complete control of their movements.

It felt like they were just gliding across the floor in wide circles and spins.

And surprisingly to Alfred, it felt…strangely natural.

But how?

They had never even met each other before.

So why was it that they seemed so comfortable?

Alfred felt _natural_ dancing with this man.

He moved with such flawless steps too.

Almost like he was trying to impress him.

Weird.

They danced through quite a few songs and after about the second or third one, Alfred felt himself smiling.

_Smiling_!

Like he has having a good time!

And the man seemed like he was too.

For he was smiling back.

Alfred couldn't believe it.

He was actually having fun dancing with a man who was supposed to be the enemy.

Keep your friends close and you enemies closer right?

But it didn't feel that way.

He didn't feel threatening or imposing at _all_.

And that was what confused Alfred the most.

Meanwhile, back at the table, Ivan looked onto the dancing crowd and sighed. "Aww, why won't anybody dance with me?" Ivan asked, tapping a finger on the table.

He sighed sadly.

This was supposed to be a fun night.

So why wasn't he having a good time?

And so finally, he huffed and shifted in his seat.

And it was then that he noticed a group of people staring at him.

Oh.

A new development had just occurred.

Maybe _they _would want to dance.

And so, hopeful, Ivan smiled at the group of men hoping that he'd attract one as Alfred had.

But he didn't.

They just gasped and huddled up.

Ivan looked at them with a tilted head of confusion and a cocked eyebrow.

He tried to hear what they were saying, but they were too far away.

And plus, the music was too loud.

But it was obvious that they were talking about him.

"Why don't you go dance with her?" one man asked.

"What? Me? No way! _You're_ the one she was looking at, not me!" another man snapped.

"Well, _I'm_ not going." somebody else said.

"She's kinda scary." another person asked.

"I know! She's _so_ tall!" someone said.

"Well, look, _somebody_ has to go. She already noticed us. We _have_ to do _something_!" a man said.

"Like what? _Someone's_ just going to have to take one for the team." another man said.

Ivan groaned, frustrated, that he couldn't hear what they were talking about.

It seems that they seemed to be taking their time talking about whatever they were talking about.

Ivan sighed.

Just what the hell were they _doing_?

Ivan began to grow impatient.

He had been sitting alone for _way_ too long.

He needed something to do and _now _was the time to do it.

And so, finally taking matters into his own hands, Ivan got up and walked over to the group of people.

As they were talking, they all froze cold as the felt a large shadow looming over them.

They dispersed from their huddle and looked up at Ivan.

They all gulped in unison.

"Hello." Ivan said, politely. "Would you like to dance?"

The man that Ivan was talking to was actually shaking.

The others were just looking at him, secretly thanking God that Ivan had not addressed them.

They silently urged him to go dance with Ivan.

Ivan was still smiling, waiting for an answer.

"Uh, n-nein, th-that's ok. I'm kind of tired anyway. In fact, I was just thinking about turning in for the night." the man said, laughing nervously.

But Ivan, still smiling, bent down so that their noses were almost touching and said, politely, or menacingly, "You _will_ dance with me, yes?"

"U-Uh…I-I-uh…" the man stuttered out.

And with each passing second, they all sensed something that felt like extreme tension.

And so they agreed for him, and pushed him forward. "Sure, he'll dance with you!" someone said, a bit too eagerly.

"In fact, he's been asking about you!" another man crooned.

The unfortunate one looked back at them, mouth agape, like they were complete traitors.

And he was about to say so until he felt Ivan's large hand grasp his.

"Good!" Ivan said, smiling. "Let's go."

They all sighed as the feeling of dread slowly dissipated.

The man Ivan began dragging off to the dance floor looked back at them and they waved amicably back, tossing him words of encouragement.

The man replied by sending them each a very dirty look.

Once they were on the dance floor, Ivan turned to the man and said, "Ready? We're going to have a lot of fun tonight!"

The man gulped as Ivan grabbed ahold of him.

He would be one of the unfortunate people who would find out what Ivan's definition of fun was.

Alfred and his supposed suitor danced through a few more songs.

And with each one, Alfred, surprisingly, felt comfortable dancing with this man.

As they danced, Alfred couldn't help but notice the familiar band on the man's shoulder.

It was a stark contrast with the rest of his immaculate attire.

The patch with the swastika symbol on it.

Alfred's eyes fell upon it and his smile dropped.

The man saw that Alfred's eyes were glued to it and winced slightly.

And he quickly spoke up to try and change the subject so that Alfred would avert his eyes.

"S-So, i-if you don't mind me asking…what's your name?" the man asked.

Alfred looked into the man's eyes. "M-My name?" Alfred asked.

"Ja." the man replied.

"O-Oh, m-my name is-" Alfred was about to reply when he was cut off by screaming.

They both looked over to the source of the sound and what they saw, shocked Alfred.

He saw Ivan with a great smile on his face as he was swinging a man around in his arms.

Since he was so tall, Ivan was literally swinging him around since the man's feet couldn't reach the floor.

The man looked absolutely _terrified_!

And, apparently, Ivan didn't pick up on that.

He just kept dancing away, giggling like a child.

Alfred sighed. "Oh, God, Ivan." Alfred said.

The man's screaming also attracted the others' attention too.

"That dumbass is going to get us all found out." Arthur said, annoyed.

"He really doesn't think things through, does he?" Yao asked.

Francis just laughed it off saying, "Well, it's good he's having fun."

Alfred sighed. "Poor guy." he said, turning back to the man.

"Ja." the man responded.

The man looked somewhat dejected as they continued dancing.

Alfred wondered why until he remembered that he hadn't answered his question yet.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry! You asked me a question right? I got distracted. What was it?" Alfred asked.

"I asked you what your name was." the man said, reminding Alfred.

"Oh, sorry. My name is Alfr-uh, F-Frieda! M-My name is Frieda." Alfred said, thankful he didn't say his real name.

The man smiled again. "Oh. That's a pretty name." he said.

"Well? What about you? What's _your _name?" Alfred asked.

"O-Oh, s-sorry, I didn't mean to be rude I-" the man said before Alfred cut him off.

"Calm down, you're not being rude. Don't take it so seriously. I'm having a good time. Just tell me your name." Alfred said, reassuringly.

The man took a deep breath to steady himself. "Ludwig. My name is Ludwig." he said.

"Ah. See? That wasn't so hard, was it?" Alfred asked.

Ludwig gave a breathless smile. "Nein. I guess it wasn't. I just get nervous sometimes." Ludwig said.

Alfred shrugged saying, "Happens."

They continued dancing while they chatted amicably about the ball, music, dances, and pretty much whatever things Ludwig found interesting.

Alfred just nodded and spoke, giving replies when he needed to.

The way Ludwig was talking, so amicable and friendly; it was like he wasn't aligned with the enemy at all.

Alfred had always thought that everyone here would be intimidating and serious.

But not him.

Not Ludwig.

It was shocking, really, to see someone like him at a ball celebrating numerous conquests.

It just didn't make _sense_.

Why did he look so happy?

Was it because of that?

Or was it because of Alfred?

Sure, he'd been staring at him all night.

And sure, Alfred had threw him a bone and _smiled_ at him.

But, oh.

The _look_ that he'd given him when Alfred had smiled at him.

Like he'd just been waiting all _night_ for that.

Well, he sure had been _staring_ all him all night.

Just staring.

With a serious look on his face.

So pensive.

Calculating.

Thinking.

Analyzing.

And the way he looked away when Alfred had finally returned the gesture.

He just looked away every time they locked eyes.

As if he had just suddenly been reminded that he was staring at him.

And the way he blushed?

The way he tried to dismiss the claims that were no doubt said by his group?

Probably something along the lines of, 'See? She likes you! Go get her? What are you waiting for?'

And when he shook his head nervously and mumbled something, the way he looked when they tried to push him over to Alfred.

He refused like a stubborn mule and held his ground.

All the while, with a blush on his face.

Almost like when a kid in school is outed for having a crush on somebody.

Total and utter embarrassment.

But when Alfred had made the choice of smiling at him, everything changed.

The men surrounding Ludwig urged him all the more to go talk to Alfred.

When he nodded to prepare himself, the embarrassed look on his face faded into determination.

Determined to talk to Alfred.

Seriousness.

Confidence.

The smile Alfred had given him had pushed him over the edge and had given him incentive.

Incentive to speak to him.

To get to know him.

And the smile he wore as he made his way closer was a sign that he was interested.

The way he stuttered when he asked if Alfred wanted to dance with him.

The way his smile widened when Alfred said "yes".

The way he led him to the dance floor.

The nervous way he acted when trying to talk.

His sure and confident movements when teaching Alfred how to waltz.

The strong way he held Alfred as he led him through the many twists and turns.

The animated way he talked to Alfred about whatever came to his mind.

The sparkle in his icy blue eyes as he looked at him with sincere interest.

All of the things that led up to this point in time.

Everything that happened.

It made Alfred think.

_Really_ think about the situation.

And needless to say, it sort of scared him.

Because oh, God, it made him think of the worst thing that could have happened.

Oh, _God_, this could be the absolute _worst_ thing that could have happened.

Because looking back at all the events that led up to this point.

It seemed to only point to one thing.

Did this man…did Ludwig…_like_ Alfred?

It was impossible.

It _had_ to have been impossible, but…

The way he acted.

They _all_ were the telltale signs that someone shows when they like someone.

Oh, God.

Oh, _God_, Alfred couldn't _believe_ it!

This man…Ludwig…actually liked him!

_Liked _him!

Oh.

_Oh_, this was all too much.

It was just _too_ much.

Alfred's eyes widened in realization.

Francis was right.

Alfred _did_ have a suitor.

Alfred looked over Ludwig's suit.

And a high-ranking one at that.

The way people fawned over him.

It really showed that he was _very_ important around here.

And the way people just _looked_ at him.

Like they were idolizing him.

And apparently, Alfred had been the lucky one who Ludwig had asked to dance with.

'Try flirting with them. That's a good way to get information out of people.' Francis' voice rang out loud and clear in Alfred's head.

Alfred sighed.

Well.

Guess he'd _have _to do it now.

It was one thing to flirt.

But it was _another _thing to flirt with somebody who _liked_ you.

Hmm.

Well.

It _did_ have its advantages.

Maybe he could use that to his benefit later on.

That is, if he'd even _see_ Ludwig again.

It would be _very_ useful for them.

Alfred smiled a little and stored that little plan of his away for later use.

Maybe it would turn out to be a _good_ thing that he had attracted a suitor.

And, what luck, a very important looking one too.

Maybe he could get a lot of information out of him.

Use him to obtain vital information.

So, he'd keep up this little charade if only to get what he wanted.

After dancing through a few more songs, Ludwig finally spoke up.

"Hey. Do you want to go someplace a little quieter? It's a little too loud in here." Ludwig said.

"Where did you want to go?" Alfred said, a little apprehensively.

"I'll show you. Come on, it's not that far." Ludwig said.

"Ok…I'll go." Alfred said.

Once the music ended, Ludwig grabbed Alfred's hand and led him through the crowd.

On the way, they passed by Francis.

He gave him a look that said, 'Where are you going?'

Alfred shrugged.

"Be careful." Francis whispered after Alfred.

Alfred nodded and let Ludwig lead him where he would.

Once out of the sea of people, Ludwig led Alfred into the hallway and deeper into the hotel.

The music and chatter slowly faded away.

They walked together, silently, down the hallway.

Ludwig looked back and smiled. "Sorry for wanting to leave. It was a bit too loud in there for my tastes." Ludwig said.

"No…it's ok. It was getting hot in there anyway." Alfred replied.

"Well, if you're hot, I know where we can go." Ludwig said.

And with that, Ludwig increased his pace a bit.

He led Alfred up a few flights of stairs.

Alfred had to struggle to keep from falling since he had to lift up the hem of the dress.

But Ludwig waited patiently and helped Alfred when need be.

Ludwig led him in hallway after hallway and up staircase after staircase.

Alfred began to wonder where in the hell Ludwig was taking him.

Until Ludwig finally slowed down.

He turned around and smiled. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take you so far, I just wanted to take you here. It's where I go whenever I need to think." Ludwig said.

"Take me where?" Alfred asked.

Ludwig led Alfred up to a large door with panes of glass and out on to a balcony.

"Here." Ludwig said. "This is where I go whenever I need to clear my head. If I'm staying here anyway."

"Oh." Alfred said, simply.

Alfred let Ludwig's hand go and walked forward to the edge of the balcony and looked out over the city.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Ludwig asked, walking up beside Alfred.

Alfred nodded in agreement. "Yeah." Alfred said.

And it was.

Looking out over the city lights.

It was hard to believe that they were in a time of war.

If they had been in a time of peace, Alfred could just look at the scenery all night if he wanted.

"Would you like to sit down?" Ludwig asked.

"Yes, thanks." Alfred said.

Ludwig motioned to a small bench behind Alfred.

He sat down and Ludwig sat down at his side.

"Are you cold?" Ludwig asked.

"No. I'm alright." Alfred said.

They sat like that for a short while.

They were just sitting in comfortable silence.

"The moon is beautiful tonight." Alfred said, looking up.

"Ja. It is. Very beautiful." Ludwig said.

Alfred looked at Ludwig then.

"So, what made you want to ask me to dance?" Alfred asked.

Ludwig looked at Alfred before turning away and blushing slightly. "Oh. Ja. S-Sorry, but I don't really know."

"Well, you've been staring at me all night. You had to have _some_ reason." Alfred said.

"O-Oh, ja. S-Sorry about that. I didn't mean to." Ludwig said.

"So?" Alfred pressed. "I know there's a reason. Care to tell me?"

Ludwig rubbed the back of his head, nervously. "I-I don't know. I just thought you just looked really beautiful. I wanted to talk to you. I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable." Ludwig said.

Alfred blushed slightly. "Oh. Y-You thought I was beautiful?" Alfred asked.

Ludwig turned to look at Alfred then. "J-Ja. I did. I didn't mean to stare at you so much. I didn't make you uncomfortable did I?" Ludwig asked.

"O-Oh, no. No, you didn't. I-I just wanted to know. That's all." Alfred said, still blushing.

"I'm glad. I didn't want to scare you away." Ludwig said, laughing nervously.

"But why didn't you just come up to me?" Alfred asked.

"Oh…I just…I didn't want to make a fool of myself. I wasn't sure if I should or not." Ludwig said.

"Yeah, but talking to someone is better than just staring at them." Alfred said.

Ludwig was about to say something but he fell silent and looked away.

He looked like he was thinking that this wasn't going where he wanted it to.

"Hey, don't worry. You didn't make a fool of yourself. You eventually talked to me after a while." Alfred was quick to speak up.

Ludwig looked back at Alfred incredulously. "Y-You really think so?" Ludwig asked.

"Of course. I mean, it took you a while, but you still did." Alfred said.

"Ja. At first, I wasn't going to because I was too shy. But when you smiled at me…I just felt like I should." Ludwig said.

Alfred smiled. "Well, I'm glad you did. It was getting boring." Alfred said.

"S-So, you didn't mind dancing with me? It was just so sudden, I thought you might have refused." Ludwig said.

"No, not at all. I had a nice time. I didn't know you could dance." Alfred said.

"Ja, I…sort of picked it up. You know, watching people at other parties." Ludwig said.

"You were pretty good from what I can tell." Alfred said.

Ludwig blushed again. "Thanks. I guess I just wanted to impress you." Ludwig said, sheepishly.

"Thanks for teaching me." Alfred said, smiling.

"Oh, you're very welcome!" Ludwig said, eagerly.

Alfred smiled and looked back out at the horizon.

"So, do you come here often?" Alfred asked.

"Ja. I come here whenever I'm going somewhere und need to rest for a while. But I like to come to this balcony whenever I need to think or get fresh air." Ludwig said.

"Well, I can see why you do. It's a really great view from here." Alfred said.

Ludwig looked out over the city too. "It is." he said, wistfully.

They sat there, neither of them saying anything, the comfortable silence overtaking them again.

And like so many times before, this feeling that Alfred got.

It felt…nice.

Nice to just talk with somebody.

Even if it was the enemy.

And also, like before…

It just didn't _feel_ like it.

It felt so comfortable around Ludwig.

Like they had been old friends since childhood.

But that just couldn't be since they had only just met tonight.

So _why_ did Alfred feel so _comfortable_ around this man?

So natural.

Maybe it was because of Ludwig's friendly personality.

Maybe because it was the way he smiled so sincerely.

Or maybe it was just how Ludwig didn't seem to be intimidating in any way.

But how could somebody so polite and friendly be aligned with something so _evil_?

It was so confusing.

Alfred just couldn't wrap his head around this whole thing.

Maybe he just needed to let this all sink in.

Maybe _then_ he could finally think all this through.

"So, are you enjoying the ball tonight?" Ludwig asked, jarring Alfred from his thoughts.

"Yes, it's really nice. The decorations are beautiful." Alfred said.

Ludwig smiled. "I'm having a good time too. I never thought I'd get to dance with the most beautiful woman here." Ludwig said.

Alfred felt his face heat up again.

"St-Stop it. Y-You're just saying that." Alfred said.

Ludwig turned and grabbed Alfred's hands.

"Nein, I'm serious! I really mean it! You're the most beautiful woman here. I'm glad I was lucky enough to share a dance with you. So, thank you. Thank you so much for giving me that chance." Ludwig said, looking directly into Alfred's eyes.

Alfred looked down at his hands within Ludwig's larger ones.

"Oh. Thank you. N-No problem. It was my pleasure." Alfred said.

Ludwig smiled and let go of Alfred's hands.

"This night is going a lot better than I expected. Thanks to you. If you weren't here, I probably wouldn't have danced at all. I would have been really bored without you. Thank you for making this a memorable night." Ludwig said.

"Oh…n-no problem." Alfred said, blushing.

Oh, God.

What _was_ this?

Why was Alfred blushing so much?

He was _supposed_ to be getting information.

Not getting wooed by some strange man on a moonlit balcony.

But the way Ludwig talked to him.

The way he _looked_ at him.

It was just so…

Just so…

_Weird_.

And, for the life of him, Alfred couldn't _explain_ it.

How could this man, a Nazi at that, make him feel like this?

It was _really_ confusing.

This would really wreak havoc on Alfred's thoughts later on.

But he didn't have time to think about that now.

He'd worry about these strange new feelings later.

But, _God_, if Ludwig kept saying all these sincere complements, Alfred didn't know _what_ he'd do.

This man was just so _charming_.

And it was then that Alfred decided _not_ to try out Francis' flirting idea.

Because if he did, then who knew _what_ that would lead to.

He had to keep his mind on the mission and not go about stirring up the feelings of some Nazi officer.

'And another thing! _No_ flirting! You're _supposed_ to be on a _mission_, not getting in anyone's pants!' Matthew's voice rang through Alfred's head.

'Oh, Mattie, if only you knew. It's not me this time.' Alfred thought.

'Remember, they're the enemy! So don't sleep with any of them!' came Matthew's voice again.

Alfred smiled then. 'Don't worry, I won't.' Alfred thought, looking at Ludwig. 'Probably.'

Well.

Alfred couldn't lie.

Ludwig _was_ handsome.

_Very _handsome, actually.

But, oh, God, now was not the time to think about that right now.

They sat together, talking the night away about whatever popped up in their head.

Ludwig, talking very animatedly, and Alfred just nodding his head and listening.

He seemed content to just sit here with Alfred and talk all night if he could.

And actually, Alfred wouldn't mind that either.

It was nice sitting here and listening to Ludwig tell him of the things that he found interesting.

And above all else, Alfred seemed to forget that they were in a time of war as he listened to Ludwig tell him stories of past experiences.

Alfred traded a few of his stories too.

Of course some of them were fake since he had to keep his persona intact.

But it was still fun to believe that they were true.

And the way Ludwig smiled as he told him made it all the easier.

It really was a great night.

Not boring at all.

They joked and laughed the hours away.

They really could have went all night.

But they soon heard the loud bell overhead signaling the time.

It was way past midnight.

About 4 o'clock in the morning.

They looked down at the parking lot below and saw people getting in cars and driving off.

"Well. It looks like the party is over." Alfred said, getting up and walking over to the edge of the balcony.

Ludwig's smile dropped a little. "Ja." Ludwig said, a bit sadly and walking up beside him.

Alfred looked over at Ludwig.

He was looking down at the emptying parking lot with a somewhat sad look on his face.

He looked like he'd wanted this night to go on forever.

It looked like he really _was_ content to talk the whole night away.

"It was really fun talking to you." Alfred said, trying to cheer Ludwig up a bit.

Ludwig looked over. "Thank you. It was fun talking to you too." Ludwig said, smiling a bit.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the hotel, Arthur was walking around briskly, looking for Alfred.

"Where the bloody hell _is_ he?" Arthur asked.

He walked up staircase after staircase after searching each floor.

Once he reached another step, he walked down the hallway and was about to walk past the glass paneled door when he heard talking.

Arthur turned his head towards the sound and walked towards it.

He saw an open door and peeked his head around the corner.

He saw that Alfred was talking to some strange man.

Sighing, he called out to Alfred. "Alfr-wait, no." Arthur said, stopping himself before thinking. 'Oh, bloody hell what was his name again? Fri…Fre…ah, Frieda!' "Hey, Frieda! Where have you been?! We've been looking for you all night!"

Alfred was cut off by his conversation with Ludwig, when he heard a voice calling out to him.

He looked over to see Arthur looking at them.

"Oh, Arthu-I mean, Alice! What are you doing here?" Alfred asked.

"Everyone has been looking for you. We didn't know where you went. We were so worried, and we didn't know what happened to you." Arthur said.

Alfred smiled. "No, I'm fine. Ludwig here was just showing me a good time." Alfred said.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you." Ludwig said, politely.

"Likewise." Arthur said.

"So, everyone was looking for me?" Alfred asked.

"Yes, now, Frieda, can we please get out of here? It's getting really late." Arthur said.

"Sure, just let me say goodnight to Ludwig." Alfred said.

Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine." Arthur said.

Alfred smiled and turned back to Ludwig. "Well. I had a lot of fun. Thanks for the great time. Goodnight." Alfred said.

Ludwig smiled. "It was my pleasure. I had fun too." Ludwig said.

And with that, Alfred walked back Ludwig and towards Arthur.

But then, all of a sudden, Alfred felt a large hand grab his own.

"Wait!" Ludwig said, almost sounding desperate.

Alfred turned around and saw that Ludwig was holding his hand. "Yes?" he asked, looking up at Ludwig.

Ludwig blushed and looked down, looking like he wanted to say something.

"Ludwig, do you need something?" Alfred asked.

Ludwig then looked up and met Alfred's eyes. "W-Will I see you again?" Ludwig asked.

Alfred's eyes widened. "I-I really don't know. Would there be another time?" Alfred asked.

"Y-You could come back tomorrow." Ludwig offered.

"Tomorrow? What's tomorrow?" Alfred asked.

"Well, this party is sort of a big occasion. It's kind of a weeklong thing. Well, not really a week. More like a few days at least. You could come back then. I-I mean, i-if you really want to, that is." Ludwig said.

Alfred thought for a short while.

Ludwig blushed even more and shuffled his feet.

He was probably hoping he hadn't made a fool of himself and sounded desperate.

Because if he did, oh, God.

What if that ruined his chances of seeing Alfred again?

And then, finally, Alfred smiled.

"Ok, sure. We'll be here. I'd love to talk to you again. Of course, I'll have to think about it first." Alfred said. "I'll go over it with my friends and we'll see."

Ludwig then gave a sigh of relief and smiled. "Th-Thanks. I'll be waiting. I hope I get to see you again. I really do." Ludwig said.

Alfred smiled back.

And then what Ludwig did next shocked him.

Ludwig leaned down and kissed Alfred's hand.

_Kissed_ it!

Ludwig _kissed_ him.

On the _hand_!

Oh, _God_.

Alfred blushed a deep shade of red as Ludwig pulled back and smiled.

"Goodnight." Ludwig said.

"G-Goodnight." Alfred stuttered.

And with that, Ludwig let go of Alfred's hand and Alfred walked over to Arthur.

They turned to leave and Alfred looked back at Ludwig.

Ludwig smiled warmly.

Alfred smiled back and walked on into the hallway.

Once they got further into the hallway and down the steps out of Ludwig's earshot, Arthur spoke up.

"Umm, ok, do you want to tell me just what the hell _that_ was?" Arthur asked.

"I-I really don't know. Francis said that he apparently likes me." Alfred said. "I guess he was right."

Arthur didn't say anything for the rest of the way downstairs.

Once they reached the ballroom, they saw the rest of the group sitting down.

Once Francis saw them coming closer, he jump up and walked over to Alfred.

"Alfred, are you alright?! Where did you go with that man?! Did he do anything to you?!" Francis asked, frantically gripping Alfred's shoulders.

Alfred chuckled and took Francis' hands off of his shoulders.

"Don't worry, I'm fine! He didn't do anything to me. We just talked. That's all." Alfred said.

Francis sighed with relief. "Good. I thought something bad had happened to you." Francis said.

"Nope. I'm fine." Alfred said.

"Well, are you ready to go?" Francis asked.

"Yeah. I'm beat." Alfred said.

"Yes, please can we just get out of here? I just want to collapse on my bed." Yao said.

"I agree. I just want to get out of this damn dress." Arthur said.

"Ok, let's go. We need to talk about our findings." Francis said.

And with that, they began walking out toward the hotel entrance.

On the way there, they saw a man leaning on a table looking very disheveled.

There were people around him.

As they passed by him, Ivan stopped and smiled down at him. "Thank you for dancing with me." Ivan said, putting a large hand on the man's shoulder. "I had a really fun time tonight."

The man whimpered and buried his head in his arms.

The others just gulped.

Ivan took his hand off and caught up with the rest of the group with a big smile on his face.

A short while later, they reached the parking lot and walked towards their ride home.

When they reached their ride, Alfred looked up at the hotel.

He looked at the balcony and saw that Ludwig was still there, waving down to him.

Alfred smiled and waved back before getting in.

Once they were fully settled in, they were off on the road again.

"Well, so how did everyone do?" Francis asked.

"I couldn't really find anything." Yao said.

"Me neither." Arthur said.

"I couldn't either, but I had a lot of fun!" Ivan said, cheerfully.

"And you, Alfred? Did you get anything out of that man?" Francis asked.

"No, not really. We just talked is all." Alfred said.

"Well, he got a kiss out of him." Arthur said.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"What?!" Francis asked.

"He _kissed_ you?!" Yao asked.

"When did that happen?" Ivan asked.

"A short while ago, before we came downstairs." Arthur said.

Alfred blushed and shot Arthur a dirty look.

"W-Wait, he _kissed_ you?!" Francis asked.

"Y-Yeah. B-But it wasn't on the mouth. He just kissed my hand. He asked if he was going to see me again." Alfred said.

"But how can you see him again? Wasn't tonight the only night?" Yao asked.

"No. He told me that it was supposed to last for a few days. And he asked if I was coming tomorrow." Alfred said.

"Hmm. A few days? Well, this was certainly unexpected." Francis said. "Since we didn't get anything useful, maybe we should come back tomorrow night."

"Huh? Wait, you want to come back?" Arthur asked.

"I think it would be worth it. Who knows when we'd see so many important officials in one place again." Francis said.

"What?! No way, I don't want to put on a dress again!" Yao cried.

Ivan giggled. "Oh, yes, that sounds like fun! I want to dance again! I had a great time tonight!" Ivan said.

"So, it's settled, we're going back tomorrow." Francis said.

Arthur growled and crossed his arms.

Yao shook Francis, trying desperately to convince him otherwise.

And all the while, Ivan sat there with an eager smile on his face.

Francis smiled. "You see, Alfred, I _told_ you that you attracted some attention." Francis said.

"I almost wish I hadn't." Alfred said.

"No, don't you see? Alfred, since this man obviously likes you, why don't you use him to get information? From the looks of him, he looks like he's very high ranked. He's bound to know _something_! You already have his trust, so all you have to do is just get it out of him. It'll be easy, he'll never expect a _thing_!" Francis said.

"I was thinking about it, but I didn't want to ask him about anything, otherwise, he may get suspicious." Alfred said.

"Hmm. You're right." Francis said. "Ease into it. And then, when you've got him right where you want him, ask him what he knows."

"Right." Alfred said.

They pulled in front of the house and got out.

Once inside, they went to their rooms.

"Ugh, _off_ with this thing!" Yao yelled.

Alfred smiled as he took off the dress.

He could agree.

It _did_ feel good to take it off after wearing it all night.

He got it unzipped before someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Alfred said.

"Hello, Alfred." Francis, said, coming inside.

"Hey." Alfred said.

"I just wanted to tell you that since we're going back tomorrow night, I took the liberty of getting everyone a change of clothes. I thought we should change up a bit. You know, just to keep it fresh." Francis said.

"Ok. That's fine. Maybe they'll be a little easier to walk in." Alfred said.

"Yes, I made sure of that." Francis said. "Plus, I think you'll look great in it so you can impress that man that likes you so much."

Alfred smiled. "It's not that deep, Francis. You act like he loves me or something." Alfred said.

"Well, you can never be too sure. He was staring at you quite intently. I think anything that would get you what you want, you should do it. As long as it's within reason, of course." Francis said.

"I'll see what I can do." Alfred said. "I'll see what I can get out of him."

"Good. Well, goodnight. We have a lot to do tomorrow." Francis said.

"Yeah. Goodnight." Alfred said.

Francis smiled and walked out, closing the door behind him.

Alfred took off the shoes and pulled off the dress.

He sighed in relief as he threw the shoes aside.

He hung the dress in the closet for possible future use and pulled the wig off.

He then took off the unused gun and knife that were strapped to his leg.

In nothing but his underclothes, Alfred walked over to his bed and collapsed into it.

_Damn,_ that was a long night.

He pulled the blankets up over himself.

He just wantedto _sleep_!

He yawned loudly.

Taking off his glasses, Alfred thought about the night's events.

He couldn't believe that he gained the attention of a Nazi officer.

It was just _too_ much!

And the most confusing part of it all was that Ludwig was so charismatic.

Weren't Nazis supposed to be hard and serious?

So why wasn't Ludwig?

He obviously had the marks to prove it.

His suit was full of medals and emblems.

And that patch on his shoulder was proof enough that he was.

So where was the intense and intimidating aura that he was supposed to be emanating?

Alfred just couldn't find him the _least_ bit intimidating.

Not the way he acted and talked.

It was just _nothing_.

Calmness.

He had expected all of them to be the same.

Like robots just following orders.

Ludwig wasn't the same.

He was…_different_.

_How_ different, Alfred didn't know, but still different.

Maybe he would have to analyze him more when he got the chance to see him again.

'W-Will I see you again?' came the question again.

To Alfred it sounded so…desperate.

So lonely.

Like Alfred had been the only who had given him companionship.

But didn't _he_ have friends?

If not friends, then comrades.

People that worked side by side with him.

Like those people that were surrounding him.

Surely, _they_ were his friends right?

But Alfred just couldn't ignore that tone of voice Ludwig had.

So hopeful.

And so longing.

And if that was true, then…

What would happen if Alfred _didn't_ show up tomorrow?

How would Ludwig take it?

Would he be sad?

Lonely, even if he was at a party full of people?

Alfred had felt how Ludwig had held his hand.

Almost as if he didn't want Alfred to go.

'You could come back then. I-I mean, i-if you really want to, that is.' Ludwig's voice came again.

And plus, that look in his icy blue eyes.

A hint of longing and probably a plea for Alfred to come back and see him again.

'If you weren't here, I probably wouldn't have danced at all. I would have been really bored without you.'

So, he would have just been standing on the wall all night?

Just a wallflower?

Looking onto the crowd with disinterest.

Could it be that Alfred really _had_ triggered something like Francis had said?

He must have.

'You're the most beautiful woman here.'

For him to call him beautiful like that.

Ludwig really _must_ have liked him.

Ok.

Fine.

Alfred would go back and see Ludwig again.

If that was what he really wanted.

He would go see him again, if only just so he could analyze him better.

He needed to see what made him tick.

How he worked.

So that he could use that to his advantage in the future.

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer." Alfred said, sleepily.

Those words had been drilled into his head by now.

This would turn out to be one hell of a mission.

One that Alfred was definitely not prepared for.

And who knows, this could prove to be his toughest mission yet.

And he would have to mentally prepare himself before he thrust himself into harm's way.

Alfred reached up and turned the lamp off.

He rolled over into a comfortable position and yawned again.

And the last thing Alfred thought about before dozing off to sleep was that look in Ludwig's eyes.

And the way he spoke.

Like he was begging for help.

Like he didn't want to be alone.

Just _something_ that Alfred couldn't place.

And, by _God_, that bothered Alfred.

He _hated _being in the dark about things.

And this something interested him.

He'd find out what it was even if it killed him.

He just _had_ to _know_.

* * *

Phew, another chapter finally done! I had _a lot _of fun writing this one! This one was just _full_ of events, wasn't it? Hopefully, this chapter gave you a little insight on Ludwig and Alfred.

P.S. After scouring the internet for a reliable and accurate translator, I believe that I found a good one. "Was würden sie gerne trinken? Bier? Wein?" means "What would you like to drink? Beer? Wine?" and "H-Hallo. W-Würden sie bitte mit mir tanzen?" means "H-Hello. "W-Would you like to dance with me?" At least, I _hope_ they mean that. If not, then I have been lied to and have not scavenged the internet well enough. So, if anybody speaks German and see that the words I used are incorrect, please tell me and I'll correct it. Anyway, please read and review and look forward to the next chapter! =).


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hello again, people. Sorry it took so long for this update. I sort of had trouble trying to figure out what was going to happen next. I had to keep reminding myself that this is WWII and in Nazi Germany so they can't just go out on dates because that would just be…weird. Like, where would they even go? No, it can't happen like _that_, there needs to be _more_ to the relationship. Not all lovey-dovey and going on dates. I mean a high-ranking general and some person going on dates? No. Just. No. Ludwig obviously has responsibilities he needs to attend to so going out on dates with Alfred just wouldn't…fit, you know? But thankfully, I know how to get around that and still achieve the romance aspect without them going out on dates. I'm not really sure of exactly _what_ I'm gonna do, but I'll figure it out.

**91RedRoses : **Well, they still have to get used to the fake names and maybe I _did_ go a bit crazy with the Ivan part (if that's what you were referring to) but I guess I _could_ have had someone else talk for him. But I wasn't thinking like that when I wrote it. And the book was something that I was planning to use later on. But sorry if I mentioned it at such an obscure time that made it awkward.

**Mrs. Fantasy : **I wouldn't say that they are terrible spies, but I tried to incorporate the usual chaos that goes on between them. I guess I didn't do it right and overshot it a bit. And I guess I _could_ have made Alfred semi fluent in German, that way, he would have just came off as a shy person who doesn't speak much. Or I could have made someone else speak up in German for Alfred (probably should have had Francis do that) and made the whole thing flow more smoothly. But, whatever, I'm sure I'll eventually settle into it. Writing a new story isn't always easy. I just have to learn and improve. But thank you for the suggestions.

**Monochrome Romance : **Thank you, that's what I was trying to go for. I'm glad you like the story so far.

And with all that said, Chapter 3 starts now!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Alfred woke up with a yawn.

For some strange reason, he didn't feel like collapsing back into bed.

He almost felt like…

He had a…_purpose_ for getting up.

He then felt a tingling feeling on his hand.

He looked at it and then blushed a deep red.

'W-Will I see you again?' came Ludwig's deep, almost desperate sounding question.

Alfred shook his head the clear his thoughts.

Yeah, he'd see him again.

If only to extract information out of him.

And so, with that thought, Alfred got up out of bed.

He had a lot to do today.

And it wasn't going to get done if he lay around in bed all day.

He walked downstairs to see everyone else sitting around the living room table chatting.

They looked over and Arthur was the first one to speak.

"It's about time you woke up! I thought you were going to sleep all day!" Arthur yelled.

"Oh, uh, s-sorry. It was a kinda long night yesterday. I didn't expect to get home so late." Alfred said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Arthur sighed and said nothing more.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" Alfred asked.

"You." Francis replied.

Alfred blinked. "Me? Why were you talking about me?"

"Well, you're the only one of us who actually got close to one of them." Francis said.

Alfred blushed slightly. "I-I didn't get _that_ close to him." Alfred said, softly.

"Are you kidding?! He kissed you! I _saw_ him!" Arthur yelled.

"Arthur's right, Alfred. In fact, you may be the only one who can get on the inside." Francis said.

Alfred groaned.

"Don't worry about us, we'll be helping out too." Francis said.

Alfred gave Francis a weird look.

"Oh, relax, you won't be in this by yourself. We'll just be helping from the sidelines." Francis assured.

Alfred groaned again. "Oh, do I _have_ to?" Alfred asked.

"_Yes_, you have to!" Arthur yelled, exasperated.

Alfred's shoulders slumped.

Well.

It was official.

This day was going to _suck_.

Not only were his supposed teammates or "friends" throwing him in the line of fire, they were also making him do it by _himself_.

And on top of _that_, he had to spend time with a man he'd only just _met_!

A man who had kissed his hand!

And God only knew where _that_ would lead.

Whether it would lead to something good or bad, Alfred didn't know.

"Well, since you're already here, we can talk about what we need to do for tonight. Come. Sit down." Francis said, motioning Alfred over.

Alfred walked over and sat down.

Francis continued. "Now, before you came down, we were talking about what your job was."

"Yeah? And that was?" Alfred asked.

"Well, first off, we were saying that when we get there, he'd most likely be looking for you. And, judging from what Arthur told us, he'd be looking very hard for you." Francis said.

Alfred gave Arthur a dirty look then.

Boy, for someone who said they wanted to be friends; it sure looked like Arthur was trying to conspire against him.

"Ok, and?" Alfred asked.

"We go to the ball tonight, you go look for him, maybe dance a little, and, sooner or later, he'll take you somewhere again and you just talk to him." Francis concluded.

Alfred blinked. "Wh-What? J-Just talk to him? That's it? Nothing else? Just talk?" Alfred asked.

"Yes, just talk." Francis said, simply.

Alfred gave Francis a deadpan look.

He then stuttered, about to say something, but he fell silent.

"But only this time you talk about _him_." Francis explained further.

"Wh-bu…I-I don't get it." Alfred said.

"Well, since last night happened completely unexpectedly, we now have to change our strategy. You know, capitalize on a new development." Francis said.

"But, what does that have to do with me talking to him?" Alfred asked.

"That's _why_ you have to talk about him." Francis said. "But not trying to get anything out of him from the start. You know, get to know him a bit, beat around the bush for a while, and then start leading the conversation towards any secrets that he might be holding.

Alfred sighed. "Alright…I'll do it." Alfred said.

Francis smiled. "Good! Then we have a plan!" Francis said.

"But wait, what are you all gonna be doing?" Alfred asked.

"Pretty much the same thing as last night." Francis said.

Alfred paused, giving Francis that same weird look.

"Ah, but this time, instead of asking random people if they know anything, we'll be asking about that man that likes you so much." Francis said.

Alfred blushed slightly again. "But wouldn't that be kinda pointless if I'm already gonna talk to him?" Alfred asked.

"Oh, not at all! Do you remember all those people crowding around him?" Francis asked.

Alfred nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, he's obviously important if he's being swarmed by all those people. And lots of people are sure to know him, personally or otherwise. It's like he's their idol or something. So, while you're with him, we'll ask other people about him. He seems to be the only lead we have. And you, Alfred, are the key." Francis said.

Alfred groaned and ran his fingers through his hair.

"And are you sure this is the only way?" Alfred asked.

"It's the only way I can think of." Francis supplied.

"Fine." Alfred grumbled.

Francis smiled. "Now, remember, talk to him but don't look like you're trying to find out anything. Just act like you're curious about what he does." Francis reminded.

"Yeah…right." Alfred agreed.

"Like I said, we'll be helping from the sidelines. You're our eyes on the inside. We have the rest covered. We'll let you know if we find out anything. You worry about your job and we'll worry about ours." Francis said.

"Ok." Alfred said, getting impatient.

"Oh, and Ivan?" Francis asked.

"Hmm?" Ivan asked.

"Please don't go crazy like you did last night. It's not good to do that in a formal setting." Francis said. "You can have fun, but don't attract attention to yourself.

"Aww, but that'll be boring." Ivan said.

"Well, it's better to be bored than found out." Francis said.

Ivan sighed. "Ok." Ivan said, sadly.

Yao sighed. "God, it's like you're a little kid." Yao said.

"But I just like to have fun!" Ivan defended.

Yao rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever, look, can we just get this night over so that we don't have to do this ever again?" Yao asked, annoyed.

"Yes, I agree. This is something I _really_ only wanted to do _once_." Arthur said.

"Hey, it's not so bad! Especially when you get complements on how beautiful you are." Francis said.

"Wh-Who ever said that I was?!" Arthur asked.

Francis smiled. "Why _I _did, of course." Francis said.

Arthur blushed, crossing his arms. "W-Well, th-that's because you're a pervert, you stupid frog!" Arthur yelled.

"I love it when you blush. You look so cute!" Francis said, scooting towards Arthur.

Arthur shot him a looked, face red, and backed away. "Wh-What the _hell_ are you doing?! G-Get _away_ from me, you git!" Arthur yelled.

Francis just laughed away.

"Well, if there's nothing else we need to talk about, I'm going to my room." Yao said, curtly.

Yao's comment brought Francis' attention back to the matter at hand.

"Oh, yes, that's right. Just remember what we're doing tonight and try not to draw attention to yourself. Right, Ivan?" Francis said, adding that last part as an afterthought.

"Yeah, ok." Ivan said, sadly, shoulders slumping.

"Well, that's it for right now, everyone's dismissed." Francis said.

And with that, everyone got up and went to their rooms.

Alfred got up and was about to go to his when he heard Francis call after him.

"Alfred?" Francis called.

"Yeah?" Alfred asked, looking back.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Because we don't know what could happen and you need to be ready for any possible consequences. Are you ready to take that risk?" Francis asked, serious.

Alfred turned back around. "Yeah. I'm perfectly fine with it." Alfred said.

"Really? Are you sure?" Francis asked. "It's really risky."

"Yeah. I'm sure. And there won't be any risk." Alfred said.

"What? How do you know?" Francis asked.

"Because. I just do. I've been on secret missions before and they were successful." Alfred said.

"Yes, that may be, but this is different." Francis said.

"So? That doesn't mean it won't be the same. A lot of my missions were different and I aced each one. As long as I keep my eyes on the prize, it'll be a piece of cake." Alfred said.

"Why are you so set on that belief? What's changed? You weren't like this before." Francis said.

Alfred shrugged. "I don't know. It's hard to explain. There's just…something I need to find out." Alfred said.

Francis paused for a short while. "It's that man, isn't it? What made you so interested in him all of a sudden?" Francis asked, speaking up.

"Like I said, I don't know. I guess you can just say…he piqued my interest. That's all." Alfred said.

Francis made a thoughtful hum. "Well…just be careful, Alfred." Francis said.

Alfred nodded. "Right. I will be." Alfred said.

And with that, Alfred walked upstairs and into his room.

They had spent most of the day talking and now Alfred was in his room, waiting for the sun to set.

As he looked out at the slowly darkening sky, Alfred couldn't help but think about what would happen later that night.

And, for some reason, he couldn't help but feel a little…excited.

And he also couldn't help but think about that man from last night.

What was his name again?

Oh, yeah.

Ludwig.

He couldn't help but think about Ludwig.

But why?

Wait a minute.

Was _that_ why he was feeling excited?

Because of Ludwig?

No, that couldn't be.

Ludwig?

Yeah, sure he'd kissed his hand, but that didn't mean that he was excited did it?

What, it wasn't like he was excited that he might get another kiss right?

Right?

Yeah…right.

He wasn't excited because of _him_.

He was excited because…well, because maybe he was going to have fun tonight, that's all.

Alfred blushed again.

Wait, not _that _kind of fun!

_Definitely _not _that_ kind of fun!

That would just be…plain _terrible_.

Oh, _God_ what was he _thinking_?!

Ha.

Sleeping with the enemy.

Bad.

_Very _bad.

'You're _supposed_ to be on a _mission_, not getting in anyone's pants! Remember, they're the enemy! So don't sleep with any of them!' Matthew's voice said in his head.

Alfred rolled his eyes then. "Ok, ok. God, you sound like a broken record." Alfred muttered.

And then the memory of Ludwig kissing his hand suddenly came rushing back to him.

Alfred blushed even more and shook his head to clear the thought away.

Alfred growled in frustration. "Ugh, get a _hold_ of yourself, Alfred!" Alfred scolded himself.

He spent the rest of the day laying in his bed and staring up at the ceiling.

He dozed off a few times and when he did, he would find that the sky was getting darker and darker.

Can't fall asleep now.

Got a big important mission in a few hours.

Gotta stay awake.

Just a few hours away.

So, just stay…awake.

Alfred woke up to a knock on his door.

He opened his eyes and they shot wide open.

He looked around in a panic.

Oh, God.

Oh, _God_, he had fallen _asleep_!

Oh, goddammit!

He looked out of the window.

The sky was dark.

Oh, no!

They were going to be late!

Another knock.

"U-Uh, yeah?! Wh-Who is it?!" Alfred asked, frantically.

"It's Francis. Are you ready to go?" Francis asked.

"U-Uh, y-yeah. J-Just give me a few minutes!" Alfred said.

"Alfred? Are you ok?" Francis asked.

"Y-Yeah, I-I'm ok!" Alfred said.

"You don't sound ok." Francis said, opening the door. "I'm coming in."

"No!" Alfred said.

The door swung open and Alfred saw Francis standing in front of him.

Francis was looking at Alfred with a confused face.

Alfred was half-dressed, his outfit hastily put on.

Alfred stared back and started laughing nervously.

"Oh, Alfred. You're not ready yet? What have you been doing all this time?" Francis asked.

"Uhh…sleeping?" Alfred said, but it came out as more of a question.

Francis sighed. "Really, Alfred, you should have been ready by now." Francis said.

"S-Sorry." Alfred said.

"Don't worry about it. Here, let me help you." Francis said, walking up to Alfred.

Francis helped Alfred get dressed, Alfred blushing the whole time from embarrassment.

"There. You're fully dressed. Ok, now sit down." Francis said, motioning to a stool in front of a mirror.

"Sit down? Why?" Alfred asked.

"Do you really want to have to explain why you hair suddenly got shorter?" Francis asked.

Alfred looked in the mirror and his face paled.

Oh.

Wow.

Now, _that_ would have been bad.

"Oh…right." Alfred said, blushing from embarrassment again.

Francis led Alfred to the mirror and pushed him down in the seat.

Alfred watched as Francis placed the wig on his head.

He also watched as he brushed it out.

"Is that even necessary?" Alfred asked.

"Well, it would be better for people to believe this is your real hair, no?" Francis asked.

"Yeah…I guess." Alfred said.

"Which is why it has to be believable." Francis said.

After he got done brushing, Alfred saw Francis take something out of his pocket, or sleeve, and dangle it in the air.

"What is that?" Alfred asked, as Francis lowered it in front of him.

"It's a necklace." Francis said, draping it around Alfred's neck.

Alfred eyed the jewelry.

It was a shiny silver color.

Along the chain were small chains of sapphires hanging down and, in the center, was a large sapphire with a silver trim around it.

It was very beautiful.

And it fit so perfectly with the dress.

"Who's is it?" Alfred asked.

"It's mine. Well, it belongs to my family anyway." Francis said. "It's been in it for many generations."

"So, why are you letting me wear it?" Alfred asked.

Francis sighed. "I don't know. I guess I just thought it would go better with you. And it does." Francis said, smiling. "Think of it as a good luck charm. I know I do."

"Francis, I can't accept this. This is yours." Alfred said, about to take it off.

Francis grabbed his hands and shook his head. "No. Don't take it off. Just wear it for tonight. I figured you should make an impression on that man tonight. If he liked you last night, then he'll _love_ you tonight." Francis said.

Alfred winced. "Francis, please don't say it like that. It sounds too weird." Alfred said.

Francis chuckled. "Well, I'm just saying that he'll be more inclined to open up the more he likes you. The necklace should help you with that." Francis said.

Alfred fiddled with the necklace for a short while.

"Are you sure?" Alfred asked.

"Of course I am." Francis said.

Alfred sighed.

This night was _definitely _going to be weird.

"You know you really _do_ look like a beautiful woman." Francis said, wistfully. "One look at you tonight and he'll be eating out of the palm of your hand."

"And how are you so sure about that?" Alfred asked, looking into the mirror at Francis.

Francis sighed and rested his hands on Alfred's shoulders. "I'm from the country of love, mon ami. I just _know_ these things." Francis said.

Alfred sighed. "Well, whatever you say." Alfred said.

"Please do your best. You're important to this mission. We're counting on you Alfred. We _need_ you for this." Francis said, gripping Alfred's shoulders.

Alfred groaned. "Aw, Francis, don't say that. You're putting me under pressure." Alfred said.

Francis chuckled. "Sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I just want everything to go smoothly." Francis said.

"Don't worry. I can handle myself just fine." Alfred said.

Francis smiled. "Good. Now, let's get going. The others are waiting."

"Right." Alfred said, nodding.

And with that, Alfred got up and followed Francis out of the room.

"Hey, this _is_ easier to walk in!" Alfred said.

"I told you, I took care of it." Francis said.

"Boy, did you." Alfred said.

Once they got downstairs, they saw that everyone else was waiting.

"Geez, it's about _time_ you two got here! You sure took your sweet time! I thought were going to be waiting all _night_!" Arthur yelled.

"Calm down, Arthur. We're here, aren't we?" Francis asked.

"Yes, but you're _late_! What we you doing up there, anyway?" Arthur asked.

"Oh, just talking." Francis said.

"Talking?!" Arthur asked. "Well, you seemed to be doing an awful lot of talking! You _had_ to have been doing something else!"

"Oh, are you jealous, Arthur? Do you want me to talk to you alone in a room?" Francis asked, innocently.

Arthur blushed and stuttered, but fell silent.

"Well, shall we go now?" Alfred asked. "We're probably already late."

"Oh? Alfred, what is that?" Ivan asked, eyeing the elegant jewelry hanging around Alfred's neck.

Alfred looked down at the necklace. "O-Oh, it's a…necklace. Francis let me borrow it. He says it's a good luck charm." Alfred said.

Arthur scoffed. "Good luck charm." Arthur said, dismissively.

"Hey. Give it a fucking chance, alright? Why do you have to be such an ass all the time?" Yao asked.

"Don't mind him, Yao. He can be…difficult sometimes." Francis said.

Arthur crossed his arms.

"Oh. Well, I think it's very pretty." Ivan said, smiling.

"Thanks." Alfred said, smiling.

"Ok, we should go now. We don't want to keep Alfred's suitor waiting, now do we?" Francis said.

Alfred groaned at that reference as they walked towards the door.

Did Francis _really_ have to keep saying that?

Really.

It was just so…

So…

So…unnecessary.

It wasn't like somebody was really in _love_ with him.

They got into the limousine and drove off.

Yeah, sure Ludwig had kissed his hand and asked if he was going to see him again.

And sure, he sort of sounded desperate when he asked him.

And so _what_ if Ludwig had acted so nervous and started blushing here and there.

So _what_ if he sometimes stuttered a bit when he talked.

That didn't mean anything.

_Everybody_ acts weird whenever they met someone new at a party.

Right?

Right.

So, no.

Francis _couldn't _have been right.

So what if he was from the country of love?

That didn't mean he knew _everything_ about the subject.

It was just all talk.

Yeah, that's right.

It was _just _all talk.

They rode towards the hotel in comfortable silence.

Alfred was just thinking to himself about how this evening would play out.

This would definitely be a much different night than before.

_A lot _different.

Because now, he had to stay on his toes and make sure not to screw up anything.

And on top of that, he'd probably be alone again.

And who _knows_ what would happen then.

Alfred didn't know how he could talk about _him_ this time.

Yeah, they regaled each other with their own stories but he had _never_ truly asked him about his life or anything.

But how could he ask without being suspicious.

Wait, what did Francis say again?

'Now, remember, talk to him but don't look like you're trying to find out anything. Just act like you're curious about what he does.'

Oh, yeah.

Right.

Just act curious.

Yeah, that'll work.

That wouldn't be suspicious.

He'll just seem like a curious person.

There was no harm in just wanting to _know_ something about somebody.

It was perfectly fine.

Just fine.

Just…fine.

Alfred looked out the window then and saw the oh-so-familiar hotel coming up in the distance.

His heart was beating hard in his chest and he sighed shakily.

Last night had been easy because he hadn't expected to meet anyone.

Let alone having said person take a liking to him.

But tonight…

Tonight was going to be different.

_Very _different.

Because, tonight, someone was going to be expecting him.

So now, he _had _to go.

Because he was obligated to.

Obligated to Ludwig.

So, no matter how nervous he was, he couldn't back out.

He _couldn't _leave, no matter how much he wanted to.

All because of _him_.

All because of Ludwig.

And all the way to the hotel Alfred could only think one thing.

'Why am I so nervous? It was so easy before.' Alfred thought.

And it was.

On his other missions, Alfred had never been nervous.

_Never_ had second thoughts.

It had all been natural.

But now it wasn't.

Why?

It was different this time.

Great.

How could this _happen_?

On his last missions, he just _did_ it.

Got the job done and that was it.

But now…now he didn't know _how_ he would complete _this _mission.

So then, that only meant one thing.

And as they got closer, Alfred just realized it.

This was, by far, going to be his hardest mission yet.

Once they got into the parking lot, Alfred took a breath to mentally prepare himself.

Before they got out, they went over the objectives for tonight.

"Alfred, do you remember what you need to do tonight?" Francis asked.

Alfred ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, saying, "Yeah."

"Good. Now let's go." Francis said.

And with that, they got out.

Once outside, Francis put a comforting hand on Alfred's shoulder.

Alfred looked over, nervously.

"Don't worry, mon ami, we'll be looking out for you from the sides. Just remember to act curious. And he'll never expect a thing." Francis said, smiling.

Alfred tried his best to smile back, despite himself.

But it only came out as a nervous twitch of his lips.

Looking back at the hotel entrance, Alfred saw that there were people trickling inside.

Very different from the night before when there had been many people there.

So that was an obvious sign that they were late.

Uh-oh.

If they were late, then that meant…

Oh, God, what about Ludwig?

Could he have been waiting all this time?

And judging from what he told him earlier, Alfred figured that he was.

What if he left because Alfred wasn't there?

Because the night was not worth waiting through if you weren't going to see the one you've been waiting for?

And suddenly, the picture of Ludwig standing against the wall, like he had last night, with a sad look on his face came to Alfred's mind.

Oh-no.

Oh, _God_, it was just too much.

Because he had basically _promised_ Ludwig that he'd be there again tonight.

And now he wasn't there.

Oh, God, what would he think?

Would he get mad?

Would he be sad that he wouldn't see Alfred tonight?

Yeah, that was a good first impression.

Promise somebody that you're going to be somewhere and then have them think that you weren't going to be there.

Oh, God.

Ludwig.

What if he was sitting alone at a table, looking like he had just lost the love of his life?

And that image was just as haunting as the last.

For all Alfred knew, Ludwig thought that he wasn't coming.

Ludwig was disheartened that Alfred wasn't there.

Alfred wasn't there.

And then, with a sudden look of determination on his face, Alfred began to walk forward.

Because to Alfred, Ludwig thought he wasn't there.

Ludwig thought he wasn't coming.

He wasn't there.

Not _yet_ anyway.

"Alfred, wait!" Francis called out.

Alfred stopped and turned around. "What is it?" Alfred asked.

Francis and the others finally caught up.

"You just started walking out without us." Francis said. "We need to stick together."

Alfred sighed. "Sorry…I…was just thinking that we should get in there before it's too late." Alfred said.

"What do you mean? Before it's too late for what?" Francis asked.

Alfred turned back to the hotel. "Because. He's waiting for me. I can feel it. And I don't want him to leave, thinking that I wasn't coming and stood him up." Alfred said.

"Ah." Francis said, thoughtfully. "Well. I guess we'd better get in there, no?"

"Yeah." Alfred said.

And with that, they began climbing the stairs up towards the entrance.

There were still a few people coming in so they weren't completely alone.

They got to the entrance and the same greeting took place and they were let inside.

Once inside, as they made their way towards the ballroom, there were many people all around them, laughing and carrying on in a jovial mood.

They passed them all and began walking through the hallway towards the ballroom.

Alfred could hear the music reverberating throughout the large hallway.

And through the big double doors, Alfred could see people walking around and dancing to the music.

And as they got closer, Alfred could only hope that they weren't too late.

Hopefully he'd still be here.

Well, he _did_ have friends right?

Alfred had seen him talking to them.

Maybe they were keeping him occupied and from being bored.

Keeping him from leaving.

At least until Alfred got there.

Oh, _God_, Alfred hoped that he wasn't too late and that he had missed him.

That would absolutely ruin tonight's mission.

And they'd have to return home with no results.

And Alfred did _not _want that to happen.

That wasn't an option.

No, Alfred had to be there.

He _had_ to be there.

For him.

Because he _promised_ him.

_Promised _him that he'd be there.

And, dammit, he was going to _keep_ that promise.

At last, they finally made their way into the ballroom.

And as soon as they got inside, Alfred began looking around.

Looking.

Looking.

Looking.

But he couldn't see him.

And it was then when Alfred's heart dropped.

He left.

He left.

All because Alfred couldn't keep a stupid promise.

"Come on, Alfred. There's a table. Let's sit down." Francis said, taking Alfred's arm.

Sighing and looking very much depressed, Alfred nodded and followed.

Oh, _God, _he felt _terrible_.

He had missed his chance.

The perfect chance to get close to the enemy.

And he had missed it.

He had slipped _right_ through his fingers.

God, Alfred had just wanted to break down and feel sorry for himself.

Because if he couldn't even keep a promise then what hope did he have to finish this mission successfully?

None, that's what.

_None_.

This would _definitely _be a blow to his ego.

And it was a _very _big one.

And that hurt just as bad.

Because he wasn't really used to anything hurting his ego because it didn't happen very much.

But whenever it did.

It _hurt_.

_Terribly_.

He just felt like not doing anything whenever it happened.

He'd just laze around and not doing anything.

Because he felt no motivation to do anything.

Because what if he messed up again?

That'll only hurt his pride even more.

So why bother?

He could be quite the pessimist sometimes if the right buttons were pushed.

And, feeling absolutely pathetic, Alfred wanted, desperately, to lie on the table and bury his head in his arms.

Or to just leave and go lie in bed.

He didn't want to be seen right now.

He wanted to be invisible.

He felt terrible.

For himself _and_ for Ludwig.

Terrible because he had been hurt mentally.

And terrible because Ludwig had been hurt emotionally.

And he was about to just bury his face in his hands in complete and utter shame.

When, all of a sudden, it happened…

A loud laughing and a flash of gold.

He saw it out the corner of his eye.

He looked towards the flash.

And there, against the wall, was him.

Alfred's eyes widened.

Oh, God.

He's here.

He's _still_ here!

Alfred eyed him.

He was surrounded by those same people as last night.

And they were talking to him.

Probably trying to convince him to keep waiting.

He looked sort of sad.

He was looking around, almost desperately.

And when he didn't see anything, he looked down at the floor.

When one of them spoke up, trying say something comforting, he didn't say anything.

He just kept quiet.

When they kept trying to comfort him, he said something back and the turned his head back down, burning holes in the floor.

Alfred was dumbstruck.

He couldn't believe.

He hadn't left yet.

He _actually_ had another chance.

Oh, God.

He had _another _chance.

And it was right then and there that his bruised ego healed up instantly and he smiled greatly.

He heaved a great sigh of relief.

And it took a great deal of restraint to keep himself from laughing loudly in triumph.

"Hey. Francis, look. He's here." Alfred said, grabbing Francis and pointing.

"So, he didn't leave after all." Francis said.

"I know. I'm surprised." Alfred said.

"Well, I assume he _was_ waiting for you. He obviously wanted to see you again. So, why don't you let him know you're here? It looks like he's been waiting all night." Francis said.

"I'll let him come to me." Alfred said, smugly.

"Ah, playing 'hard to get', Alfred?" Francis said, smiling.

Alfred blushed slightly. "N-No, it's not like that." Alfred said. "I just don't feel like walking through the cloud. And isn't it the man's job to ask the woman?"

"Hmm." Francis hummed. "I suppose it is."

"Right." Alfred said.

"Well, whatever you do, just know that you're not alone in this." Francis said.

"Thanks. I'll remember that." Alfred said.

And with that, Alfred turned back to that familiar group of people.

And just stared.

Stared like he had done him.

Just so that he could let him know that he was here.

He'd feel Alfred's gaze on him soon enough.

After what seemed like forever, one of the familiar men caught Alfred's gaze.

His eyes widened and smiled and shook the tall statue of a man next to him.

He looked down at him, expression hard, obviously wanting to be left alone.

When the man pointed at Alfred, he followed his gaze and met Alfred's eyes.

Slowly, his expression softened as his brow rose.

Alfred smiled at him and, once they locked eyes, Alfred saw him break out into a bright smile.

And as if on cue, Alfred saw him start walking forward.

Well.

Looks like the plan was back in effect.

And like before, Alfred felt extremely nervous.

What would he say when he got there?

What would he do?

As Alfred watched him, he saw his eyes.

And he just looked downright _happy_ to see him.

And a little bit relieved.

As if his waiting had finally paid off.

He got closer and closer.

Alfred swallowed and took a deep breath to prepare himself.

Closer and closer.

Alfred's heart was beating so hard from nervousness; he thought it would jump out of his chest.

He had to relax.

If he wanted this to go well, then he would have to _relax_.

He kept telling himself to calm down over and over again.

Because, there he was, now in front of him, smiling brightly.

"Hallo." Ludwig said, his voice a low rumble.

"Hello." Alfred said, smiling back.

"Would you, ah, like to dance again?" Ludwig asked.

"I'd love to." Alfred said.

And with that, Ludwig held out his hand and Alfred took it, graciously.

When Alfred got up, he turned to look at Francis. "Fritzi, I'll be with Ludwig for a while." Alfred said.

Francis smiled back. "Have fun, Frieda. Don't worry about us. We'll be fine." Francis said back.

Turning back around, Alfred let Ludwig lead him to the dance floor.

Once on the floor, Ludwig turned to Alfred and pulled him close, preparing for the next number.

And as Alfred prepared himself as well, he noticed that the grip the Ludwig had on his was tighter than last time.

Tight.

Almost as if he didn't want to let him go again.

Like he was perfectly content to hold him close to him forever.

As Alfred looked Ludwig over, he noticed that he wore something different as well.

This suit he wore was much more immaculate than the last.

And like the last suit, it had that patch with the swastika on it.

He frowned slightly and tried to focus on something else.

An otherwise perfect suit yet it was ruined with that symbol that was a stark contrast.

But the way it stood out, though, was unnerving to Alfred.

It was so visible the way it stood out.

Almost proud.

Nice suit, though.

Complemented.

By shiny polished shoes.

They looked like black glass.

And Alfred couldn't help but smile and snicker a little.

Because when Francis had given him the necklace, he'd wanted him to attracted Ludwig's attention.

And, apparently, Ludwig thought the same since he came here looking very sharp.

To attract Alfred's attention.

Ha.

It was funny how things worked out like that.

But that damn _swastika_!

It was _so_ hard not to just _stare_ at it.

Not when it contrasted so heavily with Ludwig's dark suit.

So it was only natural that Alfred would stare at it, his eyes having nowhere to look but at the brightly colored patch.

And it was then when Alfred felt Ludwig tense up around him.

He looked up at him and saw that his face was downcast, looking anxiously at the ground.

Looking like he was desperate for the music to start so that Alfred's attention would be directed somewhere else.

Ludwig held him so tightly that Alfred was nearly pressed right up against his chest.

Alfred looked down, cursing himself for making Ludwig so uncomfortable.

He looked up at Ludwig and when he felt Alfred's gaze upon him he looked back.

Alfred smiled at him and Ludwig smiled back, relaxing a bit.

But not enough.

Alfred was still pulled up against Ludwig's chest.

"Um. Y-You're holding me a little too tight." Alfred said.

Ludwig looked down and saw that there was so seeable distance between their bodies and blushed a deep red.

"O-Oh. I-I'm sorry. I didn't…I, uh…" Ludwig said, trailing off. "S-Sorry."

"It's ok." Alfred said.

Ludwig was still blushing as he loosened his grip on Alfred.

Alfred eyed Ludwig and it seemed that he was mentally cursing himself.

The music then started up and Ludwig seemed to breathe a heavy sigh of relief.

Alfred followed Ludwig's steps.

And as they danced, Ludwig looked like he had wanted to say something.

His mouth kept opening and when he tried to say something; he failed and closed his mouth.

Alfred looked at him and every time their eyes met, Ludwig's flitted away to look at something else.

Had he done something to offend him?

Or was Ludwig just really nervous?

Alfred tried to smile, but Ludwig could only manage a half-hearted one back.

What the hell?

Why was he being so weird tonight?

And finally, Alfred couldn't take any more of the awkwardness and he spoke up.

"Hey." Alfred called out.

Ludwig met Alfred's eyes.

"You don't have to be so nervous. I'm having a great time." Alfred said.

But Ludwig could only manage a low, "Hmm."

Alfred cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

Ludwig would normally have been engaging in a full-on conversation by now.

So what was wrong?

"Hey, is something wrong?" Alfred asked, voice filled with concern. "You're not yourself tonight. I mean…you don't _seem_ like you're acting like yourself."

"I'm ok." Ludwig said, simply.

Alfred's face lowered. "Did I…do something…wrong?" Alfred asked.

Ludwig's eyes widened. "O-Oh, n-nein!" Ludwig said, almost desperately, trying to cheer Alfred up. "Y-You did nothing wrong!"

"Then why are you so…distant tonight?" Alfred asked.

Ludwig's face softened.

"I-I'm really sorry. I-I guess it's just…" Ludwig trailed off.

Alfred looked back up at Ludwig. "Just what?"

Ludwig met Alfred's eyes again. "It's just that…I-I thought…I thought you weren't coming tonight." Ludwig said.

"Why would you think that?" Alfred asked.

"Well…because you didn't show up when the party started. I guess I was just…worried that I'd somehow run you off. I thought that maybe I was…too forward in asking you to come back last night. Und I thought that you didn't want to see me anymore." Ludwig said.

Alfred couldn't help but smile.

Wow, was Ludwig really that insecure about liking him so much?

Alfred then gave Ludwig's shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"Well, I _did_ say I'll come back, didn't I?" Alfred asked, smiling. "Well, I said that I'll think about it, but it should have obvious that I'd come back. Hmm, I'm disappointed in you."

Ludwig blushed even more. "J-Ja. I'm sorry." Ludwig stuttered.

"I mean, you should have known that I'd come back especially after the great time I had last night." Alfred said.

Ludwig looked up then. "Y-You really had a great time with me?" Ludwig asked.

Alfred smiled. "Of course I did. It was fun." Alfred said.

"U-Und, I-I wasn't too forward?" Ludwig pressed on.

"No. I didn't feel pressured at all. In fact, I'm _glad_ you asked me to come back." Alfred said, smiling.

Ludwig gave a great sigh of relief and that bright smile returned.

Alfred couldn't help but snicker a little bit.

He then looked around.

And to his surprise, they had danced through quite a few musical numbers.

He then looked back to Ludwig and saw that his sullen demeanor had dissipated into his seemingly cheerful one.

And as Alfred looked at him, he realized that Ludwig looked a lot better with a smile on his face rather than that pensive and nervous look.

"Hey." came Ludwig's deep voice again.

His voice jarred Alfred out of his thoughts and he looked up at him.

"Yes?" Alfred asked.

Ludwig blushed again. "D-Do you…Do you want to go up to the balcony again?" Ludwig asked.

Alfred smiled. "Sure."

Ludwig smiled back and when the music ended, he led Alfred towards the same direction he went to last night.

On the way there, he passed Francis again.

When he passed, Alfred gave him a small nod.

Francis nodded back.

Alfred then turned back as Ludwig led him where he would.

On the way there, Alfred couldn't help but notice that Ludwig was gripping his hand.

He then blushed.

Had he done that before and Alfred hadn't notice?

Or had they walked side by side?

It was confusing to think about.

They went up staircase after staircase and through hallway after hallway and, before Alfred knew it, they were at that same balcony that Ludwig had led him to last night.

Alfred walked forward and sat down.

Ludwig sat down beside him.

"Another nice night out tonight, isn't it?" Alfred asked.

"Ja." Ludwig said, looking up.

Alfred looked at Ludwig who was staring at the moon.

The moonlight made his hair glow a bright silver color and his eyes shined a light blue.

"Hey." Alfred called.

"Ja?" Ludwig asked, turning attention to Alfred.

Alfred looked down.

"I'm really sorry for making you wait so long." Alfred said. "I did mean to make you wait for me."

"It's ok." Ludwig said.

"Did I make you wait long? I know I was late and, to be honest, I was scared that you would leave if I wasn't there. Although I wouldn't blame you if you did. I thought you would be mad at me or something if I didn't show. And I didn't want you to be sad and think I stood you up." Alfred said.

Ludwig shook his head. "Nein. I wasn't mad. Und I didn't really wait that long, but I had people to talk to so I was ok. Und don't worry, I didn't think you stood me up so I wasn't sad." Ludwig said, before blushing and rubbing the back of his head. "Und I wasn't going to leave. I would have stayed all night if it meant that I could see you again."

Alfred felt his face heating up again.

God, why does he have to be so _charming_?!

_He _was the one that was supposed to be doing the charming.

_Not _Ludwig.

"W-Wow…thank you." Alfred said, blushing.

Ludwig smiled. "It's my pleasure."

Alfred mentally cursed himself.

Dammit, he was _supposed_ to be doing his job!

Not having somebody making him blush every few seconds.

Ludwig looked back towards the moon.

It was a big bright full moon tonight.

And it was very pretty.

And as he admired the celestial body, something caught his eye

A glare that made him wince slightly.

Looking over towards the source of the glare, he saw a necklace hanging off of Alfred's neck.

The moonlight was reflecting off of the jewel in the middle.

It was very beautiful.

"That's a beautiful necklace you have there." Ludwig said, eyeing the jewelry.

"Huh?" Alfred said, coming from his thoughts and looking down. "O-Oh, thank you. I forgot it was there, I was having such a good time."

Ludwig smiled. "It matches your eyes. Und it complements your dress." Ludwig said.

"Th-Thank you. I-I didn't think it was that special." Alfred said.

"Nein. It fits you perfectly." Ludwig said.

And again like so many times before, Alfred blushed again.

God, all these complements were going to be the death of him.

"Th-Thanks." Alfred said.

There was a short silence between them.

And it was another comfortable.

And then Ludwig chuckled and spoke up. "You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to impress me und get my attention with that necklace." Ludwig said.

Alfred huffed. "I could say the same about you." Alfred said.

"What do you mean?" Ludwig asked.

Alfred looked at Ludwig. "What I mean is that you're trying to impress me and get my attention too." Alfred said.

"Why do you say that?" Ludwig asked.

"Well, for starters, that suit you're wearing it _a lot _more nicer than the one you wore yesterday." Alfred pointed out. "And those shoes are so polished you could see your reflection in them.

Ludwig blushed then and said nothing.

Alfred smirked.

"So you just as guilty as I am." Alfred said, smugly.

And it was then when Ludwig began laughing.

Alfred smiled and joined in the laughter.

"Well…you're wearing a new dress. Und if I'm not mistaken, I think you've styled your hair." Ludwig said, laughter dying down.

"So, I guess we _both_ wanted to impress each other." Alfred said.

"Ja. I guess so." Ludwig said.

Alfred sighed. "Wow, I didn't think you would have a sense of humor." Alfred said.

"Why do you say that?" Ludwig asked.

"I don't know." Alfred said, shugging. "You just look so…serious. Like you don't have time for it."

"Nein. I do enjoy having a good time, but…sometimes…I can't." Ludwig said, voice getting lower towards the end.

"Why?" Alfred asked.

"N-Nevermind. I-It's nothing." Ludwig said.

"Ludwig? You can tell me, can't you?" Alfred asked.

Ludwig shook his head. "Nein. I can't." Ludwig said.

"Is it because of…you know…" Alfred said, trailing off.

"Because of what?" Ludwig asked.

"What you do…" Alfred said, solemnly.

"What…do you mean?" Ludwig asked, warily.

"Nevermind." Alfred said.

"Nein. What are you talking about?" Ludwig asked harsher than he meant to.

Alfred flinched and looked down.

Uh-oh.

This wasn't looking good.

Better turn up the charm a bit.

"I-I'm sorry." Alfred said, looking at Ludwig.

He was looking back with a hard look.

Calculating.

Analyzing.

Wondering why he would say something like that.

"I-I was just curious." then Alfred turned away, feigning hurt. "You must think I'm a fool!"

Ludwig's expression softened.

He was about to say something when Alfred spoke up again.

"I didn't mean to make you mad at me. I wanted to try to make you feel better. I didn't mean to pry into your business. You must hate me now. I'm sorry." Alfred said.

"Nein. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, uh, I…" Ludwig trailed off, unable to think of what to say.

"I-I'll leave now." Alfred said.

Ludwig's eyes widened.

"I understand if you never want to see me again." Alfred said, about to get up.

As Alfred prepared to stand up, he felt a hand grab his.

"Wait!" Ludwig called out.

Smirking slightly, Alfred chuckled.

"Please. Sit back down." Ludwig said.

Alfred sat back down.

He didn't say anything.

And he didn't look at Ludwig.

Ludwig stuttered over letters unsure of what to say.

"I'm sorry." Ludwig said.

But Alfred didn't respond.

Uh-oh.

This wasn't going well for Ludwig.

He had basically just interrogated someone who wanted to help.

And now they thought he hated them.

Great.

Now how was he going to fix it?

"Frieda? Please. Look at me." Ludwig said, softly.

Alfred smirked again.

Wow.

Francis was right.

He _would _have Ludwig eating out of the palm of his hand.

Eventually.

And so, putting on his best sad face, Alfred turned around and faced Ludwig.

Ludwig looked back at him with an apologetic look.

Ludwig's mouth opened and closed, trying, and failing, to come up with something to say.

Oh, God, Alfred just looked so _sad_ and so _hurt_.

Ludwig felt terrible.

Alfred had just wanted to _help_.

Willing to listen and help Ludwig through whatever trouble he was going through.

Since he couldn't think of anything to say, there was only one option.

Only one thing to do.

And so, reaching out, Ludwig grabbed Alfred and pulled him in into an embrace.

Alfred's eyes widened as he felt Ludwig's strong arms wrap around him.

Oh, God.

Maybe Alfred had put on _too_ good of a performance.

Because, here he was, on a moonlit balcony, in the arms of a Nazi.

Oh, God.

What a _mess_.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Ludwig whispered in his ear.

Alfred subconsciously clutched Ludwig's suit.

He was frozen.

He didn't know _what_ to do.

This was all happening _way_ too fast.

"I didn't mean hurt your feelings. I guess I was just…too cautious. I didn't mean to scare you, I swear." Ludwig said.

As Alfred felt Ludwig hold him, he couldn't help feel one thing.

Ludwig just felt…

So _warm_.

It felt like he fit perfectly in his arms.

And the way he held him.

He held him so firmly.

Yet there was still the feeling of a caring embrace.

He felt so…

Protected in his arms.

Ludwig then lowered his head on Alfred's shoulder.

"I didn't mean to scare you. So, _please_ don't think I hate you. _Please_." Ludwig said, lowly.

Alfred didn't know what to say.

Ludwig sounded so _hurt_ and apologetic.

He had only meant to calm the situation down.

He didn't mean to be held in an embrace.

Ludwig then started stroking his hair.

Or, at least, the wig anyway.

Alfred gasped and tensed up.

He prayed that the wig didn't fall off with his strokes.

But, so far, it didn't.

He waited for a little while.

When it didn't show any signs or slipping, he let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry I questioned you. It's just that…I-It's just that I just can't tell you. It's a secret that I'm not supposed to tell anyone. I wish I could though, I really do…but I can't. But, please don't worry about it. I don't want you to concern yourself with it." Ludwig said.

Alfred buried his face into the crook of Ludwig's neck, unable of what else to do.

He couldn't believe what was happening.

He was supposed to be doing his job.

He was supposed to be gathering intel.

But he couldn't.

Well, it was a _start_ at least.

He had almost gotten Ludwig to open up.

But then he said not to worry about it.

But he _had _to get that information.

He just needed to _push_ more.

And Alfred could only hope that he hadn't made Ludwig put any walls up.

Because if he did, then they would be that much harder to break down.

Alfred was absolutely speechless.

Just unable to do _anything_.

"Frieda? Are…you ok?" Ludwig called out sudden, jarring Alfred from his thoughts.

What could he say?

What could he _do_?

He tried to open his mouth and say something but it just fell shut again.

Well, he had to say _something_.

"Please…please talk to me. Say something." Ludwig pleaded.

Alfred continued to curse himself.

Why couldn't he _say_ anything?

It was just a hug

'Goddammit, _say_ something already! _Speak _to him!' Alfred thought, angrily.

Ludwig then pulled back and looked at Alfred with worried eyes and sad face.

Alfred opened his mouth but it fell closed again.

But then, with a look of determination, Alfred swallowed and spoke up.

"Please, do-…don't worry about it. I don't think you hate me. I just…I was just taken off-guard by what you said." Alfred said.

"I really didn't mean hurt your feelings. I'm sorry." Ludwig said.

Alfred smiled, tiredly. "Please don't be." Alfred said, turning Ludwig's face back to him. "Please don't look at me like that. You look a lot better with a smile on your face."

Ludwig's sad face slowly melted away into a soft smile.

Alfred smiled back, reassuringly.

"I didn't mean for the night to go this way. I really wanted this night to be like last night." Ludwig said, woefully.

"Forget about it. It's still a beautiful night. And it's my fault anyway." Alfred said.

Ludwig shook his head. "Nein. It's _my_ fault. I'm the one who reacted that way. You were just asking a question. I shouldn't have said that to you." Ludwig said.

"Well…how about we just forget this whole thing ever happened and continue having fun like we were before?" Alfred asked.

"I would like nothing more than that." Ludwig said.

Forgetting the whole ordeal they slowly began talking again.

About anything really.

And Alfred made sure not to mention anything about what Ludwig does or about him being a Nazi.

At least for right now.

He would try to get information out of him again at a later time.

But for right now, he had to build up his trust some more.

Alfred hoped that this whole fiasco hadn't damaged Ludwig's view of him.

But from the way Ludwig apologized over and over again, Alfred had a feeling that it hadn't.

But he could never be too sure.

Ludwig would most likely try to dissuade any questions about his personal life.

So that meant either one of two things.

Either Alfred had to try to ask Ludwig random questions surrounding his personal life.

Or he had to make Ludwig tell him about it on his own accord.

And he had a feeling that the latter would be next to impossible.

Because hadn't Ludwig just said that what he did was a secret?

But, if that's the case, then how could Alfred hope that he would tell him on his own?

And from the way Ludwig was talking, it seemed to weigh heavily on his conscience.

And if having Ludwig tell him on his own was possible, then that meant Alfred would just have to play the role of the worried friend.

Someone who wants to help.

And then, maybe then, Ludwig would finally gather up the courage to relieve his mind of those secrets that he had.

Because bottling up emotions and various other things was not good for the mind.

At some point, it had to be emptied out.

And hopefully, Alfred could be there when it happened.

But, for now, he just had to sit and wait.

Talk to Ludwig and build up some sort of relationship with him.

And, from Alfred's current position, that wouldn't be hard at all.

Because he already _had_ a relationship with Ludwig already.

So all that was left to do was watch from the sidelines and give Ludwig the support and companionship that he needed.

It was going to be one _hell _of a job.

But _someone _had to do it.

And that someone was him.

Oh, _God_, what had he gotten himself _into_ this time?

They continued talking and before long, they were even beginning to chuckle a bit.

And that whole disaster from earlier had been all but forgotten.

They talked well into the night.

And as Alfred sat on the balcony with Ludwig.

He couldn't help but feel so comfortable with him.

And he could only thing of one thing at that moment.

That maybe in another world or time, they could have possibly been friends.

It was just so easy to talk and laugh with him that it felt absolutely _strange_ whenever he realized that he was talking and laughing with a Nazi.

A _Nazi_.

Wow.

Just the thought of that alone was hard to wrap his head around.

It made his head hurt just _thinking_ about it.

They continued talking and then all of a sudden, the loud bell rang overhead.

The number of tolls said, it was 2 o'clock.

Wow.

It wasn't as late as the last time.

But it was still pretty late.

They then heard chattering down below.

Alfred got up and walked over to the edge of the balcony and looked down.

Ludwig walked up beside him.

People were beginning to spread out over the lot outside.

"Huh. Well, it looks like the party is ending early tonight." Alfred said.

"Ja." Ludwig said.

Alfred looked over at Ludwig.

He looked sad.

Sadder than he did last night.

He was probably thinking that _this_ time would be the last time he'd see Alfred.

What with the disaster that happened, who would want to spend time with somebody who lashed out at them?

No one, that's who.

And so, doing something that he would probably regret later, Alfred decided to go for it.

He leaned against Ludwig.

The sudden contact startled Ludwig and made him jump slightly.

Alfred could feel Ludwig's uncertain gaze on his head.

And so, smiling, Alfred spoke up.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" Alfred asked.

He heard Ludwig make a stuttering sound before he spoke.

"Uh, j-ja, of course!" Ludwig said, almost eagerly.

The incredulous tone in his voice made Alfred chuckle a bit.

He must not have expected Alfred to say that.

Alfred pulled back and looked up at Ludwig and smiled.

Ludwig smiled back breathlessly before looking back at the horizon.

Then all of a sudden, Alfred heard someone calling out to him.

"Frieda! Frieda, there you are!" came a voice.

Alfred and Ludwig turned around to see Francis standing at the entrance to the balcony.

"Fritzi! How did you find us?" Alfred asked.

"Alice told me. Now, let's go. We have much to do." Francis said.

"Alright." Alfred said. "Let me just finish with Ludwig."

Alfred walked back to Ludwig.

He smiled up at him before he spoke up.

"Well. Goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow night." Alfred said.

"I can't wait to see you again." Ludwig said.

"I'll make sure not to be late so you don't have to wait up for me." Alfred said.

"Don't rush yourself. Perfection takes time." Ludwig said.

Alfred blushed a deep red.

"Oh, stop it. Don't say that." Alfred said.

Ludwig shook his head. "Nein, I mean it. You're perfect." Ludwig said.

Alfred smiled. "Well, thank you. I appreciate it." Alfred said.

Ludwig smiled and brought Alfred's hand up and kissed it.

_Again._

"Goodnight." Ludwig said, looking directly into Alfred's eyes.

Alfred blushed again and Ludwig let his hand go.

"Y-Yeah." Alfred said, before walking over to Francis who was looking upon the display of affection with an amused look.

They bid their goodbyes and set off on their way.

"Your still blushing, mon ami." Francis said, as they descended the steps.

"N-No, I'm not!" Alfred snapped. "I-It's just hot in here, that's all!"

Francis chuckled. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say the feeling's mutual between you two." Francis said.

"N-No, it's not! Y-You don't know what it's like to have a man kiss your hand! It's totally _embarrassing_!" Alfred said, trying to defend himself.

"It's ok if you like him, Alfred. I will admit he _is_ rather handsome." Francis said.

"I-I _don't _like him!" Alfred snapped, blushing a deep red.

Francis laughed. "Take it easy, mon ami, I was just teasing." Francis said.

Alfred grumbled and continued walking down the stairs.

Once they reached the ballroom, they met up with the others and began walking outside.

When they got to their ride home, Alfred turned around looked up at the balcony where he just was.

To his surprise, Ludwig was still up there.

And he was looking down upon him, chin resting in his palm.

And Alfred could see that smile all the way from the ground.

Ludwig waved down to him.

Alfred smiled and waved back.

When he was about to get in the limousine, he caught Francis giving him a knowing look from across the top of the cabin.

He blushed slightly before getting inside.

Once they were all inside, the driver pulled off.

"So, how did everybody do?" Francis asked.

"I had fun!" Ivan said, smiling.

"I did too, actually." Yao said, hands behind his head.

"And you, Arthur?" Francis asked.

"I guess it was ok." Arthur said.

"Typical response." Yao said.

"Alfred?" Francis asked. "What about you?"

"I had a good time, I guess." Alfred said, looking out the window.

Francis gave small giggle.

Alfred blushed for what had to be the millionth time tonight.

Once they got home, they all went to their respective rooms.

Alfred began stripping down to get ready for bed.

He didn't realize until he got home exactly how _tired_ he was.

Yawning, he took of Francis' necklace and placed it carefully on the dresser.

Once he was down to his underclothes, Alfred practically dove into bed.

Taking off his glasses, Alfred yawned before turning out the lamp.

Thinking back on the night's events, Alfred could only think of one thing in particular.

Ludwig holding him on the balcony.

No matter how many times he replayed it in his head, it was still just as shocking as when it first happened.

And perhaps, the most shocking part of it all was how comfortable Alfred felt in his arms.

He felt like he fit perfectly in Ludwig's embrace.

The way his strong arms wrapped around him.

And the way he _felt_.

He just felt so _warm_.

Yeah, of course he was warm because of body heat, but there was just something…

_Different _about it.

Ludwig held him so protectively.

Like he wanted Alfred to know that everything would be ok.

His embrace was so sure and unfaltering.

And Alfred realized with a small laugh…

That this was all his fault.

The whole thing was his fault.

He was the one that had acted like he was hurt by Ludwig's words.

He was the once who had said that Ludwig hated him.

And most of all, he was the one that looked at Ludwig with that teary-eyed look.

Alfred laughed, humorlessly.

Yeah, he had gotten himself into all this.

Well, Francis _had _told him to act like he was curious.

Well.

Maybe he acted a bit _too_ curious.

He _really_ should have reeled back the charm a bit.

Alfred couldn't help but feel like an idiot.

All this was his fault.

And he had to go with it.

However, this slight miscalculation could have a silver lining.

Ludwig had obviously regretted snapping at Alfred.

And the way he hugged him only reinforced that.

And the way he talked.

The way he apologized.

It sounded like he didn't want to lose him because he'd be devastated.

Alfred had never heard anyone sound so desperate before.

Desperate for forgiveness.

Apologizing over and over again.

And when Alfred had told him to not worry about it, the smile that broke out on Ludwig's face was so grateful.

Grateful that he had another chance.

And the second kiss on the hand was just _too _much.

Alfred could have died from the heat that engulfed his face.

Who _is _this man that could make him blush so much?

Alfred sighed.

Wow.

This was all _way_ too much to take in.

He'd have to sleep on it.

Because right now, Alfred's head was hurting from all the new information.

And before Alfred fell asleep, he decided that maybe he should _think _a little more before he jumped into various situations.

Think about the outcomes and results of his actions.

Alfred finally fell asleep with a wry laugh.

Yeah, this was _definitely _going to be a hard mission.

* * *

Third chapter is finally done! I had fun writing this one since there is the first glimpse at the romance. And I loved writing the part where Alfred was acting like Ludwig hurt his feelings.

P.S. I'm glad this story is starting to come along nicely. Before I started writing this, I had _no_ idea how I would get to chapter 3. But I did it! Hopefully, the rest will come smoothly as well. Anyway, please read and review and look forward to the next chapter! =).


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hi again, everyone. Yikes, I did _not_ mean to take this long to update. But if you saw the notice I put up, then hopefully you understood. But thank God I won't have to live without internet which means that I will not have to go on hiatus. I may just be switching to another service. But with all that aside, I'm glad to finally release this chapter after such a long time. And I know a lot of you have been waiting for me to finally update so here it is. Plus, I can finally get back to writing so I'm happy that I won't be bored out of my mind.

**windalchemist001 : **Thank you, I'm glad you like it. To be honest, I didn't think that many people would like this story but it makes me happy that you and others like it. Yeah, it may not have many reviews _now_, but the story is just starting out. It'll get more as it goes on. And plus, the number of reviews doesn't reflect how many people like it because there are people who like stories but don't review.

To make up for the long gap, long chapter ahead! And with all that said, Chapter 4 starts now!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Alfred tossed and turned in his bed, unable to sleep soundly.

The reason why?

Because _he_ kept appearing in his dreams.

Ludwig.

Every time he drifted off to sleep that same scene of Ludwig holding him in his arms kept replaying over and over and over again.

The damned bastard just wouldn't leave him _alone_.

So, when Alfred _did_ awaken, he saw that it was well into the day.

A beam of bright sunlight streamed in through the curtains.

Directly onto Alfred's face.

Squinting, Alfred pulled the covers over his head mumbling, "Oh, just five more minutes."

Drifting back into sleep again, that same scene from last night flashed though his head again.

Alfred's eyes flashed open and he shot up from underneath the blankets.

"Ok, I'm up!" Alfred hissed.

He sat in bed, staring down at the blankets.

And as he sat there, he could only think one thing:

"Dammit." Alfred sighed, scratching his head.

Yes, dammit, indeed.

Because it was then that he realized that he had gotten too deep into this whole ordeal.

He had gone too far in trying to play innocent.

And now where had that gotten him?

Ironically, in the arms of a Nazi.

A _Nazi _for God's sake!

Oh, God, Matthew would _not _be happy if he knew about _this_.

Because, now, he was in an awkward position.

_Now_, he had to deal with _him_.

Because his lack for thinking had caused all of this.

He had failed to assess the situation, and now, he was in over his head.

All of this could have been avoided.

If he had just looked.

If he had just looked behind him and saw Ludwig.

If he had just _looked_, he could have seen the look of despair on Ludwig's face and maybe he could have diffused the whole situation.

Because the way he talked, it seemed like Ludwig would never seem him again.

And the way he looked back, eyes looking like they were about to spill forth tears.

For all Ludwig knew that sealed the deal.

And so, the sudden embrace caught him off guard.

Oh, _God_ it caught him off guard.

Because how was he supposed to know?

How was he _supposed _to know how much he meant?

He didn't know how much he meant to Ludwig.

But the way he talked.

The way he _held_ him.

The way he _apologized_.

Over and over and over again.

It told him immediately that he meant much more to Ludwig than just a beautiful woman.

Alfred was more than just an interesting conversation to Ludwig.

He was more.

_Way _more.

Because the way Ludwig _held_ him.

Tight and close.

Like he didn't want Alfred to leave him.

He held him like he was afraid that he would lose him.

Like he was afraid to be left alone.

Almost like a child clinging to his mother who had to leave for the day.

And, _God_, the way he _spoke_ to him!

Pleading for him to say something.

But, Alfred, still caught off guard couldn't say anything.

Because he was absolutely speechless.

And it was like he could just _feel_ Ludwig spiraling into depression.

And the tone of his voice.

The way he _begged_ to hear Alfred just _say_ something.

It spoke to him.

He didn't know _how_.

But it did.

Alfred could _feel _his desperation.

That mixed with the emotions in his voice was just too much.

And it was…almost sad.

And confusing.

Because this was a Nazi.

A _Nazi_.

From the looks of him, probably a general or colonel or something, he was pretty high up in the ranks.

So why did he look so _vulnerable_?

Hadn't Alfred been told many many times that Germans had no feelings?

That they were warmongering parasites?

That they didn't care about anyone but themselves?

Willing to do anything to get what they wanted?

That they were just bad?

Maybe even _born_ bad?

So, why then, did Ludwig seem like the opposite of what he was told?

He couldn't have been lied to right?

Was it all really true?

Or were people just swept up in war propaganda?

Surely, not _every_ person in a whole country were _bad_.

Ludwig certainly seemed like he was one of those people.

But if that was the case, then why was he aligned with the enemy?

Could he have just been one of the unfortunate people born in the wrong time?

To have the whole world _hate_ you just for being German without ever getting to know you.

It must be a _terrible_ feeling, Alfred thought.

But, _God_, it just didn't make _sense_!

If Ludwig was as bad as the world made him out to be then why wasn't he acting like it?

A high ranking officer like him shouldn't be showing _any_ emotion like he did.

It was so strange to think about.

It was such a complete mystery to Alfred.

The way he acted didn't seem like he was feigning any emotion.

It actually looked like he was looking for a way _out_.

And, for some reason, it seemed that Alfred was that way out.

'_Please._'

Alfred's eyes widened at the voice replaying in his mind.

And, if he didn't know any better, he'd say that Ludwig _was_ trying to look for a way out.

Only in not so many words.

And, for a second, Alfred could almost _feel_ that warm embrace that Ludwig held him in.

But, not only that.

There was something else as well.

How had Ludwig looked when Alfred had finally spoken up and diffused his pain?

Happy?

Relieved?

Either way, it looked like it calmed him down a great deal.

The pained expression on his face had finally faded back into a smile.

And when Alfred had told him to forget about the whole ordeal?

Ludwig looked almost too eager to put the whole thing behind them and keep the conversation moving.

And when their time was about to come to an end was perhaps another catalyst that lead up to this whole situation.

Sure, Alfred didn't think much of it at the time.

But now…

_Now_, it meant more.

_A lot _more.

Leaning against Ludwig would _probably_ come back to bite him in the ass.

Sooner or later.

And when Alfred asked if he would see Ludwig again the next day, he could have sworn that he saw that Ludwig was silently thanking God for another chance when he looked at him.

The warm smile Ludwig gave told Alfred that, yes, he _was_ happy that he'd see him again.

Alfred sighed again. "Goddammit."

Oh, God, what had he gotten himself _into_?!

God, all this thinking and trying to figure Ludwig out was giving Alfred a headache.

It was just _too_ much to process all at once.

But, dammit, this whole mystery surrounding him was just _too _much and it beginning to annoy him because he _hated_ being in the dark about things and he was _not_ going to stay ignorant.

Dammit, he was _going_ to find out what made Ludwig tick.

He didn't know _how_.

But he _will_.

Sooner or later.

But, for now, he'll just have to play his cards carefully.

Oh, well.

No going back now.

He was already too deep in this whole ordeal.

Might as well keep going.

He made his bed.

And now, he had to lie in it.

What a mess.

A great _big_ mess.

Alfred chuckled to himself.

Yeah, he should _really_ think about the consequences of his actions before diving headfirst into situations like these.

Now, who _knows_ what would happen when he would see Ludwig again tonight.

Hopefully, it would be something Alfred could handle.

But, if not, then…well…he'd just have to wing it he supposed.

A dangerous attitude to have, but it was really the only thing he could think of at this point.

Alfred sighed for what had to be the millionth time.

Alfred ran his fingers through his hair, thinking about what would probably happen between him and Ludwig tonight.

When, all of a sudden, he stopped.

He stopped to think.

Hard.

He held his chin in his hand and rubbed it with his thumb, absently, as he thought.

And it was then when Alfred felt a great big smile creep across his face.

Hmm.

If Ludwig was really, _truly_ looking for a way out…

He would need help.

And if _that_ was the case, then…

Ludwig needed something.

But what?

Alfred's smile widened even more.

Ludwig needed…a hero.

A hero to save him.

Oh yeah, that's right.

Ludwig needed a hero.

Ludwig needed _him_.

He needed _someone_ to save him from this nightmare.

Yes, Ludwig needed a hero.

And that hero…was _him_.

Alfred.

_God_, the symbolism was just _too_ great!

_He_.

Being a hero to someone else!

Oh, the adrenaline rush from that alone felt _amazing_!

_He_ could _save_ someone!

A _Nazi_ at that!

Turning someone that was supposed to be evil into someone good?

He'd be a _legend_!

That's what heroes do right?

They save people!

Alfred chuckled to himself.

And it was then that he gave himself a new mission.

Save Ludwig.

Because if he was _really_ looking for a way out, then the mission would be so _easy_!

He already had his trust so how hard could it be?

"Oh, yeah, this is gonna be so fun!" Alfred said, confidently.

If Alfred wanted this mission to work then he'd have to pay a lot more attention to his actions.

No more diving headfirst into situations.

Now, he had to be on his toes.

_Now_, he had to think more critically.

Because heroes didn't become heroes by doing reckless things.

Well…some do.

Well, that's not entirely true.

_A lot _of them do.

But that's not the point.

Heroes can be invincible.

Plus, most of them had super powers.

But Alfred didn't.

Dammit.

So he'd have to be a lot more careful.

Well…at the least, he could be some kind of super-spy hero.

That was the closest he could get to being a hero without the super powers.

Stealthy and deadly.

This mission may be one hell of a job.

But Alfred was going to make it one hell of a _fun_ job.

He'll still have to act innocent around Ludwig, but he could still have fun doing it.

Of course, he'd still have to follow through with his original mission, but he could still follow his own at the same time.

Granted, he didn't know exactly _how_ his own mission would play out, or even begin, but he'll burn that bridge when his comes to it.

But, right now, he had other things to attend to.

Like finding out what made Ludwig tick.

How he worked.

He'd get another chance at that later tonight.

But what if he didn't have enough time?

Ludwig said the ball would last a few days right?

If he ran out of time trying to analyze him, then he would have to try to find him after the celebration is over.

And who knows where he'll go after everything is over.

It would be really hard to track him down.

And if he did, then he'd have to keep track of him so that he doesn't lose him.

But how?

Alfred's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Yeah? Who is it?" Alfred asked.

"It's Francis. You've been in your room all day, mon ami. Are you alright?" Francis asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok. I've just been thinking." Alfred answered.

"Oh? About what?" Francis said, opening the door and walking in. "About that man again?"

Alfred blushed. "N-No! W-Well, not exactly-uh-well…not thinking _about _him but…y-you know!" Alfred said, defensively.

Francis smiled. "Ah, you seem to have him on your mind a lot, no?"

Alfred blushed a deeper shade of red. "Wh-What?! N-No! Stop saying it like that, you make it sound creepy! I-I don't think about him like _that_! Wh-What did you come in here for anyway?" Alfred asked, crossing his arms.

Francis giggled. "I'm only teasing, mon ami. And I came here to see what you were doing. We haven't seen you all day. I thought you might have gotten sick." Francis said.

"Well, I'm fine." Alfred grumbled, arms still crossed.

"So, if you weren't thinking of him then what were you thinking about?" Francis asked.

"Well, I _was_ thinking about him-but not like that! I was thinking about where to go from here." Alfred said.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Francis asked.

"Well, think about it. He said that the ball was gonna last for a few days. This is the last day. So, I was thinking about how I was gonna see him again. We can't lose our lead." Alfred said.

Francis made a thoughtful humming sound. "Ah, I had forgotten about that. This is troublesome indeed. We can't afford to lose him. Not after the progress you've made with him." Francis said.

"Well, then what do to think we should do?" Alfred asked.

"Hold on, let me think for a while." Francis said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully and playing with the stubble.

Alfred's eyebrows knitted anxiously after Francis fell silent for a while. "Well?"

"Well, it's not perfect but…maybe you should just tell him that you want to see him after everything is over." Francis said.

"That…doesn't sound like a good plan." Alfred said.

"Maybe not, but think about it, he obviously likes you that much is clear, so it's not like he'd decline." Francis said.

Alfred sighed. "Whatever. I guess I'll try anything at this point." Alfred said.

"Great. Try that out and we'll go from there." Francis said.

Alfred sighed again as Francis got up. "Is that all?" Alfred asked.

"Oui. Although…" Francis trailed off as he turned to look at Alfred.

"What?" Alfred asked, looking back with confusion.

"Hmm. You're going to need more clothes to wear. You can't just wear the same thing over and over again." Francis said, mostly to himself.

Alfred's eyes widened. "W-Wait. What are you saying?" Alfred asked, warily.

"Don't you see, Alfred? You're going to keep seeing him as a woman." Francis said.

"N-No. No, are you kidding me?!" Alfred cried.

"Well, how do you think you were going to keep seeing him? As yourself?" Francis asked.

Alfred fell silent, knowing that Francis was right.

"But still, I didn't think I would have to keep it up _this_ long!" Alfred yelled.

"Calm down, Alfred. It's not like anyone out here knows you. You'll be perfectly fine." Francis said.

Alfred groaned and buried his face in his hands.

Francis looked him over with a critical eye. "You let me handle the clothes. You just keep acting pretty and innocent." Francis said. "You may even get a kiss or two. Oh, I'm sorry. _Another _kiss or two." he added with a sly looking smile.

Alfred looked up from his hands, face red, and shot Francis a dirty look.

Francis giggled, wistfully as he strode out of Alfred's room. "Now, please get up. You've been in bed all day." Francis said as he walked into the hallway.

The last thing Alfred heard from Francis was him muttering something about different dresses and wearing something appealing.

And Alfred could only wonder how long this whole charade was going to last.

He wondered _when_ he could just get _on_ with the mission as _himself_ and not some damn persona.

Because, with the way things were going, he didn't know how much longer he would be able to keep this secret from Ludwig.

Because, who knows, if Francis said that Ludwig really liked him as much as he did, then it would only be a matter of time before Ludwig wanted to go further.

And the strong grip that he had held Alfred in last night had been a glimpse of that.

Because a person didn't just hold someone like that if they didn't care a great deal for them.

They didn't stroke their hair, or wig in Alfred's case, just because they liked how it felt.

They didn't apologize over and over again if they didn't want the other to accept it.

They didn't beg for forgiveness so desperately if they didn't care.

They didn't plead for the other to just _talk_ to them if they didn't want to hear their voice.

And they didn't break out into a smile like that if they hadn't been forgiven for their past mistakes.

_None _of those things happened if someone didn't _like_ somebody.

Which made it _really_ weird for Alfred when he tried to think of what Ludwig thought of him.

Made it weird because when he thought about it, it gave him chills and made him shudder.

But out of what?

Fear?

Intimidation?

Anticipation?

Excitement?

His actions would suggest that he cared a great deal for Alfred.

Liked Alfred.

_Liked_ Alfred.

Like _that_.

Because one doesn't call someone the most beautiful person at a ball if they didn't feel _something_ for them.

It just didn't make sense.

Dammit.

With a huff, Alfred lazily got out of bed and got dressed.

He wasn't so sure if Francis' plan would work.

But it was the only idea on the table.

Because_ he_ sure as hell couldn't think of one.

Like always, he was just planning to "wing it".

A dangerous idea to have when dealing with the enemy, but an idea nonetheless.

It _did_ have its advantages, Alfred supposed, because it could allow him a little freedom.

With a plan, however, it could be easily thrown off if something unexpected happened which would leave him exposed.

With _no_ plan, Alfred could easily twist his conversations around to fit the situation.

It could work as long as Alfred kept his story straight.

But he'd try Francis' idea out.

If only just so he could see if it would get him anywhere or not.

But if that didn't work, then Alfred could just go back to interacting with Ludwig and respond accordingly to whatever he said.

It seemed to be working pretty well so far.

If it ain't broke don't fix it, right?

That's always been his motto.

Or one of them anyway.

A hero shouldn't be limited to just _one_ saying right?

Alfred looked out the window and sighed.

He'd be seeing Ludwig again in a few hours.

And who knows how their next meeting would go.

The only thing to do was to just wait and see.

Alfred sighed and went downstairs and spent most of the day going over tonight's objective.

The main subject, of course, was for Alfred to continue seeing Ludwig.

After many questions about how he would do that, Francis just told them what he said to Alfred.

The idea was met by little reluctance as Francis explained.

It just didn't feel right.

"But how would they see each other if tonight is last night?" Ivan asked.

"Yeah, I mean, it's not like he'd just agree to keep seeing him. Doesn't he have, I don't know, things to do? He _is_ a Nazi, after all." Yao said.

Alfred frowned a bit.

He didn't like thinking of Ludwig like that.

Because the word "Nazi" had a negative connotation.

And Ludwig didn't fit that description because he contradicted everything Alfred had been told about Germans.

He was nice.

Compassionate.

Friendly.

Caring.

Charming.

And, above all, unintimidating.

Not in the sense that he was weak, but rather in the sense that Alfred didn't feel any sort of hostility from him.

Ludwig was just Ludwig.

As strange as that seemed.

Alfred couldn't find anything bad to say about him even if he tried.

And "Nazi" just couldn't _fit_ with Ludwig's personality.

"Well, it's the only thing we can go on for now." Francis said, beginning to dislike the plan too.

"Well, suppose it _does_ work. What then?" Arthur piped up.

Everybody fell silent, not knowing what to do.

They all looked at Alfred.

"Well…" Alfred began. "I guess I can just gauge his reaction. And if he's ok with it, then fine."

"Ok. But if it _doesn't_ work. Then what?" Yao asked.

It was Alfred's turn to fall silent.

"I…I don't know." Alfred said, after a while. "I never considered it."

"Hmm." Ivan hummed as he tilted his head, curiously. "Oh, I got it."

"Ivan? You have an idea?" Francis asked.

Ivan smiled. "Da."

"Well, come on. Let's hear it." Arthur pressed.

"What if this man _wants_ to see Alfred after ball?" Ivan asked.

Yao sighed resting his head in his hand. "I think we covered that, Ivan."

Ivan shook his head. "Nyet. You did not. What I mean is what if it's _him_ who asks if Alfred wants to see him after?"

Francis hummed thoughtfully. "I guess it could be possible."

"If he likes Alfred as much as you say he does then it will work, da? Alfred could say yes and they can still see each other." Ivan said.

Francis pursed his lips, thinking.

"Is good idea, yes?" Ivan asked.

"I suppose." Francis said. "Alfred, would you consider seeing him again if he asked?"

"I guess so. I mean, it's not like I have a choice. I can't _refuse_ the guy." Alfred said. "I mean, it's…all for the mission, right?" he added as an afterthought.

Francis smiled. "Good. Then we have a plan."

"Great. Now, is there anything else we need to go over?" Arthur asked.

"Alfred, do you have anything to add?" Francis asked.

"No, I can't say I do." Alfred replied.

"Ivan? Yao?" Francis asked each of them in turn.

When the both shook their heads, Francis got up.

"Well, I guess that's it then." Francis said. "Everyone get ready for tonight. Thought, it'll be Alfred who has the most to do."

Alfred groaned as he got up. "Yeah, don't remind me." Alfred said.

And with that, everyone headed into their rooms.

Alfred went into his and closed the door before leaning against it.

Sighing, he looked at the darkening sky outside.

It was only a matter of time.

A matter of time before he'd put his plan into action.

That, along with his new mission.

Though he would first have to try to ask Ludwig if they could see each other.

Or wait and see if Ivan was right about Ludwig being the one who asked.

But all questions Alfred had will hopefully be answered tonight.

So, slowly pulling away from the door, Alfred began putting on his new attire for the night.

Damn Francis and his fashion sense.

This one looked even more elegant than the last.

Next, were the shoes.

Alfred looked at them disdainfully before he slid them on.

They didn't hurt when he put them on, but once he got to walking and dancing, slowly, they started taking their toll.

Sure they looked nice, but what was the point in wearing them if they made your feet hurt like hell?

And, for the life of him, Alfred couldn't figure it out.

Sighing, Alfred picked up the wig and adorned it.

And the last and final item needed to pull Alfred's image together was that necklace that Francis had gave him to wear.

Hooking the latch behind his neck, Alfred let his hands fall to his sides.

Looking at himself in the mirror, Alfred smiled a bit.

He turned around, looking at himself from multiple angles.

It was true.

He _did _look pretty damn good.

He twirled around some more making sure everything was in order.

He spun around one more time, giving himself a once over and then his face finally paled.

"Oh, God, look at me. I'm admiring myself in a dress." Alfred said, pitifully.

He had _hoped_ that tonight would be his last night dressing up as a woman, but apparently, it was _far_ from over.

But, then again, he should have anticipated that from the first moment he first had to dress up.

And if he didn't realize it _then_ then he _should_ have realized it when he first met Ludwig.

After finding out how long the ball would last and how Ludwig's affections for him grew with each night, it should have been _obvious_.

Yet it wasn't.

Well, not _clearly_ anyway.

He knew he had to keep dressing up.

He just didn't know that it would be more than a few days.

Goddammit.

Yet _another_ time that not assessing the situation came back to bite him in the ass.

Alfred sighed pitifully.

Not thinking properly was probably going to be the death of him one day.

Giving himself one last look in the mirror, which was done with an embarrassed expression, Alfred walked out of his room and down the stairs.

"So, is everybody ready to go?" Alfred asked.

"Yes." Francis replied.

"Good. Now, let's go." Alfred said.

Francis looked Alfred over and smiled.

"Looks like you had some good luck with it after all." Francis said, wistfully.

"Yeah. I guess so, if you can call it that." Alfred said.

Francis smiled.

And with that, they headed outside to their awaiting ride.

One they were inside, they were off.

Off for another night of mingling and dancing.

And, for Alfred, another night of dancing and chatting with the charming stranger known as Ludwig.

It wasn't _all_ bad, Alfred supposed, because at least he got to talk to Ludwig again.

And he would take it to the grave before telling anyone, but he was actually kind of looking forward to seeing him again.

He wondered what they would talk about tonight.

He'll talk to him for a while and when they were perfectly comfortable, Alfred would ask Ludwig if they could spend some time together after the ball was over and done with.

And he could only hope that Ludwig would say yes because if he did, then he could continue with his mission.

But if he _didn't _say yes…then…who knows what would happen after that.

No!

No!

He wouldn't think like that.

He _couldn't _think like that.

Ludwig _had_ to say yes.

He _had_ to!

He had to have liked him right?

Surely, he _had_ to like him.

With the way he threw all those complements around, he _had_ to!

Because, really, who would do something like that?

Giving so many complements without feeling anything for the person you were telling them to.

It just…didn't _seem_ like him.

It didn't seem like Ludwig would do something like that.

Because his words sounded so sincere.

And Alfred didn't detect any hesitance in his voice.

And he didn't see Ludwig's eyes flitting this way and that when he told him all those things.

No.

He just looked straight into Alfred's ocean blue eyes with his icy blue ones.

And when Alfred looked into them, they told him that Ludwig was being truthful and perfectly honest.

They also told him that Ludwig was an overall good person.

He didn't see any hostility.

He didn't see any malice.

He couldn't see anything bad at all.

They were just…there.

A bit calculating and thoughtful though.

But _definitely_ nothing bad.

In fact, Ludwig seemed to give of an air of peace and serenity.

A calm, positive aura.

And, the last time Alfred checked, peace and serenity were good things.

_Good _things.

A _Nazi_.

Having _good _things about him.

God, Matthew would _kill_ him if he ever told him something like that.

Because it really _was_ truly mind boggling how Ludwig seemed to contradict all the bad things that people said about Germans.

As they got closer to the hotel, Alfred's heart started pounding in his chest again.

'Dammit!' Alfred thought angrily.

He cursed himself for getting so worked up every time he came here.

No matter how calm he was before, he always ended up nervous whenever he was about to see Ludwig again.

Why?

Who was he to get Alfred all nervous and jittery like that?

He didn't even _know_ him.

They didn't even know each _other_.

In fact, the only thing Alfred knew about Ludwig was his name and some parts about his life from the stories he told him.

Nothing else.

But if this flawed idea of a plan _worked_ then he would get a chance to find out _more_ about him.

'Please let this work.' Alfred thought.

As they pulled into the grand driveway, Alfred looked at the hotel.

There seemed to be more people there this time.

Hopefully he could find Ludwig among the vast number of people.

Getting out, they followed the same pattern as nights' past.

Walk up, greet the guards and make their way to the ballroom.

Simple.

As they entered the ballroom, Alfred looked around for Ludwig.

Looking for that familiar flash of pale yellow towering above everyone else.

He looked in every direction.

Not seeing him, he started feeling a little bit desperate.

He hoped that he came tonight.

If he didn't, then his whole plan would be absolutely ruined.

When he couldn't find him, his heart sank into his stomach.

Not only was he feeling desperate, he was also feeling something else.

Something…weird.

Hurt?

Hurt because he wasn't there and he might not see him again?

But what about his amazing plan that he had set into motion?

If Ludwig wasn't there…then what would be the point of it all?

Why wasn't he here?

Didn't he like him?

Oh, _God_, he _had _to have liked him!

He wasn't leading him on was he?

Because if he was…then Alfred wouldn't know how to deal it that.

It can't be.

It _couldn't_ be, could it?

"Come on, Alfred let's go sit down." Francis said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Y-Yeah. Ok." Alfred said, lowly.

Francis gave Alfred's shoulder a squeeze. "Don't worry. You'll find him."

No.

_No_!

He _couldn't _have been lying.

Ludwig just _didn't _seem like a person who would do that.

Unless that was just a part of his act.

But the way he acted.

The way he _treated_ Alfred.

It was all sincere and polite.

_Too _sincere and polite for someone who was putting on a false act.

_Too _sincere and polite for a liar.

So if that was the case…

Then where _was_ he?

_God_, he _had _to have liked him.

_Had _too.

Alfred sighed sadly.

Apart of him was sad that he might not see him tonight.

And another part of him hated himself for missing him and wanting to see him.

It was like he was acting like a lovesick teenage girl.

Alfred scoffed bitterly.

No, it was _not _like that!

He just wanted to get on with the mission, that's all!

Then, all of a sudden, a large heavy hand fell upon his shoulder.

Alfred gasped and turned around.

And, there above him, was Ludwig.

Who looked a little bit weathered.

Like he had been running.

Because he was panting softly.

He was looking down on him with a tired look and a breathless smile on his face.

"H-Hallo." Ludwig panted.

Alfred's eyes widened and it took all of his willpower to not break out into a great smile.

Again, he cursed himself for being so excited to see the man.

And so, gathering up his thoughts, Alfred managed a small. "Hello."

"S-Sorry, I was l-late." Ludwig said.

Alfred smiled. "It's ok." Alfred said. "Shall we?"

Ludwig smiled and held out a hand. "Ja."

Alfred took the offered hand and stood up, letting Ludwig lead him to the dance floor.

His face burned with embarrassment as he could just _feel_ Francis' knowing gaze on the back of his head.

He didn't want to look back for fear that he was looking.

But he dared himself to turn around to look anyway.

Just to see.

And there it was.

That same knowing look that Francis had started giving him lately.

His brow lowered and he gave Francis a dirty look.

He then angrily mouthed, 'I do _not _like him!'

Francis just gave him a nod saying, 'Sure you don't!'

And Alfred realized, with sheer embarrassment, that he had lost that argument.

Because he could feel that familiar heat on his face.

The heat that told him that his face was bright red.

And so, with a scoff, he turned back around.

He tried to focus on _other _things.

He had a job to do.

And, dammit, he was going to do it.

Who cares what Francis thought?

It's not like its _true_ or anything.

Alfred scoffed again. "Tch, whatever." Alfred said, annoyed.

Ludwig then turned around and grabbed a hold of Alfred.

"I'm really sorry I kept you waiting. I was running a bit late. I hope you didn't think I wasn't coming." Ludwig said.

Alfred smiled. "It's ok. It's what I get for making you wait last time. I deserved it."

Ludwig shook his head. "Nein. You didn't deserve it. We were just late, that's all." Ludwig said.

"Well…if that's the case…then thank you for being so patient for me." Alfred said.

"Und thank _you_." Ludwig said with a smile.

And with that, new music started up and they began their dance for the night.

And as they did, Alfred noticed that Ludwig held him closer to him than he had before.

Alfred had a weird look on his face then.

As if contemplating if it was just him or not

If he didn't know any better, he'd say that he was just imagining things.

But that was kind of hard to say when he was pulled up against him like that.

Alfred tried to ignore it as he looked up at Ludwig.

He seemed to be enjoying himself quite a bit with the way he was smiling.

So, Alfred decided not to say anything.

He'd let Ludwig have his fun.

If only for a little while.

They danced for a little while, chatting politely as they did.

And then, in the middle of the next dong they danced to Ludwig spoke up.

"Hey. Do you mind if we, ah, leave a little early this time?" Ludwig asked.

Alfred looked at Ludwig with confusion in his eyes. "Why?"

"I wanted…to talk to you." Ludwig said with a small blush. "Please?"

"Um…ok, sure." Alfred said, still confused.

Ludwig smiled. "Thank you."

They danced for the rest of the song and when it was over, Ludwig led Alfred out of the room.

Francis noticed this and sent Alfred a curious look since they were leaving rather early.

Alfred looked back and shrugged.

And with that, they left the room.

A short while later, they reached the balcony.

Walking forward, Alfred sat down and looked at the horizon.

Ludwig came up and sat beside him.

When Alfred looked over, he saw that Ludwig had a small blush on his face.

And he looked like he was hesitating to say something.

He was looking down at the floor with a furrowed brow.

And, upon seeing that Ludwig was trying to work up the courage to say whatever it is he wanted to say, Alfred decided to speak up first.

"It's beautiful tonight. Like always." Alfred said.

"Ja. It is." Ludwig said.

Alfred smiled. "You really know how to pick places with great scenery. I can really see why you come here to think." Alfred said.

"Thanks." Ludwig said.

When Alfred looked at Ludwig again, it looked like he had and even harder time to speak up.

Rolling his eyes, Alfred spoke up again.

"So, why did you want to leave so early? You didn't want to dance anymore?" Alfred asked.

Ludwig shook his head. "It's not that. I had fun. I just wanted…to talk."

"Hmm? About what?" Alfred asked.

"Well, uh…" Ludwig trailed off.

"'Well' what?" Alfred asked.

"Well, it's…kind of hard for me to say. I can't find the right words." Ludwig admitted.

"It's ok. That happens me sometimes too. Just tell me when you're ready, ok?" Alfred asked, smiling and putting his hand on Ludwig's shoulder.

Ludwig just smiled and nodded.

They fell silent for a short while.

Alfred sighed. "Well…tonight's the last night." Alfred said, distantly. "I wonder what happens next."

Alfred could feel Ludwig stiffen up beside him and could feel his gaze fall upon him.

And Alfred could tell that, obviously, Ludwig was thinking the same thing.

Then it was Alfred's turn to freeze.

Oh, God.

What if Ludwig had brought him up early so that he could tell him that they weren't going to see each other again?

Then what?

What was he going to say, 'It's been fun talking and dancing with you, but we can't see each other anymore?'

No, that _couldn't _happen.

And Alfred had to make sure that it _wouldn't_.

And it was then that Alfred decided to try out Francis' plan.

Sure, it wasn't perfect, but it was the only plan he had at the moment.

And so, working up his courage, Alfred spoke up.

Or, at least, _tried_ to anyway.

"Well…that's actually why I wanted to leave early so I could talk to you." Ludwig said.

Alfred blinked. "Really? W-Well what did you want to talk to me about?"

Hmm.

This might turn out to be an interesting development.

"Well…I really liked spending time with you." Ludwig said.

"Yes?" Alfred asked, getting suspicious.

Ludwig then turned to look Alfred in the eyes.

"I really mean it, I've had a lot of fun." Ludwig said.

Alfred smiled. "I did too."

Ludwig smiled back.

"Und I wanted to tell you something." Ludwig said.

"Sure. Anything." Alfred said.

"It's been really fun talking with you these past few days und I'm glad I got to meet you, but…I…don't really know how to say this." Ludwig said.

Alfred eyes widened slightly. "S-Say what?"

"After this…I have to go to France…" Ludwig said, trailing off.

Alfred could feel his heart drop into his stomach.

Ludwig caught his gaze and turned away.

And finally, Alfred managed to choke out, "F-France?! Why do you need to go to France?!"

"I…have some…_things_ I need to attend to." Ludwig said.

"L-Like what?" Alfred asked.

Ludwig shook his head. "It's…not important."

Oh, no.

Oh, _God_ no!

Did this mean that they wouldn't be able to see each other anymore?

But what about his plan?

What about their lead?

Ludwig was the closest they've ever gotten to the enemy.

He can't leave _now_!

But what could he do?

He already said that he had to leave.

So Alfred asking him if he wanted to see him again wouldn't work.

Fuck.

He was screwed.

Then that meant…that he'd have to break it to the group.

And then what?

Just pack up and leave?

But that was just _totally_ unacceptable!

He couldn't leave and have _nothing _to _show_ for it!

God, that would just utterly _crush_ his pride.

Crush it into little tiny pieces.

Ouch.

It _hurt _just _thinking_ about it!

Alfred lowered his head. "When are you leaving?"

"In about a week." Ludwig said.

And Alfred could _swear_ that he had just been shot through the heart.

A _week_?!

It seemed like such short notice!

"But, if it's not important then why do you have to go?" Alfred asked.

"I'm sorry…it's just something I have to do." Ludwig said.

"Oh." Alfred said, softly.

"Frieda, I know it sounds bad und I really wish I didn't have to go, but I do." Ludwig said.

"It's ok. Go. Do what you have to do." Alfred said.

"I'm sorry for making this a bad night for you. I just wanted to tell you that I would be leaving. Please, it's not what you think. I know it sounds bad. I couldn't wait until we finished dancing to tell you, but-" Ludwig said before he was cut off.

"Does that mean that we won't see each other anymore?!" Alfred asked, harsher than he meant to.

Ludwig flinched slightly and shook his head. "Nein. In fact, that's why I wanted to talk to you so early."

Alfred's eyes widened and turned to look at Ludwig. "Wh-What are you talking about? What do you mean?" Alfred asked.

"You see…" Ludwig said, now turning to look Alfred in the eyes. "I…wanted…to take you with me."

Alfred's eyes widened even more and he froze.

All he could do was stare at Ludwig directly into his eyes.

He desperately tried to search them for any signs of a possible joke.

But they just stared back.

Unblinking.

Unfaltering.

All he could hear was his pulse pounding in his ears.

And he could feel that familiar heat creeping across his face.

But not from embarrassment.

From something else.

Something Alfred couldn't place.

And, finally, after reviving the voice that died in his throat, Alfred finally choked out in disbelief, "A-Are you joking?!"

Ludwig shook his head. "Nein. I'm serious." Ludwig said.

Alfred gave a shaky sigh. "A-And you're _asking_ me?!" Alfred said.

"Ja. I want you to come with me." Ludwig said, calmly.

Alfred gasped.

He had to think.

Either he could go with Ludwig to France and be in contact with him all the time, or most of the time, or he could just stay here and try to find another lead.

Well, the latter didn't seem like it would lead anywhere.

And besides, if he did stay, then who knows _when_ Ludwig would come back.

Better to take the first choice.

And besides, if he refused, then how would that affect Ludwig?

He couldn't very well _deny_ the offer after the man had spent all night working up the courage to ask him.

That was just…

_Cruel_.

And from the looks of him, it looked like he had to be thinking about it for quite some time or very intently.

Alfred hummed softly.

Huh.

Son of a bitch.

Looks like Ivan had been _right_!

Funny how things worked out like that.

"But…if I _were_ to go, then what would we even do?" Alfred asked. "I mean, didn't you say you had things you needed to do?"

"Ja. But that doesn't mean I have things to do _all _the time." Ludwig said.

Alfred smiled then.

But then it fell.

"W-Wait a minute. How are you able to take me? Won't you get in trouble?" Alfred asked.

Ludwig chuckled. "Nein. It's not like they can do anything to me. I'm their superior. They can't touch me." Ludwig said, confidently.

"Oh." Alfred said.

He made sure to make a mental note of that.

"S-So? Do you-I mean _would_ you like to come with me?" Ludwig asked.

Alfred tilted his head, feigning deep thought.

Of _course_ he'd go!

Why _wouldn't _he?

If Ludwig trusted him enough to take him to France with him, then who knows _what _else he'll trust him with in the future?

But still, he was going to make Ludwig wait a little while for his answer.

If only just to have a little bit of fun.

"W-Well?" Ludwig asked. "W-Would you?"

Alfred could see that Ludwig was getting anxious to hear his answer.

The shuffling of his feet, the gripping of his knees and the blush on his face were all too obvious signs that he desperately waiting for Alfred's answer.

And, Alfred would never tell this to anyone, but he found that rather…cute…in a certain way.

"Ok, sure. I'll go with you. I'd be happy to." Alfred said, with a smile.

Ludwig looked at Alfred with an incredulous look on his face.

"I'm serious. I'd love to go to France with you, Ludwig." Alfred said.

Ludwig smiled. "W-Wow, I didn't…I didn't think you would agree."

Alfred feigned a little giggle. "Of _course_ I would! Do you know how _boring_ it is being with the same group of people all the time? I need variety!"

"Ja. I understand. It's good to spend time with other people." Ludwig said.

"Great! Looks like we get to spend more time together!" Alfred said, leaning on Ludwig's shoulder.

And again, Alfred cursed himself for getting too carried away.

Alfred felt Ludwig stiffen up and chuckled.

"J-Ja." Ludwig said.

Feeling that Ludwig was slightly flustered, Alfred decided to change the subject.

"So, have you ever been to France before?" Alfred asked.

"Ja, a few times, actually." Ludwig said.

Alfred decided not to ask Ludwig what exactly he _did_ when he made those trips seeing that he'll mostly likely try to deter any questions about it.

So he just left it at that.

"Have you ever been there?" Ludwig asked.

"No. Never. I've _wanted _to, but I just couldn't. I guess this would be my first time." Alfred said.

But, he _did_, however, ask him general things about it.

"So, what is it like?" Alfred asked. "I heard it was really pretty."

"Oh, ja! It is. _Very _pretty." Ludwig said.

"Hmm. I _did_ hear it was nice." Alfred said.

"It is. But it would be nicer without the…" Ludwig said, trailing off.

"Huh? Without the what?" Alfred asked.

"Huh? Oh, n-nothing. I was…just talking to myself." Ludwig said, softly.

Alfred made a soft curious humming sound.

Weird.

Just _what _was this guy _hiding_?

He was being so…

_Mysterious_.

And, _God_, Alfred _hated_ when Ludwig was being all secretive and mysterious!

He wished that he would just come out and _say_ it!

But then Alfred remembered.

Ludwig had told him that what he did was a secret.

So that meant that he couldn't get anything out if him yet.

So, of _course_, he'd say that he was talking to himself.

He was obviously reluctant to open up to him.

But Alfred could sense something.

He didn't know what it was, but he could just _feel _it.

Something was slipping.

He didn't know _what _exactly, but he could tell.

Was it a certain vibe that Ludwig was giving off?

All of this _did _look like it was weighing heavily on his mind.

Maybe he was close to cracking.

Alfred didn't know.

But at least he would be with him if he did.

Looks like the plan is _back _on!

All he had to do was tell everyone else and go from there.

But, right now, he had other things to attend to.

"Well, whatever it is, I'm sure it will still be beautiful." Alfred said, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"Ja. It will be. Thank you. I'm glad you decided to come with me. It would have been lonely there by myself." Ludwig said.

"Well, I'm glad I could help with that." Alfred said.

"But wait, shouldn't you check with your friends first?" Ludwig asked.

"Oh, them? They won't mind at all!" Alfred said.

"Really? Are you sure?" Ludwig asked.

"Of course! They'll understand." Alfred said.

"Oh…o-ok." Ludwig said, blushing slightly.

"Wow, I can't believe it! I'm going to France!" Alfred said.

"It will be fun." Ludwig said, with a smile.

Alfred giggled again. "I'm sure it will be! Thank you!" Alfred said. "I can't wait!"

And it was then that Ludwig didn't something _totally _unexpected.

He leaned down and rested his cheek on top of Alfred's head.

"You're welcome. It's a really nice place. You'll see." Ludwig said.

This made Alfred freeze.

He had _not _expected _this_!

Yeah, sure he had leaned on the man but he didn't expect him to lean on _him_!

Oh, _God_, they must have looked a _sight_!

Ugh, _damn _him and his impulsiveness!

But no time to worry about that now.

He was already too deep into it already.

"How long are we going to be there?" Alfred asked.

"Just for a few days." Ludwig said.

"Aww. I wish we could stay there longer." Alfred said.

"Me too…maybe we could go back another time…I-I mean if you want to that is." Ludwig said.

Alfred smiled. "I'd love too."

God, Alfred just _couldn't _believe how easily flustered Ludwig could get.

It was…really cute.

Though he would curse himself for ever having had that thought in the first place.

It was like he was winning him over without even _trying_.

And it just occurred to Alfred that when they get there, he'd with Ludwig all the time.

He wouldn't have any breaks from him each night like he did here.

There, he'd have to be around him constantly.

To what extent, he didn't know yet.

But it would certainly be more that right now.

"Good." Ludwig said, softly.

Alfred looked up slightly and cringed.

He couldn't believe that he was in this position right now.

It was too hard to believe even for _him_.

And he was right _there_.

Yet, however, he did not dare to move.

He didn't want to disturb the peace between them.

Because he felt like if he _were _to move, it would be like disturbing a sleeping bear.

Not that Ludwig would get angry if he moved.

It just felt like that.

And so, forcing himself to stay still, Alfred stayed in that position.

And Ludwig seemed perfectly content to stay like that as well.

They stayed like that for a short while.

And then Alfred's eyes widened.

Oh, God.

What if somebody came up here?

Or even _worse_!

What if Francis came up here?!

And if he saw them?

Oh, _God_, he would _never_ let him live it down!

And Alfred didn't think he could _live_ if Francis saw them like that.

It would be _so_ unbearable to have Francis looking at him with that sly knowing look.

Whatever.

Like he knew everything.

It was _not_ like that between them.

"Oh, wait!" Alfred said, snapping himself out of his thoughts.

"Ja? What is it?" Ludwig asked.

Alfred pulled away and looked at Ludwig.

Thank God for an excuse.

"Where do we meet up when you have to leave-I mean…when _we_ have to leave?" Alfred asked.

Ludwig smiled at that little correction Alfred made.

"Here would be good. It's a place we both know well." Ludwig reasoned.

"Oh. Ok, here is a good idea." Alfred said.

"Great. It's a plan then." Ludwig said.

Alfred smiled. "We're going to have so much fun."

Ludwig chuckled. "I'm glad you're so excited."

"Excited? Of _course _I'm excited! You're taking me somewhere I've never been here before!" Alfred said.

"It's a lot better than what I'm capable of telling you." Ludwig said. "It's just something you have to _see_."

"Well, thank you again." Alfred said. "I just wish there was some way I could repay you."

"Nein. There is no need. Just having you come with me is repayment enough." Ludwig said.

Alfred blushed. "Wow. You really know how to say just the right things don't you?" Alfred asked.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to say anything that makes you feel weird. I just say things und how I feel. I've been told that I'm socially awkward." Ludwig said, adding that last part sadly.

Alfred's expression softened.

He then rested his hand of Ludwig's knee.

"Aww. Forget about them. You're not awkward. You're just really straight forward. There is nothing wrong with that." Alfred said, reassuringly.

Ludwig looked at Alfred then. "Wow. You're the first person that's ever said that to me. Thank you."

Alfred gave a reassuring smile. "Forget about it. Maybe those other people haven't gotten to know you like I have."

"Not really." Ludwig said.

"Well, just forget about them. They don't know what they're talking about. I think you're a great person." Alfred said.

Ludwig smiled.

Overhead, the clock tower's bell rang.

It was late again.

God, how time flied whenever he was with Ludwig.

It was like as soon as they started talking, it was time to go.

There just simply _not_ enough _time_ for them.

Well, they'd have enough time soon enough.

"When do we leave again?" Alfred asked.

"In a week." Ludwig replied.

"Oh." Alfred said.

"I'm sorry that it feels like it's such short notice, but I just recently found out myself." Ludwig said.

"Oh, no, it's really not a problem." Alfred said. "It's ok with me. It just means that we can leave quicker." he said, adding that last part with a smile.

Ludwig smiled back. "Wow. I didn't think to look at it that way." Ludwig said.

"That's because you have to look at it positively." Alfred said.

"Ja. I should start thinking like that. It's kind of hard for me to think like that, lately." Ludwig said.

Alfred made a soft and thoughtful hum.

But he decided against asking Ludwig about it.

Because he had a feeling why it _would_ be hard for him to think positively.

"It's ok. You just need me to teach you so that you can learn again." Alfred said, squeezing Ludwig's shoulder.

Ludwig looked at Alfred and smiled. "You're so happy und carefree. I like that about you." Ludwig said.

"Yeah, I have that effect on people." Alfred said.

They both shared a light-heart laugh as they sat together.

"Frieda, it's time to go. Say goodnight." came a sudden voice.

Alfred turned around to see Francis standing there.

He then got up.

"Oh, I didn't notice you there. Is it really time to go already?" Alfred asked.

Francis nodded. "Come on, let's go."

And with that, Alfred began walking towards Francis.

But not before looking at Ludwig who just then stood up.

"Well. Goodnight. I guess I'll see you later?" Alfred asked.

Ludwig smiled. "Ja. Of course." Ludwig said. "Goodnight."

Alfred smiled and walked over to Francis.

Francis gave Ludwig a courteous nod to which he nodded back politely and then they walked off.

Alfred gave Ludwig a wave and Ludwig waved back, smiling warmly.

As they walked through the halls, Alfred could feel Francis' stare on him.

"So, how long were you there?" Alfred asked.

"Oh, I got there about the time you both were laughing." Francis said.

Alfred sighed, relived that Francis had not seen them cuddled up to each other.

Or at least that's how Francis would have said they were.

"Ah, I must say, Alfred that you really know how to put on the charm." Francis said. "Why, I really do think that he's quite taken with you, don't you think?"

Alfred groaned, annoyed.

Francis sensed Alfred's attitude and laughed.

Once they reached the ground floor, they met up with the others and walked out.

Before they reached their ride home, Alfred turned to look up at the balcony.

He saw Ludwig up there and waved goodbye once more.

Ludwig waved back.

Alfred was taken aback.

He was surprised that Ludwig always waited up there until he got down to the bottom.

He supposed that it was so that he could see him once more before he left.

And probably because he only wanted to be with him without anyone else around.

Because never had Ludwig ever walked down with them.

But as weird and possessive as that sounded on Ludwig's part, Alfred could understand completely.

Because, after all, they just felt so _comfortable _with each other.

And having anyone else around _would _ruin it.

But then again, it was only just a theory.

Maybe he really _did_ just want to see Alfred one more time before he left.

And he stayed there because it meant that he would see him again after a little while.

They got in the limousine and drove off.

On the way back home, Alfred tried to avoid eye contact by looking out the window.

But he could feel that people were itching to ask him questions.

"So, how did it go?" Yao asked, being the first to break the awkward silence.

And everyone looked at Alfred, expectantly.

Alfred was about to speak up before he was cut off by Francis.

"Now, now, everyone. Leave Alfred alone for now. He's probably tired. He'll tell us in the morning." Francis said with a smile.

Alfred silently thanked Francis for that.

Because he did _not _feel like talking to anyone right now.

Once they got home and inside, Alfred immediately went up to his room.

Once in his room, Alfred sighed and sat down on the bed before taking off the wig.

To think, that he, in a week, was to go to France.

Granted, he didn't know _why_ Ludwig was going in the first place, but he could still try to find out _something _from him.

Yawning, he began taking his clothes off.

Once undressed, he just laid the dress across a couple of chairs, too lazy to hang it up.

He took off the necklace and laid it on the dresser.

Looks like Francis had been right this whole time.

The necklace really _was_ lucky.

Seriously, what were the odds of having Ludwig ask _him_ to spend time with this after the ball was over?

And right _before_ he was going to ask.

Sure, they may not have found out anything during the duration of the ball, but they ended it with an invaluable prize.

Ludwig.

And that was probably the best thing they _could_ have gotten.

A reservoir of information.

That still has yet to be tapped into.

But that would happen in time.

Once they were together.

Looks like Francis' idea wasn't needed after all.

Taking off his glasses, he laid them down of the small dresser next to the best.

He collapsed into bed.

He knew that he would have to answer a million questions in the morning and he would have to be well rested.

Plus, he had a week or so to start packing, so there was that too.

As he crawled under the blankets, he thought about what France would be like.

And then his eyes widened.

Oh, goddammit.

He had forgotten to ask _where _in France they were going.

But if he had to guess, he'd say it was Paris.

After all, isn't that what people think about when they hear France?

So, Alfred didn't think he was too off base.

But he could still ask Ludwig where they were going.

Just to be safe.

At any rate, he still wondered what they would do once they got there.

Wherever they would go.

He would still enjoy the scenery of a place he's never been to before.

But he would also have to get information out of Ludwig.

Yet, this information getting was taking a bit longer than Alfred would have liked.

But he just hadn't expected Ludwig to take such a liking to him as he did.

It really caught him off guard.

But whatever.

The speed at which he got it was irrelevant for now.

He'll get it.

He just had to build up his trust first.

Which he already did.

_Perfectly_, if he did say so himself.

And all it took was a little minor embarrassment.

Nothing _too_ devastating.

He would live.

The fact that he had to go through all that made Alfred feel somewhat…_entitled_.

Because he had to work for it.

He had to dance with a man on multiple occasions.

He'd had his hand kissed.

Which still made him blush if he thought about it hard enough.

He'd been _hugged_ by said man.

And he had been leaned on.

Like they were a _couple_ or something.

So, dammit, he was going to _get_ what he was after.

After all he's been through, he _deserved _it.

Though, he was still going to try out his other plan to save Ludwig.

He couldn't forget about that.

Because Ludwig needed a hero.

And that hero…

Was _him_.

And that was what Alfred thought as he drifted off to sleep.

"I'm the hero." Alfred mumbled as he fell asleep.

* * *

Phew! Fourth chapter, done! I'm so glad to finally get this one out! It's been nagging at me for the longest!

P.S. I hope you guys liked this chapter! I put a lot of work into it! And I bet you're wondering what's going to happen next. Stay tuned to find out. Anyways please read and review. And look forward to the next chapter! =).


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hi again, everyone. Super quick update compared to the last one (Hopefully)! Yay for you! Thanks for sticking with this story for as long as you have. The next chapter is finally here! Thank God. Although, I must say, that the first four were getting a little monotonous for me what with the ball going on. But, it was still fun to write and it wasn't like they did the exact same thing every single time. It just differed a little bit each time and helped to establish the relationship between Alfred and Ludwig. Every night, they got to know each other a bit more and they feel comfortable with each other, so that part is done. Now, we can get to the later parts of the story. Some of which may shock you, but I can't tell you what. You'll just have to keep reading and find out for yourself.

**Deathwish :** Thank you so much for that! You know, even though this is my second story, I still get nervous every time I release a new chapter. Because I'm always worried what people will say. Plus, I'm always worried about how this story will stack up to my last one because it almost has 100 reviews. But I guess that's just me being self-conscious as always. But you just made me feel a whole lot better.

Huh? Huh? Almost 100 reviews, eh? Nudge, Nudge, wink, wink. Just puttin' it out there. *CoughreviewCough* Lol, just kidding. Or am I? No, but seriously, if you have time, drop me a line and tell me what you think.

And with all that said, Chapter 5 starts now!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Alfred had a rather…eventful sleep.

If only because _he_ kept showing up.

He'd be enjoying one dream and _he'd_ show up.

He'd be enjoying _another _dream and _he'd _show up _again_.

Goddammit.

Didn't he know that people had to _sleep_?

So why the hell did he keep showing up?

After a long while of a fitful sleep, Alfred woke up in a flash and shot up.

He looked out the window.

Morning.

Huh.

Well, _this_ was a lot earlier than when he woke up.

Alfred scoffed.

Stupid Ludwig.

Wakin' him up early.

He didn't hear anyone else up at this time.

Maybe because they were sleeping soundly.

And _not_ being bugged in their sleep.

Alfred huffed in frustration.

He contemplated going back to sleep.

If no one else was up then why should _he _be, right?

Right.

Oh, well.

Fuck it, right?

Alfred collapsed back into bed with a sigh.

He let sleep overtake him once again.

And he could only _pray_ that he wouldn't see _him_ again.

Only so that he could at least get _some _sleep.

Well.

He was asleep.

But he wasn't dreaming.

It was just all black.

Maybe he was just really _really_ tired.

But for whatever reason it was, Alfred thanked it greatly.

Because if he wasn't dreaming _he_ couldn't show up.

And if _he_ didn't show up, then Alfred could finally get some fuckin' sleep for once.

Like a normal person.

Alfred didn't sleep for long though.

Or at least it didn't _feel_ like it.

It felt very short to him.

Like a couple of seconds or a minute.

His eyes then flashed open.

He looked out the window then.

It was…

Daytime?

But how the hell did that happen?

Wasn't it just early morning?

His eyes widened at the sight.

He gasped and he almost scrambled out of bed.

Oh, God he was gonna be late!

He walked to the closet and opened it, ignoring the fact that the dress he laid out last night had been hung up.

Probably Francis checking up on him or something.

He looked through the various articles of clothing but then he stopped short.

Wait.

Late for what?

Oh, yeah.

That's right.

The ball ended didn't it?

Alfred hung his head, ashamed.

He sighed.

Wow.

Getting worked up over being late to something that had ended already.

He walked back to bed and sat down.

He rested his head in his hands.

Eyes widening, he looked up with a shocked expression.

And then he realized something.

Something that felt like dread.

Dread.

Dread because he had just remembered what he had to do.

He remembered that he had to tell everyone else where he'd be going in a week.

Oh, God, how could he forget about that?

He'd have to face everyone and their questions.

Ohh.

Why now?

Why not later when he had regained his composure?

He didn't know exactly what he be _doing _once in France, so he couldn't really tell them much.

Other than where he was going, that was pretty much it.

Well.

He would have to do it sooner or later.

Might as well do it now and get it over with.

Sighing, Alfred got up, got dressed and went downstairs.

When he got downstairs, he didn't see anyone.

Cocking an eyebrow, he looked around until he heard something from the kitchen.

He walked towards the sound and looked through the threshold.

There, in the kitchen, he saw everyone else sitting around the table.

They all looked somewhat sleepy still.

"What did you all sleep in too?" Alfred asked.

"No, it's still pretty early. Compared to when _you _get up, anyways." Francis said, sipping a cup of coffee.

Alfred decided to ignore that little remark aimed at him.

It was too early for him to want to make his own little cutting remark.

"Yeah, well, I couldn't really sleep that well so I just decided to get up." Alfred said, walking over to the counter and pouring himself a cup of coffee.

He wasn't really all that hungry since he had so much on his chest so he just decided to stick with his cup of coffee.

"Anyway, I have something to tell you guys. So when you're all done in here, meet me in the living room." Alfred said.

He polished off the last off his coffee and walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

Alfred sat down and tried to prepare himself for what he was about to say.

How would he start off?

What exactly would he say?

What would _they_ say?

He didn't know.

He didn't know how they would react either.

His mind was racing and then he heard everyone else come in.

"So, are you ready to let us know what's going to happen?" Francis asked.

"Yeah. Sit down and I'll tell you guys." Alfred said.

They all sat down, focusing their attention on Alfred.

Alfred looked back.

He saw that they were looking at him expectantly.

As if they were trying to tell him to hurry up and tell them the good news.

Were they honestly expecting good news?

That was kind of selfish.

He was the one that did all the damn work.

They just left him to do everything.

Some type of friends-or-whatever _they_ were.

But he still had to tell them what was going to happen.

And so, taking a deep breath to calm himself, he spoke up.

"So, I bet you're all wondering what happened last night." Alfred began.

They all looked at him but said nothing, eyebrows rising in interest.

Alfred sighed. "Well, when we talked yesterday, everything went ok. Pretty well, actually." Alfred said.

"Yes, go on." Francis pressed.

"Well, when I was about to ask him if we could see each other after, a funny thing happened. Hehe, it turns out that he asked _me_." Alfred said, rubbing his head, bashfully.

When he looked back up, he saw that everyone's eyes had widened.

"He what?!" Yao asked.

"He asked me if I wanted to see him after." Alfred repeated.

Everyone was completely silent.

And it was then that Ivan broke out into a giant smile.

"What are _you_ smiling about?" Arthur asked, narrowing his eyes at the Russian.

"I told you, yes?" Ivan asked. "I was right all along."

Ivan giggled.

"Well. I assume you agreed, right?" Francis asked.

"Yeah, of course I did." Alfred said.

"So, what happens now?" Yao asked.

"I guess I have to wait and see what he wants to do." Alfred said.

"Well, I guess everything is still going great." Arthur said.

"Although there _is_ one thing that I forgot to mention." Alfred said, lowly.

"What is it?" Francis asked.

"When we were talking, I thought that he didn't want to see me again since he said that he had to go somewhere." Alfred said.

"Yes?" Francis pressed.

"Well…he told me he had to go somewhere but what I _didn't _know…was that he wanted me to go _with_ him." Alfred said.

"Where did he want you to go with him?" Yao asked.

"Well, when he told me that's when I said I'd go." Alfred said. "I…have to go to France."

There was a resounding "What?!" throughout the room.

Alfred looked down at the floor.

"Yeah. He said that he has to go to France. He wouldn't tell me why though." Alfred said.

He then looked up to face everyone just as they recovered from the shock of this new information.

"When do you have to leave?" Arthur asked.

"Uh, I know this seems like really short notice but…in a week." Alfred said.

Francis frowned.

"Why a week?" Yao asked.

"I don't know. He even told me himself that he just found out himself." Alfred said.

"Well, then I guess you need to hurry up and get ready, right?" Arthur asked.

Alfred sighed. "Yeah. But I don't know what I'll even be doing there."

"Just look for whatever looks suspicious." Yao said.

"I don't think I'll actually be seeing anything. It feels like I'll just be hiding out until he finishes whatever he's doing." Alfred said.

"You really think he'd keep you locked up?" Arthur asked.

Alfred stuttered. "W-Well, not literally locked up. It just feels like I won't be doing much."

"Well, look around when he's gone. That's something to do, da?" Ivan suddenly piped up.

"Yeah…I guess I can do that." Alfred said.

"Is that all?" Francis asked.

"Yeah." Alfred said, simply.

"Good." Francis said, somewhat coldly.

He then stood up and walked out of the room leaving everyone else sitting there.

"Did I…do something wrong?" Alfred asked.

Everyone else shrugged.

And with that they all got up and left as well.

Alfred was the only one still sitting there.

What the hell just happened?

Did he just offend Francis without even knowing it?

He just sat there, wondering what he had done that seemed to piss him off.

At least he didn't _think_ he made him mad.

He had just thought that they were talking.

Alfred sighed, sadly and walked up to him room.

He lay back on the bed, still thinking about what it was that he could have done.

He lay there for a short while before he began to doze off.

And then, all of a sudden, he heard a knock on the door.

"Yeah?" Alfred asked, sleepily.

The door was then pushed open.

Alfred looked up to see that it was Francis.

"Francis? What are you doing here?" Alfred asked.

"Bonjour, mon ami." Francis replied.

"W-Why are you here? I thought you were mad at me." Alfred said.

"Huh? Why would I be mad at you?" Francis asked, walking forward.

"Well…because when I told you that I was going to France, it just seemed like your mood changed. I thought I did something." Alfred said, softly.

"Non, you didn't do anything." Francis said, sitting next to Alfred.

"Then what was with that look?" Alfred asked.

"Sorry, I was just, ah, caught off guard." Francis said.

Alfred furrowed his brow. "By what?"

"Oh, nothing you need to worry about." Francis said.

Alfred fell silent then.

"So you're going to France, huh?" Francis asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah. But I don't have to go if you don't want me to." Alfred said.

"You _have _to go, Alfred. You can't afford to lose him." Francis said.

"But it looked like you got mad when I mentioned it." Alfred said.

Francis sighed. "Mon ami, my feelings don't matter when it comes to what we have to do."

"But I know you felt something. Can you tell me?" Alfred asked.

"Alfred, it's not important." Francis said.

"Please?" Alfred asked.

Francis sighed. "Fine."

Alfred turned towards Francis.

"It's just that…I didn't expect to hear about France when I came here. Let alone you going there." Francis admitted.

"Why is that?" Alfred asked, curious.

Francis sighed a bit sadly.

"Because ever since it happened, I tried not to think about it anymore. It brought up painful memories." Francis said.

"Why? What happened?" Alfred asked.

Francis looked at Alfred then. "Do you really want to know?" he asked, to which Alfred nodded.

"They invaded my country." Francis said softly.

"Who did?" Alfred asked.

"The Germans. They invaded France not too long ago." Francis said.

Alfred's eyes widened. "Wh-What? When?"

Francis looked away, muttering, "It was a couple of years ago."

Alfred sat there, shocked. "Aww, dude, I'm sorry…I-I didn't know."

"Non, it's ok." Francis said, giving a half-hearted smile.

"So, is that why you came here?" Alfred asked.

Francis gave a humorless chuckle. "Oui. I guess you can say that. I guess you can call it some sort of revenge."

"Because they invaded France?" Alfred asked.

Francis nodded. "That's what I told myself anyway. But it's not really enough. After all, I _am _just one person. It wouldn't really make a difference."

"Oh, I get it. That's what that look was for. You didn't want to be reminded of it." Alfred said.

Francis nodded.

Alfred fell silent.

"If…I-If you don't mind…can you tell me what happened?" Alfred asked, breaking the silence. "You know, why you came here?"

Francis looked at him and sighed.

"Ok. I can see you're curious. So, I'll tell you." Francis said.

Alfred straightened up, preparing to listen to Francis' story.

Francis took a deep breath and began to tell Alfred the story of the Nazi Plunder.

His experience.

Although he _hoped_ to avoid it all together, Alfred _had_ only asked out of curiosity.

So he just had to tell him.

And, maybe then, he would understand just how he _felt_ when he had to witness all of those atrocities committed.

But before that though, he supposed that he should start with the invasion.

Even though, it _hurt _just remembering it.

"I remember it clearly since it was such a nice day. Ha, on a day like that who'd expected that they'd be invaded just a short time later." Francis began.

And it _was_ a nice day.

So, it made the perfect false sense of security.

Francis was sitting down on his balcony, admiring one of his country's most famous achievements, the Eiffel Tower, and drinking a fine wine.

He then got a phone call.

Francis looked over and picked it up. '_Allo_?'

'_Francis_?' came a voice.

'_Ah, Pierre! How are you my friend?_' Francis asked.

'_I'm…doing well._' Pierre said.

'_Oh_? _You don't sound well._' Francis said.

'_Well, how can I be when we're in a time of war? It feels like no one is safe anymore._' Pierre admitted.

Francis chuckled. '_Ah, you're just paranoid. It'll pass soon._'

Pierre sighed. 'No. It's not paranoia. _We really aren't safe._'

'_What do you mean_?' Francis asked putting his glass of wine down.

Pierre was silent for a second before he spoke up. '_You know…the Germans are planning to take over._'

Francis fell silent.

'_Pierre…you worry too much. Nothing is going to happen. And forget about the Germans. Didn't you hear what happened in England_? _They tried to invade but they failed remember_? _France is _much_ bigger so don't you think we have more of a chance to defend ourselves? If they can do it, we can do it too, right_?' Francis asked.

Pierre chuckled. '_Yeah, I guess so. But they've already invaded so many other countries already. It would be stupid _not _to be even a _little_ on guard_.'

Francis sighed. '_Ok, I see where you're coming from. If it makes you feel better, I will keep my guard up and act accordingly depending on what happens._'

'_Good._' Pierre said, relieved. '_I can tell you don't believe me, but just know that I wanted to warn you…as a friend._'

Francis smiled.

Pierre.

Always the worrier.

'_Thank you, Pierre. I know you mean well, but don't worry, I'll be fine._' Francis said.

'_Ok. I'll take your word for it. But, if something happens, I'll be the first to let you know._' Pierre said.

'_I understand. Goodbye._' Francis said.

'_Goodbye._' Pierre said.

And with that, Francis hung up.

"Ah, I suppose I was a bit arrogant." Francis said. "Maybe if I listened to him, I would have been more prepared."

"Prepared for what?" Alfred asked.

"The invasion." Francis said, looking directly at Alfred.

Alfred's eyes widened.

"It hadn't even been a whole month since, I last talked to Pierre. I had all but forgotten his little warning. So, it was a bit of a shock when he called again." Francis said.

'_Allo_?' Francis asked, answering the phone.

'_Francis, Francis_? _Did you hear_?!' Pierre asked.

'_Calm down, friend. What happened_?' Francis asked.

Pierre sounded frantic.

'_Th-The Germans! They're getting closer!' _Pierre said.

Francis sighed. '_Look, Pierre. You're blowing this way out of proportion. We're _fine."

Pierre sighed. '_No, we're _not, _Francis_! _Don't you see_?! _They're _coming!'

'_Pierre, please. All this worrying is going to kill you. You need to learn to _relax_._' Francis said.

Pierre fell silent.

'_You didn't hear what happened, did you_?' Pierre asked.

'No…I can't say I have.' Francis said.

'_Th-The Allies. They evacuated Dunkirk_! _They _left!' Pierre yelled.

Francis said up.

'_W-Wait…you said they _what?' Francis asked.

'_They left_! _They're _gone! _Oh, God, don't you see, Francis_?! _The Germans! They're too _strong!_ They're going to conquer France, I just _know _it_!' Pierre yelled.

Francis fell silent.

He then burst out laughing.

'H-How _are you laughing at a time like _this?! _Are you _mad?!' Pierre asked.

'_Don't worry, my friend. Everything will be ok.' _Francis said.

Pierre let out an agitated groan. '_How_?! How_ will everything be ok_?! _The Germans pushed the Allies back to the beaches_! _Th-They came in through Belgium_! _How the _hell_ can you say everything will be alright_? _We're on our_ own now!'

Francis chuckled. '_So what? Look, even if they evacuated, it doesn't mean that they're getting closer. They're probably just going to try a new plan of action._'

Pierre fell silent.

'_Besides._' Francis continued. '_You're forgetting about the Maginot Line. They couldn't get in even if they _tried. _They can't get through an impenetrable border.' _

'…_You don't get it, do you?' _Pierre asked.

'_What do you mean_?' Francis asked.

'_Do you realize how many countries were taken over and _annexed?! _You saw what happened to them_! _What makes you think we won't be next_?' Pierre asked.

Francis fell silent.

He was unable to answer.

Pierre was right.

They took over many other countries already.

So what chance did _they _have?

Sure, England had fended off the Germans, but just barely.

But didn't that signal a turning point in this war?

Since the British defeated the Germans then didn't that mean that they could be stopped?

It _had _to mean that.

But just because they defeated them didn't mean that _everyone_ could defeat them.

So maybe Pierre _was _right.

It didn't mean that _they _couldn't be _next_.

And if that was the case…

Then what would they do now?

'_Francis_? _Are you there_?' Pierre asked, softly.

'_Yeah. I'm here.' _Francis said.

'_Now do you see_?' Pierre said. '_It's not looking good for France right now._'

'_Yeah_. _I can see that_. _I didn't realize that they were so close_.' Francis said.

'_I'm so sorry, Francis. I didn't mean to bring you bad news. I was just worried._' Pierre said.

'_No, it's ok, friend. You were just looking out for me._' Francis said.

'_Look, Francis, I have to go. I'll call you again if something else happens._' Pierre said.

'_Yes_. _I'll be waiting_. _Goodbye._' Francis said.

'_Goodbye. And be careful._' Pierre said.

Francis hung up the phone and massaged his temples.

This was getting out of hand.

If the Germans forced the Allies to retreat, then was it really the end for France?

It sure looked like it from the way that Pierre was talking.

Because, slowly, people began becoming more paranoid, stating that they've been abandoned.

Francis tried not to be swayed by their words, but panic slowly spread throughout Paris.

Paris was slowly sinking into political turmoil as the French government tried to figure out the best course of action.

And all hell broke loose once it was discovered that the German army penetrated the Maginot Line with little resistance.

Francis could only sit there on his couch in shock, listening to the radio as it relayed the news.

And, as if on cue, the phone rang.

And Francis knew exactly who it was.

'_They broke through…_' was all Francis could say.

'_I know._'Pierre said, solemnly_._

'_But how_?' Francis said.

'_The Germans. They got smart. They outflanked the Maginot Line. It was reinforced on one side…but the other side. Was significantly weaker._' Pierre said, softly.

'_I didn't think they would do it so easily._' Francis said.

'_They'll be here soon. And they're heading straight for Paris._' Pierre said.

'_I see._' Francis said.

'_Look, friend. I'm coming for you. Stay right there and when I get there, we'll leave together. I _refuse_ to live under those Nazi bastards_!' Pierre said.

'_Pierre. Look, I-_' Francis said before he was cut off.

'_No, Francis_! _I _won't _take no for an answer_! _We're leaving _together!' Pierre said.

Francis couldn't help but smile at his friend's determination.

'_Alright, Pierre. I'll wait for you._' Francis said.

'_Good_.' Pierre said. 'I hope I can get there before the Nazis do.'

After they talked, Francis began packing up his things.

Mainly clothes.

He didn't pack that many though.

Just a decent amount.

Because who knew when he'd be back?

He also took a few guns and ammunition.

Just in case.

A few days had passed and still no sight of Pierre.

He didn't see any Germans either.

A lot of people he knew had already fled France for fear of the Nazis.

They'd left most of their belongings behind because they had been in such a rush to get out of there.

Many other people had stayed behind, unable to find a way out.

He'd hoped that they'd be ok.

Given the severity of the situation, he hoped to God that they would be.

He'd heard many stories about how the Germans were ruthless coldhearted bastards with no emotions.

He looked at the great many people who were forced to stay behind and shook his head as he walked down the street.

He'd be leaving soon, so he might as well get his fill of the surroundings that he had come to love over the years.

Then, all of a sudden, he heard a loud commotion.

He saw people running towards a certain direction.

Curious, he began following them.

When he got to the converging crowd, he pushed his way towards the front.

And what he saw horrified him.

He saw them.

Nazis.

Marching past the Arc de Triomphe.

And tanks.

Dozens of them rolling down the streets of Paris.

And Francis wouldn't find out until later that France had surrendered to Nazi Germany and now the Germans were taking over.

And it was then that Francis paled.

His heart was pounding in his chest.

Because Pierre had been right.

Oh, _God_, he had been _right_!

He had ran home in a hurry and tried to call Pierre.

He heard the phone pick up.

'_P-Pierre_! _You were right_! _They're here_! _The Germans are here_!' Francis yelled, frantically.

'…_I know_.' came the simple response.

'_Then where are you_?!' Francis asked.

'_I'm sorry, friend_. _But I wasn't able to come to Paris_. _I, ah, had some_ things _to attend to_.' Pierre said.

'_What things_?' Francis asked.

'_I'm sorry, but can't tell you now_.' Pierre said.

'_W-Why not_?!' Francis asked.

Pierre chuckled. '_Don't worry, Francis. Ha, that's funny. Me telling _you_ not to worry. I promise you everything will be ok._'

Francis looked at the phone, incredulously, as if Pierre could see his expression. '_How_?'

Another chuckle.

'_Don't worry. I don't think the Germans plan to do anything hostile. And if they do…we'll it's better to let them have a false sense of security._' Pierre said.

'_Wh-What are you talking about_?' Francis asked.

Pierre sighed. '_Ah, I've already said too much. But that's not important right now…Francis…I need to ask you something._'

'_What is it_?' Francis asked.

'_Do you think you could stay in France for a while_? _I know it's not what we planned but I just need some time to sort things out._' Pierre said.

Francis cocked an eyebrow. '_What things_?'

'_Ah, there I go again. Forget about it. What I'm asking is that can you stay…for a little while longer_?' Pierre asked.

Francis was silent for a moment before speaking again. '_Yes. I can. I mean, what's the worst that could happen_?'

Pierre sighed. '_Good. Look, I have to go now. I'll talk to you in a little while._'

'_Ok. And Pierre. I don't know what you're planning but please…be careful._' Francis said.

Pierre chuckled. '_Heh, it looks like our roles are switching, old friend. Don't get soft on me._'

Francis joined in on the light-hearted laughter. '_I'm not, I'm not_. _Just don't do anything reckless._'

'_Have I done it any _other_ way_?' Pierre asked.

'_Not that I remember._' Francis said.

'_And we always came out unharmed._' Pierre said.

Francis sighed. '…_Yeah._'

'_Well…I'll see you later, friend._' Pierre said.

'_Yeah. I'll see you._' Francis said.

Even though he said it, Francis never heard from Pierre again.

Or, at least, not for a while.

He kept his promise to stay in France for a little while.

But Pierre never called.

And Francis had always feared the worst.

But he kept his composure and tried to live a normal life.

If that was even _possible_.

He couldn't even walk down the street without seeing a Nazi soldier stationed somewhere.

He looked at them with disdain.

How _dare _they invade his beloved country?

Greedy bastards.

How much land could they _want?_

Weren't all the other countries _enough _for them?

It continued like this for a while.

And about a week later, it happened.

And _that_, perhaps, was the biggest blow for Francis.

About a week later, news spread about an armistice being signed between France and Germany.

And Francis later learned, to his absolute _horror_, that that armistice would result in the division of France.

It was to be divided between Germany, Italy, and a free zone that was to be called Vichy France.

And the pain of seeing his country divided into three parts ripped Francis' heart to shreds.

And he sat awake that night, drinking bottle after bottle of wine and sobbing fitfully.

Because it was official.

France…had fallen.

He couldn't recall another time where he had not been able to sleep soundly.

And how could he?

How could anybody sleep peacefully when they had watched their country be divided up like meat to a hungry pack of wolves?

How could _anybody_ sleep peacefully in a country that essentially wasn't theirs anymore?

_No _one could.

And Francis could only hope that this nightmare would be over soon.

And it was that thought alone, aside from Pierre, that kept his wits about him and not slipping into spiraling depression.

Hope that this would all be over and he could finally have his country back.

Because to live in a country that didn't belong to you anymore…

It…just wasn't the _same_.

The rules were _sure_ to be different.

_Everything_ was sure to be different.

And the worst of all…

The final nail in the coffin.

Was that you couldn't retain your sense of identity.

Because the new government was bound to make them conform to _their _rules.

And what would happen if you disobeyed?

Imprisonment?

Punishment?

Or maybe even…

Death?

Yes.

Most likely.

God, Francis just couldn't _believe _it!

France…had _fallen_!

Just like the other countries in the German army's path.

God, would they not _stop_?

What were they trying to do, take over the entire _world_?

What would it take for them to just _stop_?

Would they just keep going and going until there was nothing _left _to conquer?

Would _anyone_ stand up to these injustices?

Or would they just let them walk over them like stairs?

And it absolutely _killed _Francis when he thought about it.

How much more land could they _want_?

Francis remembered thinking about all of these questions every day as he went on, trying to live a normal life.

Or the normal life that he had grown into.

First, it started with the stationing of Nazi officers around Paris.

Then everything started changing once the Nazis started implementing gradual changes.

First, they stared implementing curfews.

When nighttime came, everyone had to shut their windows and shutters and turn their lights off.

And they couldn't be outside without an identity document.

One night, Francis had made the mistake of being out too late and was caught by a patrolling officer.

He remembered being yelled at in German.

And when he turned around, he had a gun pointing directly at his face.

He looked at the owner of the gun with an annoyed look.

And the soldier looked back with a grimace and continued to yell.

Most likely asking why he was out so late and if he had any ID.

Sighing with annoyance, Francis simply raised his arms to show he was unarmed and walked back to his house.

The soldier was hot on his heels still pointing the gun at his head.

And for a split second, Francis thought about turning and punching the man in his face.

But he didn't.

Because he didn't feel like attracting attention.

And he didn't have a weapon on him.

If he did, then that bastard would be sorry he _ever _pointed a gun in his face.

He heard the man muttering something under his breath.

Francis rolled his eyes.

When he finally reached his house he opened the door and stepped inside.

He turned around and the soldier lowered his gun.

And what he did next pissed Francis off to no end.

He smiled.

Smiled, and with a calm, '_Gute Nacht_', saluted and walked off into the night.

Francis stood there, aghast.

How _dare _he!

He just pointed a fucking _gun _at his face and he had the nerve to _smile _at him?!

Francis' hands clenched at his side and he slammed the front door.

He walked up to his room and opened the curtains slightly so no one could see him looking out.

He sighed, sadly as he gazed over occupied Paris.

Still a beautiful sight, Francis thought.

They may have been able to take Paris, but they couldn't take its beauty.

That was something they could _never_ get their hands on.

Ever since that night, Francis had always returned home before curfew.

Because he didn't feel like being confronted by another officer who could only assert themselves with a gun in their hand.

That, and he didn't really have a reason to go out anymore.

What was the point if you were restricted form seeing the things you loved the most?

And it continued like this for as long as Francis could remember.

Spend the day outside.

And admired the outside from inside.

It became a daily ritual.

And soon, Francis settled into this awkward new life.

Time passed.

And yet during that time…

Pierre _still_ hadn't called.

God, what was he _doing_?

And it took all of Francis' willpower to not assume him dead.

He tried to focus on the positives so that he wouldn't drag himself down.

He tried to remain as positive as he could.

But it was hard as he tried to settle down.

And before he knew it, two years had passed.

Two years and _still_ no call from Pierre.

And things have changed _a lot _in those past two years.

One day, Francis aimlessly roamed the streets of occupied France.

And as he walked by a few women conversing, he overheard some of their conversation.

'_Did you hear_? _I heard the German have started looting_!' one woman said.

Francis' eyes widened.

'_Looting_?! _Oh God, what did they take_?!' another woman asked.

'_I heard that they've been taking art and anything else of value_!' the other woman said.

'_Oh no_! _That can't be true_!' another woman said.

The first woman nodded. '_It is. They're targeting families with valuable art and jewelry. I also heard that they're planning to rob __The Louvre_!'

'_Oh, God, _no! _How can they do that_?!' the second woman asked.

'_Th-That's just downright _evil!' the third woman said.

Francis scowled at this new information.

First, they invade…

And now, they're _stealing_?! What the _hell_?!

Why are these bastards so fucking _greedy_?!

They already conquered most of Europe!

So how the hell could they want _more_!

The looting seemed like the next phase of the new rules that they Nazis were implementing.

Francis could only shake his head, sadly.

Never in his life had he felt so _powerless_.

Life continued.

And more time had passed.

This time he heard that there have been break-ins by Nazi soldiers.

Taking anything of value.

Just like that woman had said.

And he also heard about concentration camps being built.

Sure, he'd _heard _about them.

But he didn't think they were _true_.

God, everything was changing so _fast_!

First, the curfew.

Then the looting.

And now, the mass buildings of concentration camps.

He watched with a sad look as he saw people being carted off towards the camps.

And it was with a shock when he discovered that there was one right _outside _of Paris.

Drancy internment camp was what they called it.

But it was just to hold them until they were shipped off to the death camps.

And just the thought of that made Francis sick to his stomach.

He didn't want to _think_ about the fate that was to befall those poor, unfortunate people.

He couldn't even meet their sadden gaze as they passed.

And it took all of his willpower to not just burst into tears right then and there.

It just seemed like the people of Paris just gave up.

News of more break-ins became old news to Francis so much so that it just couldn't _bother _him anymore.

He had become desensitized to it all.

He also no longer felt anything when he walked the streets.

On every corner, there were rules and regulations to be followed.

Many things became censored and propaganda littered the walls and streets.

And all of this just made living in Paris a complete _hell_.

More and more lootings became more serious as they left people injured.

Francis began getting worried for his _own _well-being.

What if they come for him next?

What would he do?

He couldn't very well _fight _them.

That could get him hurt.

Or maybe even _killed._

Paris was in utter turmoil.

He could barely look out of the window without almost bursting into tears.

His country.

His _home_ where he had grown up.

Was being torn apart from the inside.

And he couldn't do _anything _about it.

And that fact _killed _him.

He couldn't _stand _it!

It seemed like they were hell bent on beating him down.

And one of the worst blows was when he had watched the street signs that were in French slowly be replaced by ones in German.

The next was when the little shred of French government had been taken over by Germany and Italy.

And _that _sealed the deal.

Because now…

This _really _wasn't his country anymore.

Francis seethed yet he could do nothing about it.

He was just about to lose it when, all of a sudden, he got a phone call.

He picked up the phone and answered it.

'_Francis_!' came a voice that was all too familiar.

'_P-Pierre_?! _I-Is that you_?!' Francis asked, incredulously.

Pierre laughed. 'Of _course_ it's me! Who did you _think _it was?!'

Francis stuttered before speaking. '_Where the _hell_ have you _been?! _I haven't heard from you in damn near three years_! _I-I thought you could have been _dead!'

Pierre laughed again. '_Ah, Francis, you underestimate me_!'

'_W-Well, where are you_?! _A-Are you ok_?!' Francis asked.

'_Yes, yes. I'm fine._' Pierre said.

'_You didn't answer my question_! _I asked where you _were! _You had me so_ worried!' Francis yelled.

'_Calm down, my friend. Look, I'm coming to get you. I'm sorry it's taken so long. I hope you haven't been hurt or anything._' Pierre said.

'_Well, what _took _you so long_?!' Francis asked.

'_Heh, sorry, Francis but I still can't tell you._' Pierre said.

'_Why not_?!' Francis asked.

'_Don't worry about that right now_! _Just listen to me. I'll be there in a few days. Be ready to leave as _soon_ as I get there_! _We need to get the _hell _out of here_!' Pierre said.

'_Ok._' Francis said after a long pause. '_I'll be awaiting for your arrival._'

'_Good_.' Pierre said. '_Do you think you can hold out until then_?'

Francis chuckled. '_Of course I can! I've waited for about three years haven't I_?'

'_Heh, yeah, sorry about taking so long. But hey, at least you didn't give up hope, am I right_?' Pierre asked.

Francis sighed. '_There were times when I almost did._'

'_Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore, friend. I'll see you when I get there._' Pierre said.

'_Hurry_.' Francis said.

And with that he hung up.

Francis walked to his room and sat on his bed.

It would be the last time he slept in it until he left France.

His eyes then fell upon the abandoned suit case he had packed years ago.

He didn't bother to unpack it since there could have been a time where he would need to leave on his own.

But, thankfully that time had never come.

He picked it up and opened it.

He gazed inside and picked up one of the guns he had packed.

With nothing else to do, he began to clean them.

And they probably needed it after all those years of being unused.

Once he was done cleaning his guns, he repacked them.

He spent the rest of that day feeling better than he ever had before.

Because not only was his good friend still alive.

He could also get _out _of this hellhole.

He didn't want to be in this place any longer.

As much as he hated it, it felt like Paris was no longer his home.

Sure it had always felt like it.

But, with each passing day, the feeling slowly started to dissipate.

So it hurt to have _say_ it.

But he wanted to leave Paris.

Hell, he wanted to leave France _altogether._

Because it wasn't his home anymore.

It wasn't .

Because the Germans had managed to take that away from him.

Maybe he'd return someday when all of this is over.

One day passed.

Two days passed.

Three days passed.

Yet, still no Pierre.

And just when Francis had begun to give up hope, on the fourth night, he heard something clink on the window.

It awoke him out of his fitful sleep and he walked towards the window.

He opened it and looked down.

There he saw Pierre looking up at him.

'_Francis_! _Hey, how are you_!' Pierre said, in a hushed whisper.

'_I'm fine_!' Francis whispered back.

'_Great_! _Come down_!' Pierre said.

Francis didn't need to be told twice.

He grabbed up the suitcase and ran downstairs.

He hurried towards the front door.

But just as he was about to yank open the door, something caught his eye.

And glint in the moonlight.

He looked over towards it.

And he saw the necklace that had been passed down through his family.

His eyes widened.

Oh, God, he had almost _forgotten _it!

That would be the _worst_ feeling in the _world_!

Because what if his house was looted after he left?

He would probably never see it again.

And he would be _damned_ if those Nazi bastards got their_ filthy_ little hands on it!

This was _one _thing they were _not _going to take!

And so, reaching over, he grabbed the necklace off of the faceless mannequin's neck and clutched it to his chest.

He then opened the door and stepped out.

He didn't even bother putting on pajamas. He just slept in his clothes just in case Pierre came early.

He saw Pierre standing there with a smile on his face and ran over to embrace him.

'_Oh, God, my friend, I've missed you so much_!' Francis said.

Pierre chuckled. '_And I've missed you too_!'

When Francis pulled away, it was then that he noticed, _really _noticed, Pierre's appearance.

He had grown his hair out a bit and it was pulled back into a jet black pony tail.

He had also grown some facial hair.

A stubbly beard.

And something _different_.

He had certainly…_bulked_ up since the last time he saw him.

His shirt was a bit tight as it showed his muscles underneath.

'_Wow…have you been…working out_? _You're much bigger than when I last saw you_.' Francis said.

Pierre chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. '_Yeah, I figured it was time for a change. You know, to switch things up a bit._'

'_I see._' Francis said, looking him over. '_Heh, wow, I'm actually jealous_!'

'_Well, save it for later, we have to go now._' Pierre said.

'_Got it._' Francis said.

And with that, they got in a car.

Pierre started it up but didn't turn the headlights on because since they had to avoid detection.

Once they began to pull off, Francis looked back at his house and sighed.

Who knew _when _he would be able to return there?

Pierre noticed this and clapped Francis of the shoulder and smiled. '_Don't worry, my friend. It's not the end of the world_! _You'll see your house again, so don't worry_!'

And even though Pierre tried to uplift his spirits, Francis couldn't help but feel dread.

But still somewhere amidst the dread, he could also feel happiness.

Happiness.

He was happy that he was leaving.

The pain of seeing his home like this was too much.

And he didn't think he could stand it any longer.

So, through it all he was _happy_ to leave France.

He didn't have anything to worry about anyways.

He didn't have food to worry about.

Hell, after the Germans got ahold of their food production, food became harder to come by.

So, food wasn't an issue.

He didn't really have anything valuable in his house aside from the necklace, but he made _sure _to take_ that_.

So maybe they would leave his house alone.

Francis looked down and the necklace glinting in the moonlight.

To avoid, checkpoints, they took abandoned roads so that they wouldn't be searched.

'_So, where are we going_?' Francis asked.

'_Germany._' Pierre said.

'_G-Germany_?! _Wh-Why_?!' Francis asked, shocked.

'_Because, I need you to do something there._' Pierre replied.

'_Like what_?' Francis asked.

'_People from the Allies made a little group to gather intelligence on the Germans. You know, to find out their weakness._' Pierre said.

'_A-And you're sending me_ there?!' Francis asked.

'_Yes._' Pierre replied.

Francis could only look at his friend incredulously. '_Are you _crazy?!'

'_Oh, not at all_!' Pierre said.

Francis fell silent.

'_Don't worry. You won't be alone. In fact, I met someone who's with them. His name is Arthur. He's a bit of an ass, but he's a great guy._' Pierre said.

'_Pierre, I don't think I can do this._' Francis said.

'_Why not? Come on, Francis, you're the smartest guy I know. If anything, I think you'd be _perfect.' Pierre said. '_Just trust me on this_.'

Francis sighed. '_And I assume you won't take no for an answer_?'

Pierre chuckled. '_You know me well._'

Francis looked out the window at the moon.

Leaving occupied France and being thrust right into the lion's den.

They spent a few days driving to Germany.

Driving at night.

And sleeping in the day.

They stopped in a few towns to eat and refuel.

They spent the majority of the trip talking and catching up.

It felt good to talk to a friend after such a long time.

And Francis didn't realize how _good_ it felt.

He didn't really talk to anyone else.

So it felt good to finally talk to someone who was willing to listen.

He told Pierre of all of the hardships he had to endure.

And Pierre just sat there and nodded in understanding.

And again, he apologized for not being there to help Francis.

But he really _was_ busy.

On the last day before they reached Germany, Francis noticed that Pierre's mood had changed.

He had gone from chatty and jovial.

To quiet and brooding.

And every time Francis tried to talk to him, he only gave one word responses or just a simple, 'Hmm.'

So Francis gave up trying to talk to him altogether.

They had finally reached Germany the next night under the cover of darkness.

They had stayed the night at a small, out-of-the way inn.

The next day, Pierre began telling Francis a bit more what he was supposed to do.

One the day turned to dusk, they left the inn.

Dusk slowly turned into night as they came up to a park with a statue.

'_I heard you guys would be meeting up here._' Pierre said.

'_Well, then looks like we're the first ones here._' Francis said.

'_No_.' Pierre said. 'You're_ the first one here._'

Francis looked over at Pierre then.

He was looking down at his lap.

'_What do you mean_? _You're not staying with us_?' Francis asked.

'_No_.' Pierre said, shaking his head.

'_But if you're not staying, then where are you going after this_?' Francis asked.

Pierre paused for a short while.

'_Back to France._' Pierre said.

Francis' eyes widened. '_Wh-Why_?! _We just spent days getting here and now you want to go _back?!'

Pierre then sighed. '_Francis, I have to tell you something._'

'_What is it_?' Francis asked, cautiously.

Pierre turned to look Francis directly in the eyes. '_I've joined the French resistance_.'

Francis heard his heart beating in his ears. '_Y-You what_?!'

'_I've decided to join the French resistance._' Pierre repeated.

'_Do you know how _dangerous_ that is_?! _You could get yourself _killed!' Francis said.

'_I'd rather die fighting for my country than to just live in it occupied and do nothing._' Pierre said.

And that statement struck Francis like lightening.

Because hadn't _he_ been doing _exactly_ what Pierre said he wouldn't do?

Francis hung his head.

He let out a humorless chuckle. '_So…is _that_ what you've been doing all this time_?_ Is _that_ what you didn't want to tell me_?'

'_I'm sorry, Francis. But I _refuse_ to let those bastards get away with taking over my country. _Our_ country. And I know you feel the same way. I'll make them _suffer _for what they've done._' Pierre said.

'_But how can you _think _about doing that_?!' Francis asked.

Pierre smiled. '_I told you. I'm doing it for our country._ _They'll regret the day they_ ever _took over France_.'

'_I see. And you've made up your mind about this_?' Francis asked.

'_I have._' Pierre answered.

'_Well…nothing I can say will make you change your mind so I'll tell you this: good luck…and be careful._' Francis said.

Pierre waved him off, laughing. '_Oh, there you go again_! _Getting soft on me_!'

'_I'm_ not _getting_ soft! _I'm just _worried!' Francis said.

'_Ha, if anything, I was worried about _you! _In fact, that's why I wanted to give you this mission. I didn't want you to see what will happen back home._' Pierre said.

'_Look, don't get all high and mighty_! _I didn't think you would do something so reckless._' Francis said, annoyed.

Pierre laughed. '_Wow, Francis, you really need to stop living in the past_!_ I'm not the same guy I was all those years ago_!_ I mean, _look _at me_! _The me back then is_ nothing _compared to me now_! _Hell, I can't remember all the times you saved _my _ass_! _Let me do you a favor and save _yours _this time_!'

Francis chuckled. '_Well, I guess I can agree with_ that _one_. _Fine…I'll let you_ save _me this time_ _if only so you can feel better._'

Pierre clapped Francis on the shoulder. '_Thanks, my friend_.'

'_Yeah, yeah._' Francis said.

'_Oh, hey, look_! _There's Arthur_!' Pierre said.

They watched Arthur walk up to the statue and stopped before checking his watch and looking around.

'_My…those eyebrows_' Francis said, eyeing the man.

Pierre chuckled. '_Yeah, they're huge aren't they_?'

'_Very._' Francis said.

'_Well_? _What are you waiting for_? _Go meet him_!' Pierre said.

'_Alright, alright_.' Francis said. '_Well, I guess this is where we say goodbye._'

He then pulled Pierre into an embrace.

He heard Pierre sigh and felt him return the hug.

'_My God, our roles really_ are _switching_.' Pierre said, as Francis pulled away.

'_Oh, shut up._' Francis said, slapping Pierre playfully on the arm.

'_Yeah, yeah. Now, get out of here, so I can leave_.' Pierre said.

Francis smiled, gathered up his suitcase and got out of the car.

'_You better not die on me, you hear me_? _Or I'll never forgive you._' Francis said.

Pierre smiled. '_Oh, come on, you know me better than _that! _You've seen me in action, so you have_ nothing _to worry about.'_

Francis smiled back. '_I better not._'

'_Goodbye, Francis._' Pierre said.

'_Goodbye to you too, Pierre._' Francis said.

'_Oh, before I forget. Here. Call me if you need anything. No matter what it is._' Pierre said, handing Francis a piece of paper with a phone number on it.

Francis took it and placed it in his pocket. '_Thank you. I promise I'll use it whenever I need it_.'

And with that Pierre started up the car.

He waved as Pierre pulled out into the night.

Francis turned his attention back towards Arthur.

He clutched the necklace and put it in his pocket before walking over to Arthur.

He met him and was met with slight apprehension and he introduced himself.

Arthur did the same and just left it at that.

They stood there together waiting for everyone else.

The next to come was Yao.

Then Ivan.

And then, finally, Alfred.

"And that's where you showed up." Francis said.

Alfred was silent for a while.

His mouth opened but closed.

He was speechless.

He tried again and finally found his voice.

"W-Wow…dude. That was intense." Alfred finally managed to say.

"Yes, well, now you understand why I'm here, oui?" Francis asked.

"Yeah. I do. Look, Francis, I promise I'll try my best to find out what I can. Don't worry, I won't let you down!" Alfred said, earnestly.

Francis was slightly taken aback because he hadn't expected Alfred to be so serious.

"Don't push yourself, mon ami. Just do what you can." Francis said.

"Oh, you _bet _I will!" Alfred said. "Wow, I just can't believe you went through all that. It must've been rough!"

Francis nodded. "It was."

"Don't worry. This war can't last _that _long, right?" Alfred asked.

"I suppose so. But still…I can't believe it. It was like France just gave up. Like they didn't even _try_ to fight back!" Francis said, balling his hands into fists.

Alfred placed a hand on Francis' shoulder. "Hey, man, don't worry about all that. This war will be over before you know it!"

"Hmm. I hope it ends soon." Francis said, before changing the subject. "Well, look! Let us not talk about the bad, huh? Let's just focus on the good!"

"You're right! Let's eat! I'm _starved_!" Alfred said, getting up.

He walked out of the room and Francis looked out the window.

It was still daytime but it was starting to get late.

Wow.

He had talked the whole day away.

He walked out of the room as well and joined the others.

It had been a few days since the ball's end.

Francis had had many clothes delivered for Alfred's trip to wherever he was going in France.

He wondered how his home was faring.

Hopefully, it didn't get broken into.

But even if it did, then so what?

There was nothing to steal anyways.

But he would try not to think about the place he once called home because it would just bring too many sad memories.

He had to focus on the task at hand which happened to be tailoring one of the outfits that Alfred was supposed to wear.

"Ouch! Hey, you did it again!" Alfred yelled.

"Well, if you would stop _moving_, we could do this quicker and I wouldn't poke you." Francis said.

"Aww, but I'm tired!" Alfred whined. "I've been up here all day!"

"Yes, and whose fault is _that_?" Francis asked.

"Hey, is it _my _fault that you got so many outfits?" Alfred asked.

"Well, we have to pick what looks best on you." Francis said.

Alfred sighed. "Ugh, God, what are you my mom?! It's not a _date_, Francis!"

Francis rolled his eyes. "I'm well aware of that, Alfred. You need to look appealing to the eye."

"Well, can ya hurry it up? I'm gettin' _cramps _over here!" Alfred said.

Francis narrowed his eyes and quickly stabbed Alfred with one of the pins in his mouth.

"Ow, my ass! What are you _doing _back there?!" Alfred asked.

Francis giggled and feigned and innocent, "Oops."

"O-Oops, _nothin'_! Th-That hurt!" Alfred whimpered.

Francis smiled. "You move too much, mon ami. Be still and we'll be done much faster."

Alfred whimpered again. "Owwww, my ass hurts. I better not be bleeding!"

Francis stopped. "For _your_ sake, I hope you're _not_!"

Alfred grumbled. "Relax, I'm _not_! Just don't poke me again. That hurts like hell."

"I'll try. But just don't move again. When I say still, I mean it. **B**e still. Otherwise, you'll just get poked again." Francis said.

Alfred sighed.

After a short while, Francis finished.

Taking the pins out of his mouth, Francis smiled and beamed proudly, "There we are all done! I just need to finish it later and I'll be done!"

Alfred sighed. "Ugh, thank _God_!"

"Now, put the next one on." Francis instructed.

Alfred looked at Francis with a deadpan look on his face.

"Aww, come on, Francis! I'm really super tired here!" Alfred complained.

"Alfred." Francis said, sternly. "Look, you leave in a few days. The quicker you get done, the more time you'll have to relax."

Alfred groaned and began disrobing and he growled as he began putting on another dress.

"Geez, when you said, I'd have to dress up, I didn't think it would be this _hard_." Alfred said.

"Well, sometimes beauty comes at a price." Francis said.

Well, it _did_ seem true.

Alfred had to wear those _terribly _uncomfortable heels that one night.

And it just so happened that Ludwig had said he was the most beautiful person at the ball.

So maybe Francis _was _right.

So Alfred could agree with that statement.

Alfred forced himself to stay still as Francis worked on the next outfit.

And he tensed up every time Francis told him to stay still.

Because _God_, he did _not_ want to be poked again.

And he was doing a pretty good job of staying still.

Because Francis was moving a lot faster.

He was even humming a tune.

Yes, everything was going just fine.

Except one thing.

Alfred's back was starting to itch.

Uh-oh.

Goddamn itchy fabric.

He screwed his eyes shut, trying to will away the urge to just _scratch_.

'Don't scratch, don't scratch, don't scratch!' Alfred mentally scolded himself.

And Alfred didn't know it, but he was bouncing up and down slightly.

He heard Francis sigh.

"Alfred?" Francis asked.

"Yeah?" Alfred squeaked.

"What did I just say?" Francis asked.

"St-Stay still?" Alfred asked.

Francis rolled his eyes. "Yes. And what are you doing?"

"Staying still?" Alfred asked.

"No. You're not. You're bouncing. Do you mind telling me why?" Francis asked.

"Oh, I am? S-Sorry, it's just that m-my back is itching like _crazy_!" Alfred said.

"Hmm. I'll have to do something about that…" Francis said, rubbing his chin.

"C-Can you scratch it?" came the meek question.

"Say what now?" Francis asked.

"Can you scratch my back? I can't reach!" Alfred said.

Francis gave Alfred a deadpan look. "You're kidding."

Alfred shook his head frantically. "No! _Definitely_ not kidding!"

Francis sighed. "Mon dieu."

"_P-Please_!" Alfred begged.

"Fine." Francis mumbled, rolling his eyes.

He then began scratching the smaller one's back.

Alfred sighed, happily. "Aw, yeah. Yeah. Right there. Oh, _God_, yeah! Now, a little to the left…up…down…now to the right."

Francis narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

Alfred was acting like a cat now; arching his back into Francis' hands.

Alfred sighed, contently. "Oh, God. Yeah. Yeah. So good! More, more, _more_! Oh, yes, don't stop, don't stop!"

The door slammed open.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING _ON_ IN HERE?!" Arthur screamed.

Both Francis and Alfred jumped in surprise.

They saw Arthur looking at them with a deadpan look.

"…I'll repeat. What the _hell_ is going on in here?" Arthur said, lowly.

Francis laughed, nervously.

"Ah, sorry, Arthur. Alfred had an itchy back. Probably something in the fabric. So he asked me to scratch it." Francis said.

"Yup! And now it's gone! Thanks dude!" Alfred said, cheerfully.

Arthur opened his mouth to speak, but it fell shut.

He walked out of the room with a blush on his face.

Francis sighed. "You should really be less loud."

Alfred smiled. "Sorry."

"Now, can we just finish this already?" Francis asked.

"Go ahead." Alfred said, turning around.

They spent the rest of the day fitting the dresses to Alfred's form.

And when they finished, Alfred let out a tired sigh and collapsed onto his bed.

He couldn't remember the last time he had fell asleep so quickly.

His whole body ached.

And the parts of him that were stabbed with pins.

But, thank _God_, it was all over.

Or so he thought…

Stupid Francis.

The next day, Alfred had the don the newly tailored outfits to display himself to the others.

Francis had insisted that everyone picked which one looked best.

Whatever they all agreed on would be packed.

"Next!" Francis yelled.

"Yeah, yeah! I _heard_ ya! Cool it down, _will_ ya?! It takes _time _to put these on, you know!" Alfred yelled from behind a makeshift curtain.

"Time is of the essence!" Francis reminded.

Grumbling, Alfred stepped out from behind the curtain, with a huge blush across his face.

Arthur smiled, smugly.

Ivan giggled and clapped happily. "Oh, I like it! It looks good on you, Fredka!"

Alfred hung his head.

"Yao?" Francis asked.

Yao shrugged. "Looks good."

"And what do you think, Arthur?" Francis asked.

"It's rather…_becoming_ of you, Alfred." Arthur said.

"Well, I guess it's unanimous then." Francis said.

Alfred sighed.

"Ok, next." Francis said, shooing Alfred behind the curtain.

"Oh, you guys are _asses_!" Alfred hissed. "It's _me _who has to _wear _these, you know!"

"Oui, oui. We all get how you feel. Now, hurry up, you have a lot ahead of you." Francis said.

"Ugh,_ God_, what _am _I, a fuckin' _bride_?!" Alfred asked.

Francis chuckled. "Well, with the way _you _look you _may _be."

Alfred shot Francis a dirty look.

He then sighed hanging his head and walked through the curtains as if he were going to the gallows.

And, if he could have seen himself, he'd see that his face had been red that entire day.

Not that he couldn't _feel_ the heat on his face though.

God, he could have _died _right there.

Once the outfits have been carefully selected, they all went into a suitcase.

The days ahead were a complete _hell._

He was surprised he didn't burst into flames from the heat of embarrassment on his face.

The day before he was supposed to see Ludwig again, Francis made sure to go over some last minute details.

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you, Francis. I _know _how to brush my hair. I don't need to be reminded. Why do I need to brush the damn wig in the first place?" Alfred asked.

"Because, Alfred, so you don't look like you just rolled out of bed." Francis said.

Alfred groaned in frustration.

The more Francis fussed over him, the more he wanted to just get the fuck _out _of there.

And, thank God, he was leaving soon.

Because he didn't know how much more he could take.

The next morning finally came and Alfred woke up to see Francis shaking him.

"Alfred, get up. Today's the day." Francis said.

"Ohh, go away, dude. Can't you see I'm _sleepin_' here?" Alfred mumbled.

He buried himself under the blankets.

Francis sighed. "Oh, well. I guess I'll just have to tell him you don't want to go with him anymore. I'd hate to turn him away and see the sad look on his face. And he came all the way here to see you."

"Wait, he's here?!" Alfred asked, shooting up and scrambling up out of bed. "Why didn't you tell me-ahhhh! _Ohh_!"

Francis watched with a smile as Alfred landed on the floor with a thud. "I'm joking, Alfred. I just said that to get you out of bed."

Alfred groaned into the floor. "_Not_…funny!"

A short while later, Alfred donned the outfit that was laid out for him the night before.

Francis came back in the room once Alfred was dressed up.

He did some last minute fussing over him as he straightened the wig.

"Good, _God_, Francis, will you just leave me _alone_?! I have to get out of here!" Alfred yelled.

"Well, excuse _me_ for wanting to make sure you look nice." Francis retorted.

Alfred rolled his eyes.

As Francis made a few last minute inspections, Alfred made sure to place the necklace around his neck.

He didn't want to forget it.

"Hmm. It seems you've grown rather fond of that necklace, Alfred." Francis said.

"Yeah, it _did_ kinda grow on me." Alfred replied.

Francis placed his hands on Alfred's shoulders. "To think, we would have never gotten this far without you, Alfred. We believe in you. Good luck."

"Ah, stop it. You're embarrassing me." Alfred said, waving Francis away with an errant hand.

Once he was done, Francis practically rushed Alfred outside and into the awaiting limousine.

Alfred turned around and saw the others following.

He narrowed his eyes.

"And where do you all think _you're _going." Alfred said, accusingly.

"We want to go with you." Yao said.

"Da. I want to see what he looks like." Ivan said.

Alfred groaned, frustrated.

Once everyone piled in, Francis told the driver to drive off.

The ride to the hotel had probably been the most anxious ride Alfred had ever taken.

It was even worse this time.

Because he wasn't just going to spend time with Ludwig for just a little while.

He was going to be around him for _days._

_Days._

And, that perhaps, was what scared him the _most_.

Because he didn't know what would possibly happen.

Alfred was stirred from his thoughts as he felt someone shaking him.

"Alfred! Stop daydreaming, you git! We're here!" Arthur said.

"Oh, look, I think I see him. Is that him?" Francis said. "It's too far away."

"Where, where?!" Yao asked, clambering to the window.

"I want to see too!" Ivan said, crawling to the window as well.

"I can't see him!" Yao said. "Is that the one?"

"Nyet. That is someone else." Ivan replied.

Alfred watched the both of them with narrowed eyes.

"Will you two _move_?" Alfred asked. "And no that's not him. He's over by the stairs."

"Oh, I think I see him!" Ivan said.

"The blond guy?" Yao asked.

Alfred sighed. "Yes."

"He looks tall." Ivan mused.

Alfred looked at Ludwig.

He seemed to be anxious because he kept looking up at the clock and scanning the driveway.

He scratched his head a couple times, probably in anticipation, and tugged on his collar.

Alfred pushed Ivan's large body to the side and Yao's to the other.

Before opening the door, Alfred told the driver to pull up closer.

Once he did, Alfred grabbed up his suitcase and opened the door.

"Wait, Alfred!" Francis said. "Here. Call us if you need anything." he said, holding out a small piece of paper.

"Thanks." Alfred said, taking the paper.

Alfred got out and straightened himself up.

Closing the door behind him, he began walking towards Ludwig.

He then heard a cluttering in the limousine.

"Ouch, Ivan, get off of my foot!" he heard Yao hiss behind him.

"Sorry." Ivan said.

He ignored the peanut gallery behind him and continued walking.

Ludwig looked nervously as he shifted his weight around.

When Ludwig noticed him, he straightened up and smiled.

Alfred smiled back.

"Hello." Ludwig said.

"Hi." Alfred replied back. "My, you're here so early. Why are you just standing here?"

"Well, uh…I noticed I didn't say what time to meet, so I thought I would get here early. You know…so I could wait." Ludwig said.

"You…would have waited all day?" Alfred asked, slightly taken aback.

"I would have." Ludwig said.

Alfred's jaw almost dropped.

Wow, this man was _incredibly_ patient.

"Wow…that's…so _nice_ of you." Alfred said.

"Thank you." Ludwig said.

"So…shall we get going?" Alfred asked.

"Oh, j-ja, of course!" Ludwig said.

Alfred looked around. "So, uh…how are we going to get there?"

"Someone is going to take us. In fact, I-" Ludwig said, before he was cut off.

Alfred cocked an eyebrow. "Ludwig?"

He looked up at Ludwig and saw that he was staring at something behind him.

Alfred followed his gaze and saw what he was looking at.

Alfred's eyes narrowed in annoyance.

Because he saw everyone looking at them with shifty eyes from behind the window.

"U-Uh…they're looking at us pretty hard. Are you sure you can come?" Ludwig asked.

The corners of Alfred's mouth twitched and he tried to give his best smile.

He turned back to Ludwig. "Oh no, don't worry! Those are just my friends! Friends who should be _leaving_ right now!" Alfred said, turning back to the others.

He saw them duck down quickly.

Alfred scoffed. "Tch, idiots."

"Well, anyway, like I was saying…I have someone who will take us." Ludwig said.

Alfred smiled. "Well, good! Now, let's go!"

"Here, I'll take that for you." Ludwig said, reaching to take Alfred's suitcase.

"Oh, such a gentleman!" Alfred said.

Ludwig chuckled.

"Well…I try." Ludwig said.

As Ludwig put Alfred's suitcase in the backseat, Alfred whirled around and motioned for them to leave already.

'GO!' Alfred mouthed, motioning them away.

They all gave him a thumbs up and drove off.

Alfred eyed them in annoyance as they drove off.

"So…are you ready to go?" Ludwig asked.

"Uh, yes! Can't wait!" Alfred said.

"After you." Ludwig said, motioning to Alfred to get in.

Alfred smiled. "Why thank you."

Alfred got in and Ludwig settled in next to him.

The driver then pulled off going in an unfamiliar direction.

Ludwig rolled up a window that separated them from the driver.

Alfred looked at Ludwig in confusion.

"Oh, sorry. I just wanted to talk in private." Ludwig said.

"Oh? About what?" Alfred asked.

"Well, when we get there, I might have to explain why you're with me." Ludwig said.

"What? You mean they don't know?" Alfred said.

Ludwig shook his head.

Alfred giggled before replying coyly. "Oh. Sneaky, aren't we?"

Ludwig chuckled. "Ja, sorry. But anyway, just let me do the talking. We shouldn't have any problems."

"Yes, sir." Alfred said.

And it was then that Alfred noticed what Ludwig was wearing.

It was different from what he had seen at the ball.

Ludwig was now wearing a long black coat.

Adorned with various medals and emblems.

'Wow, this guy is decorated, isn't he?' Alfred thought to himself.

He had a black shirt underneath with an Iron Cross at the collar.

His eyes traveled down to see he had black leather gloved hands crossed in his lap.

Traveling further downwards, he saw black pants.

And, tying it all together, were boots polished beyond perfection.

They looked like black glass.

And, perhaps the most obvious, was that same patch on his arm.

Alfred shuddered, internally.

_God_, he _hated_ looking at that thing.

"Is there something wrong?" Ludwig asked, jarring Alfred from his thoughts.

Alfred shook his head and looked up at Ludwig who was looking down at him.

His eyes widened. "O-Oh, n-nothing is wrong! I was…just thinking." Alfred said.

Ludwig nodded and then returned to look at the passing scenery.

Alfred's heart was pounding.

Oh, how long had he been staring?

Had Ludwig _seen_ him?

He shouldn't stare.

It was rude.

Especially to a Nazi.

Alfred sighed softly as he gazed out the window.

He hoped to God that he wouldn't start having second thoughts.

But if even if he did, he couldn't turn back anyways.

He didn't even think he was in Berlin anymore.

Which made him wonder.

"Ludwig?" Alfred asked.

"Ja?" Ludwig asked, sounding a bit eager.

"I just wanted to know…where are we going?" Alfred asked.

"To an army base." Ludwig replied.

"Oh…so are we driving to France?" Alfred asked.

Ludwig chuckled. "Nein. That's way too long for my tastes. We're flying."

"Oh." Alfred said.

"There's…nothing _wrong_ with that is it?" Ludwig asked.

"O-Oh no…n-not at all…I was just wondering." Alfred asked. "I like flying."

Ludwig smiled. "Good."

Alfred returned his gaze to the window.

He didn't know when, but somewhere along the way, he had fallen asleep.

The long monotonous drive had worn him out.

The next thing he knew, he was being softly shaken awake.

"Frieda? Frieda, wake up. We're here." Ludwig said.

Alfred stirred. "Huh? What?"

"We're here." Ludwig said.

Alfred blinked, sleepily. "Wha…we are? How long was I asleep?"

"A few hours. Come, let's go." Ludwig said.

Alfred nodded and followed Ludwig out of the car.

Once the cool air hit him, he came out of his sleepy haze.

There they were.

At the army base.

Alfred looked around.

He saw people marching here and there.

Wehrmacht soldiers _everywhere_!

Alfred shuddered.

Ludwig donned a cap and it was _that_ motion that sealed the deal.

As Alfred looked at him, he realized with a lurch in his stomach that Ludwig looked like a _totally _different person.

Not the kind-hearted person at the ball.

He looked…_hardened_.

Like he meant _business_.

And Alfred was happy that he was on his _good_ side.

Because who _knows_ what would happen to the people on his _bad _side.

Alfred gulped.

He didn't even want to _think _about it.

Ludwig grabbed Alfred's suitcase and smiled at him before closing the car door and walking further into the base.

Alfred quickly followed behind him, afraid of being left behind.

As they walked, Alfred got looks from soldiers passing by.

They were staring at him…_analyzing_ him.

Alfred reached out and grabbed up Ludwig's free hand.

Ludwig, feeling a sudden pressure on his hand, looked down to see Alfred looking warily at the passing Wehrmacht.

He chuckled. "Don't worry, they won't hurt you. They're actually really nice. You're just a new face is all." he whispered to him.

And Alfred had to resist the urge to roll his eyes.

'Well, apparently, you and I differ _greatly_ on the opinion of nice.' Alfred thought.

But that didn't stop Alfred's grip on Ludwig's hand.

And Ludwig didn't even seem to mind.

He let Alfred hold his hand all the way to an awaiting plane.

"_Reichsführer Ludwig_!" came a voice. "_How are you_?"

Alfred saw a Wehrmacht soldier walking towards them from the plane.

He was smiling.

Apparently, he knew Ludwig.

"_I'm fine. And you_?" Ludwig said, returning the smile.

The man took Ludwig's hand and shook it earnestly.

"_I'm _great! _It's a good day to be alive_!" the man said.

Alfred watched them talk silently.

'Damn, what the hell are they _saying_?! Man, I _really_ gotta learn German.' Alfred thought.

"_So, who's the girl_?" the man asked.

Alfred froze when he saw the man looking at him and he blushed heavily.

He heard Ludwig say something, but he couldn't understand it.

"_Why is she holding your hand_?" the man asked.

"_Oh, she's, ah, a bit scared._" Ludwig said.

Alfred blushed even more.

Because the man was looking at their intertwined hands.

"_Hey, she's cute_! _What's she doing here_?" he asked.

"_I'm taking her with me._" Ludwig said.

The man cocked an eyebrow. "_What_? _Why_?"

"_Well, her father had the _nerve_ to disrespect me. I was going to shoot him, but she shielded him and told me not to kill him. The rest of her family pulled her away and I told her not to get in my way again. Or else. Just when I was about to pull the trigger, she got on her knees and _begged_ me not to kill him. And when I asked her why I shouldn't, that's when she offered herself to me. She said that if she goes with me then I had to promise not to kill her father. So, I took it. I don't really know why, but I did. Maybe I was feeling a _tiny_ bit generous that day. And, of course, her family was torn. So, I told them they could either have a dead loved one or a safe, but captive, daughter. She told them that she would gladly do it to protect them and, after a final goodbye, I took her and left. So, she's been with me ever since_." Ludwig said.

The man blinked. "_Wow. Heh, well she's sure got a lot of spunk for standing up to you like that_."

"_Yes…she does. Perhaps that's why I decided to spare her father. And I also told her that if she were to ever try and escape, I'd kill her whole family._" Ludwig said, before chuckling. "_No escape attempts so far. And I hope to _keep _it that way._"

"_Yeah, that's the way to do it_! _You gotta know how to keep 'em in check_!" the man said.

Ludwig chuckled.

"_You hear that_? _You'd better_ listen_ to him_! _Or _else!" the man sneered at Alfred.

Alfred didn't know what the man said, but it sounded condescending.

And he had to suppress the urge to grimace at the man.

"_She won't talk to you. She's, ah, a bit shy. I haven't gotten her to talk to me since. But I'll get her one day_." Ludwig said.

The man snickered. "_Hmm, you say she_ offered _herself to you, right_?"

"_Yes._" Ludwig said.

"_Well, when you're done with her, send her _my _way_." the man said.

"_Excuse me_? _I don't understand_." Ludwig asked.

"_Oh, right. You probably haven't broken her in yet…if you know what I mean._" the man said with a smirk.

Ludwig's brow rose. "_Wait. You're not thinking of…_"

The man nodded, knowingly.

Alfred watched the whole conversation with confusion.

But if he could understand it, he might have punched that man square in the jaw.

The man then ran a hand up and down Alfred's arm.

"_You know…it's no rush, but after you get tired of her, send her back here. It's_ _been _so _terribly boring around here, lately. But it won't be with_ her _around. We'll show her a good time._ _A_ real _good time_." the man said, leering at Alfred.

Ludwig cleared his throat. "_I would appreciate it if you didn't talk about her like that. She is _not_ leaving my side, _understand? _So, you can put_ that _thought out of your head right_ now."

"_O-Oh, I-I'm sorry, sir. I misspoke. Please forgive me._" the man said, looking down at the ground.

Ludwig lifted his chin. "_Hmm. You are forgiven_."

The man bowed. "_Thank you, sir. I won't talk about it again_."

"_See, that you don't_." Ludwig said, walking forward and pulling Alfred along with him.

"_Yes. Enjoy your flight, sir._" the man said.

"_I will. Have a nice day_." Ludwig said.

"_Thank you. I will_…_goodbye, cutie_." the man sang out that last part to Alfred.

Alfred looked back at the man with an uncomfortable look on his face.

He smiled back, brightly.

Ludwig pulled Alfred along and up to the plane.

He let Alfred go up first before going up himself.

Alfred sat down on a comfortable seat and Ludwig settled down next to him.

Ludwig took off his cap and set it down next to him before crossing his arms over his chest.

Alfred looked over at Ludwig and saw that he was staring down at the floor with a scowl he had never seen the likes of before.

His brow was lowered and his eyes were burning holes through the floor.

Or, at least it looked like he was _trying_ to burn holes in the floor.

"Ludwig?" Alfred asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Are…you ok?"

Ludwig looked at Alfred and his scowl quickly dissipated.

"Oh…ja…I'm ok." Ludwig said.

"You don't look ok. What's wrong? Are you mad?" Alfred asked. "Did whatever that man say bother you?"

Ludwig sighed. "Ja. A little."

"Wh-What did he say?" Alfred asked.

"You don't want to know. That _bastard_." Ludwig said.

"No, I do. Please tell me." Alfred said.

Ludwig sighed. "He told me that if I ever get tired of you to send you here so they can, ahem, take _care_ of you."

"I…don't get it." Alfred said.

Ludwig blushed. "Y-You know. Take _care_ of you."

"Oh…_oh_! O-Oh, God! H-He said that?!" Alfred asked.

"Ja." Ludwig said. "But don't worry. I told him to never think about that ever again."

"Hmph. Good." Alfred said, crossing his arms. "So what was that about them being really nice?"

Ludwig then blushed a darker red. "B-But he only said that I can send you here…_After _I broke you in…i-if you know what I mean."

Alfred looked confused for a second.

Then his mouth dropped. "B-Break me _in_?! Y-You mean if you…a-and I…a-as in have your way with me?!"

"J-Ja. B-But I wasn't thinking about that, I swear!" Ludwig said, putting his hands up defensively.

Alfred's face was just about as red as Ludwig's.

They stayed in uncomfortable silence until the door to the fuselage closed.

Once the plane started up, they relaxed a bit.

The plane suddenly lurched forward, throwing Alfred into Ludwig's side.

Ludwig caught Alfred and they looked into each other's eyes before Ludwig let go of Alfred and apologized.

"S-Sorry about that." Ludwig stuttered, face red.

"D-Don't worry about it. H-Happens all the time." Alfred said, face equally red.

Another awkward silence between them.

Neither of them wanted to speak, but someone had to say _something_!

Otherwise, this was going to be a long and awkward trip.

The plane taxied down the runway and stopped for a while before it rolled forward, picking up speed until it finally took off.

They could feel themselves getting higher and higher.

"S-So, uh…did he ask about me?" Alfred asked, breaking the silence. "You know, when he saw me."

"Ja." Ludwig answered.

"What did he say?" Alfred asked.

"He just asked who you were und why you were with me." Ludwig said.

"Oh? And what did you tell him?" Alfred asked.

Ludwig proceeded to tell Alfred about the story he made up.

He told him exactly what he had told that soldier.

"Wow." Alfred said. "That's a pretty dark story."

Ludwig chuckled. "Well, I had to make it convincing."

Alfred smiled. "Well, you sure did."

"To be honest, I just made it up on the spot." Ludwig said, bashfully.

"Oh, really?" Alfred asked.

"Ja." Ludwig said.

"Well, you've got a pretty active imagination." Alfred said.

Ludwig chuckled. "Sure, if you can call it that."

Alfred smiled and leaned into Ludwig. "Well, I do. And thanks for making me the hero."

"Ja, no problem." Ludwig said, rubbing his head, bashfully.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot to ask!" Alfred said.

"Hmm? What is it?" Ludwig asked, looking down at Alfred.

"I was going to ask you on the last night of the ball, but I forgot to." Alfred asked.

Ludwig blinked. "Ja? I'm listening."

"I know you said we were going to France, but I wanted to know _where_ in France we would be going." Alfred said.

"Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't more specific." Ludwig said. "We're going to Paris."

And Alfred couldn't help but giggle softly.

Ludwig laughed. "What's so funny?"

"N-Nothing. It's just that I kind of had a feeling that it would be Paris." Alfred said.

Ludwig cocked an eyebrow. "Oh? Und why is that?"

Alfred shrugged. "I don't know. I guess Paris is what I think of when I hear 'France'."

"Well, it looks like you were right." Ludwig said.

"Yes, but it feels good to have the thought confirmed." Alfred said. "Wow, I can't believe it. I'm actually going to France!"

"Just wait until you see it. If you like it _now_, it will take your breath away when you are actually there." Ludwig said.

They talked for a long while on the flight, Alfred just asking various questions about what Paris was like.

And Ludwig was happy to oblige by telling Alfred about it and his past experiences.

Alfred sat there listening with an amazed look on his face as Ludwig regaled him with stories of his visits to Paris.

After a while of joyful conversation, they both fell silent for a while.

And then, all of a sudden, Alfred yawned.

"I'm so sleepy." Alfred murmured.

"I apologize that there are no beds." Ludwig said.

"Darn." Alfred said, before yawning again.

"If you're sleepy, you can lean on me…I-I mean if you want to that is." Ludwig said, cheeks dusted a light pink.

Alfred smiled and rested his head on Ludwig's shoulder.

Just as he was about to drift off into sleep, Alfred felt Ludwig move his arm and place it around him so he was now up against Ludwig's side.

He looked up at Ludwig whose face turned red. "I-It'll be more comfortable this way."

Alfred smiled. "Thanks. You know, you're really comfortable."

"I-uh-th-thanks." Ludwig said. "Sleep as much as you want."

"Will do." Alfred said as he drifted off to sleep.

To think, in a few hours they would be in Paris!

This was _sure_ to be the most interesting and fun mission Alfred had in a while.

* * *

Whew! Wow, this was one _monster_ of a chapter! I didn't mean to make it this long, but I guess that means I had fun with it! I really hope I didn't slap you in the face with all the history.

P.S. Yeah, I bet I phoned it in a bit about Ludwig's uniform. I searched the internet but the pictures were either too small or too grainy. So, in the end, I just improvised a bit. But it still works. Also, the words in italics are supposed to mean that the conversations are in their respective languages. So yeah, I wasn't about to go and translate every single line because 1, it would be too long and time consuming and 2, the conversations are long. But anyways, please read and review. And look forward to the next chapter! =).


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Hi again, everyone. The next chapter is finally here! Yay! SOOO sorry for the super long gap in updates. I was busy with Thanksgiving and finals and stuff. So, to make up for it, long chapter for this update. But anyways, I hope you had as much fun reading this story as I did writing it. Now that Alfred and Ludwig are going to be together now, things should start picking up. I feel like I can finally get into the way they work together and interact without other people. So things should start getting interesting from this point on. And I know I said that this story is fun for me to write before, but now it's getting _really_ fun for me to write! I hope you all enjoy!

**LiettheBest : **Thank you so much! I guess there's a first time for everything right? And don't worry, I've got it all down in my head as to how things will play out later.

**HeyPoncho : **Really? Hmm, you may be right. When I saw the translation 'Sie' _was_ capitalized, I just thought that it was some sort of mistake. But I guess that's the problem with translators, huh? You type in something and you know what it says since it's translated, but you have no idea if it's grammatically correct. That's why I stay away from Google Translate because I heard it sucks. But, then again, I don't really know how _other _translators stack up. Although I'm pretty sure _some_ accurate translators are out there, I guess I would have to look harder.

Loooong chapter ahead. And with that, Chapter 6 starts now!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Alfred mumbled sleepily.

The world was slowly starting to fade back in as he regained consciousness.

He yawned, still groggy from sleep.

Alfred was slightly aching from sleeping in an upright position.

But he didn't feel like getting up and stretching since he was still too tired.

And because he was too lazy.

And so, forgetting about it, Alfred tried to go back to sleep.

So he buried his face into something soft.

Something soft and warm.

And just as he was about to drift off back to sleep, as Alfred inhaled, he caught the slightest scent of something.

It almost smelled like…

Cologne?

Alfred buried his nose in deeper and took a few more whiffs.

He cocked an eyebrow.

Yeah…definitely cologne.

And the strangest thing was…

That it actually smelled…

_Good_.

_Really _good.

And very strangely, somewhat…

_Alluring._

What the hell?

Where was _that _coming from?

And it was then that Alfred realized that what he was leaning on was actually moving.

_Moving_!

And so, opening his bleary eyes, Alfred looked at what he was leaning on.

And, at that moment, his eyes widened.

Because there, he saw Ludwig.

Arm still wrapped around him and head tilted to the side, fast asleep.

Alfred eyed him, silently, and watched as his chest his chest rose and fell.

He listened to Ludwig as he inhaled and exhaled softly.

And it felt like Ludwig held him even closer to him than he did before Alfred fell asleep.

Because now Alfred pressed even closer to Ludwig's body.

But Alfred shrugged it off, assuming it was so that Ludwig could get more comfortable.

And it was then that Alfred's heart began pounding in his chest once again.

Because, after thinking about that smell he caught earlier, Alfred realized with a lurch of his stomach that that smell…

That smell had been coming off of Ludwig!

And Alfred's face dusted a light pink right then.

And it made him think.

What was Ludwig doing wearing cologne?

_Surely_ a _Nazi_ had better things to do than _smelling_ good.

Unless…

It meant something _else_.

It _had_ to mean something _else_ because…

Because…

Oh, God.

Did that mean…

If Ludwig was wearing cologne then did that mean…

That he was wearing cologne for _him_?

And Alfred could have died of embarrassment right then and there.

Because there was something about a man wearing cologne and wanting to smell good for him that didn't sit right with Alfred.

Alfred's face turned from pink to red.

He hadn't actually expected for Ludwig to wear cologne for _him_.

Because when he met him at the ball, he didn't smell like anything.

And _surely_, when he had held Alfred close to him on that balcony, he didn't smell like anything either.

So, no.

This _must _have been new.

But maybe, Alfred supposed, that this was all just a simple coincidence.

Yeah, it _had _to be a coincidence, right?

Ludwig was obviously a high-ranking officer.

So maybe he did it so that he could differentiate himself?

And maybe to keep up his image and reputation?

But then again, Alfred supposed, what was the point of wearing cologne when you were going to be around Wehrmacht soldiers that were _surely_ going to smell _much_ different?

Men that were bound to smell like sweat, dirt, gun powder and possibly even blood.

Something a soldier would be proud of.

Something that a soldier would proudly define as "the scent of battle".

So it didn't really make sense to Alfred as to why Ludwig would be wearing cologne.

Because it _obviously_ wasn't for the men he saw back at that army base.

And it _obviously_ wasn't for Ludwig to keep up his image and reputation.

Or to differentiate himself.

Because the men had obviously shown Ludwig the upmost respect.

Whether he wore cologne to not.

Because they respected _him_, not what scent he carried.

Alfred had seen that _very_ clearly when he met Ludwig at the ball.

And so, giving a sigh, Alfred forced himself to accept it.

Because no matter how many times he thought about it…

No matter how many times he tried to rationalize it…

It just didn't make any _sense_!

There were no two ways about it…

Yes, Ludwig had worn cologne.

_That_ much was obvious.

And Alfred realized it with another lurch of his stomach…

That Ludwig had worn the cologne…for _him_.

Alfred sighed and looked up at Ludwig who was still fast asleep.

He then leaned back into Ludwig's side, unable to find another reason as to why Ludwig would want to smell nice.

He gasped as Ludwig's grip tightened softly.

And he froze for fear that he had woken him.

But when Ludwig didn't show any signs of waking up, Alfred sighed, relived.

And so Alfred settled back down into Ludwig's side.

Closing his eyes, he listened to Ludwig breathe in and out silently.

And it was sort of soothing to hear the steady deep breathing coming from the larger man.

And Alfred also nuzzled deeper into Ludwig's side so that he could take in Ludwig's scent once again.

Alfred felt his face heat up as he inhaled Ludwig's scent over and over again.

And Alfred would never admit this to anybody, but he was starting to _like _it.

It was _good_ on him.

Sure he had worn cologne.

But he had worn cologne for him.

And Alfred couldn't suppress the smile that crept across him face then.

Because while it _was_ a little bit uncomfortable to have him wear something to attract Alfred's attention, it was _also_ a _good_ thing because it meant that Ludwig was getting more interested in him.

And, hopefully, it wouldn't grow out of proportion.

Alfred couldn't think of what would happen if the man wanted them to be more than they were already.

Because he didn't know how he would be able to handle it.

And because Ludwig still thought he was a woman.

But he wasn't.

So if Ludwig wanted them to be together then how would Alfred explain himself?

Sure, he could keep the charade up for a little while, but sooner or later, he would have to explain.

And what if worse comes to worse?

Because there were certain…_things_ that Alfred wouldn't be able to explain no matter how hard he tried.

And everything that Alfred had worked so hard for would be lost.

He hoped that it wouldn't get _that _far.

But if it _did_ then Alfred would just have to hold him off for as long as he could.

He would just have to handle it very, _very _delicately.

Use a light touch so that he could keep Ludwig close but far at the same time.

To let him think that he wasn't ready yet.

If that certain moment would ever come.

He had to be alert.

Just in case.

Alfred's face reddened at the thought of him and Ludwig doing…_that_.

Because if Ludwig wanted to do that sometime in the future, then Alfred didn't know _what_ he'd do.

But hopefully that would never come to pass.

Alfred looked up at Ludwig and felt his face heat up even more.

Ludwig, still asleep, was leaning even closer now, cheek just inches away from Alfred's face.

Alfred shuddered and gulped before letting out a nervous cough.

The small jerking motion brought Ludwig out of his slumber.

Alfred heard Ludwig groan and he instantly froze up.

"Oh…you're awake…?" Ludwig said, sleepily.

"Y-Yeah…I-I'm up." Alfred said.

And it was then that Ludwig noticed their position that he quickly took his arm from around Alfred.

"S-Sorry. I didn't mean to hold you so close. H-How long have you been like that?" Ludwig asked.

"Oh…n-not long." Alfred said.

To be honest, Alfred didn't even know how long it really had been.

It could have been minutes.

Or it could have been an hour.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." Ludwig said.

"No, it's ok. It was…kind of nice to have something to lie on. Plus, you're pretty warm so it wasn't _really_ uncomfortable." Alfred said.

Ludwig blushed slightly and nodded. "That's…good to hear."

Alfred smiled. "Well…so now what?" Alfred asked, looking out the window. "When are we going to get there?"

"It shouldn't be too much longer. We should get there by nightfall." Ludwig said.

Alfred sighed. "I can't wait."

They spent a long while talking as the sky began getting darker and darker.

As they sat there, Alfred couldn't stop his mind from wandering.

He wondered what they would do once they got there.

He wondered where they would go.

And he wondered what it would be like.

To see the sights of Paris.

It was a wonderful thing, the thought of it.

And Ludwig's words faded in and out as Alfred daydreamed.

He tried to pay attention so as to not seem rude, but the allure of Paris was just too tempting.

"…und if you want, I could take you to see the Eiffel Tower." Ludwig said, his words fading back into Alfred's ears.

And Alfred perked up then. "W-Wait, what?"

"I-I said that I could take you to see the Eiffel Tower…i-if you want to that is." Ludwig said, blushing.

"R-Really?!" Alfred said, a bit too excitedly. "I-I mean y-yes, I would _love _to go see it!"

Ludwig smiled a bit uneasily, slightly taken aback by Alfred's sudden outburst.

"J-Ja…I could take you." Ludwig said.

"Oh, _thank _you, Ludwig! I heard it's absolutely beautiful!" Alfred said, wistfully.

Ludwig blushed and looked down to the floor with a furrowed brow.

Alfred couldn't help but smile at Ludwig's blush.

How was it that someone so feared amongst his peers could seem to blush at the drop of a hat?

And again, Alfred found it sort of cute at how Ludwig was always so easily flustered.

And he wondered, briefly, if it was because of him.

Because Ludwig _did_ act differently around him than he did his peers.

Maybe, Alfred supposed, that Ludwig felt more at ease around him.

He didn't really have to keep up any appearances around him so it was only natural for Ludwig to relax a bit.

And it was then that Alfred got a mischievous look in his eye.

He wondered how flustered he could make Ludwig.

And so very slowly, he reached over and grabbed up Ludwig's hand.

He saw Ludwig tense up and his face reddened even more.

"It's going to be so fun, I bet." Alfred said, coyly.

He heard Ludwig gulp audibly.

"J-Ja." Ludwig stuttered.

Alfred giggled.

It was kind of fun to mess with Ludwig like that.

It was a way to keep from being bored.

After quite a while later, the sky was finally dark and their plane descended lower and lower to the ground.

Alfred looked out the window again and smiled as he saw city lights below.

They were definitely getting close now.

Alfred watched in awe as the bright lights got closer and closer.

And Alfred, too preoccupied with watching the passing scenery, did not notice Ludwig looking at him with a warm look and a small blush on his face.

"Ludwig, look! We're almost there!" Alfred said, excitedly and breaking away from the window.

Ludwig jumped slightly, interrupted from his daydreaming.

He blushed even more once he realized that Alfred was looking at him brightly.

He cleared his throat and looked down at the floor again. "J-Ja…we'll be there soon."

Alfred cocked his head to the side in wonder. 'Huh, what's his problem?' Alfred thought to himself.

So shrugging it off, Alfred turned his attention back to the window.

And Ludwig, seeing this, turned his attention back to Alfred.

And if Alfred knew how Ludwig was staring at him, he might have blushed in embarrassment.

Poor Alfred.

He could be painfully oblivious at times.

Soon enough, a few minutes later, they finally touched down.

When they finally rolled to a stop, the door to the fuselage opened.

Ludwig got up and stretched before offering a hand down to Alfred.

Alfred smiled and graciously took the offered hand.

He led him down the steps and to the ground.

Alfred looked around.

They seemed to have landed in a smaller military camp.

And again, Alfred saw Wehrmacht soldiers milling around.

"Ready?" Ludwig asked, looking down at Alfred.

Alfred nodded and they began to walk forward.

As they walked, Alfred saw Wehrmacht lined up and saluting.

When he looked up, Alfred was taken aback at Ludwig's appearance.

And just like before they took off from the army base in Germany, he saw that Ludwig's demeanor had changed.

His expression was hard and cold as steel.

_Definitely _a change from what he saw when they were alone together.

He didn't even notice when he'd donned his hat.

When had he done that?

Alfred's attention drifted back to the saluting Wehrmacht.

Aside from looking at Ludwig, they were sparing him a few looks as well.

They were looking at him with thinly veiled curiosity.

They were still looking straight ahead but they stole a few glances.

Alfred kept his head down low, trying not to make eye contact.

But when he looked up, his eyes locked with one of the soldiers.

Alfred gasped softly.

It felt like he was looking right into Alfred's soul and it made him shiver.

It felt like an eternity as they stared into each other's eyes.

He then tore his gaze away and stared down at the ground and blushed.

And Alfred could just _feel_ their gazes on him.

After each soldier passed, Alfred could feel their piercing gazes on the back of his head.

He could feel them adding onto the extreme tension he already felt.

He continued to stare at the ground, not daring to look up again for fear that he might come into eye contact again.

Alfred felt his face get even hotter as he began blushing even more.

Because their gazes just felt so…_intrusive_.

Stealing another glance out of the corner of his eye, Alfred saw the passing soldiers.

They looked different.

As they passed, Alfred saw their expressions change.

And not in a good way.

They looked forward before they passed, but when they did, Alfred saw them.

It was the same as with everyone else.

They were leering now.

Leering right at _him_.

And Alfred felt yet another shiver shoot up his spine.

Because it felt like they were trying to look through his clothes.

Like they were…undressing him with their eyes.

Did he really look _that_ convincing?

Was he _that _attractive in a dress?

This _had_ to be a wakeup call.

When all this was over, Alfred supposed that maybe he should start working out.

Maybe bulk up a bit more.

If only so that he wouldn't have that much of a slim body.

Because if people couldn't tell that he was a man in a dress then that was just sad for him.

Yeah, he would _definitely_ start working out.

Or at least he _would_ if he didn't get lazy.

Or if his favorite show wasn't on.

But at any rate, Alfred couldn't worry about what he'd do in the future.

He had to focus on what was happening now.

Which at the moment, was making his way through the perverted gazes of the passing Wehrmacht.

And he paled at the fact that, had he'd been walking by himself, he could have been approached by a group of them.

But he could at least take solace in the fact that since he was with Ludwig, they all rightfully backed the fuck off.

As they should.

He didn't want to have to risk showing his true identity in some little scuffle.

As so, it was with a relieved sigh that Alfred finally held his head up a bit more as they walked on.

Yet he still didn't look any of the soldiers in the eye.

Because the looks they were giving him were downright creepy and perverted.

Alfred suppressed the urge to gag or send each and every one of them a dirty look.

But he ignored it and continued on.

He heaved another sigh of relief once they had finally passed the aisle of saluting Wehrmacht.

The soldiers fell out of formation and went back to their business.

Looking forward, Alfred saw that there was a car waiting ahead.

"Are they waiting for us?" Alfred asked, quietly.

Ludwig nodded. "Ja."

When they got close, the car roared to like and Ludwig reach out and pulled the door open and motioned for Alfred to get inside.

Alfred couldn't help the smile that spread across his face then.

Ludwig, who had just worn the expression of someone who meant business, was now holding a door open for Alfred and smiling.

_Smiling_!

And it was such a stark contrast from what Alfred had seen earlier that it was almost scary.

But nevertheless, Alfred graciously took the offer and got in.

Ludwig got in after and said something to the driver in German.

Alfred guessed that it meant "go" or something along the lines of that.

The driver nodded and drove off.

A little ways down the road they were on, Alfred spoke up.

"So, where are we going now?" Alfred asked, softly.

Like before, Ludwig raised the small window separating them from the driver and answered.

"We're going to a hotel." Ludwig answered.

Alfred's shoulders fell a bit. "Oh…so we're not going to see the Eiffel Tower then?"

"Nein. Sorry, but it's just late. We can go tomorrow." Ludwig said.

"Oh…" Alfred said, dejected, as he looked out the window.

He had really hoped to see it when he got here, maybe even tonight, but it looks like it wasn't going to happen.

Ludwig noticed Alfred out the corner of his eye.

Alfred was leaning against the window watching the scenery slowly pass by with a sad look on his face.

He sighed, dejectedly, longing to just _do_ something, _anything_ to keep from ending this night early.

They just got there and Ludwig wanted to call it a night?

Alfred pouted slightly, but then again, there was nothing he could do.

What _could_ he do anyway?

Demand Ludwig to take him to see the Eiffel Tower or go somewhere else?

No.

That wouldn't work because it could jeopardize his identity _and _the personality he had set up wouldn't fit well with this new attitude.

Alfred sighed again and held his chin in his hand.

"Well, I mean it _is_ on the way to the hotel. We could stop und look at it for a while…if you want to." Ludwig said.

Alfred's eyes widened and he turned towards Ludwig.

He was looking at him with a warm smile.

And he had removed his hat.

And again, Alfred had wondered when he had done that.

And it was funny because for some reason, Ludwig looked _much_ less intimidating without the hat than with it.

Maybe it was because the way the hat casted a shadow over his face that made it difficult to see his eyes.

Made it hard to know what he was thinking.

But without it, Alfred could see Ludwig's face perfectly.

And he could tell, somewhat, what Ludwig was thinking.

At least he wasn't kept in the dark about it.

And that was something he hated, being kept in the dark about things.

It made him feel very vulnerable not knowing anything about someone.

And it was then that Alfred snapped back into reality.

"Wh-What did you say?" Alfred asked, beginning to blush, wondering if he must have looked stupid for staring.

But Ludwig didn't seem to pay it any attention if Alfred was staring like an idiot.

"I said the Eiffel Tower is on the way to the hotel we're going to. If you really want to see it that badly, I can make an exception…for you." Ludwig said, adding that last part as an afterthought.

Alfred blushed even deeper.

Wow.

Was Ludwig really making an exception for him?

"Well? Do you want to?" Ludwig asked.

Alfred forced himself to look at Ludwig again.

He just knew his face was red and it was utterly embarrassing to look like this in front of Ludwig.

And when Alfred finally made eye contact, he noticed that Ludwig looked a little tired.

His eyes were sort of drooping and there were dark circles under his eyes.

Obviously weathered from the long flight and having to sleep sitting up.

And so Alfred gulped and nodded. "U-Um…s-sure." he said, trying not to sound too eager.

Ludwig smiled, perhaps a bit tiredly, and nodded. "Ok. We'll go see it if you really want to. "

He then sunk back into his seat and looked out the window.

Alfred smiled, excited that he would see the Eiffel Tower after all.

So this night wouldn't end so quickly after all.

He then looked at Ludwig and his smile fell and he shoulders dropped.

Ludwig looked so very tired.

He looked like he was struggling to stay awake

And it was then that Alfred felt bad.

Ludwig wanted to call it a night but he had seen him looking sad so he had offered Alfred a chance to do a little sightseeing before they went to the hotel.

Here Ludwig was, tired as all hell, offering to go see the Eiffel Tower because Alfred had wanted to.

Ludwig, putting Alfred's wants ahead of his needs and Alfred began feeling even worse.

Because of him, Ludwig was going to miss out on some much needed sleep.

But Ludwig had sincerely asked him if he wanted to stop before they went to the hotel.

Just so that Alfred wouldn't be sad.

Wow.

Was Ludwig really sacrificing his health just so that Alfred could see some tall metal structure?

He was really making an exception for _him_?

Who cares if he's tired as long as Alfred is happy?

That's what it seemed like Ludwig was doing.

Making sure that Alfred was happy at the expense of his own health.

Alfred blushed at the utter kindness that Ludwig was showing.

He couldn't believe that he was being treated this well by a Nazi officer.

It was mind-blowing, really.

Denying himself a basic human necessity to see a giant monument.

All simply because Alfred had _wanted_ to see it.

Sure, it must have been a small thing to Ludwig, but it was a _big_ thing to Alfred.

A _very_ big deal.

Sure, he had expected to come in contact with a few Nazis.

But he _certainly_ didn't expect to meet anyone like Ludwig!

Alfred was jarred out of his thoughts by Ludwig rolling down the window and saying something to the driver.

Alfred watched as the driver nodded and Ludwig rolled the small window up.

Ludwig looked over at Alfred and smiled. "We'll be there soon."

Alfred watched as Ludwig struggled to suppress a yawn.

And he was about to open his mouth to say something but his mouth fell closed again as the words died in his throat.

And even if he _did_ speak up, what could he say?

No, that's ok I don't want to see the Eiffel Tower anymore?

He couldn't.

Not anymore.

It was already done and they were already on their way there, so Alfred couldn't say anything to stop it.

But he still really _did_ want to see the Eiffel Tower but not at the sake of a sleep deprived Ludwig.

He didn't want him to suffer just because he wanted to see some giant piece of metal.

Alfred then began to blush as he began to process new questions that were popping up in his head.

When had he started caring so much about Ludwig's well-being?

Why did he worry so much about if Ludwig would get enough sleep?

Why did Ludwig make him feel weird when he did something nice for him?

And when did he start blushing so much and feeling happy when Ludwig did the same when uncomfortable?

"Hey…are you ok?" Ludwig asked, jarring Alfred out of his thoughts.

Alfred jumped slightly. "Wh-What?"

"I asked if you were alright…your face is red." Ludwig said.

Alfred gulped. "I-It is?"

"Ja. Are you getting sick?" Ludwig asked, before taking off one of his gloves and feeling Alfred's forehead.

Alfred eyes widened and his heart pounded in his chest.

He could feel it knocking against his chest and he could hear the blood whooshing in his ears and he wondered, for a split second, if Ludwig could hear it as well.

Alfred looked straight ahead and didn't bother to look Ludwig in the eyes.

He turned even redder and Ludwig's large hand on his forehead was _not_ helping that

Alfred's face felt so hot from blushing that he thought he would pass out right there.

"N-No, I-I'm n-not s-sick." Alfred stammered.

Ludwig then took his hand from Alfred's forehead. "Really? Are you sure? You do feel pretty warm."

Alfred gulped. "Y-Yes, I'm sure. J-Just a little hot is all."

"Oh. You can let the window down if you want." Ludwig offered.

"O-Oh. Th-Thanks." Alfred said.

Ludwig smiled and turned his attention back to the passing scenery.

Alfred then reached a shaky hand out and let the window down.

And as the cool night air hit his face, Alfred sighed in relief as his face cooled off.

And thank _God_ for that relief because Alfred didn't know how much longer he could last.

Alfred reveled in the cool air before Ludwig spoke up.

"We'll be there in a few minutes." Ludwig said.

"Good. I bet it looks beautiful at night." Alfred said.

Ludwig smiled. "Ja. Indeed it does."

Alfred let the cool air wash over his face for a little while longer before he rolled the window back up.

Once the air was cut off, Alfred sighed, contentedly and sat back in his seat.

Ludwig noticed this and chuckled. "Better?"

Alfred smiled. "Yes. _A lot _better."

"Good. I'm glad." Ludwig said.

Alfred heaved a great sigh of relief.

For a second there, he thought that his heart was going to burst out of his chest it was pounding so hard.

They sat together in silence as the car drove.

The hum of the engine and the soft vibrations of the car were soothing.

"Look, there it is." Ludwig spoke up, after a short silence.

Alfred looked to where Ludwig was pointing and made a curious humming sound.

"It's pretty, ja?" Ludwig asked.

Alfred was so transfixed by the sight that he could only nod since he couldn't even speak.

The sight of the lit-up tower was so breathtaking that Alfred could only marvel at the structure.

So luminous and bright.

As the got closer, the tower just seemed to grow taller and taller until finally, Alfred had to crane his neck upwards.

"Do you want to get closer?" Ludwig asked, suddenly startling Alfred out of his trance.

Alfred jumped slightly and looked over at Ludwig and instantly turned bright red.

Ludwig's face was slightly pink as he tried to avoid eye-contact.

And Alfred soon realized why.

While he was admiring the Eiffel Tower, he had failed to realize that he had crawled over Ludwig's lap to look out the window.

Alfred gasped and immediately sat back down and covered his face in embarrassment.

'No wonder he sounded so close.' Alfred thought.

"When we get there, I know a place where we can see it better, if you want." Ludwig offered after a short silence.

"O-Ok. S-Sounds good." Alfred stuttered.

God, Alfred just wanted to bang his head against a wall for being so oblivious and stupid.

How could he not notice that he was leaning over Ludwig's lap like that?

How could he have been so _blind_?

A short while later, the car finally rolled to a stop and the engine shut off.

Ludwig turned to Alfred and asked, "Ready?"

Alfred looked up from his hands, face still red and nodded. "Y-Yes."

Not wanting to look Ludwig in the face anymore, Alfred turned his attention back to his window and looked at the Eiffel Tower.

Ludwig smiled and got out of the car.

Alfred heard something slam and looked in the direction of the sound.

And to his surprise, he didn't see Ludwig.

Alfred cocked an eyebrow in confusion, wondering where he went.

And then, a few seconds later, Alfred heard the door open in his side.

Alfred looked up and saw Ludwig smiling down at him.

And, again, Alfred felt something stirring up within him.

He didn't know what it was and it really confused him.

"Come on, let's go." Ludwig said, reaching a hand towards Alfred.

Alfred made a choked sound before gulping. "O-Ok."

He reached up and took Ludwig's hand and got out of the car as well.

Ludwig closed the door behind him and then began leading Alfred towards the tower.

As they walked, Alfred noticed his hand within Ludwig's.

And it was then that Alfred noticed that Ludwig's hand were surprisingly…warm.

Despite the cool night air.

And Ludwig had such a firm grip on his hand too.

It was firm, but it didn't hurt.

It was just a strong grip.

Almost like how a mother would hold a child's hand because she didn't want him to get lost.

It was comforting, almost, to know that Ludwig held Alfred's hand in such a firm yet soft grip.

And again, Alfred couldn't stop the smile from creeping onto his face.

So, he didn't pull his hand out of Ludwig's grip.

He just smiled and let Ludwig lead him where he would.

Ludwig led Alfred onto the greenspace in front of the Eiffel Tower.

"Whenever I come to France, I always make sure to come here when I have free time." Ludwig finally spoke up as they walked.

Alfred looked up at Ludwig then. "Really?"

"Ja. I like coming here because it's just nice to look at." Ludwig said.

Alfred looked back down to the ground and all he could utter was a simple, "Oh."

"Of course, when I _do_ come here, it does get kind of lonely when you don't have anyone to talk to or sit with." Ludwig said.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Alfred said.

"Nein. Don't apologize. It's not your fault." Ludwig said.

"No, I mean, you didn't have to be alone. Maybe you could have had somebody come with you." Alfred said.

"I didn't say I didn't like it, I just said it gets kind of lonely." Ludwig said.

"S-Sorry…I-I didn't mean…" Alfred said, trailing off.

"Don't worry about it. Besides, it's kind of nice to get away und spent time alone, ja?" Ludwig asked.

Alfred felt his face heat up again. "I-I guess so."

"Plus, most people wouldn't understand. They would just call it a bit piece of metal but it's not just that…I guess that's why I come here by myself." Ludwig explained.

"Well, those people obviously don't understand man-made masterpieces." Alfred said.

Ludwig chuckled. "You're right. They don't. So I can't share things like this with them. That's why it can get lonely when nobody shares your interests."

"Yeah. I guess it can get a little frustrating and rough when nobody can see what you see." Alfred said.

"Ja. A little." Ludwig said.

Alfred smiled.

As strange as it seemed, walking hand-in-hand with Ludwig and talking to him was kind of…nice.

"But." Ludwig said. "I won't be lonely tonight because I get to share this with you."

Alfred's eyes widened and he looked up at Ludwig.

Ludwig was looked back down at him and smiling warmly.

Alfred blushed for what had to be the millionth time and looked away.

"Y-Yeah, w-well…th-thank you." Alfred stammered.

"Don't worry about it. It's mein pleasure." Ludwig said.

And again, that feeling of _something_ surged through Alfred again.

And _God_, did it confound him.

Just what _was_ it?

A short walk later, Ludwig stopped and motioned to a bench on a walkway through the greenspace.

"Let's sit here." Ludwig said, motioning to an empty bench.

"O-Ok." Alfred said.

Ludwig smiled and led Alfred to the bench and sat down.

Alfred sat down beside him and Ludwig finally let go of his hand.

And, for a split second, Alfred felt a slight pain in his chest.

He had no clue what it was or why he felt like that.

And his hand just felt so…_empty_.

And _cold_.

But he tried his best to just ignore the unknown feelings that were welling up inside of him.

He, instead, tried focusing on his surroundings.

More specifically, the Eiffel tower.

"Wow. No wonder you come here all the time." Alfred said. "It really is pretty."

Ludwig smiled. "I told you that you would like it."

"Oh, I do. I really do. Thank you again for taking me." Alfred said.

"Again, it's mein pleasure." Ludwig said.

They sat together in a comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company and admiring the structure before them.

And then, suddenly, a cool gust of wind picked up.

Alfred's shuddered and his hands flew up to his arms to hug himself and warm them up.

And he wondered, with annoyance, as to why women would wear clothing with such short sleeves whenever they went out at night with somebody.

'Tch, w-women's cl-clothing. Wh-Why c-can't they w-wear s-something warmer when they go out?' Alfred thought.

And just as he finished his thought, another cold gust of wind picked up.

Alfred shivered again as he tried to rub his arms to warm up.

'G-Godamn c-cold.' Alfred thought, angrily.

"Here, put this on." Ludwig said.

Alfred perked up at Ludwig's voice and turned to see Ludwig taking his coat off.

"N-No, th-that's ok." Alfred said.

Ludwig shook his head. "Nonsense. If you're cold, then here, put this coat on."

"N-No, wait. Th-That's ok, you don't have to give me your coat, I-I'm fine." Alfred said.

"Nein. I won't take that for an answer, so here." Ludwig said.

"B-But what about you? Won't you be cold?" Alfred asked.

"Nein, I have long sleeves underneath, so I'll be ok. It's _you _I'm worried about." Ludwig said.

Alfred blushed then.

Wait.

Ludwig was…

_Worried_?

About _him_?

"W-Wait, b-but I…" Alfred said, trailing off as Ludwig draped his coat around his shoulders.

Alfred was about to speak up and protest but was interrupted and betrayed by his own mouth as he let out an involuntary moan of relief and content.

He looked over and Ludwig then.

And he saw that Ludwig was smiling back.

"There. Better?" Ludwig asked.

Alfred blushed even more and nodded as he pulled Ludwig's coat tighter around himself.

"Y-Yeah…th-thank you…a-again." Alfred said.

"Don't worry about it. I just didn't want you to get cold." Ludwig said.

"A-And you s-sure you're not cold?" Alfred asked.

Ludwig chuckled.

"Ja. I'm sure. You know, you worry too much." Ludwig said.

"S-Sorry." Alfred said.

"Nein. Please don't apologize. Just let _me_ do the worrying sometime." Ludwig said. "It really doesn't fit you."

"Wow…such a perfect gentleman." Alfred said, blushing and trying to joke.

"Well…I guess it's just in my nature to be polite." Ludwig said, airily.

"Yes, I can see that." Alfred said.

Alfred pulled Ludwig's warm coat tighter around himself and it was then that he could pick up the scent of the cologne that Ludwig was wearing.

The more that Alfred inhaled his cologne, the more intoxicating it got.

And, for a split second, Alfred wondered if he was going crazy or not.

Because, here he was, sniffing the scent of a man's coat that he barely even knew.

And, right then, Alfred wished there were a wall nearby so that he could bang his head against it just so he could come back to his senses.

These new and unknown feelings were starting to grate on Alfred's nerves and he just wanted them all to just go away, so he pushed them back to the corner of his mind and tried to focus on the beautiful landmark ahead of him.

"So, what do you think of Paris so far?" Ludwig asked, suddenly.

"O-Oh. I love it. I really do. Since I've never been here before, this makes it a lot more special." Alfred said.

"Well then, I guess I must thank you for wanting to come along with me." Ludwig said. "So, thank you."

And now, it was Alfred's turn to shake his head. "No, thank _you_. Thank _you_ for being the one that offered _me_." he said, looking at Ludwig and smiling.

Ludwig's cheeks flushed pink and he looked straight ahead and nodded. "J-Ja. You're welcome."

Alfred smiled and scooted a little bit closer to Ludwig if only just to get warmer and he almost giggled because as he got closer, Ludwig got redder.

"So, since you've already been here, why don't you tell me what _you_ like about Paris." Alfred said.

"O-Oh, me? Well, I like _a lot_ of things." Ludwig said.

Alfred giggled. "Like what? You _have _to be specific, you know."

"O-Oh…j-ja right. Sorry." Ludwig said.

"Well, go ahead, tell me." Alfred said.

Ludwig then began telling Alfred what he liked about the city and Alfred listened to every word as closely as he could with an awe-struck smile on his face.

And Alfred was hanging onto his every word, greatly interested by Ludwig's retellings of his many trips to Paris.

They talked for a while, Alfred asking about various things that Ludwig did whenever he came to Paris.

And Ludwig was more than happy to oblige in telling Alfred of his many visits.

Alfred couldn't believe that Ludwig actually liked this place as much as he did.

Maybe because it was beautiful here.

Or maybe it was just nice to come here to sit and look at it like Ludwig said.

And he did say that he was glad to share this sight with Alfred.

So maybe it was because he finally got to sightsee with someone who could understand him.

When Ludwig finished, they fell into a comfortable silence.

"Wow. You really like this place, don't you?" Alfred asked.

Ludwig nodded. "Ja. It's a nice change from being in the same place all the time."

"That's true." Alfred said.

Alfred turned back to look at the illuminated Eiffel tower.

It was really a sight to see.

It was almost like he couldn't take his eyes off of it.

As he was admiring the sight before him, Alfred caught a motion from the corner of his eye.

Ludwig raised his hand to try and stifle a yawn.

When he finished, Alfred saw that he looked really tired.

Almost like he wanted to just pass out right there.

Alfred's smile fell then at the sight.

Because seeing Ludwig looked that tired made him feel bad.

Because it was he who had made him come here when Ludwig wanted to go to the hotel and turn in for the night.

It was he who Ludwig had made the sacrifice for and put off sleep for himself.

All because Alfred wanted to see the Eiffel Tower.

Ludwig had wanted to do this for him.

And Alfred felt terrible now.

He wasn't being selfish was he?

Or at least he didn't _think_ he was being selfish.

He just wanted to do a little sightseeing in a place he had never been to before.

How could he have possibly have known that Ludwig was that tired and on the verge of passing out?

But maybe if he had just _seen_ or paid more attention to him, he would have known.

But he didn't since he was too awe-struck by the sights of Paris.

But maybe if he _did_ know, he probably wouldn't have taken Ludwig's offer.

Yet, he didn't and even if he _would _have found out, it would have been too late.

He just _couldn't _have known.

But just because he didn't know that didn't make him feel any less bad.

Because, ultimately, it was his fault.

_His _fault.

And that was worse, for some reason, even though it was Ludwig who had suggested that they go.

However, even though it was Ludwig's idea, Alfred couldn't help but feel guilty.

"I'm sorry." Alfred said, lowly.

Ludwig turned his attention towards Alfred. "Hmm?"

"I'm sorry." Alfred repeated slightly louder.

Ludwig cocked an eyebrow. "For what?"

"For making you stay up so late." Alfred said.

"It's perfectly fine. I'm ok." Ludwig said.

"No, it's not. I'm the one who wanted to come here even though you wanted to go to the hotel. I didn't mean to make you stay up so late." Alfred said.

Ludwig chuckled. "Don't worry about it, I'm fine."

"No, you're not. I saw you yawn…it's my fault you're so tired. I was being selfish." Alfred lamented.

Ludwig smiled. "Heh, you saw that, huh? Sorry, I didn't mean to look like I was tired. Und no, you're not being selfish. You just wanted to see something you've never seen before, that's all. There's no harm in that." he said, trying to cheer Alfred up.

Alfred didn't respond and he only looked down at the ground shuffling his feet, not knowing what to say.

Ludwig eyed Alfred for a while trying to think of something to say before speaking up.

"Look, I was the one who suggested that we come here. So, it's not your fault. I just wanted to show you something, ja? So, it's not such a big deal." Ludwig said.

Alfred looked at Ludwig then. "Well…thank you for showing me." he said, smiling. "But if you don't mind, I think we should be heading back now. It's getting late. I don't want you to be tired tomorrow."

Ludwig couldn't stop his eyes from widening.

"R-Really? Are you sure you don't want to look at it for a while longer?" Ludwig asked.

Alfred smiled. "No, I've seen enough. And if I want to see it again, we can just come back, right?"

Ludwig smiled. "Ja…I guess we can. Und maybe we can go up in it if you want to."

"What? You mean you can go inside of it?" Alfred asked, incredulously.

"Of course you can." Ludwig said.

"W-Wait, s-so you've been in there before?" Alfred asked.

"Ja. Und the view is so beautiful. You can see everything." Ludwig said.

"Wow. I-I'd really like that." Alfred said.

"Good. We can go before we have to go back." Ludwig said.

Alfred smiled. "I can't wait."

Ludwig smiled back. "So, are you ready to go back?"

"Yeah." Alfred said.

Ludwig stood up then and extended a hand towards Alfred.

Alfred took it and stood up and they began walking back towards the car.

"Thank you again. You know, for the coat. It really _was_ getting cold." Alfred said.

"It was mein pleasure. I just didn't want to see you shivering." Ludwig said.

Alfred blushed.

He couldn't believe that a Nazi could be this _charming_.

But then again.

This _was _Ludwig.

He didn't seem to fit in with the Nazi image anyhow.

He seemed somehow…_different_.

Despite the uniform he wore.

A short while later, they arrived at the car.

And Ludwig, being the gentleman that he is, of course, opened the door for Alfred.

He closed the door and got in on the next side beside Alfred.

Ludwig smiled at Alfred then. "The hotel we're going to is pretty nice as well. I think you'll like it."

"Well, from what I've already seen here, I think I will." Alfred said.

Ludwig chuckled and then he spoke up to the driver.

The driver chuckled and nodded before starting up the car.

A short while later, they were off down the road.

Alfred cocked an eyebrow. "Hey, so what did you say to him? I mean, why did he laugh?" he asked, feeling suddenly self-conscious.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing really. I just told him how excited you were to see the Eiffel Tower. Nothing much. Und don't worry, he wasn't laughing at you." Ludwig said.

Alfred blushed. "O-Oh. O-Ok then."

He then continued to watch the passing scenery.

It really _was_ nice here.

Francis was really lucky to live here.

Alfred then smelled something.

It smelled so…_familiar_.

He then looked down and blushed a dark red.

He just now remembered that he was still wearing Ludwig's coat.

How had he forgotten?

And so, quickly, Alfred began undraping it from his shoulders.

When he got it off, he handed it to Ludwig who looked at him in confusion.

"H-Here. Y-Your coat. I don't need it anymore since were going to be inside a hotel." Alfred said, not looking at Ludwig.

Ludwig smiled and took the coat. "Thank you."

"Y-Yeah. N-No problem." Alfred said.

_God_, Alfred hated himself right now.

He hated how he stuttered when Ludwig got him flustered.

He hated how red he got whenever Ludwig said something nice or complemented him.

Ludwig was supposed to be doing those things not _him_.

He was supposed to make Ludwig stutter whenever he got him worked up.

He was supposed to make Ludwig get all red in the face whenever he did something nice for him.

Not the other way around.

Alfred rolled his eyes.

Thank _God_, Francis wasn't here.

Otherwise, he'd probably be making fun of Alfred six way til Sunday.

And everybody else too.

'Bastards.' Alfred thought, annoyed. 'Makin' me wear a fuckin' dress for this long.'

Although he _did _wonder what they were doing.

What they were up to.

They better be doing _something_ for all the embarrassment Alfred had to endure.

And _still _enduring for that matter.

"The driver says we'll be there shortly." Ludwig said.

Alfred came out of his thoughts at the sudden interruption.

"Huh? What did you say?" Alfred asked.

"We'll be there shortly." Ludwig repeated.

"Oh. So what is this place like?" Alfred asked.

"It's very luxurious." Ludwig explained.

"Is it?" Alfred asked.

Ludwig nodded. "Ja. In fact, it's one of the reasons why I like coming here."

"Oh. Well, now I _have_ to see it." Alfred said.

Ludwig smiled. "You won't be disappointed."

And sure enough, a few minutes later, they came upon the hotel they were to be staying at.

Alfred watched, in awe, as they approached the hotel.

It was just as fancy as the one he saw in Berlin, if not fancier.

The car stopped in front of the steps leading up to the front door.

Ludwig got out and walked around to open the door for Alfred.

Alfred smiled and took the offered hand and got out to start walking up to the hotel.

As they walked side by side, Alfred smiled.

"You know, you don't have to keep opening the door for me all the time. I can open the door by myself." Alfred said.

Ludwig chuckled. "You shouldn't have to." he said, simply.

Alfred didn't know what to say next so he just kept his mouth shut and blushed.

And again, he cursed himself for getting so worked up over a simple polite gesture.

Once they reached the front door to the lobby, Ludwig held the door open for Alfred and gestured inside.

As expected of him.

As he walked in, Alfred couldn't help but be taken aback by the sight.

The sheer vastness of the hotel was amazing.

The walls of the lobby were so intricate in detail.

And it was almost a crime at how immaculate everything was.

Alfred was taken out of his amazement by a deep chuckle behind him.

"See? I told you it was pretty." Ludwig said.

"Wow…you're right." Alfred said.

Ludwig smiled and took Alfred's hand. "Well, let's go get a room."

Alfred's heart began pounding in his chest again.

Why is it that whenever they held hands it felt nice?

And comforting?

For the life of him, Alfred just could _not_ figure it out.

He continued to admire the walls and ceiling of the lobby when all of a sudden, they stopped.

When Alfred bumped into Ludwig, he saw that they were at the front desk.

When Ludwig said something in German, Alfred could not help but wonder something…

Where _was _everybody?

In his whole time here, he hasn't seen one French person.

He only saw Wehrmacht soldiers and other officers.

Well, but then again, it _was_ nighttime and it _was _late, so maybe everyone had already gone to bed?

The receptionist nodded and handed Ludwig a key.

And it was then that he noticed Alfred next to Ludwig.

He studied him for a while.

And then he gave something that looked like a leering or a knowing smile and said something to Ludwig.

Alfred couldn't help but blush and he looked down towards the ground.

Ludwig noticed this and cleared his throat and said something else to the man.

The man's smiled faded and he nodded.

Ludwig then turned away and pulled Alfred along with him.

Alfred followed, dutifully, and let Ludwig lead him where he would.

On the way out of the lobby, Alfred looked back towards the receptionist and saw that he was smiling again.

And Alfred turned even redder at that point.

Because who knew _what_ that man was thinking?

Who knew _what_ he thought that they were probably going to do.

And Alfred instantly turned his attention forward again, not wanting to be caught in the man's implying gaze anymore.

As he struggled to keep up with Ludwig, Alfred caught a glimpse of his face.

Ludwig was blushing a light pink.

Yet he still carried a furrowed brow.

"Ludwig?" Alfred called. "What did that man say?"

Ludwig looked like he just came out of an interrupted thought and looked down at Alfred.

And when he saw that Alfred was trying to keep up with him, he noticed just how fast he was walking.

"O-Oh, sorry." Ludwig said, slowing down his pace. "I didn't know I was walking that fast."

Alfred finally caught up with Ludwig and tried to catch his breath. "What's wrong? Are you ok?" he said, panting.

"J-Ja, I'm fine." Ludwig said.

Alfred could only utter a simple, "Oh."

"O-Oh, n-now what did you ask again?" Ludwig asked, suddenly remembering Alfred's not so clear question.

"Oh…I-I asked what that man said to you." Alfred repeated.

Ludwig blushed even deeper and cleared his throat. "U-Um…he asked if it was for business or pleasure…if you know what I mean."

And now, it was Alfred's turn to blush a deep red. "Wh-Why does everyone always think that?"

"I-I don't know." Ludwig said.

Um…s-so what did you tell him?" Alfred asked, curious.

"I told him it was for business und that it wasn't like that…I-I mean we weren't going to use the room for…_th-that_." Ludwig said.

Alfred gulped and laughed nervously.

"W-Well, let's go. It's getting late." Ludwig said, quickly changing the subject and walking forward once again.

A short while later, they reached an elevator.

They got in and Alfred watched as Ludwig pressed the highest number.

His eyes widened.

"The top floor?" Alfred asked.

Ludwig smiled. "Ja. I like the view from up there."

Alfred heard the elevator hum and felt it lurch to life as they began their ascent.

"So, what is it like?" Alfred asked.

"Hmm?" Ludwig hummed in confusion.

"Th-The view, I mean. Wh-What's the view like?" Alfred clarified.

Ludwig's eyebrow rose in realization. "O-Oh, the view. It's really nice. You can see the whole city from up there."

Alfred hummed in curiosity. "Oh, really?"

"Ja. Again, it's one of the reasons why I like to come here." Ludwig said.

"I'd really like to see it." Alfred said.

Ludwig chuckled. "Don't worry, you will soon enough."

And, as if on cue, the elevator stopped and dinged before the door finally opened.

"Well? Shall we?" Ludwig asked, smiling.

"We shall." Alfred joked, smiling back.

And with that, they walked out of the elevator and Ludwig led Alfred down the hallway.

Alfred watched door after door go by, wondering which one was Ludwig's room.

Still admiring the paneling, Alfred didn't notice that Ludwig stopped and bumped into him.

"O-Oh, s-sorry, I didn't see you." Alfred said.

Ludwig chuckled and took out a key. "It's ok. Come on, let's go inside."

Alfred watched Ludwig fiddle with the door knob.

Ludwig unlocked the door and pushed it open for Alfred.

"Well? After you." Ludwig said, smiling and polite.

"Thank you." Alfred said.

Alfred walked in the room with Ludwig behind him.

He looked around, confused, before Ludwig finally turned on the light.

And when the lights came on, Alfred gasped.

This was a _nice_ room.

And _very_ luxurious.

Just like Ludwig had said.

Alfred stared, awe-struck, at the bed and the curtains and the walls.

Ludwig fell in beside Alfred and smiled. "Do you like it?"

"Yes…I really do. It's nothing like I could have imagined." Alfred said.

"Well…welcome to mein room." Ludwig said.

Alfred looked at Ludwig incredulously.

"W-Wait…y-you mean this _your _room?!" Alfred asked.

"Ja." Ludwig said, simply.

"H-How?!" Alfred stammered.

"It's reserved for me whenever I come here." Ludwig said.

"Wow. I-I can't believe all this is yours!" Alfred exclaimed.

Ludwig rubbed the back of his head bashfully. "W-Well, it's not really mine. They just save it for me. Although I don't use it much."

"Oh. Well, it's still really nice." Alfred said.

"Ja, it is. Here, I want to show you something." Ludwig said, leading Alfred towards the curtain.

"What is it?" Alfred said.

"Just wait. Now, if you don't mind, I would like for you to cover your eyes." Ludwig said, placing both hands on Alfred's shoulders.

Alfred jumped slightly and blushed at the sudden touch from behind him.

"O-Ok, s-sure." Alfred stuttered.

And with that, Alfred covered his eyes, if only just to hide the blush that was creeping along his face.

Ludwig chuckled and took his hands off of Alfred's shoulders.

Alfred heard footsteps a few feet away and then he heard the sound of the curtains opening.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Alfred asked.

"Not yet." Ludwig said.

Alfred rolled his eyes behind his closed eyelids.

Was Ludwig _really_ doing this?

_Really_?

Alfred then felt Ludwig's warm hands fall upon his shoulders again and he jumped in surprise.

"Now, you can." Ludwig whispered into Alfred's ear.

Alfred shuddered as Ludwig's warm breath caressed his ear.

And then he uncovered his eyes and gasped.

On the top floor, from Ludwig's room, Alfred gazed over the horizon at the city lights below.

"Oh my God. Wow, it's…I-I can't…" Alfred said, trailing off as he walked towards the window.

He put his hands against the glass and just stared out over the city.

"Do you like it?" Ludwig asked.

"Yes. It's amazing. I've never seen anything like it." Alfred said.

Ludwig chuckled and fell in beside Alfred.

"See? I told you that you would like it." Ludwig said.

"I-I do. And it's-oh my God, I can see the Eiffel Tower from here!" Alfred exclaimed.

"Und now do you see why I like coming here so much?" Ludwig said.

Alfred couldn't say anything since he was rendered speechless by the amazing sight below him.

And so he could only nod.

"So, since were here, do you want to take a look around?" Ludwig asked.

"Sure, I'd like that." Alfred said.

For the next hour or so, Ludwig led Alfred around the hotel room, showing him everything it had to offer.

And Alfred followed behind Ludwig, dutifully, and listened eagerly to his every word as he talked about each room.

There were even a few paintings that were hanging up in the hallway.

And Ludwig showed Alfred the paintings too.

He even explained who painted them and where they came from.

And Alfred listened, greatly interested, to Ludwig's stories and explanations.

Once the little tour was over, they returned to the main room.

When they came back, Ludwig began taking off the coat that he had gave Alfred to wear earlier when they were at the Eiffel Tower.

"So, how did you like it?" Ludwig asked.

"I loved it." Alfred answered, sincerely.

Ludwig smiled. "I'm glad. You know, it's much less lonely here when you have someone to share it with you."

"I bet. But don't you ever bring anyone else with you?" Alfred asked.

Ludwig shook his head. "Nein. I prefer to work alone."

"Oh. Really? But doesn't that get hard on you?" Alfred asked.

"Nein, not really. It's better that way. Some people may think it's stubborn, but I think it's easier. That way, I don't have to worry about anyone but myself."

"Oh. So, I guess that means I'm the first one you've brought in here. Thank you for sharing something so special with me." Alfred said, smiling.

Ludwig's cheeks flushed a light pink and he rubbed the back of his head bashfully. "J-Ja, I guess so. Und don't worry about it. I was glad to."

Alfred smiled.

There's that blush again.

Finally it was the other way around for once.

And he wanted to keep it that way for a while.

He didn't want to have another fainting scare again.

Alfred wanted Ludwig to be the one that got flustered easily.

He looked around the room once more, still admiring the interior design.

Anyone to have this room was surely a lucky son of a bitch.

And, coincidentally, that lucky son of a bitch just happened to be Ludwig.

Then his eyes fell upon a small table.

And on that table was a lamp.

And next to that lamp lay a small picture bathed in its light.

Alfred cocked an eyebrow interest.

Curious about the picture, Alfred walked over and picked it up to look at it.

Raising it up to his face, he didn't know how old it was but it seemed to be in great shape.

As he analyzed the picture, he noticed that it was of Ludwig.

Ludwig and three other people.

Two other men and a woman.

And they were all smiling.

And Alfred had to fight the urge surging up inside of him to ask Ludwig who these people were.

It wasn't any of his business.

However, before he could stop himself, he blurted out his thoughts.

"Hey, Ludwig? Who are these people?" Alfred asked.

"Hm? What you mean?" Ludwig asked, walking over.

Alfred winced.

Dammit.

He had _meant_ to hold that question in.

But his curiosity was just too great.

Oh, well.

It was too late now.

He had already asked the question so he might as well get his answer.

"These people here in this picture I found on the table. Who are they?" Alfred asked.

Ludwig fell in beside Alfred.

"Picture? What pictu-…o-oh…_that_ picture…" Ludwig said, trailing off.

Alfred looked at Ludwig then, confused at the broken response he gave.

And then his face and shoulders fell.

Ludwig was looking down at the floor with a sad look on his face.

Uh-oh.

Did he…do something wrong?

Did he hit a sensitive nerve?

Did he do or say something he wasn't supposed to?

Was it a mistake to ask?

"…I-I had forgotten about that picture…" Ludwig said, lowly.

Alfred then put the picture down.

"Ludwig, I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean…I'm sorry if I reminded you of something bad." Alfred said. "It really wasn't any of my business to ask, so please…"

Ludwig chuckled and gave a weak smile. "N-Nein, its ok, you were only curious. Und it wasn't anything bad. It was just…something that I'd hoped to forget."

Alfred cursed himself for being so stupid as to ask that question.

"Please don't be sad. I didn't mean to make you remember anything you didn't want to…I'm sorry." Alfred apologized.

"Please don't apologize. It's nothing bad, I promise you." Ludwig said, raising a hand to Alfred's cheek. "So, please don't think that. In fact, I'm sort of glad you _did_ remind me because it means I haven't forgotten them."

Alfred turned back towards the picture.

Ludwig smiled and picked up the picture and looked at it fondly.

"S-So, wh-who are they?" Alfred asked.

Ludwig looked Alfred and smiled.

"It's…mein family." Ludwig said.

Alfred's eyes widened. "Y-Your family?" he asked incredulously.

"Ja." Ludwig said.

Alfred looked at the picture in Ludwig's hands. "B-But they don't…look like you." Alfred said.

Ludwig chuckled. "Oh, ja. Sorry, I forgot to mention. Nein, they're not mein _real_ family, but we were so close that it almost felt like it."

"Oh, I get it." Alfred said.

"Ja." Ludwig said.

"Th-That's so touching." Alfred said.

Ludwig smiled. "I remember we took this a long time ago. I forget when."

"S-So, i-if you don't mind me asking…wh-what are their names?" Alfred asked.

Ludwig chuckled.

"Nein, of course not." Ludwig said.

Alfred smiled and he watched as Ludwig pointed to each of the smiling faces.

"This is mein good friend Roderich. He's a really good musician. He can make you feel any emotion just by playing. He liked all instruments, but his most favorite of all is the piano. I used to listen to him play all the time. Und he was _really_ good at it too." Ludwig said, pointing to a man with glasses.

"What about the others?" Alfred asked.

Ludwig then pointed to the woman. "This is Erszébet. She's Roderich's wife." Ludwig said, before chuckling. "She was…how do you say…very…_different_ from what you'd expect an ordinary woman would be."

Alfred looked at Ludwig. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well…" Ludwig trailed off. "She liked to fight. As strange as that seemed. She was always very active. Although just by looking at her, you would never guess that she could be very violent if she wanted to be. Heh, there are even _men_ that are scared of her."

Alfred gulped. "Wow, she sounds scary. I wouldn't want to be on her bad side."

Ludwig chuckled. "Ja, no one wants to be. But don't let that scare you. She's actually really nice."

"Oh. So, who's the other person?" Alfred asked.

Ludwig smiled, fondly. "That's mein brother. His name is Gilbert. He's actually mein real family."

"What's he like?" Alfred thought.

"Well…he's definitely an interesting person." Ludwig said.

Alfred smiled. "Tell me."

"Well, he can be very hyper-active…und a bit annoying sometimes. But even so, he's still mein brother. But aside from all that, he's a very caring person, even though he doesn't like to admit it. Because such things are 'unawesome' as he says. Sometimes, I don't even know where I would be if it weren't for him." Ludwig said, adding that last part warmly.

"Wow. He really means a lot to you doesn't he?" Alfred asked.

"Ja, he does. We care about each other a lot since we're the only family we have. Und even though he hates to admit it, he really does care. But he only shows it when no one is around because he gets embarrassed when people call attention to it." Ludwig said.

Alfred couldn't stop the giggling fit that welled up within him. "He really _does_ seem like an interesting person."

Ludwig smiled.

And Alfred couldn't believe it.

He didn't know that Ludwig had such close relationships.

It was really touching.

"I think it's really nice that you think of them all as your family." Alfred said.

"Thank you." Ludwig said, smiling.

"And, if you don't mind me asking again…what happened to them? You said there was something that you had hoped to forget?" Alfred asked.

"Ah. Ja, that…" Ludwig said.

"L-Look, it you don't want to talk about it because it's painful you don't have to." Alfred said.

"Nein, its ok…I don't mind." Ludwig said.

"Are you sure?" Alfred asked.

"Ja." Ludwig said.

Alfred watched Ludwig trace over the picture with a finger.

He then began to feel bad because he didn't know if Ludwig's memory was painful or not.

But he seemed to want to tell it, but Alfred didn't know.

Maybe Ludwig would tell him about it when he was ready.

"It's nothing about Gilbert. We're still together. It's just about Roderich und Erszébet." Ludwig began after a long pause.

"What happened to them?" Alfred asked, anticipating the worst.

"They left." was all Ludwig said.

"Left?" Alfred asked. "What do you mean left?"

"They left." Ludwig repeated. "They're gone."

"Left where?" Alfred asked. "Where did they go?"

"I really don't know." Ludwig said. "They just left."

"When did they leave?" Alfred asked.

"It was…before all this happened." Ludwig said.

"All this…w-wait you mean the war?" Alfred asked.

Ludwig nodded, solemnly. "Ja."

"They didn't even say goodbye." Ludwig said, lowly.

"W-Well, I'm sure they had a pretty good reason to leave." Alfred said, chirping up to try to ease the situation.

"Well, they never told us. Gilbert was devastated…und I couldn't even think straight. Our family was broken up. I couldn't sleep for days. Und Gilbert wasn't that better off." Ludwig said.

"Wow. I'm sorry that happened to you." Alfred said.

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault." Ludwig said.

"Well, yeah, but that doesn't mean I can't understand how you feel. I would feel the same way if my family was broken up like that." Alfred said.

Ludwig smiled. "Well, thanks for understanding."

"Don't worry about it." Alfred said, smiling back.

Ludwig looked back at the picture and sighed.

"That was the last time I ever saw them." Ludwig said.

"I'm sure they're ok. Wherever they are." Alfred said, trying to cheer Ludwig up.

"It would be better if I knew where they were. But I hope you're right. I really do. I don't know what I'd do if something ever happened to them." Ludwig said.

Alfred leaned on Ludwig's arm. "You know, people wouldn't guess it just by looking at you, but you're a really caring person." Alfred said.

Ludwig chuckled. "Don't say that."

Alfred looked up at Ludwig then. "No, I mean it. The way you care about your friends and brother is really touching. And even though I can't begin to fully understand what you went through, I can still tell how much you care."

Ludwig blushed slightly, a smile playing on his lips.

Alfred turned his attention back towards the picture.

"They're fine, I'm sure of it. So, don't give up hope, ok?" Alfred said.

And Alfred really meant what he said.

Sure, he couldn't fully understand how Ludwig felt when it all happened, but he really could sympathize.

Because if that happened to him and Matthew, Alfred didn't know what he would do.

He couldn't bear the thought of never seeing Matthew again, so yes, he could understand, if only by a little bit.

Ludwig put the painting back down gently on the table.

He smiled at it fondly.

And Alfred was suddenly overcome by the powerful urge to just envelop the man in a comforting hug.

His story really was touching, if not a little sad.

A family torn apart by war?

Alfred had to admit, it tugged on his heart strings a bit.

"Well, it's getting late. We should get to bed." Ludwig said, breaking the silence.

"Ok." Alfred said.

"I'll lead you to your room." Ludwig said, leading Alfred towards the hallway.

A short while later, they came to the room that Alfred was to stay in.

"Here's your room." Ludwig said, motioning inside.

Alfred walked in and it was then that he noticed how nice it looked.

How hadn't he noticed it before?

"Und mein room is just down the hallway." Ludwig said.

"Ok. And thanks again for taking me with you." Alfred said, smiling.

"It was mein pleasure." Ludwig said.

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Alfred asked, even though he knew it was obvious.

Ludwig smiled. "Ja. Goodnight, Frieda."

Alfred paused for a second.

He hadn't heard his fake name in a while so he was taken aback.

But then he finally found his voice.

"Goodnight, Ludwig." Alfred said.

Ludwig smiled and then began walking down the hall.

And before he could stop himself, Alfred did something that he would probably regret later.

But he would deal with that later if it happened.

Because, hell, Ludwig needed this now.

If only just to feel better.

Because it was Alfred's fault that Ludwig felt this way.

He was the one who had reminded him of his sad past,

So it was the _least_ Alfred could do.

The _least_.

"Hey wait!" Alfred suddenly blurted out.

"Hmm? Ja, what is it?" Ludwig asked, curiously.

Ludwig walked back into the threshold of Alfred's room.

Alfred walked up to Ludwig and grabbed up his hands in both of his.

Ludwig looked at his hands in Alfred's and then back up to Alfred's face in confusion.

Alfred gave his best smile.

And looking directly into Ludwig's icy blue eyes, Alfred spoke up what was on his mind.

"Don't worry, you'll find your family…I know it. You'll see them again, so please, don't give up." Alfred said, giving Ludwig's hands a reassuring squeeze.

And as Alfred held Ludwig's hands, he noticed that the felt a lot…_better _without those leather gloves covering them.

He could feel the _warmth_ of his hands.

He could feel the surprising _softness_ of his large hands.

The _pulse_ underneath the skin.

And the overall _texture_ of the skin.

All of the things Alfred couldn't feel whenever he had held Ludwig's hands when he was wearing those gloves, he could feel right now in this moment.

And granted, when he held Ludwig's hand even _with _the gloves on it, still felt nice.

But _that _compared to _this_ just couldn't…_compare_.

_This_…was just…_better_.

_A lot _better.

As Alfred looked into Ludwig's eyes, the most amazing thing happened.

Ludwig gave the biggest smile Alfred had ever seen.

It was a smile big enough to show his pearly white teeth.

"Thank you so much." Ludwig said, gratefully.

"You're very welcome. You really looked like you needed it." Alfred said, smiling back.

Ludwig chuckled, warmly. "You're right. I did. I really did."

"Well, good. I'm glad I could make you feel a lot better for once." Alfred said.

"You know, I don't know what it is, but there's something about you." Ludwig said. "Something I really like."

"Well, maybe you'll find out soon enough." Alfred joked, coyly.

Ludwig chuckled. "Well, I really do hope so."

Alfred let go of Ludwig's hands then.

And, for a split second, he felt empty.

And he had to suppress the urge to just grab them up again.

"Well…goodnight, Ludwig." Alfred said.

"Goodnight, Frieda." Ludwig said.

And with that, Ludwig walked out of the room and down the hall.

Alfred watched Ludwig go down the hall until he got to his room, smiled and closed the door.

Alfred did the same and just to be safe, he locked his door and began undressing.

Once undressed, he pulled the wig off with a sigh of relief and placed it on a dresser before hopping into bed.

It didn't take Alfred very long to fall asleep because he was tired as all hell, but what he _did_ think before he drifted into unconsciousness was that he was wrong about Ludwig.

_Very _wrong.

Because before he had even left, he thought he would be seeing all hardy and emotionless people but instead…he had met Ludwig.

Polite and caring Ludwig.

And it was strange too because he also thought the same thing as Ludwig.

He really couldn't place it, but there was something about him too.

Something that Alfred liked.

And like before, Alfred just couldn't help the smile that crept across his face.

* * *

Whew, that was a long chapter! Looks like things are starting to pick up between Alfred and Ludwig. I honestly had a lot of fun writing this chapter. And when I say a lot, I mean _a lot_. This is starting to get really fun for me to write!

P.S. Oh and by the way, just for clarification, Erszébet is Hungary, as if that wasn't obvious. I didn't use Elizabeta because that's not an accurate Hungarian name. So, in my stories, Hungary will be going by her proper Hungarian name (Erszébet, not Elizabeta). Anyways, please read and review. And look forward to the next chapter! =).


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **What's that? It's after the 21st? Yay, we didn't die! We'll all live for another day! I'm sorry, but I just _had _to say that. Whew, I got _that _out of my system. Anyway, thank you to all you guys who stayed with my stories despite my erratic updating schedule. Igot a lot of favs and follows last chapter, so thanks to the people who did that. I hope my writing isn't _too_ terrible. Or awkward for that matter…but other than that, it's still fun to write this story. I can't wait till I can get started on later chapters. But anyway, if you have time, please drop a line or two. I do love to hear from you.

**asdfmawesome2 :** Thank you! I'm glad! I was beginning to think I was making him blush a little _too_ much, but I guess not.

**Anana : **Thanks! I'm glad you like it!

**Aura Laths : **Thank you! And no, it doesn't really take that long to write. It just depends because sometimes I can get kinda lazy. But when I _do_ finish writing, I go over it at proofread the whole thing to catch any mistakes and minimize any errors, so that takes some time as well.

I am SO sorry for the really long period between this chapter and the last. And to make up for the super long gap in updates SUPER, MEGA, ULTRA, LONG chapter ahead!

And with that, Chapter 7 starts now!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Warm sheets.

Soft bed.

Fluffy pillow.

And an _amazing_ fresh scent in the air.

These were the things that Alfred woke up to as he slowly started to rise out of a peaceful unconsciousness.

It was actually strange, really.

So much different than what he was used to.

And _very _much different than what he had in his home.

It was just…_weird_.

So much so, that Alfred had been startled awake as he began to wake up.

He shot straight upright in bed and he frantically looked around with bleary eyes.

Once he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, Alfred finally got a look around.

When he got familiar with his new surroundings, he relaxed.

"Oh…" Alfred sighed.

Right.

He remembered now.

Alfred held his head up by his hand and chuckled wryly. "Right…I forgot where I was for a second."

He glanced over at the window then.

From the look of it, it was still early in the morning.

Alfred groaned. "Oh, Goddammit, I woke up for nothin'!"

Falling back into the sheets, Alfred just lay there.

Just lying there, staring up at the ceiling.

As he was about to doze back off into sleep, Alfred heard a soft knock at the door.

He just laid there, eyes closed as he cocked an eyebrow, wondering if he was hearing things.

He heard another knock and when he realized that he wasn't going crazy, his eyes flashed open and he jumped up to stare at the door, heart pounding.

But then he realized that he had locked the door last night, smart move, and finally calmed down.

As he stared down the door, Alfred could only wonder who would actually get up _this_ early.

Not _him_, that's for damn sure.

So he silently cleared his throat and disguised his voice, as usual, and somewhat feigned just waking up.

"Ludwig? Is that you?" Alfred asked.

A muffled, deep clearing of a throat and then Alfred heard that familiar deep voice.

"J-Ja…I…didn't know you were still asleep…" Ludwig said.

As Alfred looked at the door, he could just imagine Ludwig's face.

Probably blushing again, Alfred imagined with a smile.

"Mein apologies…I didn't mean to wake you…I had just wanted to see if you were still awake." Ludwig said.

Alfred snickered and rolled his eyes.

Ludwig, always so polite.

"It's ok. You didn't wake me. In fact, I just woke up myself." Alfred said.

"O-Oh…w-well, uh…" Ludwig said, trailing off.

Alfred eyed the door.

Ludwig sounded taken aback.

Like he hadn't expected Alfred to be up at the same time.

"Do you need something?" Alfred asked.

"Oh, uh, nein. Nothing…s-since you're awake, I wanted to tell you that I have to go out for the day." Ludwig said.

"Oh, can I go?" Alfred asked.

A short silence and then Ludwig spoke up. "N-Nein. I'm sorry. This is something that I have to do alone."

Alfred's brow lowered in confusion.

But then he realized what Ludwig must have had to do.

"Oh…" Alfred said.

"Please don't worry. I'm not going to be gone all day." Ludwig said.

"But it's so early! Do you really have to go _now_?" Alfred said, sounding sad.

"I'm really sorry. I'll make it up to you, I promise." Ludwig said.

Alfred tried to suppress a giggle, so he clasped a hand over his mouth.

"It's ok. Just do what you have to do. Don't let _me_ stop you." Alfred said.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. Und when I return, we can do whatever you want. I can take you to do more sightseeing if you want." Ludwig offered.

"I'd like that. There's a lot more I want to see." Alfred said.

"Good. I just hope you don't get lonely being here by yourself." Ludwig said.

Alfred scoffed silently.

Lonely?

Really?

No, he'd be perfectly fine.

But then he got an idea.

Just because he would be alone, didn't mean he couldn't have fun.

"Don't worry, I won't be. As long as I know you're coming back, I'll be ok. Take your time. I'd wait all day for you." Alfred said.

Another nervous clearing of his throat before Ludwig spoke up again. "Uh, j-ja. S-Sure."

"Really, don't worry about me! Just make sure I get to see you again, ok?" Alfred asked.

"J-Ja…o-of course." Ludwig said.

Alfred snickered again.

Sure, it may have been a little sickening to act so sweet and innocent, but that didn't mean that he didn't have fun doing it to Ludwig.

So, he didn't really mind acting all mushy towards him.

It was just so damn _fun_ to watch the man's reaction!

He could just imagine him right now.

Just standing there, red faced, and probably stuttering like an idiot.

"Well? Go on. I'll be fine. I promise!" Alfred said.

"J-Ja…w-well. I'll see you when I return." Ludwig said.

"See you then!" Alfred said.

A short silence passed.

"O-Oh, ja! I almost forgot!" Ludwig said.

"Yes?" Alfred asked.

"I wanted to tell you that I've arranged for your things to be brought up to the room." Ludwig said.

Alfred gasped. "Oh no! I forgot about that!"

Ludwig chuckled. "It's ok. Someone will bring it up soon, so don't worry. It's all taken care of."

Alfred cursed himself.

How could he just _forget_ about his stuff like that?

That suitcase had all his spy stuff in there.

Oh well.

At least no one could get into it except him.

He could at least take solace in _that_.

But, really, he would have to pay better attention to his things.

He was probably so dumbstruck by the sights that he had forgotten.

But that still didn't excuse his carelessness.

What if he had _lost _it?

Oh God, that was something he didn't want to think about.

That thing had a lot of important stuff in it.

He couldn't afford to lose it.

And so, Alfred sighed as he buried his head in his hands. "Thank you, Ludwig. I really don't know what I would have done if I lost it."

Ludwig chuckled again. "Like I said, don't worry about it. It's all taken care of."

"Oh, thank God." Alfred said.

"Und I've also arranged for food to be brought up just in case you get hungry." Ludwig said.

Alfred perked up then. "Huh? What did you say? Food?"

"Ja." Ludwig said.

"When did you do that?" Alfred said.

"When I woke up. I wanted to prepare things early for you." Ludwig answered.

"Ooh, so organized." Alfred joked.

Ludwig laughed. "Ja. It's a habit. Sorry."

"Oh, don't apologize. It's a good thing. A _very _good thing." Alfred said.

"D-Do you really think so?" Ludwig asked.

Alfred laughed. "Of course I do! Because if so, then that means I know when to expect you! If you say you won't be gone all day, then I believe you! I like knowing when I can see you again."

"W-Well…if you say so." Ludwig said.

At that time, Alfred regretted being separated by a door.

To see the look on Ludwig's face would have been _priceless_.

"Of course, I do! Now, go on. Go on before you're late! I'll see you later." Alfred said.

"Alright. I'll be back as soon as I can." Ludwig said.

"Good. And I'll take you up on that offer when you come back, if you don't mind." Alfred said.

"Of course." Ludwig said, before walking off.

Alfred heard Ludwig laugh as his heavy footfalls faded away before he heard a door open and close.

Getting up as quietly as possible, Alfred got out of bed and tiptoed over to the door and leaned against it.

He pressed his ear against it to see if he could hear anything on the other side.

When he didn't hear anything, he decided to call out just in case.

"Ludwig?" Alfred called.

No response.

Just silence.

"Ludwig, are you there?" Alfred called out louder.

And again, there was no response.

And seeing that there was none, Alfred let out a sigh of relief.

He opened the door and tiptoed out, walking towards the door.

When he reached the door, he peered out of the peephole.

He got there just in time to see Ludwig step into the elevator and the door close.

Alfred sighed again in relief, knowing that he was truly alone.

He walked back into his room and threw himself back down on the bed.

"Whew, a guy could sure get used to _this_!" Alfred said, crossing his hands behind his head.

As he lay there, dozing off again, he could only wonder one thing.

'Who the fuck gets up _this_ early?' Alfred thought.

Sure Ludwig had stuff to do, but _still_.

This was _much_ too early for _his _tastes that was for sure.

However, just before sleep could claim him once again, he heard a knock at the door.

_Much_ to his extreme displeasure.

He heard another knock and growled in annoyance.

That is before he shot up in fear.

Alfred gasped.

"Uh-oh. Oh-no, Oh-no, no, no. Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck_!" Alfred said, as he scrambled to get dressed.

Oh, God, it wasn't Ludwig at the door was it?

Had he forgotten something?

He hurriedly got dressed and donned the wig that was sitting on the dresser, gave himself a once over in the mirror before stumbling over to the door.

Alfred paused to catch his breath and collect himself before opening the door.

Reaching for the knob, he expected to see Ludwig standing there, but he was surprised to see someone else standing there.

And he saw that they had a suitcase in hand.

And then he remembered.

Ludwig had said that he would send his stuff up.

And so Alfred just stepped to the side and let the man in.

Once he set the case down, he turned to Alfred, nodded, and went on his way.

Alfred returned the gesture and watched as the man exited the room.

When the door closed, Alfred couldn't help but wonder when they were going to send up food.

Ludwig had said that they would right?

He was getting hungry.

But he would worry about that later.

Right now, he had to check on his stuff.

Taking his case to his room, Alfred set it on the bed before closing the door.

Just in case.

Alfred lowered himself to the bed and inspected the case.

It didn't look like it had been tampered with.

And it didn't look like anyone had tried to get into it.

It looked to be in good condition.

Alfred sighed again.

Good.

Entering the combination, Alfred heard the lock click and saw the top pop open.

And he was relieved to see that everything was how he placed them.

The clothes that he was supposed to wear and, when he lifted up the false bottom, his spy gear was there as well.

Alfred chuckled victoriously at the sight.

He couldn't wait to use it.

He closed the suitcase and shoved it under the bed for easy access.

When there was nothing else left to do, Alfred left his bedroom and into the living room.

Unable to go back to sleep since he was so rudely interrupted, Alfred just sat there on the couch and stared out at the window, chin resting in his palm and a bored look on his face.

It was a nice view, but it wasn't as nice as last night.

Maybe because it wasn't as special since it wasn't his first time.

Or maybe because Ludwig wasn't there with him.

Alfred's brow lowered then.

There was that thought again.

What _was_ that?

Alfred tried to clear his head and get it out of his mind as he tried to come up with other reasons why it wasn't nearly as nice staring out of the window.

He was probably just bored.

Or maybe he was just still tired and hasn't fully woken up yet.

Alfred tried to rationalize any possible reason as to why he would be bored.

_Any _reason that didn't involve Ludwig.

But it was _really_ hard.

After all, Ludwig was the only one he really knew and could talk to in this foreign land.

Of course, besides Francis and everyone else.

Trying and failing to come up with any other reason why he would be bored because his mind kept drifting back to Ludwig, Alfred just decided to write it off as just being alone.

_Anyone _would be bored by themselves.

It doesn't have to be a specific person, right?

As long as they weren't alone.

So Ludwig wasn't a factor that contributed to his loneliness.

At least that's what Alfred _wanted_ to tell himself.

But he could at _least_ admit that maybe he _was_ a _little_ lonely without him.

If only because he didn't have anyone to talk to.

Only a _little_.

It wasn't like he actually _missed _him or something.

Alfred tried to busy his mind and tried to think of something else.

_Anything _that would just get his mind _off_ of the man.

He hated that his mind kept drifting to him whenever his mind wasn't busy.

It was always distracting when he was supposed to be here on a mission.

And he couldn't let any confusing feelings get in the way of that.

So he would just have to push them away to the back of his mind so that he could focus better.

Figuring out those feelings would come later.

But for right now, he had to focus on what he came here to do.

And that was getting information out of Ludwig.

Just that.

Nothing else.

Unable to keep his mind from wandering back to Ludwig, Alfred got off of the couch and walked back into his room.

Before he passed the threshold, Alfred's eyes drifted down the hall to Ludwig's room.

Alfred stopped when he walked into his room and backed up to peek around the threshold to do a double-take at Ludwig's door.

He stared at his door for a long time.

And it was then that he felt his curiosity mounting.

What was behind that door?

Alfred couldn't help but wonder what was behind the door in Ludwig's room.

Alfred squirmed in anticipation as his mind began wandering again.

He wondered what his room looked like.

He continued to stare at the door for a little while longer.

And finally, not being able to contain his curiosity any longer, Alfred began to take a step out into the hallway.

Looking back and forth, feeling as if he was being watched, Alfred tentatively began to take small steps towards Ludwig's room.

As he got closer his heart started pounding.

He didn't know why.

Maybe it was because he was anxious to see what was in Ludwig's room.

Alfred gulped as he made his way even closer.

When he finally inched his way over to the door, Alfred took a slow quivering breath and reached out a shaky hand.

He grabbed the doorknob and gasped at the cold feeling.

He hoped that that wasn't some sort of sign to just forget about it and leave it alone.

Maybe he was just paranoid.

But when the knob started to warm under his touch, he calmed down just a little bit.

And Alfred just stood there, holding the doorknob and just staring at it.

Staring.

Almost as if he was trying to _will_ himself into just opening up the door.

Alfred took a few more deep breaths to calm himself.

He hated how he was getting so worked up.

Why was he so nervous?

He was just opening a door.

Alfred finally calmed himself down and forced his hand to stop shaking.

When he was ready, he finally turned the knob and opened the door.

Or at least that's what he _wanted_ to do.

Alfred's brow lowered.

He twisted the knob again and tried to push the door open.

It wouldn't budge.

Alfred jiggled the knob and pushed again.

The door still wouldn't budge.

And it was then that he realized why it wouldn't move.

"Dammit!" Alfred cursed under his breath.

Locked.

Perfect.

Just fuckin' great.

_Of course_ he would lock it.

And so Alfred's hand dropped to his side and his shoulders fell.

Dammit.

He really wanted to see what lie beyond that door too.

But then it struck him right then.

Alfred lifted his gaze and his brow rose up as it hit him.

And he gasped at the sudden realization.

And it was then that mischievous smile crept across Alfred's face.

He chuckled darkly before he turned around and walked back into his room.

Getting down on his knees, Alfred reached under the bed and pulled out his suitcase before putting it on the bed.

Unlocking the suitcase, Alfred moved the clothes out of the way and opened the false bottom.

"Hmm, it should be here somewhere." Alfred muttered.

He rooted around through his gear looking for it.

Binoculars.

Weapons.

False documents.

Just in case.

And…

"Aha! Found it!" Alfred cried digging out what he was looking for.

He chuckled as he looked it over.

Lock pick.

"Gotcha." Alfred said, with a toothy, mischievous smile.

Gotta have a lock pick.

What kind of spy didn't have a lock pick?

It can be a _very_ useful tool in certain situations.

And _this_ was one of them.

Alfred closed the suitcase and shoved it back under the bed.

With the lock pick in hand, Alfred made his way back to Ludwig's door.

Kneeling down, Alfred tried to pick the lock without making it look like it had been messed with.

He didn't want to have to explain anything to Ludwig since he was the only one who could have done anything since he was there alone.

After a few minutes of trying, Alfred heard the telltale 'click' of the lock.

"Yes!" Alfred cheered.

Standing up, Alfred took the doorknob into his hand after putting the lock pick into a convenient pocket on the dress.

And again, Alfred looked around before twisting the knob.

He didn't really know why he did because he was the only one there.

It's not like he would get caught.

Alfred's eyes widened then.

Because it was then that he realized that he had forgotten to put on gloves.

And with his fingerprints on everything, he really _could_ get caught.

But then again, it's not like Ludwig had a fingerprint dusting kit on him or something.

And then again, he _could _have one.

But as unlikely as that seemed, Alfred still didn't want to take any chances.

And he didn't want to be the one who was taken down all because of a few fingerprints.

He would be _damned_ before he let _that_ happen.

So, going back into his room, Alfred fetched his gloves and returned to Ludwig's door.

Donning the gloves, he reached out towards the doorknob again, this time feeling _a lot_ safer.

And again that feeling of anxiety set in once again.

And, for the life of him, Alfred couldn't understand why this was happening to him.

It had never happened before on his other missions.

Maybe it was just the thrill of doing something that he probably shouldn't be doing.

But pushing that feeling aside, Alfred took another breath to prepare himself before entering a room in which he had no business being in.

Jittery feelings finally put aside, Alfred finally twisted the knob and pushed the door open.

The door squeaked open and Alfred just stood there.

He was dumbstruck.

Alfred then dared himself to step further into Ludwig's room.

But what he saw surprised him to say the least.

What he saw was…nothing.

Well, not _nothing_.

There _was_ a bed, dresser, and other things.

Just like any other hotel room.

It was more like what he _didn't _see that surprised him.

He had expected it to be _more_ in here.

The room was just clean.

Bed made up immaculately.

Curtains neatly arranged.

Everything in place.

Not even a single speck of dust anywhere.

Ok.

Apparently, Ludwig was a bit of a neat freak, Alfred guessed as he ran a finger across the surface of a dresser and inspected it.

Yeah.

No dust whatsoever.

But unsettling cleanliness aside, Alfred couldn't lie and say that he wasn't at least a little disappointed in the find.

Turning his attention to the rest of the room and sighed.

This was _wasn't _what he was expecting.

He had been expecting the room to be _full_ of things.

And it was just _weird_.

Alfred had expected Ludwig's room to be filled with things like Nazi memorabilia or guns or something.

He had imagined that the walls would be adorned with swastikas and medals.

But they weren't.

And that was what confused him the most.

Here Ludwig was, a Nazi, and he had nothing in here that labeled him as such.

If he was a Nazi, then shouldn't he be _proud_ of it?

Or at least _proud_ of his accomplishments since he was obviously one of the higher ups.

Alfred thought that he would at _least_ have his _medals_ up.

Or any patches.

So he could at least look at them fondly and remember how hard he worked.

That's what _he_ would do if he were in the army or military.

Alfred just didn't _get _it.

Why was Ludwig's room just so _clean_?

But then again, Alfred supposed that maybe Ludwig didn't use this room much which was why there was nothing here.

Isn't that what he said, that he didn't come here very often?

Yeah.

Maybe _that_ was the reason.

And come to think of it, Alfred hadn't really seen anything that belonged to Ludwig here.

Yeah, sure there was that picture that he had shown him last night, but that had really been it.

There was just nothing else here.

Great.

Now there was yet _another_ thing he had to figure out about Ludwig.

_God_, why was he so damn _mysterious_?

Rubbing his chin in thought, Alfred walked around the room, looking around.

And the something caught his eye.

Looking over from the periphery of his vision, Alfred saw a big desk.

It had papers all over it.

Stacked up neatly, of course.

Pens.

Markers.

Important looking papers.

And a small lamp.

Alfred figured it was just in case Ludwig had to fill out paperwork late at night.

Walking closer, Alfred looked over the desk in detail.

The papers that were stacked up looked like they were important documents of some kind.

He wanted to look closer at it, but he dared himself not to touch anything.

He didn't want to move anything out of place.

And even if he _did_ look closer, it would probably be in German anyway.

And since he wasn't particularly fluent in German, it wouldn't be of any use to him.

Walking around the desk, to look over it more, another thing caught Alfred's eye.

At the corner of the desk, there was a folded piece of paper.

Cocking an eyebrow in curiosity, Alfred reached over and hesitated.

He pulled his hand back slightly and bit his lip, wondering if he should dare risk touching something in Ludwig's room.

But then again, it was just a folded piece of paper.

He could just put it back where he found it.

And so looking at the paper, Alfred stared at it to make sure he remembered exactly how it was placed and finally reached forward and grabbed it up.

When he picked it up, Alfred's heart began pounding in his chest.

Who knew what he would find in its folder confines.

Alfred's hands were shaking slightly.

And it didn't help that his knees were too.

All of this anxiety was _not_ helping him.

We _wanted_ to sit down, but he dared himself not to, for fear that Ludwig might notice that someone had been sitting in his chair.

So Alfred willed himself to keep standing.

Alfred took a shaky breath and began unfolding the paper.

He unfolded it a few times, carefully remembering how each one was folded.

Another thing he wanted to be sure that was exactly how it was placed.

Lest he cause suspicion.

When he finally unfolded the paper, Alfred's eyes widened and he realized what it was.

It was a map.

The pounding in his chest and the quivering of his hands and knees died down slightly.

And again, Alfred cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

He looked around and he saw another map.

This time, it was behind Ludwig's desk.

And his eyes switched from the one he held in his hands and the one on the wall.

And he noticed that they were of the same thing.

It was a map of Europe.

Except the one on the wall was bigger.

Probably for a better visual of a certain area.

Alfred also noticed that there were markings on the map in his hands.

And the same thing went for the map on the wall.

He then looked and the pens and markers on Ludwig's desk.

So that's that they were for, Alfred guessed, as he looked over the maps.

But what was he marking on the maps?

As he looked over it, Alfred got confused.

He couldn't make heads or tails of it.

All he saw were circles around certain areas of Europe.

Some were also crossed out.

Maybe, Alfred supposed, that Ludwig had already been there before.

He probably crossed them out so that he wouldn't double back and end up wasting time on a place he had already been to.

But what were those places he had circled and crossed out?

A lot of them had been crossed out.

But there was one that hadn't been.

It was just sticking out from the others.

And Alfred's eyes kept being drawn back to it.

It was weird.

Many other circles were crossed out.

But not this one.

Almost as if Ludwig had been _avoiding _it.

Because most of the surrounding circles had been crossed out.

Except that one.

Ludwig avoiding going to a certain place?

Why?

It just didn't _seem_ like him.

Ludwig just seemed so _confident_.

And unafraid of anything.

He was just so authoritative that Alfred didn't even know that he could even _be_ afraid of anything.

And the times that Alfred had been around him, Ludwig seemed to carry that air of being feared.

He was either feared or shown the upmost respect.

The people around him seemed to watch what they said or did lest they incur Ludwig's wrath.

Ludwig had garnered respect and admiration wherever he went, so what did he have to fear about going to a certain area?

If anything, that place should fear _him_.

Not the other way around.

Unless…

Did Ludwig have a bad experience there before?

It didn't seem likely.

But then again, it _could_ be a possibility.

It _would _certainly explain why all the other places had been crossed out.

But there could also be another reason.

Maybe he was just holding off on going there.

Plus, there _was_ that phrase of "save the best for last."

So it _could _be that maybe it was just was fun place to go to and Ludwig just wanted to hold off on going there.

Going to the other places first and _then_ going there.

Maybe as a reward of sorts?

Alfred just didn't _understand_ it.

So, with a sigh, Alfred just folded up the paper, carefully making sure that it folded like he had originally found it, and placed the now folded map back in the corner of the desk.

Alfred looked around the room and couldn't find anything else of interest.

The room was just so empty that it didn't seem to give out any information about Ludwig.

It was like there wasn't anything worth looking at.

Not enough information.

Nothing to go on.

The only thing he at _least _had a lead on was that map.

And even _then _it didn't tell him anything.

Or not _much_ anyway.

Just a map with circles all over Europe.

Circles over what Alfred assumed Ludwig had not been yet.

And crossed out circles where Alfred assumed Ludwig _had_ been.

And for some reason a circle among crossed out ones.

Was it because Ludwig had a bad experience there?

It would explain his theory since it looked like it was being avoided.

Or was it just a planned leisure vacation spot after he was done doing whatever he had to do?

Just what _were_ those places?!

Alfred's head hurt just thinking and processing all this new information.

But even though the map didn't tell him much, didn't mean that it wasn't important.

It could prove to be useful sometime in the future.

Just in case he ever lost track of Ludwig.

So Alfred would make sure to remember the places he saw on the map.

And if he didn't, he could at least remember the important places.

Maybe when he gets back, he could ask someone where certain places were.

Maybe Francis or somebody had a map with them and Alfred could use it to find out where and what those places were.

Alfred perked up then.

Speaking of Francis…

Alfred then got an idea.

When he didn't find anything else of interest, Alfred walked out of Ludwig's room.

He took one last look around to make sure that everything was where it should be.

Leave no trace.

That's what he was taught.

Before he walked out, he turned the lock and carefully made his way out.

Closing the door behind him, Alfred made sure the door was locked.

And quickly remembering, he turned back around to wipe the fingerprints that he had no doubt made on the doorknob when he had been picking the lock.

Satisfied, he turned back around and smoothed down his clothes, made sure to put his tools and gloves back into his suitcase before setting off into the living room.

Alfred scanned the room, searching for what he was looking for.

And then he spotted it.

"Gotcha." Alfred said.

Alfred then walked up to a telephone that was sitting on a small table.

He eyed it for a short while before digging around in his pocket for that piece of paper with the number on it.

Once he got it out, he flashed a quick smile before picking up the phone off of the receiver.

Alfred quickly punched in the numbers on the paper.

The phone rang for a few seconds before he heard someone pick up.

But there was no answer.

Alfred cocked and eyebrow in confusion. "Hello? Francis? Anybody?"

"Oh! Alfred, mon dieu, you're ok!" Francis said, relieved.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Why didn't you say anything when you picked up?" Alfred asked.

"Because I wasn't sure who would be calling. Although no one has ever called here before, I still wanted to be sure. I suppose I should have told you that before you left." Francis said, adding the last part as an afterthought.

"Ah…I see." Alfred said.

"So, do you have anything to report or were you just calling to check in?" Francis asked.

"Well…I don't have much, but I _did_ find something kind of interesting." Alfred said.

"Oh? And what is that?" Francis asked.

"Well, earlier, when I-" Alfred began to say but was cut off by a sudden commotion on the other line.

Alfred heard talking on the other end.

"Who is that on the phone?" came a voice.

"It's Alfred." Francis said.

"What?! Alfred?!" came that same voice.

"Oui. And he's trying to tell me something, so let me finish talking." Francis said.

And the next thing Alfred heard were the sounds of a scuffle.

It sounded like the phone was being handled roughly.

"What are you doing?!" Francis asked.

"Give me the phone!" yelled that voice that was becoming increasingly familiar.

"Non! You have to wait your turn if you want to talk!" Francis yelled.

"No! I said give me the phone right _now_, you bloody idiot!" the voice yelled.

He cocked his eyebrow in confusion again.

"Uh, hello? Francis? Are you there?" Alfred asked.

Alfred then heard panting.

And then finally a sigh.

"Fine, talk, and then give it back." Francis said.

Alfred heard someone finally huff.

"Uhh, hello? Anyone there?" Alfred asked.

"Hello? Alfred?" asked that voice again.

"Uhh, y-yeah?" Alfred asked.

Alfred heard a growl then.

"ALFRED!? WHAT THE BLOODY HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG TO CALL, YOU GIT?!" the voice yelled.

And Alfred finally knew who that voice belonged to right then.

Yep.

That was him.

That was Arthur, alright.

No mistaking _that_.

Alfred flinched at the sudden assault on his ear.

"Y-Yeah, i-it's me. Sorry about that." Alfred said.

"Sorry?! You're _sorry_?! Why didn't you just call when you first got there?!" Arthur asked.

Alfred flinched again and held the phone away from his ear.

"I-I-" Alfred stuttered trying to explain himself.

But then he heard Francis speak up in the background.

"Calm down, Arthur, he's only been gone for a day." Francis said.

"I don't _care_! That doesn't mean he can just call whenever he wants!" Arthur said.

"Alright, alright…I'm sorry, ok?" Alfred said, trying to calm Arthur down.

"Well then…good. Just make sure to be careful, ok?" Arthur asked.

'Geez, what is he, my mom or something?' Alfred thought, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah…ok." Alfred said, lowly.

Alfred then heard the sound of the phone being passed to someone else.

"Sorry about that, Alfred." Francis sighed.

"No, it's ok." Alfred said.

"Hm, you wouldn't believe how much Arthur's been worried about you." Francis said.

Alfred blushed, slightly. "H-He was worried about me?"

"Oh, very much so. Every once in a while, he would always wonder how you were doing." Francis said.

"Really?" Alfred asked.

"Yes, it may seem like he doesn't care, but he actually worries about you." Francis said.

"Who knew?" Alfred asked.

"That he can be a bit too worrisome?" Francis asked.

"H-Hey, I-I was _not_ worried about him! I was just asking!" Arthur yelled in the background.

Alfred couldn't help but smile then.

If Arthur really _was_ worried about him, then maybe he wasn't as big of a pain in the ass that Alfred had once thought.

"By the way, is it just you and Arthur? Where's Ivan and Yao?" Alfred asked.

"Well, apparently, Ivan has a lead in Munich, and Yao is in Cologne." Francis said.

"Oh…will they be ok?" Alfred asked.

"Oh, don't worry about them. They can handle themselves." Francis said.

"Have you and Arthur got anything?" Alfred asked.

"Well, Arthur and I went to a base and saw some interesting things. You know, weapons and such." Francis said.

"You did? How?" Alfred asked.

"Well, it's easy when you "borrow" a uniform from unsuspecting commanders." Francis said, darkly.

Alfred's eyes widened. "And they just let you in? How did you not get caught?"

"Well, looks and ranking helps. Plus, being blond and blue-eyed gets a person quite far here." Francis said. "And of course being able to communicate works too."

Alfred made a choked sound. "W-Wait. You and Arthur speak German?"

"Of course. We had to, considering the current situation. You know the saying, 'keep your friends close and enemies closer?' And what is a better way than by communication?" Francis asked.

And Alfred cursed himself then.

'Goddammit. Really should have learned it.' Alfred thought.

"So, I'm guessing Ivan and Yao do too?" Alfred asked.

Francis hummed "Well, they're off on their own, so yes, I would imagine so."

Great.

Well _now_, Alfred felt inferior.

Alfred sighed, dejectedly.

"Alfred?" Francis asked. "Is something wrong?"

"…Nah. It's nothing." Alfred said.

"If you have any concerns, it is best to tell me if you need anything." Francis said.

"I'm ok. Really." Alfred insisted.

Francis sighed. "Well, ok. If you say so."

"Yeah." Alfred muttered.

"Now, what was it you were saying about finding something interesting earlier?" Francis asked.

Alfred perked up. "Huh? Oh, yeah! When I was in Ludwig's room earlier, I-" Alfred said, before he was cut off.

"Oh? What were you doing in his room? Were you sharing a bed?" Francis asked.

Alfred turned a bright red then. "N-No! We _weren't _sh-sharing a bed! We have our _own_ rooms!"

"Ok, ok. No need to yell. I was only teasing. It was half joking." Francis said.

"Well, _half_ joking is still half serious." Alfred grumbled, cheeks still burning bright red.

"Just forget about it. Continue." Francis said.

"_Anyway_." Alfred hissed, continuing on with his story. "Like I said, I found something worth looking into."

"And that is?" Francis asked.

"You may want to sit down. This could take a while." Alfred said.

Francis took the chair next to the table and sat down. "Carry on."

"Well…" Alfred began, sitting down as well. "When I tried to go into his room, it was locked at first, so I picked the lock because I was curious, and when I went in his room, I was kinda expecting to see Nazi flags and stuff or even medals, but there was just…_nothing_. I just didn't get it. It was just so _weird_."

"…Is that it?" Francis asked.

"No. I was just getting into what I saw." Alfred said.

"Ah." Francis said, simply.

"Anyway…as I was looking around, I saw his desk and it had like a whole bunch of papers on it and stuff. They looked important, so I didn't want to move anything. And then I saw a folded paper on the corner on his desk and when I unfolded it, I saw that it was a map of Europe." Alfred paused to take a breath.

"So, it was just a map? That's what is so important?" Francis asked, confused.

"W-Wait…wait, you didn't let me finish." Alfred said, panting. "Like I was saying, when I opened the paper it was a map of Europe. And it wasn't just a map, it was what was _on_ the map that was important." Alfred said.

"Ah? And what was it?" Francis asked.

Alfred chuckled, nervously. "Y-Yeah, about that. I-I don't really know exactly _what_ it was, but it was definitely _something_."

"Were you going to tell me?" Francis asked.

"O-Oh, w-well. Like I said, I don't really know what they were. All I saw were circles all over the map." Alfred said.

"Circles?" Francis asked.

Alfred hummed. "Yeah, circles. Like all over the map and some were crossed out. And I'm guessing the ones that were crossed off were the places that Ludwig must have been visiting."

"And where are they on the map?" Francis asked.

"Well, I couldn't really see where, but there _was_ a bigger map behind Ludwig's desk and they were the same map. And judging from that, a lot of the circles seem to be concentrated in Poland. There's some in Germany too, but a lot are in Poland." Alfred said, rubbing his chin absentmindedly.

"Poland, huh?" Francis said.

"Yeah. I was thinking that when I come back, I could go there and check them out. I want to see what Ludwig's doing there. He's so mysterious, I can't take it anymore. I need to find out more about him. And it's so frustrating not knowing." Alfred said.

Francis sighed. "Alfred, you don't want to go there."

Alfred tilted his head in confusion. "Huh? Why not?"

"You know what they say, 'ignorance is bliss'." Francis said.

"I don't get you. What do you mean?" Alfred asked.

"Forget it. It would be best if someone as young as you don't get to see things like that." Francis said.

"Hey, I can handle anything!" Alfred said, defensively.

"That's what most people say before they actually _faced_ with anything." Francis said.

Alfred grumbled. "Hey, I'm not some kid, alright? I'm pretty sure I can handle myself!"

Francis huffed. "_Pretty_ sure doesn't cut it out here! You need to be _absolutely_ sure. Otherwise you'll _die_! This is war, were talking about, not some adventure where everything goes right! _One _simple little mistake could be your _last_!"

Alfred fell silent and his shoulders dropped. "I know that. That's how I've been alive up until now. I know the dangers, Francis. Everything's been going fine until now. So, is it wrong to think that everything could go smoothly from here? If I play my cards right, everything will be ok."

Francis sighed. "…You really don't get it, do you?"

Alfred blinked. "Get what?"

"Take it from someone with more experience. An attitude like that can get you killed. If you go about thinking that everything will be ok, it will be the greatest mistake you will ever make. You must be prepared for anything and have a backup plan in case something goes wrong. You have a dangerous, attitude about this, Alfred. If you don't watch yourself, you'll end up dead." Francis said. "Don't be so sure that everything will work out, because, quite frankly, it most likely _won't_."

"But everything worked out well with Ludwig, so I'm pretty sure-scratch that-I _know_ I'll be ok if I go to Poland. If I can fool a Nazi general, then I know that I ca-" Alfred said, before he was cut off.

"Alfred, you can't even speak German!" Francis yelled.

Alfred flinched at the sudden yell and winced at the harsh truth.

And his mouth closed up.

"How the _hell_ do you think you'll survive in Poland?! As soon as they hear you, they could take you as a POW, or worse, they could just _shoot_ you right there on the spot! Yes, you _may_ have fooled him, but do you honestly think that everyone else will be the _same_?! A sharp tongue and quick wits will only get you so far! You have to have _skill_ and _experience_ to be able to maneuver around these people! You can't rely on the thought that _maybe_ they won't notice! Because they _will_!"

Alfred held the phone away from his ear and winced.

Francis had basically poked holes in his ideas.

His shoulder and face fell.

Uh-oh.

There was that blow to his ego again.

And it did _not _feel good.

"Look, I honestly don't know _how_ you got this far with him in the first place, but somehow you did. Maybe he's just not very cautious or maybe very oblivious, but you can't just assume that because it went well with him that it will go well with others." Francis said.

Alfred couldn't even offer a rebuttal.

He just sat there, silent.

"Alfred? Are you still there?" Francis asked.

"Yeah…I'm here." Alfred said, lowly.

Francis sighed. "Look, Alfred, I didn't mean to yell at you, but it was the only way to get through to you. I was just trying to tell you that you can't just assume that everything will be ok in a time of war. Because things can go very, _very_ wrong. And to _not_ think that it a _vast _underestimation."

"Uh-huh." Alfred said, nodding.

"It's for you own good Alfred." Francis said.

"Ok." Alfred said.

And just like before, whenever his ego was hurt, Alfred felt himself lose his motivation.

He just felt like getting back in bed and curling up.

"Don't feel bad, Alfred. I just wanted to let you know so that you aren't caught off guard if anything _does_ go wrong." Francis added.

"What do you mean?" Alfred asked.

"I was the same way you are. Do you remember when I told you about the invasion of France? How I was ignorant of my friend warning me? And how badly I was caught off guard when they came?" Francis asked.

"Yeah." Alfred said.

"Yes, well, I ignored my friend because I was arrogant and when it actually happened, I didn't know what to do. I was so caught off guard and I didn't even listen to my most trusted friend that was trying to tell me something. Arrogance can really lead to one's downfall and great humility." Francis said.

"Yeah." Alfred said.

"But humility isn't a bad thing, Alfred. Because it lets us know what we can and can't do. If someone doesn't have humility then they think they can go around doing whatever they want. I made the choice to ignore Pierre, and I've learned from that. And now, I'm warning you to be careful out there. And like I said, take it from someone with experience. You would do very well to follow my advice. I don't want to have to hear about a friend's death because there was no one to steer them in the right path." Francis said.

"Yeah…thanks…Francis." Alfred said.

"You're very welcome. And, just like Arthur said, be careful, Alfred. Think before you do anything and always have a backup plan in case the shit hits the fan, ok?" Francis asked.

Alfred smiled a little. "Ok. Gotcha."

Francis sighed. "You know, I don't really know if you're good at what you do and it's different from _my_ way of doing things or if you're just really, _really_ lucky."

Alfred laughed slightly. "Well, that's the mystery. After all, I've be successful on every mission I've been on. I guess I'm just really lucky. Or very skilled. Maybe it's a mixture of both, but I'm still pretty sure it's me."

"Alfred?" Francis warned. "What did I just get done telling you?"

Alfred sighed. "Ok, ok. I won't think like that anymore, ok?"

Francis smiled. "Good. Now is there anything else?"

"No, I think that's it." Alfred said.

"'You '_think_', Alfred?" Francis said.

Alfred sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine. That's _it_. You happy now?"

Francis chuckled. "Alright then. Be sure to report whatever you find, no matter how trivial it may seem. It could help us in the future."

"Yeah, ok. I'll try to find out as much as I can." Alfred said.

"Good. Now, I have some things to attend to, so I have to go. Goodbye, Alfred." Francis said.

"Goodbye, oh-wait, wait!" Alfred said.

"What is it?" Francis asked.

Alfred blushed, slightly." U-Um…could you tell Arthur not to worry about me so much? I don't want him wracking his brain worrying about me. Just tell him to focus and that I'm ok and can handle myself."

Francis laughed. "Of course, Alfred! I'll tell him. Though, he may scream at me and say that he was never worried."

Alfred chuckled. "Yeah, that's Arthur for ya. Always denying his feelings."

"Hm, yes. Very like him." Francis said. "Anyway, I have to go now. Remember to stay safe and be careful."

"Ok, ok. My God, what are you guys, my mom? I heard you the _first_ time. There's no need to keep repeating it." Alfred said.

"Well, who _else _is going to drill it into your head?" Francis joked.

Alfred grumbled. "I'm not _dumb_."

"Oh, I know you're not. But you're the youngest out of all of us, so you have a greater benefit if we tell you something." Francis mentioned.

"Yeah, yeah." Alfred said.

"Now, I really must be going. Those Nazis aren't going to spy on themselves." Francis said.

"See you later." Alfred said.

Francis chuckled. "Goodbye, Alfred."

And with that, Francis hung up.

Alfred put the phone back on the receiver and just sat there, thinking.

He sighed.

"Great, I didn't even get the chance to ask him what those places were. Dammit." Alfred said.

Oh well.

He'll figure it out later.

The room was quiet without the noise of conversation.

Even though it was over the phone, it was still nice to just _talk_ to someone.

No matter how many miles separated them.

Sighing, Alfred just sat there, chin resting in his hand and looking lazily out of the window.

It was starting to get late.

Just passing by midday.

And he wondered what Ludwig could possibly be doing that would have him out all day.

Alfred sighed again for what had to be the millionth time.

He had sat there for hours, doing nothing but just staring outside.

Sure, it was a beautiful view, but it was nothing if he didn't have anyone to talk to and look at it with.

Alfred yawned and then started to nod off.

The day slowly started fading in and out in intermittent periods.

And then, finally, there was a knock at the door.

He was in the middle of nodding off back to sleep, so he wasn't sure if he had been dreaming or not when the knock had come.

So he just ignored it and dozed off.

The knock came again, louder this time.

Alfred's eyes shot open as he was startled awake.

He looked at the door and instantly shot up out of the chair.

Heart pounding, Alfred gulped, smoothed out his clothes, and slowly made his way to the door.

He looked through the peephole and was instantly calmed down.

It was just the man that had brought him his stuff earlier.

Sighing, Alfred opened the door.

And upon opening it, Alfred saw that the man had brought with him, a medium sized platter.

Alfred's eyes widened slightly.

He then realized that he was standing in the man's way and quickly stepped aside.

The man pushed the cart inside and Alfred walked up next to him.

Alfred wondered what could be under the silver lid over the platter.

The man made a move to leave and Alfred wanted to say something to thank the man, but remembering that he couldn't speak German, he kept his mouth shut.

But then he remembered something that he had heard occasionally whenever he heard Ludwig speak to people.

What was it again?

Judging from how the conversations went, it was almost like he could sort of understand.

_Sort_ of.

What _was_ it?

It seemed to be similar to…

"Danke?" Alfred said out loud, without realizing it.

The man then turned around.

Alfred immediately blushed and his hands flew up to his mouth.

Uh-oh.

He thought he said it in his mind!

'Did I just say that out loud?!' Alfred thought, panicking.

"Was?" the man asked.

Alfred gulped.

"U-Uh, d-danke?" Alfred stammered.

Oh-no.

Oh-no.

Oh, _God_.

_Why _did he have to open his mouth, _why_?!

The man eyed Alfred for a few seconds.

And then he smiled.

"Bitteschön" the man said.

Alfred hesitantly smiled back.

The man nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Alfred gave a loud sigh of relief.

"Oh, God, that was so close." Alfred said, shuddering.

He waited for his heart to stop pounding, which took a while thanks to his blundering outburst.

When he finally settled, Alfred looked back at the cart that had been wheeled into the room.

He touched the lid and ran his hand over it.

"Ooh. Nice." Alfred mused.

It was so smooth to the touch.

And again, Alfred wondered what was under it.

So then, with his curiosity mounting, Alfred gripped the small knob at the top and, slowly and gently, lifted the lid up.

As Alfred picked the lid up, he almost dropped it when he saw what it was hiding.

He gasped and covered his mouth.

And then his stomach growled.

Because what the lid was concealing was food.

Not a full-course meal, but just something to eat.

And Alfred eyed the platter like it was a gift bestowed upon him by God himself.

And of course it was nothing special.

It was just a pile of assorted fruits and the like.

Strawberries, cherries, grapes, watermelon slices, and etcetera.

And it wasn't a meal, of course.

It was more of a snack, really.

Alfred gulped, nervously.

His stomach began growling.

And he began salivating.

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

He could have gone for something else, but this was still good.

At least it was _something_ to eat.

And he didn't even realize how hungry he was until he had took the lid off.

And it's not like he would have told the man to take it back.

But it's not like he could _anyway_.

Slowly reaching for the fruit, Alfred licked his lips in anticipation.

Picking up a strawberry, Alfred eyed it before putting it in his mouth.

And the second he bit down, his eyes widened.

Oh, _God_!

It was like he had gotten punched in the jaw by flavor.

"Oh my God." Alfred said, incredulously.

Or maybe it was because he was really, _really _hungry and his hunger response hadn't been triggered until this moment.

But either way, it was still really good.

And so Alfred reached for another.

And another.

And another.

And soon, Alfred was devouring the fruit with both hands.

The lid sat overturned on a nearby chair as Alfred inhaled the spread.

He ate to his heart's content until he was full.

Alfred let out a loud burp before walking over and sinking down on the couch with a loud contented sigh.

He lay back on the couch and crossed his arms behind his head and stared up at the ceiling.

"I could have eaten something else, but that was still really good." Alfred said.

Looking back over to the cart, Alfred saw that he had polished off about half of the pile of assorted fruit.

Wow, did he really eat _that_ much?

He guessed he wasn't really paying that much attention since, he was so hungry.

"Heh, I guess, I should have slowed down some." Alfred said, with a wry smile.

He smiled as he rubbed his full stomach.

He then looked out the window and his smiled faded.

It was getting later now.

And the slowly reddening sky only reminded him that he was still there alone.

_Alone_.

God, he was just so _bored_!

Why wasn't there anything to _do_?

"God, no _wonder _Ludwig doesn't come here that often. It's so fuckin' _boring_ here!" Alfred huffed, crossing his arms.

He reached over to pull the cart closer and took another fruit from the pile.

After he finished it off, he sighed dejectedly and crossed his arms.

"I wish he'd just come back already. It's not fair." Alfred said, softly.

And then suddenly Francis' knowing smile popped up in Alfred's mind.

Alfred immediately blushed a deep red.

"O-Only 'cause it's so boring here! I-It's _not_ like that! I-I just wanna go out and just _do_ something, th-that's all since he's been gone all day!" Alfred said, defensively.

He then sighed.

Here he was, talking to someone that wasn't even here.

"He still better hurry up, though." Alfred muttered, cheek still dusted a light pink.

And perfectly content to just lay there, Alfred yawned as he began to get drowsy.

Looking out the window with sleepy eyes, he saw that the sky was starting to turn a darker shade of orange.

And, just like before, the day slowly faded in and out in random periods, except this time, there were no interruptions.

Once Alfred finally fell asleep, there was no telling how much time had passed.

Everything was dark, so there was no way of knowing what went on as Alfred lay there, unconscious.

Though the only thing that _did_ go on was the passing of the day, because when Alfred slowly woke up hours later, the shy was completely dark and the city lights were shining bright below.

It took Alfred a short while to register what happened because he didn't recall ever falling asleep in the first place.

But after blinking the sleep out of his eyes a few times, Alfred's eyes widened and he shot up off of the couch.

Oh, God.

What if Ludwig had come back and saw that he was sleeping there?

Alfred looked around the room frantically.

"Ludwig? A-Are you here?" Alfred asked, loudly.

No response.

Alfred walked into the hallway.

"Ludwig?" Alfred called again.

He then looked at Ludwig's door.

Alfred gulped and then walked up to Ludwig's room.

He stood in front of it for a short while before finally gathering up the courage to knock.

"H-Hello?" Alfred called, softly.

And again, there was no response.

Alfred cocked and eyebrow in confusion.

Was Ludwig still not here yet?

But it was nighttime, already.

Just where in the hell _was_ he?!

Alfred's shoulders dropped and he walked back into the living room.

He looked out of the window and saw the city lights below.

Alfred walked over to the window, rested his forehead against it and sighed.

He rested a palm against the glass as he stared out at the city below.

"He's still not back yet. Why isn't he back yet?" Alfred asked.

As hard as it was to admit, Alfred sometimes hated being alone.

_Hated_ it.

Sure, sometimes it was great, but there were times when he just wanted to _be_ with somebody.

But he could still handle being alone sometimes.

But just as long as he had someone to talk to.

Even if it was on the phone.

But if it was for an extended period of time, he hated it.

Because it was just so _boring_!

"Liar." Alfred said, pouting. "He said he wouldn't be gone all day."

And then Alfred blushed, feeling like a lovesick teen or a spoiled child.

He then scoffed, annoyed.

"Whatever. I don't even care." Alfred said, trying to convince himself.

Though it wasn't really working.

Even though Alfred was supposed to be making an impression on Ludwig, it seemed that Ludwig also seemed to be making an impression on Alfred as well.

But to what extent, Alfred didn't know.

Or figure out.

But, hopefully, it wasn't _too _much of an impression.

Alfred sighed for the umpteenth time as he stared out of the window.

Surely, he had been standing there for an hour or two.

Or, at least, it _seemed_ like it.

Just when Alfred was about to just give up waiting for Ludwig and just turn in for the night, he suddenly heard the sound of the door being unlocked.

The door opened and when Alfred looked up, he saw the reflection of Ludwig walking through the door.

His eyes widened and, for a second, he thought he might be dreaming, but when he turned around and saw with his own eyes that Ludwig was truly there, he was awash with the feeling of great relief.

When Ludwig caught his eyes and smiled, albeit a bit tiredly, Alfred couldn't control the giant smile that spread across his face.

And, without realizing it, Alfred bounded over to Ludwig and smiled greatly up at him.

"You're finally here!" Alfred said, happily.

Ludwig smiled and took off his hat. "Heh, ja. Sorry, I didn't mean to be gone all day."

Alfred huffed and crossed his arms before turned away and pouting playfully. "Liar. You said you weren't going to be gone all day. It's night."

Ludwig rubbed his head a bit guiltily. "Sorry. I shouldn't have said that so surely."

Alfred huffed again and walked back over to the window.

Ludwig set his hat down on a small table and hesitantly walked closer to Alfred, stopping at the center of the room.

"Were you lonely here by yourself?" Ludwig asked, after a long moment of awkward silence.

"Hmm. No, not really that man came up a few times. He brought my things and then he brought me a platter of fruit a little later." Alfred said, motioning to the cart.

Ludwig saw it by the couch and his eyes widened. "O-Oh, I…I didn't see that there."

"Yes. It was just fruit, but it was still quite good." Alfred said.

"Really?" Ludwig asked.

"Yes." Alfred said, simply.

"There isn't very much. Is this all he gave you?" Ludwig asked.

Alfred instantly blushed a deep red then, remembering his previous ravenous eating spree.

"Uh, y-yes. O-Of course, I ate some of it, but that's more or less how much there was originally." Alfred said, still facing the glass and hoping that Ludwig wouldn't see him blushing.

Ludwig hummed as he eyed the platter. "Hmm."

And Alfred didn't notice that Ludwig began to take his gloves off.

"So, let's get back to the matter of your being late, how are you going to-" Alfred began as he turned around but was cut off as he saw Ludwig pick up a strawberry and place it in his mouth.

When Ludwig finished it off, he licked his lips free of strawberry juice and hummed in surprise.

"U-Uh…w-wha…?" Alfred stammered.

And Ludwig apparently didn't notice Alfred stuttering as he reached for another fruit and ate it, this time having the juice dribble down his chin.

Alfred immediately blushed about four shades redder as he watched the juice dribble down Ludwig's chin.

And he watched as Ludwig licked his lips again and wiped the juice off his chin with the back of his hand.

Alfred's heart was pounding in his chest and he couldn't hear anything.

All he could hear was the sound of blood rushing in his ears.

"Hmm. Heh, it's really juicy. But it's good. You were right." Ludwig said, smiling.

And as impossible as it seemed, Alfred blushed even redder.

He bowed his head and tried to hide his face so Ludwig wouldn't see.

Though it was likely possibly that he would anyway, given how red Alfred's face was.

Having a face blushing that red would take some time to die down back to normal.

"Hey. A-Are you ok?" Ludwig asked, worry evident in his voice.

"I-I'm fine!" Alfred blurted out.

Ludwig made a face and eyed Alfred with uncertainty.

Almost looking like he didn't believe him.

"I'm ok. Really, I am." Alfred said, lowly.

"If you say so." Ludwig said.

They stood there in awkward silence.

Every time Alfred _wanted_ to say something, his throat closed up and his mouth fell shut.

So he just shuffled his feet awkwardly.

And, in the end, it was Ludwig who was the first one to speak up.

"So, are you ready to go?" Ludwig asked.

Alfred looked up with a confused expression. "Huh? 'Go'? What do you mean 'go'? Go where?"

Ludwig chuckled. "Don't tell me you've forgotten already. I told you when I come back, I would take you out."

"Oh…B-But it's awfully late. Aren't you tired from being out all day?" Alfred asked.

Ludwig shook his head. "Nein. Well, maybe a little, bit I promised that I would take you out to see the sights. I plan to keep that promise."

"O-Oh. Well, you really don't have to do that. Heh, to be honest, I thought you weren't really going to do it." Alfred said.

"Nein, I was serious. I wouldn't lie to you like that. It's not polite." Ludwig said.

Alfred blushed. "W-Well, you know, with you being gone all day, I figured that you would be too tired to go right back out again. Honestly, I'm fine with jut staying here tonight. You really don't have to do this."

Ludwig took a step forward. "But I _want_ to. It's my way of making it up to you for leaving you here all day by youself."

"I-I…umm…" Alfred trailed off, gaze falling to the floor.

Ludwig took another step closer to Alfred and placed a hand on his cheek.

Alfred gasped slightly.

Ludwig had never touched his face before.

So he was shocked at how warm and soft it was.

And again, his heart went into overdrive, pounding against his chest again.

Ludwig then lifted Alfred's head up with a curled finger until they were looking into each other's eyes.

And Alfred could swear that he was going to pass out right there.

If not from the intense heat on his face, then from the close proximity of their faces.

Noses just mere inches apart.

Alfred was completely frozen.

Ludwig then gave a warm smile.

"Please? It's my fault that I left you here alone for so long. Let me make it up to you." Ludwig said, his deep baritone voice rumbling in his throat and vibrating to the pit of Alfred's soul.

Alfred gulped nervously before gathering up the courage to speak.

"U-Um…I-I…o-ok." Alfred stammered, conceding.

Ludwig's smile widened and he finally let Alfred go, leaving the other a scarlet red.

"Good. Now, let's go. There's so much that I want you to see." Ludwig said.

"S-Sure." Alfred stuttered, hating himself for being so easily flustered.

And so Alfred finally took a step forward, albeit a bit shakily thanks to Ludwig, and stepped in at his side.

"We have a lot to see, so let's hurry." Ludwig said, stepping forward.

"O-Oh, wait!" Alfred suddenly cried out.

Ludwig cocked an eyebrow and watched as Alfred left his side.

Alfred went over to the chair and picked up the abandoned lid before placing it carefully back on the platter.

Ludwig watched as Alfred fussed over the little details on the cart with a confused look on his face.

Alfred hoped that this little diversion would calm his mind down, if only a little bit, before going out with Ludwig, but sadly, it didn't.

His heart was still thumping.

And his face was still red.

Once everything was perfect, Alfred cursed inwardly because there was nothing else to fix.

He looked back at Ludwig, who was still eyeing him suspiciously, and smiled nervously before walking next to him.

"What was that for?" Ludwig asked.

"U-Um, y-you know…I didn't want to leave the food out in the open like that. P-Plus if that man comes back, it'll be easier for him since he doesn't have to clean up." Alfred said, knowing how poorly worded his excuse was.

Ludwig eyed Alfred for a short while and then he chuckled. "Don't worry about it. It's his job to clean up."

"Y-Yeah…" Alfred said, lowly.

And with that, Ludwig led Alfred out of the room and closed the door behind him.

The walk down the hallway had to be the longest walked Alfred had ever taken.

Even seeming longer than when he and Ludwig had arrived at the army base and they had to walk down that aisle of Wehrmacht.

It was just he and Ludwig walking down that silent hallway.

Alfred looking down at the floor and Ludwig looking straight ahead.

When they finally reached the elevator, it was with great relief when the door finally opened.

When they got in and the doors finally closed, Alfred was relieved when the elevator finally buzzed to life and they began their descent because the noise was the only welcoming sound to fill up the awkward silence between them.

On the last 'ding', the door slowly opened.

Ludwig smiled at Alfred and motioned for him to go first.

Alfred smiled back softly and took the invitation.

When Alfred got out, Ludwig took the lead and Alfred followed mechanically at Ludwig's side.

"If you ever get cold, let me know und I'll let you wear mein coat." Ludwig said.

"O-Ok." Alfred said, softly.

When they got to the entrance, Ludwig held the door open for Alfred and smiled.

Alfred nodded and walked through.

As soon as he stepped outside, the cold air was instantly upon him and he shivered instantly.

Alfred blushed, growling in annoyance.

Of course it wasn't as cold as last night, but he was sure that it would indeed get colder.

Great, yet _another_ thing what would put him in an embarrassing situation later.

"Come on, the car is waiting." Ludwig said, looking back at Alfred.

"R-Right." Alfred said, trying to hide the shivering in his voice.

Once at the car, Ludwig held the door open again, as expected, and Alfred got in.

Alfred sighed in relief at the warm interior as Ludwig slid in next to him.

Ludwig closed the door, said something up to the driver and they were off.

"So, where do you want to go first?" Ludwig asked.

Alfred giggled, coyly. "Funny. You know I've never been here before. If I recall, _you're_ the one showing _me_ around, remember? So, why don't you take me where _you_ want to go?"

Ludwig chuckled. "I see. Well then, I'll take you to see the best sights, ja?"

Alfred smiled. "You're the tour guide."

Ludwig smiled back and said something up to the driver.

The driver nodded and Ludwig rolled the small window back up again.

They spent the next few hours just driving around, Ludwig explaining to Alfred the things that they were passing by.

"You see that right there? That's called the Arc de Triomphe." Ludwig said, pointing out the window in Alfred's side.

Alfred sat, wide-eyed at the sheer size of the monument.

He pressed his face up against the window to get a better appreciation of the marvel.

A short while later, Ludwig pointed to another structure.

"That there is a cathedral called Notre-Dame de Paris. Or just Notre-Dame for short." Ludwig said.

"It's so pretty!" Alfred exclaimed.

Ludwig smiled. "Ja, it is."

And Alfred couldn't keep the smile off his face as Ludwig told Alfred all about the landmarks that they visited.

Alfred's attention was brought to another landmark, this time out Ludwig's side.

His eyes widened as he scooted closer, this time being aware of where he was.

Lest he cause more awkward embarrassment by leaning over Ludwig again.

"Whoa, what is that?!" Alfred asked, incredulously.

"It's a royal medieval Gothic chapel, und it's called the Sainte-Chapelle." Ludwig said, pointing to a giant building with multicolored glass.

Alfred looked at Ludwig.

Ludwig blushed and smiled, rubbing the back of his head bashfully. "Sorry, I can't really pronounce the French accents."

Alfred smiled. "No, it's ok. You're doing good."

Ludwig smiled. "Thanks."

"Ooh, it's so pretty! Can we stop and go inside?" Alfred asked, eagerly.

"Nein, I'm sorry. It's closed right now, so we can't." Ludwig said.

Alfred sighed, sadly. "Aww, I want to go in."

"Don't worry, I've never been inside either. Mostly because I don't have the time. But I have seen it before." Ludwig said.

Alfred watched, sadly, as the building got smaller and smaller.

"There's still much more to see." Ludwig said, trying to cheer Alfred up.

But Alfred just simply sighed.

Ludwig then pointed to another structure.

This time, a large white building.

"Frieda, look over there." Ludwig said, pointing out another landmark.

Alfred looked to where Ludwig was pointing.

He sat there, wide-eyed as the building came into view.

"That's called the Sacred Heart of Paris. That's the short way of saying, anyway." Ludwig said.

"What's the long way?" Alfred asked.

Ludwig chuckled. "I knew you would ask that."

Alfred blushed. "S-Sorry."

"Nein, I _wanted_ you to ask. To answer your question you could also refer to it as The Basilica of the Sacred Heart of Paris." Ludwig said.

Alfred's eyes widened. "Wow, that _is_ long."

"Ja, und the French pronunciation is too hard, so let's just leave it at the Sacred Heart." Ludwig said.

Alfred chuckled. "Yes, let's."

"Und, believe it or not, that's actually the highest point in all of Paris." Ludwig said.

"Really?" Alfred asked.

Ludwig nodded. "Ja."

"Wow, how do you know all of this?" Alfred asked.

"Well, when I was younger, I was quite into historical monuments around the world. I was always really interested in history." Ludwig said.

"That's so interesting." Alfred said.

Ludwig blushed, bashfully. "N-Not really."

"No, it is!" Alfred said, defensively. "Now, I know why people wouldn't understand your feelings. Because they just might think you're boring when you're really not."

Ludwig looked at Alfred. "D-Do you really think so?"

Alfred smiled. "Of _course_ I do! This is the best time I've ever had with somebody!"

"Th-Thanks." Ludwig said, still blushing.

Alfred just kept smiling.

And he wasn't lying, either.

This really _was_ the best time he'd ever had with somebody.

Even if that "somebody" was the supposed "enemy".

But still, even so, nobody had ever taken him out and just went sightseeing before.

"Of course, there's a lot more to see, but there's no way we can see it all in one night." Ludwig said.

Alfred giggled. "Of course, that would just be crazy!"

They both fell silent as they rode together.

It was a comfortable silence.

The first in what seemed like a very long time.

Ludwig was the first one to speak up and break the silence.

He said something to the driver and the man nodded.

"We're going back closer to the hotel." Ludwig said.

Alfred's shoulders lowered. "Oh."

Ludwig noticed this and instantly spoke up to cheer Alfred up.

"H-Hey, don't be sad. We're not going back directly to the hotel! We're just going to take a short walk, that's all." Ludwig said.

Alfred smiled softly. "Oh…that's good. I thought we were going back."

Ludwig smiled. "Nein. I'm having too much fun to end it this early."

Alfred sighed. "Although I wish it didn't have to end. It just feels like it's too soon."

"Ja." Ludwig said, agreeing.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to dampen the mood." Alfred said.

N-Nein, it's ok. It's not your fault. It just happens when you're having fun, that's all." Ludwig said.

Alfred smiled. "You know, you're really good at cheering me up. Thank you."

Ludwig smiled back. "I try."

They fell into a comfortable silence again, and a short while later, they came to a stop.

Alfred looked up and out the window and he saw the Eiffel tower out his window.

He looked over at Ludwig, who was smiling, and got a confused look on his face.

"Well? Come on, let's go. I told you we were going to a walk, remember?" Ludwig asked.

"O-Oh…r-right." Alfred said.

"Wait here." Ludwig said.

And with that, Ludwig got out and closed the door.

A few seconds later, Alfred heard the door open on his side.

Alfred looked up at Ludwig and watched as Ludwig held out his hand.

Smiling, Alfred took it and Ludwig helped him out of the car.

Ludwig closed the door behind him and smiled.

"Well then. Shall we go?" Ludwig said.

Alfred smiled back. "Ok."

They walked together, side by side, in comfortable silence for a short while.

Alfred was the first to speak up.

"So, are those buildings really that old?" Alfred asked, walking with his hands behind his back.

Ludwig nodded. "Ja, they're all well over 100 years old. Though the Arc de Triomphe is the youngest of them all I believe, but it's still over 100 years old."

"Wow, they must really take care of them for them to be able to keep standing for that long." Alfred said.

"Ja, maintenance is important for monuments to keep standing." Ludwig said.

"That's true." Alfred said.

"You know, I'm really having a wonderful time with you, Frieda. Thank you again for agreeing to come to France with me." Ludwig said, smiling warmly.

"O-Oh, d-don't worry about it." Alfred said, blushing. "If anything, _I _should be the one thanking _you_."

Ludwig chuckled. "Well, you're welcome."

Alfred sighed, wistfully. "This really is a nice place."

"Ja. If I had come by myself, I wouldn't have had _nearly_ this much fun. It would have been boring here by myself. It's much better having someone to see the sights with rather than doing it alone." Ludwig said.

Alfred smiled. "Well, I'm glad I could get you from being bored and lonely."

They both shared a light-hearted laugh as they walked before they fell into a comfortable silence.

"Hey, du!" came a sudden voice.

Alfred and Ludwig both looked behind then to see an angry man walking up behind them.

Alfred looked at the man in confusion as he stomped over to them.

When the man came up to them, he reached out and grabbed Alfred's arm in a painful vice-like grip.

Alfred winced in pain as the man gripped harder.

"_What are you doing out here, girl?! Don't you know its past curfew?! _Get _back to your house right _now_! Get _going!" The man yelled angrily in German.

Alfred looked at the man in horror. 'W-What's this asshole's problem?!' Alfred thought.

The man looked at Alfred incredulously.

And then his look turned into a scowl of disdain.

"_What are you, _stupid_?! Can you _not _understand me?! That's it, I'm taking you back! Stay in your house or else I'll throw you in jail!_" The man screamed.

Alfred yelped in surprise as he was yanked suddenly in the direction the man was walking.

The man's grip was so tight, Alfred thought that he was going to cut off all circulation in his arm.

Or, at the very least, get a _very_ nasty bruise.

The man only got about three to four steps forward when all of a sudden, with great speed, Ludwig strode forward and appeared in front of them and grabbed the man's arm forcefully.

The man grunted in pain and looked up at Ludwig.

Ludwig reined the man in and brought him in close.

And Alfred couldn't help the tremble that wracked his frame as he got a look at Ludwig.

There was a raging tempest in Ludwig's icy-blue eyes and his jaw was straight and set.

The man grunted in pain as Ludwig held his arm in a death-grip.

Alfred could hear the fabric ruffle under Ludwig's grip.

"_Let. Go. Of. Her. Right. _Now_!_" Ludwig growled, threateningly, bringing their faces closer with each word.

Ludwig stared daggers at the man, their noses barely touching.

The man scoffed and snatched his arm away from Ludwig after prying his hand off with the other, letting go of Alfred's arm.

"_What are you, stupid? You _know_ that people aren't supposed to be out at night! It's past curfew!_ _You're one of those stupid low-level idiots, aren't you? The ones that don't know how things work around here? I should report you for not following the law!_" The man screamed directly into Ludwig's face.

Alfred gasped and covered his mouth.

He couldn't understand what they were saying, but he was pretty damn sure that that man had just shown the ultimate disrespect to Ludwig.

_General _Ludwig.

A look of utter incredulousness crossed Ludwig's face.

The man just stood these with an arrogant sneer on his face.

And suddenly the look of incredulousness faded into intense fury.

Fury unlike Alfred had ever seen before.

And suddenly, with incredible speed, Ludwig twisted the man's arm behind his back painfully, causing the man to grunt, before pulling out a pistol and shoving the barrel forcefully under the man's chin.

The man's eyes widened as the cold steel pressed into his chin and pain in his arm caused him to groan.

"_I don't think you know who you're talking to, you little piece of shit!_" Ludwig growled, menacingly, pressing the gun harder into the man's chin.

And to Alfred's surprise, the man chuckled.

_Chuckled_!

Even when Ludwig was pressing a goddamn _gun_ into his chin!

And Alfred could only think that this guy was either _really_ brave or _really_ fuckin' stupid.

"_Heh, really? You think _that's_ going to scare me? You're bluffing. I can wave my gun around too, you know! Go ahead, shoot. You won't do it._" The man sneered.

Alfred gasped when he heard Ludwig cock his gun.

"_Try me_." Ludwig hissed, lowly.

The man chuckled again.

Alfred's eyes widened even more.

Was there no _end _this man's _stupidity_?!

"_Heh, do you know how many times I've pulled that on people? You're stupider than you look if you think _that's _going to scare _me!" The man sneered, cockily.

Alfred watched as Ludwig's brow lowered even more and another tremble wracked his frame.

And Alfred could only think one thing.

Ludwig was scary as _shit_ when he was pissed the fuck off.

Check _that _off as to never do that.

"_Why don't you look at my uniform and try that again._" Ludwig said, staring the man directly in his eyes.

The man cast a half-hearted glance down at Ludwig's immaculate uniform.

He eyed it for a short while, eyes narrowed suspiciously, almost as if he recognized it.

And then, a short while later, his eyes widened in absolute _horror_.

He looked back up at Ludwig.

And Ludwig looked back with that fear-inducing icy cold stare, not even _once_ looking away.

The man was reduced to body-shaking trembles and began stuttering like an idiot.

"_R-Reichsführer L-Ludwig!_" The man stammered.

He tried to pull away, but Ludwig held fast, tightening his grip.

Alfred flinched as he heard Ludwig cock the hammer of the gun all the way back.

"_Ah, so it looks like you _do_ finally remember me?_" Ludwig asked, with a smug air in his voice.

"_R-Reichsführer L-Ludwig, I-I di-didn't kn-know y-you w-were h-here!_" The man stuttered before gulping.

"_Yes, well I am. Do you have anything to say for yourself?_" Ludwig asked.

"_R-Reichsführer, I-I'm s-so sorry! I-I d-didn't see your uniform! I-I was just f-following orders. P-Please, f-forgive me!_" The man begged.

"_Hm, you know, I don't know if I should. Given that you blatantly disrespected me _and_, might I add, insulted _and_ harmed a woman. And to top it off, you even called me stupid, what, _twice_, I believe? And plus, you doubted my power _and_ my authority? You tell _me _if I should forgive you._" Ludwig said. "_Or let you _live." he added, putting his finger on the trigger.

"_P-Please! I-I'm sorry! D-Don't kill me. I-I'm begging you!_" The man screamed.

But Ludwig just stood there, holding the man by his arm and pressing the barrel of the gun under his chin.

Icy blue eyes still boring holes through the man's skull.

"_P-Please! I-I'll do _anything_! A-Anything, I swear!_ The man pleaded.

Ludwig's cold hard face then slowly morphed into a smile.

Thought it was a crooked smile.

Almost sadistic in nature.

Alfred felt an ice-cold tingle shoot up his spine at the sight.

"Anything?" Ludwig asked.

The man nodded, frantically. "_Y-Yes, yes!_ _Anything!_"

Ludwig's crooked smile grew even more.

And then he brought his mouth to the man's ear.

"_Then _run_!_" Ludwig hissed into the man's ear. "_Run, and do _not _look back_!"

Ludwig then pulled away.

The man gulped. "_R-Run? Wh-Wh-Why?_"

"_I wouldn't waste time talking if I were you. Here, I'll give you a head start. One, two, three, four._" Ludwig said, looking at his wrist as if he has a watch.

The man took a few steps back, before he turned tail.

And just as he was about to sprint back the way he came, Ludwig grabbed him up again.

"_Wait a minute! Hold it!_" Ludwig yelled.

The man looked back, fear evident in his eyes. "_Y-Yes?_"

Ludwig then pointed to Alfred.

Alfred gulped.

"_Apologize to her._" Ludwig said.

The man just looked at Ludwig.

Ludwig gripped the man harder.

"_Did_ _I _stutter_? I said _apologize _to her! _Now_!_" Ludwig bellowed.

Alfred then froze as both of their gazes fell upon him.

"_I-I'm s-sorry, miss. I-It was rude of me to treat you in such a way. I'm s-sorry, please forgive me!_" The man said.

Alfred looked at Ludwig, who nodded back.

Alfred just nodded at the man and said nothing.

Ludwig then looked back at the man. "Now_ you can run. Oh, and by the way, I was still counting. So, if I were you, then I'd hurry up and get the _fuck_ out of here! And one more thing, _next _time you want to talk about the law, remember this, I _am _the law!_"

And with that, Ludwig let the man go with an utterly disgusted look on his face.

The man stumbled backwards a little before he turned tail and ran.

"_Faster!_" Ludwig screamed. "_FASTER!_"

The man was all but sprinting down the walkway.

And the crooked smile that Ludwig wore earlier came back with full force.

And Alfred was all but trembling now.

_God_, since _when _was Ludwig _this_ scary?!

Had he _always_ been this way and it never showed until this moment?

And Alfred thought he was going to pass out right then because a glint in the light caught his eye.

Alfred gasped when he saw what it was.

It was Ludwig's gun.

Wait.

Was he going to…

'O-Oh, God. I-Is he going to _shoot _him?!' Alfred thought.

Alfred was completely frozen.

He _had_ to do _something_!

Lest he have someone's blood on his hands.

He _had _to be the hero.

Because if _anyone_ needed a hero, it was _that_ man.

Even if he was the enemy.

And even if he _did_ hurt him.

'Goddammit! _Move_, goddammit! _MOVE_!' Alfred screamed mentally at himself.

Ludwig took a stance and held the gun in one hand and took aim.

Fighting with all of his might against the trembling in his body, Alfred was fueled with a sickening explosion of energy.

And he finally shot forth with a burst of adrenaline.

And then, a split second later, he was upon Ludwig, pulling on his arm.

Ludwig's eyes widened and he seemed to come out of a trance as he looked down at Alfred whose face was buried in his shoulder as he tried to pull down Ludwig's arm.

"P-Please. D-Don't kill him." Alfred begged, quietly.

Ludwig's expression softened and he finally lowered his arm.

He un-cocked his gun and put it back in the holster under his coat.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause so much trouble. I _knew_ we shouldn't have gone out tonight!" Alfred said.

"Nein, it's not your fault." Ludwig said, cupping Alfred's face with both hands and making him look up at him. "It was _his _fault for ruining out time together." he added, glaring over at the man's direction.

Alfred gasped again at the warmth and softness of Ludwig's hands.

From the feel of them, it was hard to tell that they were just holding a gun a few seconds earlier.

And unless they were actually _seen_ holding a gun, it would be impossible to tell.

Ludwig scanned the area and his eyes finally caught the retreating form of the officer.

Ludwig scoffed.

Alfred looked into Ludwig's eyes and to, his surprise; they no longer had that blinding fury they had once held earlier.

It was almost like they were an _entirely_ different set of eyes!

Ludwig looked back at Alfred.

"Please don't think it's your fault. If anything it's _my _fault." Ludwig said. "I-I don't know, when I saw him grab you like that und when he yanked you away, I-I just lost it. I just got so _angry_."

They both fell in to a dreadful silence.

Alfred just didn't know what to _say_.

"Please don't think that I'm really like that. I'm not, I promise. I hope that whole ordeal doesn't change your view of me. I should have had more control. Please don't be mad at me." Ludwig said, lowly.

Alfred couldn't help but feel _terrible_.

Here Ludwig was, blaming himself for all of this shit, when, really, it was none of their faults.

It was that man's fault for disrespecting him.

And so, Alfred really_ couldn't_ blame Ludwig.

Because it _really_ wasn't his fault.

He just got mad.

Hell, _anyone_ would get pissed off if they were disrespected like that.

And Alfred couldn't just stand there and let Ludwig just _berate _himself like that.

Because it just wasn't _fair_ to him.

And so, Alfred did what was necessary.

If only to keep Ludwig from cursing himself.

Alfred reached up and rested his hand on Ludwig's.

"Hey. Relax, I'm not mad at you. I could never be. How _could_ I be? How could I be mad at a person who was just trying to protect me?" Alfred asked.

Ludwig looked up at Alfred and gave a great smile of relief.

And Alfred smiled back.

"You've been nothing but good to me, and I like that. I don't care that you got angry; it doesn't change my view of you because I know how you really act and I know you were just trying to defend me." Alfred said. "So, don't beat yourself up over it…ok? Don't blame yourself."

Ludwig smiled and rubbed Alfred's cheek with a thumb.

And Alfred smiled, just happy to see that worried look gone from Ludwig's face.

He really _did_ look better with a smile on his face.

"So, shall we go and just forget this never happened?" Alfred asked.

"Ja, I'd like that." Ludwig said.

And with that, they continued their walk.

That whole ordeal slowly becoming a distant memory.

They had a few moments of light-hearted laughed and chuckling which made their walk a little easier.

Their walk ended with Ludwig leading Alfred back to that same bench in front of the Eiffel Tower where they were the night before.

"Let's sit down here." Ludwig said, sitting down.

Alfred smiled and settled down next to him.

Alfred sighed happily. "You know this is the best night I've ever had."

"Really?" Ludwig asked.

Alfred nodded. "Yes, of course! This is the most fun I've ever had in a single night. You know, aside from that whole interruption earlier."

Ludwig smiled. "Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"I did." Alfred said.

And again, they fell into a comfortable silence and they stayed like that for a short while until Ludwig spoke up.

"I hate it." Ludwig muttered lowly.

"Hm? What did you say?" Alfred asked.

"I said, I hate it!" Ludwig said.

Alfred flinched. "Hate what? What do you hate?"

"All of this! The patrolling, the oppression of people, the war, I _hate_ it!" Ludwig said, holding his head in his hands.

Alfred slowly placed a hand on Ludwig's shoulder. "Ludwig, I-"

"Don't you _see_?! Don't you see what we're doing?! I-It's not right! It's not right und I just can't _take_ it anymore!" Ludwig yelled, interrupting Alfred.

Alfred flinched and his throat closed up again.

Ludwig sighed. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I-It's just that I've been holding in mein feelings for so long, I just had to let it out. I'm sorry it was on you."

"No, it's ok. It's not good to bottle up your emotions like that." Alfred supplied.

"I'm sorry. This has just been going on for so long._ Too _long und I just don't _care_ anymore. I just needed someone to talk to. It's hard when you don't have anyone willing to listen." Ludwig said.

"I-I'll listen!" Alfred said, eagerly, realizing that this could be his chance to hear Ludwig relay important information.

But Ludwig only shook his head. "Nein, I don't want you to worry about me und mein problems."

"N-No, please, I'll listen! Wh-Who knows? M-Maybe I can help! O-Or if I can't, then maybe I can just offer support. You said it yourself, that it's hard to find someone willing to listen to you. But _I'm _willing! _Please_, Ludwig! Maybe I won't be able to understand, but I can at least _try_!" Alfred said, trying to convince Ludwig.

"You're a good woman, Frieda." Ludwig said, smiling.

Alfred gulped.

'_Please_, don't let this moment slip away,_ please_!' Alfred thought, desperately.

"But I don't blame you. You're just trying to help und I appreciate that." Ludwig said.

Alfred smiled. "Please just know that I'm here for you and I'm willing to listen if you let me."

Ludwig laughed and snorted humorlessly. "You probably already know what I am, don't you?"

Alfred's face paled before Ludwig turned and looked Alfred directly in his eyes.

"Don't you?" Ludwig repeated. "It's ok. I knew it was stupid und pointless to hide such an obvious fact."

"I-I…u-um…" Alfred said, trailing off.

"You know, don't you?" Ludwig asked, lowly.

Alfred's mouth opened but his voice died in his throat.

Ludwig smiled, albeit a bit sadly.

"Don't you?" Ludwig repeated once again.

And it was with a great pain in his chest and all of his willpower that Alfred finally forced himself to nod.

"Y-Yes…I-I do. I-I know." Alfred said, softly.

"Ah…I knew it. It was bound to happen sooner or later. It _was_ fun while it lasted." Ludwig said.

"No, Ludwig, I don't _care _about that! I don't _care_ if you're one of them! I like _you_!" Alfred said.

Ludwig just simply smiled and turned forward to stare at the ground. "_Why_? I'm a monster. Don't you see? I'm a part of something that oppresses people just for being different."

"No, Ludwig, you're _not_ a monster! I've known you for almost a week now and you're _not _like the others. A-And I know that's to enough time to really get to know somebody, but I've seen _enough_! You're polite, kind, interesting, and a _very_ caring person! The way you described your family and how you wish to be together again! That's the farthest_ thing _from a monster!" Alfred cried, trying to just make Ludwig _see_.

Ludwig sighed. "Ja, you _say_ that, but I just don't know. I-I first joined because I actually thought I was doing something _good_. The way mein brother said it made it sound like the greatest thing in the world. So, I joined to make him proud of me. We joined with the promise that we'd be great again und that we would all come together as one. Mein Gott, we thought we were joining a _good_ cause! But, by the time I saw what we were _really_ doing, i-it was too late. We joined und we were already in too deep that we just couldn't get out. So we were stuck. There was nothing left to do but rise up in the ranks. I-I don't know how I let myself get brainwashed like that. I feel so _stupid_!"

"But Ludwig, it wasn't your fault! You had no control over what you were told!" Alfred said.

"But I _still_ should have seen the signs." Ludwig said, grabbing fistfuls of his hair. "I swear, if I have to say 'Heil Hitler' or do that gottverdammt salute one more time, I'm going to go crazy!"

Alfred fell silent.

"Well…h-have you ever…y-you know…_k-killed_ anyone?" Alfred asked.

Ludwig looked at Alfred then.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I shouldn't have asked." Alfred said.

"It's ok. Und to answer your question, nein. I haven't. Und thank Gott I've haven't had to." Ludwig said.

"But, if you don't want to kill people, then were you really bluffing when you pointed your gun at that man?" Alfred asked.

"Nein, I was actually serious. I was just done with everything that I just didn't care anymore." Ludwig said.

"W-Wait, so if you've never killed anybody, then that guy…w-would he have been the first?" Alfred asked.

Ludwig nodded. "Ja."

"Ludwig, I don't know what you've been through and I know that there's no way that I can fully understand, but just know that you're not alone." Alfred said.

"You really _do_ care, don't you?" Ludwig asked.

Alfred nodded. "Of course I do. And it hurts to see you beat yourself up over something you had no control over. _Nothing_ that's happened is your fault, Ludwig. So,_ please_ stop blaming yourself for everything. It's not good for you."

Ludwig smiled. "You're the only one who's ever said anything like that to me."

"Maybe because I'm probably the only one you've ever opened up to." Alfred said.

"Ja, that's true." Ludwig said.

"Wait, you mean you've never opened up to anyone before?" Alfred asked.

"Nein." Ludwig said.

Alfred's eyes widened. "N-Not even to your own brother?"

Ludwig shook his head. "I've been afraid to. If I told him how I really felt, I'm afraid he might get mad at me for disagreeing with what we're doing und think I'm a traitor. He might think that I'm turning mein back on him. I don't want him to think I'm a failure. I don't want to lose him und be alone because he's the only family I have left."

Alfred couldn't help but feel sorry for Ludwig because, in the end, he was just someone who just wants to make his brother proud and afraid to be called a traitor by his only family and afraid to lose him.

It was such a sad and lonely position to be in.

"Well, what if your brother is feeling the same way?" Alfred supplied.

Ludwig looked at Alfred in confusion.

"I-I don't understand." Ludwig said.

"Well." Alfred began. "What if he's feeling the same way as you are? You both want to make each other proud, but are afraid of what each other will say once you tell each other what you're truly feeling. You can't ever rule out the possibility that the feeling could be mutual. You shouldn't ignore that possibility because it could be the answer you're looking for."

"I-I've never thought of that." Ludwig said.

Alfred smiled. "Well, think of it like this. If you're afraid of losing him as family, then don't you think that he feels the same way too?"

"I-wow…I-I can't believe that I've never thought of that before. I guess I was just so worried about mein own feelings that I've never given it any thought." Ludwig said.

"I'm glad I could make you understand." Alfred said.

"Wow, believe it or not, you've actually made me feel a lot better. Thank you." Ludwig said.

"You're very welcome." Alfred said, smiling.

Ludwig smiled back gratefully and then, all of a sudden, there was a faint chime of a clock tower.

"Oh, wow, it's getting kind of late. I think we should be heading back now." Ludwig said.

"Oh…o-ok. That's fine, since I'm getting kind of tired anyway." Alfred said.

And with that, Ludwig stood up and extended a hand towards Alfred and Alfred took the offered hand and helped himself up.

"You know, I've never told you this, but that dress makes you look even more beautiful than the last. Und that necklace really complements your eyes in the light." Ludwig said.

Alfred blushed. "Well…th-thank you. You're very kind."

Ludwig smiled and then blushed slightly. "You're welcome. U-Und there's one thing I want to do before we go. I-I mean…i-if you would let me."

Alfred tilted his head in confusion. "Hm? What is it?

Ludwig smiled. "This."

And with that, Ludwig pulled Alfred close, wrapped his arms around him and finally pressed his lips against his.

Alfred's eyes widened.

Oh-no.

Oh-no.

Oh-no, no, no, no, _no_!

He did _not_ just _do_ that!

Alfred stood there, frozen, in Ludwig's arms, lips pressed firmly against his.

Alfred's hand flew up to Ludwig's arms to push him away but, for some reason, they couldn't push him off.

Instead, his fingers found themselves clutching Ludwig's coat.

And Alfred felt like he was going into a mild delirium as Ludwig's lips kept pressing against his own.

It felt like an eternity even though it was only a few seconds.

Yet, in that short period, Alfred felt _everything_.

Ludwig's arms wrapping around him.

The fabric of Ludwig's coat.

The warm breath coming from Ludwig's nose.

And, finally, the warmth and softness of Ludwig's lips.

Alfred had to fight the urge his eyes had to close.

And he had to fight the urge his tongue had to initiate the kiss even further.

It took all his willpower just to not give in to the kiss.

So he just stood there, eyes widened in surprise, as he waited for Ludwig to pull away.

After a few more seconds, Ludwig finally pulled away with a soft wet smack and smiled.

Alfred was left red-faced and stuttering like an idiot.

Ludwig then let go of Alfred and rubbed the back of his head blushing bashfully.

"S-Sorry, I didn't mean to catch you off guard. I-I don't know what came over me." Ludwig said, apologizing.

Alfred was just as red-faced as Ludwig and he could barely talk as well.

"N-No, no. D-Don't apologize. I-It's ok." Alfred said.

Ludwig smiled.

And then suddenly a cold gale of wind picked up and Alfred shivered.

"Here, wear mein coat." Ludwig said, taking his coat off.

Alfred blushed even more as he felt Ludwig drape his coat over his shoulders.

Alfred pulled the coat tighter around himself as they walked back to the awaiting car.

He chanced a look at Ludwig from the corner of his eye and saw that he was in great spirits.

For obvious reasons.

On their way back, Alfred was having a mental battle with those strange new emotions again.

They were back with full force and they were stirring up within him.

When they reached the car, Ludwig graciously held the door open for Alfred.

Alfred climbed in and Ludwig settled in beside of him.

Ludwig called up to the driver and they were off again.

The ride back to the hotel seemed shorter.

Which was probably because Alfred's mind was occupied at the moment from the thoughts of his and Ludwig's recent kiss.

"We're here." Ludwig said, breaking Alfred out of his trance.

"O-Ok." Alfred stammered.

Once they were out of the car, they made their way up to the hotel entrance.

They walked through the lobby and to the elevator.

And once in the elevator, Alfred was thankful for the humming of the elevator as it ascended.

If only so it could distract him.

The elevator 'dinged' once it got to the top floor and, like always, Ludwig motioned for Alfred to go first.

Alfred smiled and, of course, went first.

And then there was the long walk down the hallway.

'Please don't say anything, please don't say anything.' Alfred pleaded mentally.

"I had a really good time tonight, Frieda." Ludwig said, smiling.

'Dammit!' Alfred cursed, mentally.

"Well, aside from that _idiot_ who ruined out time together. But, other than that, it was really nice showing you around." Ludwig said.

"Yes. It _was_ fun, wasn't it?" Alfred asked.

Ludwig smiled.

When they reached the door, Ludwig pulled out his key and unlocked the door before opening it.

He motioned for Alfred to go first and Alfred took the gesture and entered the room.

Ludwig came in behind him and closed the door.

"Oh. I guess he hasn't been here yet." Alfred said, eyeing the cart that was still in the same spot.

"I guess not." Ludwig said.

Alfred walked over to the cart, placed a hand on it and sighed.

Ludwig walked passed Alfred and lifted the lid off the platter.

The fruit still looked appealing to the eye even after hours of being left alone.

Ludwig gave Alfred a small smile. "Want to finish them off?"

Alfred blushed, slightly. "O-Ok, sure."

"Good. It'll be almost like we're having dinner together." Ludwig said. "Only, you know, with fruit."

Alfred chuckled. "Yes. But it's close enough."

It didn't really take long to finish of the fruit since it was already half-gone.

But it was still nice to eat and talk to each other.

Once they were done, Alfred licked his lips free of juice and unfortunately for him, Ludwig did as well.

And Alfred could only stare, face scarlet red again being suddenly reminded about the kiss.

Ludwig placed the lid back on the platter and pushed it in the corner so it wouldn't get in the way.

He helped Alfred off the couch, being the gentleman that he was, and walked Alfred to his room.

Alfred opened his door and walked into his room.

"Goodnight, Ludwig. I had a wonderful time tonight. Thank you for taking me out." Alfred said, smiling.

Ludwig smiled back. "I was glad to do it. It was mein pleasure."

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Alfred said.

"Ja, of course. Goodnight." Ludwig said, warmly.

Alfred smiled back.

And with that, Ludwig set off down the hallway to his room.

Alfred watched as he reached his door.

When Ludwig turned around and caught Alfred's eyes, they both shared one last smile for the night before Ludwig finally disappeared behind his door.

Alfred finally closed his door and locked it before leaning against it.

"O-Oh, my God. I-I can't believe he _kissed_ me!" Alfred said, quietly.

Alfred then began getting undressed.

And as he undressed, Alfred didn't know what scared him more.

Ludwig kissing him.

Or the fact that he didn't_ hate_ that Ludwig kissed him.

Alfred, at last, took off the wig and placed it on the dresser before climbing into bed.

Alfred yawned before removing his glasses and placing them on the small dresser on the side of his bed.

As he lay back in the sheets, Alfred couldn't help but feel that, maybe, just maybe, that all this was starting to get out of hand.

Because judging from the way that Ludwig kissed him, it seemed evident that he was catching some feelings.

And it seemed that it was the same way for him too.

Because when Ludwig held him in his arms, he felt so safe and warm.

And the way his eyes threatened to shut was unnerving.

The way his hands were supposed to push the man away, but instead, found themselves clutching his coat.

The soft texture and warmth of Ludwig's lips.

And, perhaps the worst of all, the way his tongue seemed to want to fight its way out of Alfred's mouth just to get a taste of the man.

If this kept up going at the pace it was going, Alfred didn't know _what_ he would do.

It was already moving a bit too fast for his tastes, but that was probably mostly his fault.

Because, sometimes, it was hard to rein in his playful personality.

Sometimes, Alfred just couldn't _help _but turn on the charm.

So, yeah, it probably _was_ most of his fault.

And Matthew _did_ tell him to _not_ act like himself.

Because it really _could_ get him into trouble.

But how could he expect him _not_ to?!

It was _hard_ to reel in a big personality like Alfred's!

He might as well tell Matthew to stop eating pancakes with maple syrup.

Alfred chuckled at that thought.

Matthew would go in to withdrawal if that were to happen.

He remembered one time when they ran out, Matthew cried, acting like it was the end of all existence.

Alfred tried to offer him another kind, but Matthew vehemently shook his head and demanded maple syrup.

If it wasn't maple syrup, Matthew wouldn't eat it.

It had always been like that for as long as Alfred could remember.

But, of course, if Alfred brought it up _now_, Matthew would violently deny any allegations of him crying over an empty bottle of maple syrup.

And then there was that one time, when Alfred replaced the maple syrup in the bottle with another brand as a joke.

And since they were the same color, Matthew had _no_ what hit him.

A maple syrup bottle with another brand of syrup in it.

Classic.

Oh, the look on Matthew's face when he first tasted it was fucking _priceless_.

As soon as it touched his tongue, he spit it out as if it were poison.

Alfred went into a giggling fit and he had to cover his mouth with his hands to stifle the noise.

He didn't want wake up Ludwig.

But, hilarious memories aside, Alfred couldn't really ditch his personality _completely_.

Sure, he could_ detach_ himself from it, but he couldn't just _abandon _it.

So, Alfred concluded that it wasn't really fair for Matthew to tell him not to do something that was a _part_ of him.

_Especially _since maple syrup seemed to be a _part_ of Matthew.

Matthew wouldn't give _that_ up for _anything_.

Alfred yawned.

As he drifted off to sleep, he could only hope for one thing.

That this whole ordeal would work itself out soon.

Because he and Ludwig were starting to get dangerously close to each other.

And Alfred would have to do all he could to keep that from happening.

Otherwise, he'd be in for the worst time of his life.

* * *

FINALLY, another chapter done! This took _too_ long even by _my_ standards. But thank you all for sticking with it, despite my SUPER long absence.

P.S. I'm sorry, again, that it took so long for me to update. I got kind lazy around the holidays, so yeah…that's why it took so long. So, to make up for my laziness, I'm going to try to update a little bit faster. However, don't quote me on that, I said I'd _try _to. And, like I said before, if there's anything wrong with any German grammar or responses, let me know and I'll fix it. Well, anyways, please read and review and look forward to the next chapter! =).


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Hi, everyone. I'm baaaaaack! Looks like the next chapter is _finally_ here! Thank you for the reviews! I always love to hear from you all! Whenever I see there's a new review, I always get nervous, but when I see that people actually like it, I always spaz out. I know, I'm weird, but that's just how I feel. But other than that, I'm glad that you all are giving me confidence to continue because I wasn't sure how this story would stack up to my last one, but so far, it looks like I'm doing a good job on it.

**Aura Laths: **Thank you! And you're welcome! That means _so_ much to me, you don't even know! But trust me, there are other good Germany/America stories out there! It's just a matter of searching and reading into them a bit. And if you like it, just keep reading!

**Hanathehazbeen : **Lol, thank you! And your review really _does_ help. But sadly, some pairings get more attention than this one so that would explain it. So, this pairing is sort of rare from what I've seen. It's just one of the many pairings who potential is untapped.

**Anana : **Lol, I can't say right now, but I _can_ say that all will be revealed soon. I know that doesn't tell you much, but I don't want to spoil it. It's just me being cryptic as always.

**LiettheBest : **Thank you! I know it's been a long time, but I hope to get back to updating quicker so people don't have to wait for so long.

**windalchemist001 : **Thanks, I'm glad you like it! I didn't mean to scare anyone, it's just how I am sometimes. I _can_ get kinda angsty sometimes. And it's come to my attention that can sometimes it can be a bit too much, so hopefully you're not put off by that.

**EashaChan : **Well, good thing you decided to read it! And I'm glad that you didn't miss out on anything!

**melonsss6 : **Thank you! I'm glad you like them. I was beginning to think I was making them a little _too_ long.

**RatedAwesome : **Well, thank you! I'm glad I could change your thoughts about this pairing.

**blackflamekitty : **Thank you! It's good to hear that you like it.

**xXCrimsonWolfXx**** :** I'm glad you like it. And no, it's not too much to ask. I've just been _way _too lazy, but don't worry, I'll make sure to get back on track and update more frequently.

SUPER, MEGA, ULTRA, LONG chapter ahead! I'm serious. Now, _this_ chapter puts all my other super, mega, ultra, long chapters to _shame_!

And with that, Chapter 8 starts now!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

That kiss.

That goddamn _kiss_!

It kept replaying over and over in Alfred's head as he dreamed.

And even though he wanted to try to think of something _else_, he just _couldn't_.

Sometimes, it sucks when one is not in control of their dreams.

So Alfred had no choice but so let his dream take full control.

He was too deep in REM sleep to just wake up and end it all.

And he remembered it so _clearly_!

The way Ludwig held him.

The way he pulled him close.

The way he looked into his eyes.

The way his lips caressed his own.

The way Ludwig's body felt pressed up against his.

And the way Alfred felt weak in the knees and how they almost buckled and threatened to give way.

All of it.

It all felt so _weird_.

And what probably frightened Alfred the most?

Even though it felt _weird_.

It also felt _right_.

No, maybe not _right_.

Maybe it felt…_good_?

Ludwig kissing him felt…good.

This was just _too_ confusing.

Alfred just didn't know _what_ to think about it!

But whether it felt _good_ or whether it felt _right_, Alfred couldn't say that he didn't feel anything.

He couldn't lie and say that he felt _nothing_.

Because he _did_ feel_ something_.

Alfred just didn't know what it was yet.

He couldn't figure it out.

The next replay of that same scene played out again and Alfred began to take it a bit more details this time around.

He actually _felt_ Ludwig wrap his arms around him.

He _saw_ just how _blue_ his eyes were and how the lights from the Eiffel Tower shined off of them.

He _smelled_ that familiar scent that he carried as their faces got closer.

He _felt _Ludwig's lips pressed against his own.

He _felt _the fabric of Ludwig's coat across his broad chest under his fingertips and bill of his hat pressing against his forehead.

And he _felt_ those unknown, unfamiliar emotions that he tried to push back stirring up again.

_God_, it all just felt so _real_!

And Alfred could _swear _that he was reliving that exact same moment again.

It's like it was _burned_ into his mind.

An etching that would take forever to erase and forget.

If things were going to continue like this, then Alfred didn't know how much more of this he could take.

And it was sort of scary to Alfred how everything wasn't really going according to plan.

It just seemed like he was going through the motions of talking with Ludwig in friendly conversation.

He hasn't really found anything important worth reporting.

Sure, there was that map.

But that was really all there was.

He didn't see anything else.

But at least he found out _one_ thing that was important.

Ludwig hated being a Nazi.

_Hated _it.

That had _definitely _taken Alfred by surprise.

He would have _never_ thought that he would meet a Nazi who actually _hated_ what they did.

But, lo and behold, he did.

And that Nazi was Ludwig.

And quite possibly, his brother too.

And now, everything slowly started to make sense now.

The reason why Alfred didn't find anything in Ludwig's room.

No Nazi flags or symbols hanging up.

No badges or patches to be put up to remind him of past achievements.

But then again, who would want to be reminded that they actually joined a cause that wants to exterminate people?

And actually helped send people to their deaths.

Not Ludwig, that's for sure.

And he made that perfectly clear last night.

Ludwig _hated_ being a Nazi.

_Detested _it.

He had said so himself.

A sudden knock jarred Alfred out of his sleep.

Alfred shot up and looked around.

And he felt a little hot for some reason.

Maybe Ludwig got a little cold and turned the heater on.

Or maybe it was his face.

Given the dream he just had.

Another knock.

"U-Uh, y-yes?" Alfred stuttered.

"Oh. So you _are_ awake." Ludwig said.

Alfred yawned and stretched. "Yes. Good morning."

"Good morning." Ludwig said. "I hope I didn't wake you."

Alfred smiled. "No. I was waking up anyway.

Ludwig sighed. "Good. I wouldn't want to disturb your sleep."

Alfred smiled at Ludwig's kindness.

"Well, thank you." Alfred said.

"You're welcome. B-But there's no reason to thank me. I-I was just being polite." Ludwig said.

Alfred snickered, imagining Ludwig standing there red-faced and flustered.

_God_, he was just too _easy_.

"Hm, we sure are humble, aren't we?" Alfred asked, coyly.

"U-Uh…I-I…" Ludwig stuttered.

"So, are you heading out?" Alfred asked.

"Ja." Ludwig said, simply.

"Don't you hate getting up this early? It's still early morning." Alfred said.

"Oh. Nein, I'm used to it. I always get up early." Ludwig said.

Alfred cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

'_Used_ to it?! Getting up _this_ early?' Alfred thought.

Alfred rolled his eyes, unable to figure out why _anyone_ would want to get up this early.

What an ungodly hour to be waking up.

"Well, ok. I guess I'll see you when you get back." Alfred said.

"Ja…I'm sorry." Ludwig said.

Alfred looked at the door and his shoulders fell.

It pained him to imagine what Ludwig looked like right now.

Being forced to do something that he wanted no part in.

"No, don't be. It's not your fault." Alfred said.

"Ja. But, I wish I didn't have to go." Ludwig said.

They both fell silent.

No one knew what to say.

Then Alfred got an idea to try and lighten up the mood.

"Hey, look. It's not so bad!" Alfred said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ludwig asked.

From the tone and sound of Ludwig's voice, Alfred could easily tell he was confused.

"Look at it like this, the sooner you leave, the sooner you can get back and we can spend time together." Alfred said.

"I guess you can put it that way." Ludwig said.

Alfred sighed. "Look, I know it's not a good comforting method, but I just…I just wanted you to feel like you had something to look forward to. Something to help you get through the day."

Ludwig smiled. "Thank you. I think I _will_ think about that to get me through the day."

Alfred smiled. "You're welcome. Anything I can do to help. If only a little."

"It does help. Really, it does." Ludwig said.

They both fell into a comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company despite Ludwig being on the other side of the door.

Then Alfred spoke up.

"Well…I guess you'd better get going so you don't be late." Alfred said.

"Ja. I should." Ludwig said.

"Ok, then. I'll see you later." Alfred said.

"Ja. Und when I get back, we can do more fun things before we have to leave. I promise you that." Ludwig said.

Alfred smiled. "I'll be waiting."

Ludwig smiled. "Und I won't let _anyone_ disturb us und ruin our time together like last night."

"I'd like that." Alfred said.

"Good. It's a plan, then." Ludwig said.

"I'll see you when you get back. Goodbye." Alfred said.

"Hm. Goodbye." Ludwig said.

And with that, Ludwig walked off, leaving Alfred there in his room.

Alfred sat there, listening to Ludwig's heavy footsteps across the floor.

And few minutes later, Ludwig's footsteps faded away and Alfred heard the door open and close.

Alfred sighed, realizing that he was finally alone.

He really did feel sorry for Ludwig.

Poor guy.

He didn't want _anything_ to do with this.

As he sat there, Alfred slowly began to realize why Ludwig had been acting so mysterious and strange.

The fact that he hated what he had been forced to do for a living was more than enough proof.

The reason why he was so nice and polite?

The way he acted around him when none of his fellow officers were around?

And the way he looked when they had first met at that ball?

The uneasy nervous look on his face when Alfred had been staring at that swastika on his sleeve?

That look in Ludwig's eyes when they had sat on that balcony together?

That look of pleading for help and the desperation on his face when he had held Alfred for the first time?

All of those things about Ludwig that Alfred had found strange were beginning to make sense.

And, slowly, Alfred finally began to put it all together.

Piece.

By piece.

By piece.

And then it hit him.

And it _hit_ him like a ton of bricks.

Alfred was surprised that he didn't see it earlier.

And it _hurt_ him to realize that he had been so _late_ to finally _understand_.

He had been _this_ oblivious to the obvious this whole _entire_ time?!

All this time, Ludwig secretly hated being a Nazi.

Hated the very _thought_ and _idea_ of it.

_That_ was what was so strange about him!

He _knew_ that there was something _off_ about him!

That was the secret that Ludwig had been hiding.

Alfred sighed.

And it was sad, really.

Having to hide such a big secret like that and having no one to talk to about it.

It must have weighed very heavily on his mind.

And Alfred had _wanted_ Ludwig to give him any kind information on this trip.

And he _did_ get that information.

He just didn't know what _kind_ of information it was.

But he got it.

He was there when the dam finally broke.

Just like he wanted to be.

So now, Alfred knew that when they had locked eyes on that balcony that night, it wasn't just his imagination playing tricks on him.

That expression Ludwig wore was _real_.

And now, more than ever, Alfred could feel that Ludwig needed help.

He needed to be saved from that every day job that he was forced to call life.

Alfred lay back in bed and began dozing back off.

He _had_ to help Ludwig.

_Had _to.

And, of course, he didn't know _how_ exactly he _would _help him right now at this moment.

But, damn it, he would figure it out eventually.

_Especially _if it meant that he could play the role of "hero".

And as he lay there, asleep, he couldn't help but feel a little sad that their trip had to end soon.

And not because of the fact that had to _leave_.

But the fact that this whole _thing_ had to end.

Because Alfred just didn't know if he could keep up this little charade any longer.

He just didn't know _how_.

Because, after all, last night, Ludwig kissed him.

_Kissed _him!

That _alone_ showed that Ludwig saw him as _something_.

And what's more is that Alfred found that he didn't exactly _hate_ Ludwig kissing him.

And even worse than _that_ was that Ludwig still thought that he was a _woman_, for God's sake.

So, if Ludwig possibly saw him as something _more_, then how could Alfred even _hope_ to keep this act up when he was pretending to be something that he was not?

Ludwig kissing him obviously meant that he wanted something_ more_ and to go _further_.

And how would he be able to do that if he wasn't even a woman?

Even if Alfred had _wanted_ to see where they could go with this, that was a glaring obvious fact that he couldn't ignore.

Ludwig would be _devastated_ if they were to continue their relations only to find out that "Frieda" was actually a man named Alfred.

So, it would just better to end it all before it all went too far.

As if it wasn't _already_ too far as it is.

But, even so.

Alfred just didn't know if he could even _break_ it to him.

What would he say?

What _could_ he say?

'I'm not really a girl, I'm actually a guy?'

'Thanks for the trip to Paris, but we can't be together since I'm actually a man?'

No.

_None_ of those would work.

At _all_.

Well, at least none that wouldn't upset Ludwig and hurt him.

Hell, _anything_ could do that at this point if Alfred wasn't careful enough.

But he just couldn't think of _anything_ that would sound nice.

It was just _impossible_!

Because as much as Alfred didn't want to _admit _it, after spending all this time together, at the ball and now in Paris, he had actually come to _like_ Ludwig.

And _now_, possibly even more than _that _all because of that goddamned kiss.

But, despite all of the confusing and conflicting emotions, Alfred was sure of one thing.

This couldn't go on forever.

It would have to end sometime.

And the problem with_ that_ was that…

Alfred just couldn't figure out _how_ to end it without risking hurting Ludwig's feelings.

Because that was probably the most agonizing thing about it.

He didn't want to hurt him.

_Especially_ since Ludwig had been so kind to him.

And Alfred slowly began to dread telling Ludwig the truth.

But, before that, however…

Before all this came to its inevitable and most likely, but hopefully not, ugly end.

Alfred figured that he should have as much fun in their time together as he possibly could before he ended it.

And he would savor every single moment of it.

He may regret doing it.

But at least he got to be happy for once in his time here.

Alfred didn't know how long he slept, but all he knew was that he was woken up by a knock at the door.

His eyes shot open and he growled angrily.

Alfred _hated_ being woken up out of his sleep.

_Especially _if he was having a good dream.

If he was woken up at the wrong time, he could be the devil incarnate.

And that poor, unfortunate person would not be very lucky if they had to face Alfred's wrath.

Another knock.

Alfred just lay there with a smoldering look on his face.

He then groaned and got up out of bed.

Changing into a fresh change of clothes, Alfred donned the wig, necklace and, lastly, his glasses before walking out to the front door.

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and tried to suppress the angry expression on his face as he made his way to the door.

Once at the door, Alfred stopped and, trying his hardest, he put on his best smile before opening the door.

Upon opening the door, Alfred saw that it was that man again.

And, like last time, he had a platter on a cart.

Alfred stepped to the side and let the man in.

He watched as the man made his way inside and rolled the cart into the room.

The man then took the empty cart from last night and wheeled it out before nodding politely to Alfred.

And, again, Alfred thanked the man and smiled.

"Danke." Alfred said.

The man smiled and nodded back. "Bitte Schön."

The man then walked out and closed the door behind him.

Alfred didn't know what the man said, but he was pretty sure that it meant something along the lines of "you're welcome."

Alfred's smile then faded back into his previous expression of annoyance.

How _dare_ that man wake him up out of his perfectly good dream!

Alfred walked over to the cart.

He then lifted it and his eyes widened.

What he saw made his mouth water.

Because under the lid, there was the most appetizing breakfast Alfred had ever seen.

Probably a going away meal or something.

Alfred licked his lips.

Waffles topped with syrup, sausages, bacon, eggs, strawberries on the side and a cold glass of orange juice.

The food was practically spilling off the plate, but Alfred didn't care.

Not even in the slightest.

It still looked very presentable to him.

Alfred sat down on the couch and pulled the cart towards him, staring down at the food with stars in his eyes.

He then picked up the utensils next to the plate and began digging in.

As soon as the first piece of waffle hit his tongue, Alfred moaned his satisfaction.

"I wish I could eat like this all the time." Alfred said, through a mouthful of food.

Alfred ate happily in peace, making sure to enjoy the food before it was gone.

After finishing the food, Alfred chased it down with long gulps of orange juice.

Burping loudly, Alfred sighed contently.

Even though the food was good, Alfred couldn't help but feel sad that this would all end soon.

Tomorrow, he would be leaving.

Thrust back into the world at war.

Back into the lion's den.

And even though he was _supposed_ to be here on a mission, Alfred had begun to see this as a vacation.

And then there was that feeling of dread again.

In his time here, he hadn't done much.

_Sure_, he found that map and told Francis about it.

But that was pretty much all he did.

Aside from sightseeing with Ludwig.

Matthew would have his head if he knew he was doing this.

'You're _supposed_ to be _working_, not _relaxing_!' Alfred thought, imitating Matthew's voice.

Alfred rolled his eyes.

But how could he _not_?

He was in a luxury hotel in _Paris_!

It wasn't _his _fault!

Ludwig _wanted_ to take him!

He just _agreed_.

He _wanted_ to find out something.

But he hadn't expected Ludwig to confess that secret.

Oh, _God_, he hadn't expected it!

How was he supposed to know Ludwig would confess something like that?

He just wasn't _prepared_!

How was he supposed to know he would meet someone like that?

Ludwig was polite and just so _charming_!

Hell, he thought all Nazis were the _same_!

Cold, evil, heartless and emotionless beings.

But Ludwig, and possibly his brother, were the only exceptions.

Alfred sighed.

Three days here and he hasn't found anything.

And now he knew why.

What were the odds of meeting a Nazi who hated being a Nazi?

Poor Ludwig.

Alfred couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

It was sad, really.

Being forced to stay in a group that he wanted no part in.

It must have been truly terrifying at first.

Being a part of the Nazi cause, Alfred couldn't imagine all the things Ludwig had, seen, been through or done.

Just _hearing_ about what happened to his family made Alfred want to break down.

And apparently, Ludwig had been desensitized to it all.

Because he had said it himself.

He just didn't _care_ anymore.

And who _would _still care?

Being forced to do something you didn't want to do for such a long time was bound to take its toll.

God, why was this so _fuckin' _hard?!

He had come here thinking that he would meet people that would be like what he'd heard about in Nazi propaganda and what people said.

But instead he had met Ludwig.

And it caught him completely off guard.

He was just so _unprepared_ for all of this.

It would have been _better_ if Ludwig was like what he'd heard.

It would have been _better_ if he was just like the rest of them.

That way, he wouldn't get distracted.

Alfred shifted in his seat on the couch.

No.

It would have been _better_ if it was someone _else_.

He didn't want to imagine Ludwig doing this because he loved it.

He just _couldn't_.

It would have been better if it was someone else.

Because then he could focus better.

He could just go in, get what he wanted and get out.

Simple as that.

He wouldn't have to worry about the effects of his actions.

And he wouldn't have to worry about the feelings of whoever he screwed over.

Because he would be long gone.

And no one would have been any the wiser.

It would have been better if he had met someone _else_!

Then he wouldn't be having these new and strange feelings.

Alfred shifted again, this time uncomfortably, and made a face.

But then again, if he had met someone else, he wouldn't have met Ludwig.

Polite and kind Ludwig.

But since he _had_ met him, Alfred couldn't just do whatever he wanted.

Because he actually _cared_ about Ludwig's feelings.

And he just couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

Because from what Alfred heard, Ludwig seemed to have been dealt a bad hand since this all started.

Being separated from the people that you called family was just a common unfortunate thing in wars.

It just didn't seem _fair_ for Ludwig.

Having his family broken up like that.

But at least Alfred could give Ludwig _some_ relief by telling him he'd find them one day.

He could take solace in _that_.

And who was he kidding?

He wanted the best for Ludwig.

He _hoped_ that he would find his family.

Hell, because as much as he didn't want to admit it out loud…

He _liked_ Ludwig.

And Ludwig _liked_ him.

Though Alfred _was_ still under guise of a woman.

_And_ though, at _this_ point, the word "like" may be a bit of an understatement.

It may be betraying Ludwig's _true _feelings.

_Especially_ given the fact that Ludwig _kissed _him last night.

Alfred blushed slightly and touched his lips.

The shocking events of last night suddenly flooding back to him.

He couldn't _believe_ that Ludwig actually _kissed _him!

And, what's more, he couldn't believe that he actually sort of _liked_ it!

How would this affect him later down the road?

Would that get in the way of him completing his mission?

What if he wanted another kiss later on?

What would the others think?

What would Matthew think?

What if those strange feelings he had got _stronger_?

What would he do then?

How would he be able to handle it?

All these question swarmed and flooded Alfred's thoughts as he sat there thinking on the couch.

He couldn't help but think about how this all started.

He kept thinking back to when these new feelings starting clouding his thoughts as of late.

There was the ball.

There was their very first meeting.

Alfred froze.

There was…the balcony?

Alfred made a face.

The…balcony?

That couldn't be right, could it?

Yeah, of course they had some good times up there but it couldn't have started _that_ early, could it?

Alfred shook his head.

No.

It _couldn't _be!

But then how could it have happened?

Well, when they were on the balcony, Alfred _did_ start to see Ludwig's _true_ colors.

Could _that_ have been it?

Was it because that Ludwig seemed so _different_ than the others that Alfred had been interested?

The other Nazis still looked like they were having a good time.

But Ludwig.

Ludwig was so _different_!

He was just standing on the wall surrounded by other people.

And it looked like he didn't really want to be there.

That had been evident when he wanted to leave and go to the balcony.

And that uneasy look on his face when Alfred had been staring at the swastika on his arm.

Alfred tried to think harder.

When did it all _start_?

If he could figure it out then maybe he could to something to try to address and get rid of these strange feelings.

To see if he could disprove them somehow.

Maybe it was just a phase of something.

But maybe it wasn't.

Alfred just didn't know _what_ to think!

There was the meeting.

They danced for a while.

Then there was the balcony.

And then they talked.

They had talked for basically the whole night up there.

Nothing significant, really.

And then what?

Then he had been about to leave…

And then…_something_ happened.

But what was it again?

And then Ludwig had said that he was lucky enough to dance with the most beautiful woman at the ball.

Alfred blushed and tried to suppress the smile that tried to creep its way across his face.

But then he stopped.

Ludwig had said "beautiful _woman_."

Alfred's shoulders dropped.

That statement wasn't true.

Because Alfred _wasn't _a woman.

And that made his feel sad.

Not because he wasn't really a woman.

But because he was _lying_ to Ludwig.

Ludwig, the thoughtful, kind person that trusted him.

And Alfred was _lying_ to him!

Ludwig _trusted _him!

And Alfred was _abusing_ it!

He had trusted him enough to tell him his closely guarded secret hadn't he?

And Alfred had told him _nothing_.

It wasn't _fair_ to Ludwig!

Alfred felt terrible.

He didn't _like_ lying to Ludwig!

But he _had_ to!

It came with the _job_, for God's sake!

But Alfred just couldn't _stand _it!

And the way Ludwig seemed to constantly work his way into his thoughts, Alfred didn't know if he could take much of it anymore.

He didn't want to lead him on anymore.

But what _choice _did he have?

Alfred sighed.

No.

He wouldn't think about that right now.

He was getting sidetracked.

He was _supposed_ to be thinking about why he seemed to be attracted to Ludwig.

Not worrying about lying to him.

He would burn _that _bridge when he came to it.

But, right now, he had to focus on the matter at hand.

What else happened?

Alfred made a face as he tried to think.

There was something Ludwig _did_.

But what _was_ it?

It had been _something_.

It had something to do with when he was about to leave for the night.

Alfred suddenly froze.

He then remembered, suddenly, what had long been forgotten.

Oh yeah.

_That_ happened.

Ludwig kissed him…

On the hand.

Just a polite gesture at first.

At least Alfred _thought_ it was.

And then Ludwig had asked him if was going to see him again.

That had taken Alfred aback.

He didn't know or even _think_ that anyone would want to see him again.

Let alone kiss his hand.

And, of course, such an action made Alfred stutter like an idiot when he told Ludwig that he would see him again.

That kiss had left a tingling sensation on Alfred's hand for the rest of the night.

Alfred looked at the back of his hand.

And even now still.

He could _still_ feel it if he thought about it hard enough.

But Ludwig kissing his hand _couldn't _have been how this new attraction started, could it?

And neither could him calling Alfred the most beautiful woman at the ball.

Alfred wracked his brain trying to think.

Rubbing his chin, Alfred tried going over the events of the ball for those three nights.

So far, all he remembered was the dancing, going up to the balcony and talking the night away.

He remembered doing some slight flirting with Ludwig.

At Francis' insistence, of course.

He remembered turning up the charm a bit.

And then he did _something_.

They were sitting down.

They talked for a while.

And then Alfred did something.

What did he do?

He had said _something_.

And then.

And then…_what_?

Alfred closed his eyes and tried to think harder.

Wait.

It was all starting to come back to him.

Yet it was still a little fuzzy.

He remembered saying…_something_.

Then Ludwig got mad…

And then Alfred acted like his feelings were hurt.

Then he turned to leave because he said that Ludwig hated him.

Ludwig called after Alfred and asked him to sit back down.

And then Alfred sat down but wouldn't look at him.

Even after Ludwig had asked him to.

But when he finally did, Alfred had put on his best sad face.

And then…

Alfred gasped as his eyes widened.

He finally remembered.

Ludwig had reached forward and grabbed him and pulled him into an embrace.

Alfred remembered being frozen in Ludwig's arms.

He just felt so warm and comfortable.

Almost like he could fall asleep in his arms.

And then Ludwig had whispered his sincerest apologies.

His warm breath caressing Alfred's ear.

The sensation of it sending shivers up Alfred's spine.

And Alfred gasped as Ludwig stroked his hair.

Or his _wig _to be more accurate.

And he also remembered not being able to speak.

Even when Ludwig had begged him to.

He remembered being infuriated at how he couldn't even open his mouth.

He hated how he was rendered speechless just because of a hug.

And when Ludwig pulled away and looked at him with those sad blue eyes, Alfred just wanted to break down right then.

And when Alfred had tried to speak, his mouth went dry and his throat closed up.

Alfred cursed himself so many times that night for being so easily flustered.

He had _wanted_ to do all of that to Ludwig but it always seemed to backfire on him.

He was supposed to make Ludwig feel funny.

But instead it seemed to work the opposite way.

Ludwig was having that effect on him.

But that hug hadn't been what started putting these strange feelings in his head.

It _couldn't_ have been, right?

But then if_ that_ wasn't it, then what was it.

It couldn't have been on this trip because Alfred had started getting these feelings _before_ they came here.

It _couldn't_ have all started with their meeting at the ball.

But then how could Alfred explain how he felt with Ludwig when they talked?

They always had a good time with each other and Alfred had always felt so comfortable around Ludwig.

And when Ludwig had held Alfred on the balcony that night?

Why did Alfred feel so warm and natural in his arms?

It was like he felt…_complete_.

And Alfred just didn't know _why_.

Could it _truly_ have all started like that?

Was it possible that this attraction had started _that_ early?

Maybe.

But maybe not.

Ok, yes, it probably did.

_Most _likely it did.

But it couldn't have just blossomed into a full blown feeling he couldn't identify.

But, maybe, Alfred supposed…

Maybe that embrace had stirred up _something_.

Maybe that embrace had planted the seed that would later grow into the flower of attraction.

That feeling of Ludwig's strong, warm arms wrapped around him had been a catalyst to the feelings that Alfred was experiencing right now.

All this time those feelings were within him.

And, slowly, they grew over time as Alfred spent more and more time with Ludwig.

And just last night reinforced those feelings.

That kiss?

From the moment that they had shared on that bright, moonlit balcony to this moment, Alfred had been fighting those feelings.

All this time those feelings were lying dormant within Alfred and he tried his best to suppress them, but that kiss only exacerbated it.

All that hard work.

All that hard work trying to keep those nagging feelings down.

And Ludwig had to go and fuck it all up.

All with that _stupid_ kiss!

Why did he _kiss_ him?!

And, more importantly, why did he _like_ it?!

Alfred just didn't know what it _was_, but…

Whenever he was around Ludwig he just…

He just couldn't suppress that overall feeling of _happiness_.

It felt _good_ just to _be _with him.

It didn't matter if there was a silence between them or not.

Alfred _liked_ being with Ludwig.

And Ludwig _liked_ with Alfred.

Was there a problem with that?

Was there a problem with two people who liked being together?

No.

Well…not _really_.

Ok, well, maybe there _was_.

But only because of the circumstances.

Because they were on opposing sides in this whole ordeal.

Seeing the two of them together would be _very _dangerous for the both of them.

But, other than that, there was nothing wrong with them wanting to be with each other.

Though, Alfred didn't want to admit it _because_ of this whole thing.

He was afraid that people might call him a traitor.

And that was something that people took _very_ seriously.

Because if someone was accused of being a traitor by their country, well…

They might as well be dead.

And Alfred didn't want people calling him a traitor.

It would be too painful to be abandoned.

But, dammit, he just couldn't _suppress_ the want to be around Ludwig.

It wasn't _his_ fault.

Ludwig was the one who kissed him!

He had no control over that!

Well…

He _may _have played a_ small_ part in this.

He _was_ the one that had _flirted_ with him, after all.

So, what was Ludwig _supposed_ to think?

Alfred sighed.

Yep.

He knew that this would all come back to bite him in the ass.

And it did.

_Hard_.

Stupid Francis with his stupid ideas.

But he _did_ say to flirt a _little_.

But Alfred _had_ flirted a little!

Or at least…he _thought_ he did.

But judging by how Ludwig acted around him, he did _not_.

Francis said to flirt a _little_.

But Alfred had taken it too far.

_Way _too far.

And now he had to deal with these strange emotions because of it.

And, dammit, if they weren't starting to bedevil him.

Now, he couldn't even get through the day without even _once_ thinking about Ludwig.

He just couldn't _help _it!

No, there was _nothing _wrong with them wanting to spend time together.

_Nothing_.

Well…

Maybe _one_ thing.

Alfred froze.

Ludwig still thought that Alfred was a woman.

Sure, there was nothing wrong with them wanting to be together if he still saw Alfred as a _woman_.

But if Alfred revealed that he was a guy the whole time, then what?

Ludwig _obviously_ wouldn't be very happy.

And for good reason too.

After all this time, thinking he had been with a woman only to discover that he had been with a guy the whole time.

And to discover that he had actually _kissed_ said guy?

Oh, he would be _furious_!

And not only would he _not_ to spend any more time with Alfred.

He also probably wouldn't even want to _see_ him anymore.

And Alfred didn't know _why_, but just the mere _thought_ of it made him nervous.

His shoulders dropped.

He didn't want that to happen.

But how could he _prevent _it?

He couldn't just go around staying dressed as a woman.

It had to end _sometime_!

And Ludwig would eventually figure it out eventually.

Because if Alfred kept this up, then it would all fall apart if they were to get closer.

And Ludwig would definitely see something is amiss when Alfred would be nervous to take off his clothes.

And that would _not _end very well.

There was nothing wrong with them wanting to be together.

Aside from the fact that Alfred may be labeled as a traitor.

And if Ludwig didn't mind that Alfred wasn't actually a woman.

Which Alfred had a thought that he would _very_ much mind.

And, of course, the _lying _would play a big part in it.

But what could he _do_?

He was a spy.

He was _supposed _to lie!

He didn't _want _to lie to Ludwig.

But he _had_ to!

Alfred buried his face in his hands and groaned.

He _hated_ this!

He _hated_ all these confusing feelings that were plaguing him!

He _hated_ that they were on two opposing sides!

He _hated _how Ludwig was forced into all of this!

He_ hated_ how he got his family torn apart and could do _nothing _about it!

He _hated_ how he _lied_ to Ludwig!

He _hated_ how Ludwig _trusted_ him unconditionally while he continually abused that trust and lied to him!

He _hated _how this was all so _complicated_!

He _hated_ that Ludwig _liked _him!

And, most of all, he _hated_ that he _liked _Ludwig!

_God_, just _why _couldn't this be any _easier_?!

This would all have to end soon.

It would have to end soon before it could cause any more damage than it would if it were to go on any longer.

But the big problem with _that _was…

Alfred just didn't know how to _end _it!

He groaned in frustration.

How could he _possibly_ end this without hurting the both of them?

He _couldn't_.

Not after they had had such good times together.

So, no matter _how_ Alfred tried to end it, whether in the nicest way possible, it would _not_ end well.

_Both_ of them would be hurt at the end of this.

_Both_ of them emotionally scarred by this whole ordeal.

Scars that would probably never heal.

Or, at least take a _very_ long time to heal.

_Never_ in _all_ of his life would Alfred have _ever _thought he would be attracted to someone on the opposite side of a war.

He just _couldn't _believe it!

And if Matthew knew, he would probably kill him.

After all, he had said it himself.

'Don't sleep with the enemy!' Alfred thought, mocking Matthew.

Alfred rolled his eyes and scoffed.

The way he talked, it seemed like Alfred did it _all_ the time.

"That was only like a few times." Alfred said. "It's not _my _fault they were hot."

Oh, God, Alfred could just _remember_ Matthew scolding him about that.

He was _furious_.

People _may_ have thought that Matthew was harmless, but boy were they _wrong_.

If you keep pushing the right buttons, he'll fuckin' _snap_.

It was like a trigger, and when it was pulled, he'll unleash his pent up rage.

As he was scolding him, Alfred had curled up into himself and burst into tears.

Alfred had apologized, of course, but not after bawling his eyes out.

He _hated_ being yelled at.

Especially for long periods of time.

Sure, _some_ yelling he could take, but one it had gone on for more than an hour, Alfred couldn't take it anymore.

And that's how Matthew got Alfred.

Once he heard about what Alfred had done, Matthew was_ livid_.

He had spent a _long _time scolding Alfred and berating his faults for at _least_ three hours straight.

There was nothing more painful than continuous blows to Alfred's ego.

Alfred cringed at the memory.

"Stupid Mattie." Alfred grumbled.

Yeah, Matthew had said to not sleep with the enemy.

But, then again, when had Alfred ever followed Matthew's advice?

Rarely, if not, never.

Matthew said to not sleep with the enemy.

But he never said anything about _liking _them.

Alfred shrugged.

Oh well.

It was just a harmless little crush, right?

What Matthew didn't know wouldn't _hurt _him.

In fact, Alfred was _sure _it wouldn't be _that _big of a deal.

Alfred shifted in his seat again as a wave of anxiety swept over him.

Oh, how he hated, _hated_ having these stupid anxiety attacks.

It could sometimes get so bad that he just couldn't focus on anything anymore.

Let alone the task at hand.

He would just keep thinking and thinking and _thinking_ about it!

All day, his thoughts would run rampant and he just _couldn't _stop them no matter _what _he did.

He'd _try_ to think about something else but it was _hard_.

And his mind would just go back to thinking about whatever was plaguing him.

And hell, sometimes it was so bad that he would even lose _sleep_ over it.

One of his most favorite things to do in the world and he would miss out on it just because of a relentless thought process.

Alfred blushed.

And it was just so _embarrassing_.

He felt like one of those teen girls that go in a tizzy over some boy they like and that was all they could think about.

Alfred sat up then.

Wait.

But then, he supposed, if he's plagued with thoughts about Ludwig…

Then is Ludwig plagued with thoughts about _him_?

Unable to focus on what he was doing because Alfred kept invading his thoughts?

Was he also just itching to spend time with him as much as Alfred was itching to spend time with Ludwig?

An interesting thought, Alfred supposed.

Maybe he wasn't _alone_ in all these annoying and distracting thought processes.

Maybe Ludwig was suffering as much as he.

That could be possible.

Very, _very _possible considering how much he seemed to like Alfred.

But, to what extent, Alfred didn't know.

When they were around others, Ludwig seemed to be an entirely different person.

But when they were alone, Ludwig's personality seemed to do a complete 180.

And while they were alone, he seemed to get flustered easily.

So, maybe, Alfred supposed that it _did_ bother Ludwig, but not as much as him because he didn't let it show around others.

But when they were alone, he seemed to let his guard down.

That would make sense.

Alfred sighed and looked out of the window.

It was starting to get late again.

That meant that Ludwig would be back home in a few hours.

"When is he gonna come back home?" Alfred mumbled.

He sighed again.

Great, and that was yet _another _reason why he hated having those anxiety attacks.

Because he would always, _always_ lose track of time.

What would seem like only a few _minutes _to Alfred would actually be a few _hours_ in real time.

Alfred stopped.

He literally stopped doing _everything_.

Even his rampant thoughts seemed to stop dead in their tracks.

Wait a minute.

Home?

Did he just…

"D-Did…Did I just ask 'when is he coming '_home_?'" Alfred stuttered.

Alfred covered his mouth in shock and was taken aback when he felt his hand trembling.

He pulled it away and looked down at it, eyes wide.

His hand was indeed shaking.

And it seemed to get very hot all of a sudden.

Like it was a million degrees.

His heart was pounding in his chest and he could hear blood whooshing in his ears.

He must have been sitting there, face blood red, looking like a complete idiot.

"I-I just…I just…" Alfred stammered.

He was completely _speechless_.

He had _just_ asked when Ludwig was coming _home_.

So did that mean…

Did that mean that Alfred was so comfortable with Ludwig here that he actually felt at _home_?

Alfred suddenly felt a pang of hurt in his heart.

Home.

Now that he had said it, he realized something.

He missed his home.

Why?

It had never happened before.

So why _now_?

And speaking of home, made Alfred feel even _more_ anxious.

Because what would happen when this was all over?

Not the "vacation", but the war.

Would he just go on back home and _forget _about Ludwig?

No…

That was just…

_Impossible_.

How could he just _forget _about Ludwig?

After all they've done?

He just _couldn't_.

Which just begged the question…

What would Alfred do _then_?

If he felt at home with Ludwig _now _when _not_ at home, then how would he feel when he actually _went_ home?

Alone?

Sad?

Helpless?

Empty?

Or just how he normally felt when he was at home?

Alfred scoffed.

Well that _last _one could be crossed off right goddamn _now_.

Because there was no _way_ that he could just go on with his life and not feel _anything_.

Alfred realized that he had been holding his breath this entire time and he let it out gasping.

He swallowed and sighed, feeling absolutely _helpless_.

He didn't know why.

He just felt like sinking to his knees and just _crying_.

He had never encountered anything like _this _before.

If there was _one _thing that Alfred hated the _most_ in this world…

It was feeling helpless.

Alfred _hated_ feeling like he couldn't do anything.

And he hated, perhaps, even _more _than _that_ was not being about to just figure out what to _do _about it.

Alfred groaned and looked outside again.

The sun seemed to be close to setting now.

"Great…" Alfred said, sarcastically.

Just a few more hours.

And it was then that Alfred's thoughts started up again.

Just a _few _more hours.

Which meant a few more hours of endless thinking.

Alfred groaned again, grabbing fistfuls of his hair.

"Why won't they _stop_?" he whispered.

All this thinking was slowly driving him _insane_.

And Alfred _swore_ that if this kept up, he would fuckin' _lose_ it.

But then he stopped.

He then rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

Maybe, Alfred thought, if he did something active, it would stop him from thinking so much about Ludwig.

And, it was then that he got an idea.

Well…this _was _going to be their last night here, right?

Maybe he should do something a little…special.

He looked behind him and saw a table with nothing on it.

And it was then that Alfred got a smile on his face that he just _couldn't _suppress no matter _how _hard he tried.

Quickly getting up, Alfred walked over to a closet and opened it.

He smiled even more when he saw a table cloth folded neatly on a shelf.

He pulled it out and unfolded it before walking over to the table.

Alfred draped the elegant looking table cloth on the table and straightened it before smoothing it out.

He didn't have to worry about getting it dirty on the table since Ludwig had apparently made sure that everything was cleaned spotless.

Once he was satisfied, he walked into the kitchen.

He opened various cabinets and drawers, trying to find what he was looking for.

"No…no…no…and no…not there either…" Alfred said.

No matter where he looked, he couldn't find them.

He sighed.

"Ugh…dammit, where are they? If they don't have any, then everything is going to be_ ruined_." Alfred groaned.

He continued looking through any drawers that haven't been looked through yet.

And then, finally, in the last drawer, he saw them.

"Ha, found them!" Alfred said, victoriously.

He reached inside of the drawer and pulled them out.

He looked at them with a smirk.

"Candles." Alfred said.

They were two tall white candles.

And how convenient, that they haven't even been lit yet.

Truly a perfect coincidence.

Alfred looked back in the drawer to see two golden candle stands.

He quickly pulled them out and made his way over to the table.

He set the stands down and placed the candles inside of them.

"Heh. Perfect." Alfred said, hands on his hips proudly.

Ludwig was gonna be so surprised.

And maybe even…_happy_.

Alfred instantly blushed about six shades of red.

And his heart began racing again.

Alfred gasped then. "N-No, no, no, no! Don't think about it, don't think about it!" he said, nervously shifting his weight from side to side.

He looked back down at the table.

He kept breathing deeply to try to calm himself.

"Ok, ok, quick, now what am I missing here?" Alfred asked himself.

He stared at the table for what seemed like an eternity.

And for the life of him, he just _couldn't _figure out _what _he was _missing_.

But then, it hit him.

_Hard_.

And it was then that Alfred smacked his forehead in dumb realization.

Alfred groaned. "Ugh…_duh_, of _course_!" he exclaimed before scrambling back into the kitchen.

He frantically began searching though the drawers again.

"C'mon, _c'mon_! Where_ are_ they?!" Alfred asked.

And then, finally, as if his prayers were answered, he saw them.

And, of course they were in the same drawers as the candles and stands.

Alfred groaned and rolled his eyes and smacked his head again. "Ugh…_God_, I'm so stupid!"

He dug around in the drawer and pulled out what he was looking for.

He held in his hands a box of matches.

"Heh…matches. How could I have not noticed before? And why didn't I look in that drawer to begin with?" Alfred asked himself.

Smiling to himself, Alfred walked back to the table.

Opening the box, he pulled out a couple of matches.

And just as he was about to strike them across the box, he stopped himself and looked out the window.

The sun was beginning to set and it was getting dark now.

Alfred hummed, thoughtfully. "Hmm, I dunno when he's gonna get back, so I guess I better not light them yet. I mean who wants to come home to a bunch of melted candles?"

So, putting the matches back in the box, Alfred just decided to wait for Ludwig for the right time to light them.

After all presentation was the most important part of…whatever he was planning.

He didn't really get that far in what he was planning.

"I mean we _can't_ just sit here just _staring _at each other. That would be…so _awkward_." Alfred mumbled, blushing slightly.

Alfred hummed again.

What could they do?

"Maybe, umm…_dinner_…or something?" Alfred asked himself, confused.

It _seemed_ like a good idea at first.

But then…

Alfred sighed. "But…I don't know how to order here. Plus…I can't even speak German anyway, so…I mean…I guess we could just sit here and _talk_. But I hope he doesn't find that too boring."

Looking at the slowly darkening sky Alfred decided to sit down at the table to wait for Ludwig.

He looked at the table and couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, man, Ludwig's gonna _freak_ when he sees this!" Alfred said, excitedly.

Excitedly looking forward to whatever was going to happen later, Alfred waited patiently, and slightly impatiently, for Ludwig with bated breath.

It seemed like Alfred waited for an _eternity _just sitting there.

But hopefully it would be _worth _it to see the look on Ludwig's face when he walked through that door.

Alfred yawned.

Hopefully he'll be here before Alfred fell asleep.

How embarrassing would _that_ be?

The whole night would be _ruined_ because he would have missed his chance for his big presentation.

But Alfred was just about to fall asleep waiting there at the table anyway when all of a sudden.

_Ding_!

Alfred instantly jumped up, all traces of sleepiness suddenly gone and looked towards the door.

He scrambled to the door and looked through the peephole and his heart was sent wildly racing again.

Because there in the hallway, making his way to the door, was Ludwig.

As Alfred looked closer, he saw that Ludwig looked…_different_.

He just looked…absolutely _exhausted_.

Coming back to reality, Alfred gasped as he saw Ludwig coming closer.

Taking a few steps back Alfred scrambled back to the table and hurriedly pulled out two matches and struck them both before lighting both candles.

Quickly clearing the smoke, Alfred scrambled back to the kitchen and hurriedly put the matches back where he found them before scampering back to the table and making last minute preparations.

When he was done, he stood by the table and smoothed out his clothes and wig before mentally composing himself.

He heard Ludwig's steps get closer and closer and his heart was sent soaring as he heard the keys in the lock.

He took a couple of deep breaths before trying to calm down as Ludwig opened the door and entered.

He heard a deep tired sigh come from Ludwig.

There was then a short silence.

And a few seconds later, Alfred heard sniffing.

And then a scrambling of feet.

Alfred was quickly met with Ludwig's panic filled face.

Alfred was slightly taken back by the look on his face.

His eyes were wide open.

He seemed…_worried_.

Was Ludwig worried…about him?

So quickly trying to diffuse the situation, Alfred gave Ludwig his best coy smile.

"Hi." Alfred said, smiling softly.

Once Ludwig saw Alfred, he instantly calmed down and sighed in relief.

But then he looked confused.

He then looked behind Alfred and back at him and cocked an eyebrow.

"Wh-What _is _all of this?" Ludwig asked.

Alfred blushed at how sincere Ludwig sounded.

"U-Um…well…" Alfred said, trailing off. 'Dammit, don't do this _now_!' he thought cursing himself.

Ludwig still looked confused.

Alfred cleared his voice.

"W-Well, um…I-I figured that since this was our last night in Paris, we could, um, you know, make this night one to remember." Alfred said, instantly blushing. 'Oh, goddammit, that came out _so_ fuckin' _wrong_!'

Ludwig blushed, softly.

And then he cleared his throat.

"W-Wait! U-Um, wh-what I meant w-was th-that…ahh…" Alfred said, trailing off.

"Uh, n-nein…I understand what you meant." Ludwig said, looking away and blushing.

They both stood there awkwardly, both in an uncomfortable silence.

Alfred sighed.

Great.

_Now_, it seemed this whole thing was _doomed_ from the _start_!

The perfect presentation _ruined_.

"Wh-Why…Why did you do this?" Ludwig asked, breaking the silence first.

Alfred looked up and saw Ludwig looking directly at him.

"U-Um, w-well…I-I wanted to…I wanted to thank you…for everything." Alfred said. "You know, for taking me to Paris, a place I've never been to before, and showing me around."

"Well…You're welcome, but… you really didn't have to do this." Ludwig said.

"But, I _wanted_ to do this. Look, I know it's nothing compare to what you've done, but…it's the only thing I could think of to do…" Alfred trailed off.

When Alfred looked up at Ludwig, he could swear that his heart skipped a beat.

Because Ludwig just stood there giving Alfred the brightest smile that he had ever seen.

It was as if he came home after a long day and Alfred had just made it all worth it.

Alfred blushed.

Huh.

And there was that word again.

Home.

How _weird _that word made Alfred feel now.

Alfred flinched and he came back down to reality when he heard a sudden creak.

He looked up and gasped when he saw Ludwig slowly walking closer.

His gaze drifted up to Ludwig's face as he came closer.

Alfred didn't even realize that he had been holding his breath until his lungs began screaming for oxygen.

He let it out quietly as Ludwig came to a stop before him.

Alfred let his gaze drop to Ludwig's broad chest, still blushing.

But before his gaze lingered there any longer, he felt a gloved hand cup his cheek and then hold his chin to lift his gaze back up.

Ludwig was still smiling at him and Alfred could swear that his legs were turning into jelly.

"Well then, thank you for this." Ludwig whispered, softly.

Alfred could have sworn that he just let out a soft whimper at those words.

He then gulped.

He had never been held under a gaze like this.

It was so sincere and felt so warm.

And if he wasn't paying attention to anything else, he would have just collapsed right there.

And as Alfred looked at Ludwig, he couldn't help but notice something that truly astonished him.

Before Ludwig had come in the room, he looked absolutely _exhausted_.

But now that he was with Alfred, all that exhaustion had all but disappeared.

Could it be possible that Alfred had some sort of a calming effect on Ludwig?

It certainly made _sense_, considering that Alfred had always seemed to make Ludwig act differently around him.

It seemed that Ludwig was comfortable around Alfred because he could always make him smile even though he was just furious.

Like last night.

Ludwig then looked at the table and burning candles and then back at Alfred.

"Well…I don't think it's too late und since it's so unexpected that you went through all this trouble for me…would you like to have dinner?" Ludwig asked.

Alfred gulped. "U-Um, d-dinner? B-But how? We can order from here?"

Ludwig chuckled and let Alfred go before walking away.

"Ja, of course." Ludwig said, walking over to a phone. "All I have to do is call und they will bring it to our room."

"Wow." Alfred said. 'Is this what it's like to live in a luxury hotel?'

Ludwig opened a drawer and pulled out a menu and turned to Alfred. "Now, is there anything you want?"

"Well, um…I…I-I don't really know what they serve here. I-Is the food good?" Alfred asked.

Ludwig smiled. "Ja, very."

"Well, um…surprise me then." Alfred said.

Ludwig cocked an eyebrow. "What? Y-You want me to order for you?"

Alfred blushed. "I-If that's ok with you."

"Well…" Ludwig said, trailing off.

"I-I mean since you've been here before, and um…you would know what's good here a-and I don't, so…um…I-I mean…th-that is to say…" Alfred said, trailing off.

Ludwig, seeing that Alfred was obviously flustered, chuckled and interrupted. "It's ok, I'll order for you. I'll order something good for you."

"Th-Thank you." Alfred stuttered.

Ludwig smiled and punched in the numbers.

Alfred listened as Ludwig placed the orders, in German obviously, and hang up.

"Well, he said the food will be up shortly." Ludwig said.

"Oh…if you don't mind me asking, but how long will that be?" Alfred asked.

"About twenty to twenty five minutes." Ludwig replied.

"I see. Um, s-so should I put the candles out then? It's no point to keep them burning when we're not doing anything." Alfred said.

"Nein, that's ok. They should be fine." Ludwig said.

Alfred looked at the candles and saw they were starting to melt.

And, for some reason that Alfred didn't know, he panicked and blew out the candles.

He then blushed profusely. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't want them to melt and drip all over the place before we even started."

Ludwig was staring at him.

Alfred didn't know what he was thinking.

"I-I just…I wanted our last night here to be perfect…" Alfred said.

Ludwig smiled. "Don't worry about that. It's not that bad."

Alfred watched as Ludwig made his way back over and in front of him.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I get so nervous when I want things to go right." Alfred said. "But you must think that's silly."

"Of course I don't." Ludwig said. "In fact, I can be the same way as well."

Alfred could swear that his face was getting hotter.

And it wasn't the candles since they were already out.

"Thank you." was Alfred could say.

"Let's sit down while we wait, ja?" Ludwig offered.

"Ok." Alfred said.

They both sat down at the table as they waited for the food.

Alfred tried not to go slowly insane from the silence.

But he couldn't think of anything to _say_.

"You know, I was pretty surprised when I saw that you had made the table." Ludwig said, suddenly.

"Huh? O-Oh, that…w-well, like I said, I wanted our last night here to be one to remember." Alfred blushed at that last part. "Y-You know, save the best for last and all."

Ludwig smiled. "Well, it was kind of you to do that. It's nice having someone to do nice things for you."

Alfred smiled back. "Yes, it is."

They continued talking for a short while before a knock came at the door.

"I'll get it." Ludwig said, getting up and walking to the door.

Alfred got up as well and went straight into the kitchen and grabbed the box of matches.

Ludwig opened the door and greeted the man at the door.

He came in, wheeling a cart towards the table.

Alfred watched as the man placed the plates of food, cups full of something Alfred couldn't identify and utensils on the table.

"_I hope you and your friend have a wonderful dinner, sir._" the man said.

"_Thank you, and we will._" Ludwig said, smiling.

And once again, Alfred found himself hating that he could understand a lick of German, save for the obvious yes and no. And possibly thank you and you're welcome.

The man smiled back and left the room.

Once the door closed, Alfred came out of the kitchen with the box of matches.

"Oh, there you are." Ludwig said.

Alfred smiled. "I went to get the matches again. You know, to add to the atmosphere."

Alfred walked over to the table and pulled out two matches and stuck them across the box before lighting the candles once again.

Ludwig watched as Alfred lit the candles.

"There…perfect." Alfred said, smiling.

He then went back into the kitchen almost too eagerly.

Ludwig smiled and watched as Alfred went back into the kitchen to put the matches back.

Alfred came back, smiling brightly though he didn't really know why.

"There now we can have a proper dinner." Alfred said.

They were about to sit down at the table when all of a sudden, Ludwig spoke up.

"Oh, und you know those candles were new, right?" Ludwig asked.

Alfred flinched. "O-Oh-no, I-I'm sorry! I didn't know you didn't want to burn them! I just found them and thought that it would be a good idea and I…I just wasn't thinking and…I'm sorry."

Ludwig stared at the obviously flustered Alfred and chuckled. "Nein, it's ok, I was just teasing."

Alfred turned blood red again and looked down at the floor.

He then heard the sound of a chair being pulled across the floor and looked up.

"Come sit." Ludwig said, smiling.

"O-Ok." Alfred stuttered, sitting in the chair that Ludwig had pulled back.

Ludwig pushed Alfred back to the table before going to sit down across from him and taking his cap off.

He smiled and Alfred smiled back before looking down at his food.

"Wow, it looks good." Alfred said, incredulously. "Have you had it before?"

"Ja, it's really good. Trust me." Ludwig said.

Alfred blushed. "Oh, don't worry, I do."

They then started eating as they began making small talk.

"Hey, you were right, this _is_ good!" Alfred exclaimed.

Ludwig smiled. "Mm, I told you."

Alfred had to really restrain himself from tearing into his food.

Because the way Alfred normally ate wasn't exactly ladylike.

But it was hard _not_ to, considering how good this food is.

As Alfred was eating, something suddenly came into his thoughts.

It was when he had first lit the candles before Ludwig came in.

And how distraught he looked when he had rushed into the room.

He was _going _to keep it to himself, but his mouth betrayed him and blurted it out involuntarily.

"Hey, Ludwig?" Alfred asked.

Ludwig looked up from his food. "Ja?"

'Oh, great! _Now _what am I gonna say, _never mind_? I can't just say _that_, I already _called_ him! Ugh, godammit! Stupid _mouth_!' Alfred thought, angrily. "Um, well…I, um…"

"Did you need anything?" Ludwig asked.

'Oh well, might as well say it _now_.' Alfred thought. "Well, um…about when you first came back."

"What about it?" Ludwig asked.

"W-Well, when you first came back I heard you sigh and then it sounded like you were smelling something and then you rushed forward like you were worried about something." Alfred said.

Ludwig blushed, suddenly.

"O-Oh…that." Ludwig said.

"A-And your face…i-it looked like you were _scared_ or something…" Alfred said, blushing.

Ludwig sighed.

There was an awkward silence.

"I-I'm sorry…I-I didn't mean to ruin dinner." Alfred said.

"N-Nein, i-it's ok, you didn't. Don't worry, dinner is going fine." Ludwig said. "It's just…"

"Just what? …Y-you don't have to tell me if you don't want to…" Alfred said.

"N-Nein, it's better if I do." Ludwig said.

Alfred swallowed. "O-Ok."

Ludwig chuckled. "To be honest, I didn't think you would notice."

"N-Notice what?" Alfred said.

Ludwig sighed.

"Well, when I first got back, you were right, I _did_ sigh because I was…tired. But then I smelled something und I thought something was burning so that's why I rushed in here. But when I saw that you were standing there, I was relieved. Then when you smiled, I just couldn't even describe how I felt." Ludwig said. "I guess you could say that I was…"

"Scared?" Alfred said, interrupting.

Ludwig blushed and chuckled. "J-Ja…I-I _guess_ you can say that."

Alfred gulped as he felt his heart racing again.

Ludwig was _scared_…for him?

"Wow…th-that's…I don't know what to say." Alfred said.

And again, Alfred just felt like breaking down right there and crying.

And he just didn't know _why_.

Maybe he just never knew someone that had grown to care for him so much in such a short period of time.

"Frieda, a-are you alright?" Ludwig asked concerned.

"Huh? O-Oh, heh, y-yes…y-yes, I'm alright. I was just taken aback by how much you were worried about me." Alfred said, truthfully.

Ludwig chuckled. "Well, it's nice to have people care so much about you, ja?"

Alfred smiled. "Yes, it is. It sure does give people a reason to live, doesn't it?"

"It does, ja." Ludwig said.

They continued eating for a short while.

Alfred sighed, contentedly. "This is nice."

"It is." Ludwig said, in agreement.

As he was eating, Alfred couldn't help but sigh, sadly.

"Is there something wrong?" Ludwig asked.

"Huh? N-No, no...it's just…" Alfred said.

"It's just what?" Ludwig asked.

Alfred sighed. "It's just that…well…this is our last night here, and I just…I kind of don't want it to end."

Ludwig chuckled softy.

And Alfred couldn't help but blush.

"I-I mean, we're here in Paris, and it just feels like there's just _so_ much here to _do_. Three days just isn't enough." Alfred said.

Ludwig smiled. "Well, shall we finish eating und go out then?"

Alfred looked up at Ludwig then who was smiling back. "R-Really? Y-You mean you're not too tired?"

Ludwig chuckled. "Nein, of course not. Not when it comes to _you_. Und plus, I _did_ promise that I would take you out to see Paris every night while we're here."

Alfred blushed, bashfully as he stared into Ludwig's eyes.

And he couldn't help but notice the way the candle light flickered across his icy blue eyes.

And the way his platinum blond hair seemed to catch fire in the dim candle light.

Alfred gulped. "O-Ok, w-well then, let's finish up and get ready to go." he said, interrupting their eye contact.

Ludwig couldn't help but laugh at how easily flustered Alfred seemed to get over time.

Hell, he thought _he_ was the one that always got so flustered.

But it seemed that Alfred was slowly starting to become just as flustered as he was, if not more.

Alfred concentrated on his meal so that they could just get out of there already and he could let off some steam.

A short while later, they were done eating and Ludwig stood up and donned his cap.

"So, are you ready?" he asked, smiling.

Alfred blushed. "Y-Yes." he said, getting up as well.

Walking to the side of the table, Alfred blew out the candles.

Ludwig made his way towards the door and Alfred followed after him.

He got to the door and held it open and motioned for Alfred to go through.

Alfred smiled and walked through.

Once Ludwig closed the door, he walked next to Alfred and offered his arm with a smile.

Alfred, though blushing deeply, wrapped his arms around Ludwig's.

They walked side by side as Ludwig led him towards the elevator.

And all the while, as they were walking, Alfred couldn't help but feel like some kind of princess.

Always being led here and there and the like.

He just couldn't _wait_ for this to all be _over_ then maybe he wouldn't feel so emasculated.

But for now, he supposed, he could just _enjoy_ being given special treatment.

God knows he _deserved _it for all this shit he was doing.

_Ding_!

When Alfred came back to reality he saw that the elevator doors were opening.

Ludwig must have pressed the button when he was daydreaming.

The stepped in and Ludwig pressed the first floor button.

The elevator slowly hummed to life before descending towards the lobby.

"Hmm, so I guess that since this is our last night, we won't be able to do very much tonight, right?" Alfred asked.

"Ja, I'm afraid so." Ludwig answered.

Alfred sighed. "I wish we didn't have to go back so soon."

Ludwig gave Alfred a soft nudge. "Don't worry, it's going to be a special night tonight. One that you'll remember."

"Like how?" Alfred asked, looking up at Ludwig curiously.

Ludwig looked down at Alfred and smiled. "It's a secret."

Alfred pouted softly and huffed.

Ludwig couldn't help but laugh at Alfred.

He almost looked like a child with the face he was making.

The elevator stopped and the doors slowly opened.

They stepped out of the elevator and out into the lobby.

Alfred couldn't help but blush.

And for once, he was glad that no one was around.

He was _sure_ that they looked like a couple.

He turned even redder at the word "couple".

Hell, it sure _seemed_ like they were these past few days.

Always walking around with each other at night like they were two teens in love.

Alfred suddenly heard blood whooshing in his ears.

Love?

No.

No, no, no.

Now, _that_ was just fuckin' _impossible_.

There was _no_ way that he could feel that.

No.

_Fuckin'_

Way.

Alfred tried his best to shake off that feeling of uneasiness and that _word_ and just tried to focus on having a nice night out with Ludwig.

Once they reached the outside, the cool night air breezed past Alfred's arms and legs.

And he couldn't help but shiver audibly.

"Are you ok?" Ludwig asked.

Alfred looked up at Ludwig and smiled. "N-No, just a little cold is all. B-But I'm fine."

Ludwig cocked an eyebrow in worry. "Are you sure?"

Alfred forced a coy giggle. "Of course. And besides, we're going to be in a car, so it'll be warm."

Ludwig turned his attention forward again.

And Alfred could see the faint blush crossing over his cheeks even on this dim night.

He couldn't help but smile at how attractive Ludwig looked at that moment.

But he shook his head to try and clear his thoughts.

When they got to the car, Ludwig opened the door and Alfred climbed in.

Once Alfred was inside, Ludwig climbed in after him and scooted next to him.

He said something to the driver and then they were off.

Once they were separated from the driver by a window, Alfred spoke up.

"S-So, where are we going to go now?" Alfred asked.

Ludwig looked at Alfred and smiled.

"Well. I thought well could just drive around und see the Eiffel Tower from different places." Ludwig said.

"Really? That sounds…nice." Alfred said, trying to sound excited.

But Ludwig caught the uneasiness and smiled and chuckled. "Look, I know it's not much, but it's really all I could think of. I don't really have time to plan outings like this."

"Ah, n-no, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound ungrateful. I-I guess, we still get to see Paris." Alfred said.

"Nein, it's ok. It's not your fault for expecting something different. I'm not really good at planning things like this." Ludwig said. "I just thought that we could look at it from different spots in the city…und, you know, maybe you could pick which spot is your favorite?" he said, adding that last part uncertainly.

Alfred looked over at Ludwig, who was looking down at his lap and towards the window with a soft blush on his face.

Alfred smiled.

He could tell that Ludwig put a lot of thought into this despite all he was going through.

He put all that thought into a night out…for _him_.

He might as well be grateful.

Hell, Ludwig didn't even _have_ to take him.

He could have just called it a night and went to bed.

But no, he made a promise to Alfred.

And he made _damn_ sure to _fulfill _that promise.

Alfred shouldn't be acting like this.

Not after how Ludwig was treating him all this time.

"Ok, then. That sounds nice. Really it does. I mean, it might be fun to see the Eiffel Tower from different spots. It sounds interesting. You know, being able to see it from different perspectives." Alfred said.

Ludwig looked back and smiled softly.

Grateful that Alfred finally accepted his idea of a night out and went along with it and expressed interest.

"Thank you." Ludwig said, in relief.

Alfred smiled back. "You're welcome. And don't worry. _Any_ night out with you with a great night."

Ludwig blushed again. "J-Ja…I-I'm glad that you feel that way.

Alfred smiled and looked out the window.

He saw the Eiffel Tower coming up in the distance.

They drove around for a short while before they came to a stop on a bridge.

"Why did we stop?" Alfred asked.

"Well, this is the first of many that we'll be doing tonight." Ludwig said.

"I see." Alfred said.

"Do you…like this view?" Ludwig asked, hesitantly.

Alfred hummed thoughtfully. "Hmm…it's nice, but the other buildings are in the way."

"Ok, then we'll go to the next place." Ludwig said.

Ludwig knocked on the window and the driver pulled off.

Alfred looked up at the night sky and couldn't help but notice that it was such a nice night.

A short while later, they came to another stop.

Alfred looked out of the window again and saw that the Eiffel Tower was closer now.

And they were on another bridge, Alfred noticed.

"What about here?" Ludwig asked.

"It's better." Alfred said.

Ludwig smiled, softly, yet perhaps a bit uneasily.

Alfred looked down to his lap.

"You don't have to be so nervous. I'm having fun." Alfred said, cheeks dusting a light pink.

He chanced looking at Ludwig from the corner of his eye and saw that he looked just as nervous as he was.

What a pair they were.

Nervous wrecks, both of them.

Ludwig tapped the window and they were off again.

They spent the next few hours driving around Paris stopping and going every so often.

It was such a beautiful night tonight.

The moon was shining brightly.

And the Eiffel Tower looked like it was made of gold from the way it was lit up.

As they were driving along, Alfred had the uncontrollable urge to get closer to Ludwig.

He didn't know _why_ he had it, but he just _did_.

Maybe it was because of the way Ludwig looked.

Like he has been feeling uneasy this whole entire time.

That must have been torture feeling that way for the past few hours.

But Alfred had told him that he didn't have to be so nervous.

Unless…

Did he not believe Alfred when he told him?

Was he feeling self-conscious about their little outing?

Has he spent the last few hours thinking that Alfred would rather be doing something else other than comparing scenery from different areas?

Did he think that Alfred was bored and just humoring him?

Well they barely talked at all in the whole time they've been riding around.

So what _else _was Ludwig supposed to think?

Alfred hadn't given him a good enough reason _not_ to think that.

So, what if Ludwig really _did_ think that and it's been tearing him up inside?

Alfred couldn't just _sit_ there and let Ludwig stew in his own thoughts of thinking this night out was a terrible mistake.

Alfred chanced another look and his heart sank.

And judging from the look on his face…

Ludwig really_ did_ think that.

But it wasn't _true_!

Alfred really _was_ having a good time.

No, not just a good time.

He was having _fun_.

He was just sitting there in silent appreciation.

Just enjoying the passing scenery.

But how was Ludwig supposed to know that?

He couldn't read Alfred's thoughts.

Hell, for all _he _knew, Alfred hatedhaving to spend their time together like this.

But then again, Ludwig _did _that he was tired earlier.

Or maybe Alfred was just over thinking things.

Yet again.

But even so, even if there was a _chance_ that Ludwig was feeling that way, there was absolutely _no _chance in hell that Alfred was going to just sit idly by and watch Ludwig being harassed by his inner thoughts.

He knows what _that_ is like all _too_ well.

And so, it was with an uncontrollable urge that Alfred began scooting closer to Ludwig.

He didn't really know what spurred him on to do so.

And he didn't even know if he _cared_, but he continued, nonetheless.

Ever so slowly, he inched towards the other man.

He tried to be as subtle and quiet as possible.

Why?

He didn't know.

Maybe he just wanted to surprise him.

Alfred looked up at Ludwig.

He was still staring out the window.

Good.

He had the element of surprise on his side.

Just a little bit more.

Almost…there.

And…

_Made_ it!

Alfred leaned into Ludwig's side.

Ludwig felt something settle into his side and he jerked his head towards the warmth he felt next to him.

When he saw that it was Alfred, his eyes widened considerably and his cheeks dusted a light pink.

Alfred looked up and smiled at him.

He had caught him off guard and it was worth it just to see that expression on Ludwig's face.

Alfred then reached up to Ludwig's arm and draped it around his shoulders and settled in even more.

And Ludwig watched the whole thing, face red and whole body feeling tingly and numb.

And Alfred relished the look on Ludwig's face.

"If you think I'm not enjoying myself…then you're wrong." Alfred said, softly.

If possible, Ludwig's face got even redder and he cleared his throat nervously.

"U-Um…I-I wasn't…I wasn't really thinking that." Ludwig stuttered.

Alfred blinked.

"…Oh." Alfred said. 'Goddammit! I _knew_ I was fuckin' over thinking this. _Shit_! _Now_ what am I gonna do?!'

"But." Ludwig added, smiling.

Alfred suddenly felt himself being pulled closer to Ludwig.

He looked over with a blush and saw that Ludwig was pulling him closer.

"Thank you for thinking of me." Ludwig whispered.

Alfred had to try to suppress the shudder that threatened to pass through his body.

Ludwig's warm breath caressing his ear was almost too much.

"S-So you _weren't _thinking that? N-Not even a little?" Alfred asked.

"Well…maybe a _little_. Maybe a _little_ part of me had doubts. I'm sorry, but I kind of put this together at the last minute. So, I guess I would be lying if I wasn't it wasn't bothering me even a _little_." Ludwig admitted.

Alfred smiled and pulled Ludwig's arm closer around himself. "No, it's ok. You don't have to apologize. You're just so busy. It's not your fault."

And now more than ever, Alfred had never felt so close and comfortable with Ludwig as he did now.

A short later they came to another stop.

Alfred looked up out of his window and saw the Eiffel Tower.

It was the best view of the night so far.

"Do you like _this_ view of it?" Ludwig asked.

Alfred nodded. "Yes. Ooh, can we get out and get a better look?"

"You…want to get _out_?" Ludwig asked, confused.

Alfred nodded again. "Yes. I want to get a better look…if…i-if that's ok with _you_, of course."

Ludwig smiled. "Of course."

And with that, Ludwig took his arm from around Alfred.

And for some reason, Alfred found himself feeling empty and missing his touch.

But he couldn't figure out _why_.

"Wait here." Ludwig said.

And with that Ludwig opened the door and stepped out.

He closed the door behind him.

A few seconds later, Alfred heard the door opening on his side.

Ludwig smiled and reached his hand towards Alfred.

Alfred smiled back and took it and Ludwig helped him out.

Ludwig shut the door and led Alfred to the other side of the road.

Once they got to the edge, Alfred looked down and saw water passing quietly underneath them.

Why another bridge?

"Another bridge?" Alfred asked.

"Is there something wrong?" Ludwig asked.

Alfred blushed and shook his head nervously. "Huh? N-No, of course not! I-I was just wondering…I-I mean all the places we've been to have been on bridges. Are they the only places to get a good view from?"

Ludwig smiled. "Well, not all of them. When, I was riding around earlier, I liked the view und thought it would look nice at night." He then blushed. "Wh-Which is why this feels like I planned it at the last minute.

Alfred smiled and leaned into Ludwig's side. "Well, it doesn't feel like that at all. It's nice you went through all this trouble for me. Thank you."

Ludwig blushed. "You're welcome."

Alfred looked down at the water passing underneath them.

He listened as the small waves lapped up against the arches on the bridge.

"This is so peaceful." Alfred said.

"Ja. It's a beautiful night as well." Ludwig said.

Alfred looked up at the night sky. "And the moon is so beautiful and bright."

"Ja." Ludwig said agreement.

Alfred smiled and blushed a little. "It reminds me of the night when we first met."

Ludwig nodded. "Ja. It does."

"You know, I'm glad you noticed me that night. Otherwise I would never have gotten to know you like this." Alfred said.

Ludwig blushed again. "W-Well I…"

"I knew I felt eyes on me for the longest and when I couldn't take it anymore, I turned and there you were, staring back at me." Alfred added.

Ludwig cleared his throat and looked away. "J-Ja. S-Sorry about that. I-I mean, if I made you feel uncomfortable."

Alfred smiled and grabbed Ludwig's arm. "No, it's ok. If you hadn't been staring at me, I would have never met you. In fact, I'm _glad_ you were looking at me."

He felt Ludwig tense up suddenly and giggled.

"S-So, should we start leaving now, o-or do you want to stay here longer?" Ludwig asked, nervously.

Alfred looked up at Ludwig and wished for the life of him that he could see what expression Ludwig was wearing right now.

"Ok." Alfred said.

And with that, they walked back to the car and Ludwig opened the door for Alfred.

He got in and Ludwig closed the door before going back around to the other side and climbing in as well.

And as he did earlier in the night, Ludwig tapped on the window and they were off again.

And as Alfred did before, he sidled up next to Ludwig again and draped his arm around him.

Ludwig's face was priceless and Alfred nuzzled up next to him.

They spent the rest of the ride sitting next to each other, Alfred comfortable resting against Ludwig until they came to another stop.

"We're here." Ludwig said, interrupting Alfred's thoughts.

Alfred's who was contently staring out at the passing scenery barely registered what Ludwig said to him.

"What?" Alfred said.

"We're here." Ludwig repeated.

Alfred hummed, cluelessly. "Huh?"

"Come on, let's go." Ludwig said.

Alfred could only cock an eyebrow in confusion as Ludwig opened the door.

He didn't even know _what_ was going on.

He was just sitting there enjoying the ride comfortably settled up against Ludwig when all of a sudden, they stopped.

"Are you coming?" Ludwig asked.

Alfred suddenly came out of his thoughts and looked up at Ludwig who was smiling and reaching out towards him.

"O-Oh…" was all Alfred could say.

He took Ludwig's hand and stepped out of the car again.

"This is our last stop for the night." Ludwig said, pulling Alfred up.

"Oh…" Alfred said, a bit dejectedly.

Ludwig noticed this and quickly spoke up. "D-Don't worry, it will get better, I promise."

Alfred looked up at Ludwig and his eyes widened.

Because there behind Ludwig was the Eiffel Tower lit up brightly.

And it was just down the road from the bridge that they were on.

Alfred was speechless.

They were just so _close_ to it.

And it was so _tall_!

"Ludwig, it's…" Alfred said, trailing off.

"Pretty?" Ludwig asked, smiling.

"It's _beautiful_!" Alfred exclaimed.

"Look over there." Ludwig said, turning and pointing down the road.

Alfred craned his neck to the side to see where Ludwig was pointing.

"What?" Alfred asked, confused.

"See there?" Ludwig asked.

"What about it?" Alfred asked.

Ludwig smiled. "That's where we were last night."

And Alfred's eyes widened as he was suddenly inundated with memories of the events of last night.

Specifically when he and Ludwig kissed.

Alfred blushed then.

He looked and saw the grassy area that they were just last night.

"O-Oh, yes, th-that's right." Alfred said.

Ludwig turned back to face Alfred. "So that means we're on the opposite side."

"R-Right." Alfred said, looking down.

He looked down at the water passing underneath them to try to hide his blush.

Alfred felt stupid for being overcome with so much emotion.

It made him feel…_weird_.

Alfred continued watching the water below them.

"U-Um…wh-what river is this? It seems like we've been following it all night." Alfred asked.

"Oh, that…it's the River Seine. It goes through Paris." Ludwig said.

Alfred hummed softly in thought. "The lights look pretty shining against the surface."

"Ja." Ludwig said, agreeing.

"I'm glad I met you." Alfred said, suddenly without meaning to.

Once he realized what he said, he clapped a hand over his mouth.

But it was too late.

Ludwig had already heard it.

He turned to him and smiled. "Ja, I'm glad too."

Alfred gulped, audibly and he felt himself go weak in the knees.

'G-God, why am I _feeling _like this?!' Alfred thought.

"Let's go." Ludwig said, interrupting Alfred's thoughts.

"Wh-What?" Alfred asked.

"Let's go." Ludwig said. "There's still more to do."

Ludwig led Alfred back to the car and held the door open for him.

Alfred got in, still confused.

He watched as Ludwig climbed in and scooted next to him.

"B-But you said that this was our last stop." Alfred said.

But Ludwig just simply smiled and said nothing.

He then tapped on the window and they were off again.

Alfred watched with childlike wonder filled eyes as they got closer to the Eiffel Tower.

He gasped softly and they began driving underneath it.

They were driving…

_Underneath _the fuckin' Eiffel Tower.

Alfred didn't even know that they could _do_ that!

Yeah, sure he saw it in pictures, but he didn't know that there was a _road_ going underneath it!

A short while later, they stopped.

Alfred made a quizzical humming sound and cocked an eyebrow.

He looked over at Ludwig who was smiling.

"The reason I said that." Ludwig said, leaning closer to Alfred. "Was so that you wouldn't expect _this_."

And with that, Ludwig opened the door and stepped out before closing it.

He then came around to open Alfred's door and held out his hand.

Alfred smiled and took it before stepping out.

Ludwig closed the door and led Alfred towards a flight of stairs.

Alfred stopped in his tracks and Ludwig turned around with a confused look on his face.

"W-Wait, we're actually going _up _there?!" Alfred asked, shocked.

Ludwig smiled. "Of course, I promised you didn't I?"

Alfred gulped. "B-But, I…wow, I didn't…"

"I _always_ keep a promise. _Always_." Ludwig said.

It took Alfred aback at how _sure_ Ludwig sounded.

He couldn't help the racing of his heart.

"Now, come on." Ludwig said, pulling Alfred perhaps a little too eagerly.

"Wh-Whoa, w-wait!" Alfred said.

It was weird.

Alfred had never seen Ludwig look _this _excited before!

Despite all the time they've spent together, no matter how much Ludwig had let his guard down, Alfred had _never_ seen him act like this.

Hell, he didn't even know Ludwig could even _act _like this or even _show_ those emotions.

Maybe…

Maybe Alfred _did_ make some sort of breakthrough.

And even _bigger_ one this time.

"Although." Ludwig said, stopping suddenly before turning around. "I probably should warn you that there are stairs."

"Huh? St-Stairs?" Alfred asked. 'O-Oh, God, no! D-Don't tell me!'

Ludwig smiled, bashfully and blushed. "J-Ja, sorry. I would have done it sooner, but it would have ruined the surprise."

Alfred smiled, softly. "I guess it would have."

Alfred walked up to Ludwig's side and grabbed his arm.

Ludwig's blushed never faded, but instead increased as Alfred held on to his arm tighter.

Alfred's blushed darkened as well.

And he couldn't help but think what they would look like had other people been around.

Maybe they _did_ look like two love struck teens out on a date.

And Alfred was unsure of how he felt about that or not.

Right now, he just enjoyed being with Ludwig.

As they made their way over to the flight of stairs, Alfred couldn't help but notice how _big_ Ludwig's arms felt.

He softly squeezed his arm trying to feel what's under Ludwig's coat using the palms of his hands, trying to make it as subtle as possible.

Wow, Ludwig's arms felt so _strong_!

They just felt so thick with _muscle_!

And Alfred briefly wondered what Ludwig would look like shirtless.

And then his face turned dark red at that thought.

'No, no, no, no, no, _no_! _Stop_ it! Do _not_ think about him like that!' Alfred screamed at himself, mentally.

"Are you alright?" Ludwig said, suddenly jarring Alfred out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Y-Yes, I'm alright!" Alfred said, quickly and smiling.

Ludwig's face softened into one of concern.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Alfred nodded quickly. "O-Of course."

Ludwig furrowed his brow. "But your face is all red. Y-You're not getting sick are you?" he added, slightly panicked.

Alfred smiled at how Ludwig's voice sounded.

It _totally_ betrayed the look on his face.

If only by a little.

"No, no, don't worry, I'm not getting sick." Alfred said. "I guess you can say…I'm just…_excited_."

Ludwig smiled. "Good."

They then got to the flight up stairs.

Alfred reluctantly let Ludwig's arm go.

Wait, _reluctantly_?

Alfred couldn't understand _why_ he felt that way.

"I'll lead the way." Ludwig said.

Alfred gulped. "O-Ok.

Ludwig smiled and walked forward.

And with that they started climbing.

"U-Um…have you been on top of the Eiffel Tower before?" Alfred asked.

"Nein, but I've heard about it from other people." Ludwig answered back.

'Other _Nazis_, you mean?' Alfred thought, bitterly. '_Stop _it! Don't associate _him_ with _them_! He's not _like _them!

"More specifically other officers und Wehrmacht who have been up there." Ludwig said, darkly.

"Oh…" Alfred said, quietly.

They continued climbing the steps.

Alfred listened to the steady rhythm of footsteps on the stairs.

"W-Well, what did they say?" Alfred said, looking down at the steps.

"Hm? Oh, they just said it was a nice view, but I just wanted to see it for myself." Ludwig said.

"Oh…ok." Alfred said.

"Und take _you_ of course." Ludwig added.

Alfred smiled and blushed. "O-Oh, y-yes right. Th-Thank you…for bringing me."

He heard Ludwig clear his voice, Alfred could help but smile.

If Ludwig didn't blush in plain sight, it was always obvious that him clearing his throat was a sign.

And it was beginning to become a tell.

"Y-You're welcome." Ludwig stuttered. "I-It's like you said, ja? This will be a night to remember?"

"Y-Yes, of course…it'll be a night to remember." Alfred agreed.

They continued climbing for what seemed like an eternity.

Just the rhythmic footfalls of him and Ludwig.

'Oh, my God. We've been climbing _forever_! And we're not even _there_ yet?!' Alfred thought.

He looked out at the city.

They seemed to be getting pretty high up.

Just when were they going to _get _there?!

Alfred tried to suppress his labored breathing so that Ludwig wouldn't hear him and get worried.

_God_! It felt like his legs were on _fire_!

'This is good for you, this is good for you.' Alfred told himself. 'Th-This is good exercise. And exercise feels good, right? Right.'

"We're almost at the first level." Ludwig said, speaking up.

Alfred could have collapsed right there.

'_F-First_ level?! What the fuck _is _this?! After _all _this _time_?!' Alfred thought, angrily. "O-Oh, o…ok."

Alfred was absolutely _pissed_ off.

Actually, to say pissed off was a big understatement considering the circumstances.

Ludwig turned around, slightly. "Are you alright?"

Alfred gave Ludwig his best smile despite the misery he was in. "Hah, o-of course I'm alright…r-really."

Ludwig cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "Are you sure? You're sweating…u-und you look like you're in pain."

"Wh-What? N-No, y-you're…you're just seeing things." Alfred said, waving off Ludwig's obvious genuine concern with an errant wave of his hand. "A-And, no, hah…I'm not in pain, I'm doing fine…just…_fine_."

Ludwig continued staring at him.

Alfred looked back up at Ludwig and smiled again.

"Please, I'm _fine_, I promise you. _Really_, I am." Alfred said.

Ludwig still stared at Alfred peculiarly for a short while, but turned around and continued up the steps.

Alfred was grateful that Ludwig wasn't staring at him anymore.

_Now_, he would worry about _himself_.

Which was currently trying to keep his legs from turning into jelly.

A short while later, and just before Alfred was about to collapse from exhaustion, Ludwig spoke up and stopped.

Ludwig turned around and looked down to Alfred and smiled. "We're here."

'Oh, thank _God_!' Alfred cried to himself.

And with that, they stepped onto the first level.

Alfred was greeted with a great view of the city below.

"Wow." Alfred said, breathlessly.

Ludwig turned to Alfred and smiled. "If you think this is a nice view, then wait until you get to the second level."

"W-Wait, _s-second_ level?" Alfred asked, in disbelief. 'Oh, God _more_ stairs?!'

Ludwig chuckled, sheepishly. "J-Ja, sorry. I didn't even know until they told me."

Alfred had to try to suppress a groan.

Yet Ludwig noticed Alfred's defeated expression, anyway.

"C-Can you keep going?" Ludwig asked, perhaps a bit too eagerly.

Alfred looked up at Ludwig and saw that he looked like he was absolutely _itching_ to go up higher.

Almost like how a child was itching to go see something at an amusement park.

Alfred blushed.

Aww, who was _he_ to deny Ludwig such a thing?

_He _was the one who _promised_ Alfred that he'd take him to the top.

And hell, after everything Ludwig did for him.

He fuckin' _deserved_ it!

And so, it was a soft smile that Alfred nodded.

"Y-Yes. I can keep going." Alfred said.

And Ludwig, hearing the good news, gave what looked like a great sigh of relief despite his calm demeanor.

They began walking towards the next flight of stairs when Ludwig suddenly stopped and turned around to face Alfred.

Ludwig suddenly blushed then and scratched the back of his head.

"U-Um…if you're tired, then maybe…maybe, I can…carry you…" Ludwig said, eyes falling to the ground.

Alfred stared at Ludwig for a short while.

And he briefly considered if for a few short moments.

But then when he finally pictured it, he blushed.

And there we was something about the idea of Ludwig picking him up bridal style and carrying him with Alfred's arms around his neck that made Alfred shudder with something he couldn't identify.

Of course, no one _said_ that it had to be _bridal_ style, but Alfred had just _assumed_ that it would be and he didn't know _why_.

It just suddenly _came_ to him.

But he couldn't do that.

It would be _way_ too embarrassing.

And so, to preserve his pride, Alfred shook his head and refused.

"U-Uhh, n-no!" Alfred said.

Ludwig looked up.

He looked a bit surprised.

"I-I mean, no, y-you don't have to do that. I-I'm perfectly _fine_!" Alfred said, face crimson red.

"A-Are you sure?" Ludwig asked. "I-I mean, you looked pretty tired on the way up here."

Alfred tried to give Ludwig his best smile and chuckled nervously. "Yes, I'm sure."

"B-But it's no problem at all, I swear. You don't have to tire yourself out. I just want you to enjoy tonight." Ludwig said.

Alfred smiled and walked up to Ludwig and looked up at him before resting his forehead on his chest. "You don't have to be so worried about me. I'm _fine_." he said, looking back up and giving his best reassuring smile.

Ludwig's cheeks were tinted a deep red and he cleared his throat before looking away.

"A-Alright…i-if you're sure." Ludwig said.

Alfred smiled wider. "I am."

"O-Ok then, shall we go?" Ludwig asked.

"Alright!" Alfred said.

And with that, they began to walk towards the second flight of stairs.

"Hey, what is that?" Alfred asked, suddenly.

Ludwig turned around. "Hm?"

He looked over to where Alfred was pointing.

"What is that?" Alfred asked, again.

"Oh, that's a restaurant." Ludwig said.

"Wow, they have restaurants in the Eiffel Tower?!" Alfred asked, incredulously. 'Oh, my God, that is so cool!'

Ludwig chuckled. "Ja, they do…But it's closed though." he added, solemnly.

"Oh…" Alfred said.

And he didn't even have to ask why.

Because he already knew the answer as to _why_ it was closed.

"Are you ready?" Ludwig asked, suddenly.

"Yes." Alfred replied.

And with that, they started to climb up the next flight of stairs.

But it was a short while before Alfred started to run out of breath again.

And the burning in Alfred's legs hadn't entirely died down in the short break that they had.

Now, it was even _more_ intense.

Alfred had to keep himself from crying out in anguish.

Otherwise, Ludwig would be fussing over him.

Alfred looked up at Ludwig who was still steadily climbing the stairs.

All this climbing didn't seem to be affecting him at _all_.

His eyes widened.

'How can he still be _fine_?!' Alfred thought, confused.

And suddenly, Ludwig carrying him was starting to look pretty good and sounded like a good idea.

And Alfred was starting to regret saying no to Ludwig's generous offer.

God, _why_ didn't he just say _yes_ and_ take _the offer?!

But then he pictured Ludwig carrying him again and instantly blushed and shook his head to try and clear that image from his mind.

He would _not_ be reduced to _that_.

…No matter_ how_ much pain he was in.

…Or how _intense_ the burning sensation in his legs was.

He could do this on his _own_, goddammit!

'This is good for you, this is _good_ for you! Alfred thought to himself over and over again. 'Exercise is _good_ for you! …And besides…at least you can burn off that dinner.'

Alfred had to depend on the handrail for most of the climb.

He didn't even know if they were even _halfway_ there yet.

Considering how much pain he was in.

"We're almost there." Ludwig said, jarring Alfred out of his reverie.

"What?" Alfred asked.

Ludwig chuckled. "I said we're almost there." he said, without turning back. "Are you _sure_ you're ok?"

Alfred gave a gasping chuckle. "Don't worry, I'm fine."

Ludwig didn't push the matter any further and just continued climbing.

The rhythmic footfalls on the stairs filled Alfred's ears once again.

It took a few more minutes for them to _finally_ get to the second level.

Alfred had to use all of his willpower in order to not collapse right there on the floor.

He followed Ludwig to the edge and looked out over the horizon.

It was a _nice_ view, but Alfred couldn't deny it and say that he didn't want to see from up higher because he, just like Ludwig, was_ itching_ to see Paris from the _top_.

"Do you like it?" Ludwig asked.

Alfred turned to Ludwig and smiled. "Yes, it's very nice."

Ludwig smiled back. "That's good to hear."

Alfred looked around.

His eyes widened. "Ooh, is that another restaurant?"

"Ja." Ludwig answered.

"Wow, they have _two_ restaurants in the Eiffel Tower?!" Alfred asked, excitedly. 'That's so _awesome_!'

Ludwig sensed Alfred's enthusiasm and chuckled. "Ja. But this one is closed as well, of course."

Alfred's shoulders and mood dropped. "Oh…that's too bad."

Ludwig put a hand on Alfred's shoulder. "Don't worry, it's not that bad."

Alfred sighed. "Aww, I wish we could go in."

Ludwig smiled. "Well, it could open up again one day. Und, maybe _then_…we could…" he said, trailing off and looking away.

Alfred gulped.

Wait, _what_?

Maybe he heard that wrong.

He _had _to, _right_?!

There was no way that Ludwig had meant…_that_.

Ludwig then suddenly cleared his throat.

"S-So, are you ready to go to the top?" he asked, quickly changing the subject.

"H-Huh? O-Oh, y-yes! L-Lets' go!" Alfred said, nervously.

They began walking towards the next flight of stairs.

"It's right this way." Ludwig said.

"U-Um, i-is there another restaurant at the top?" Alfred

"Hm? Oh. Nein." Ludwig said, shaking his head. "It's just a place to look out from."

"Oh." Alfred said.

As they were walking, Alfred looked around.

And as he looked around, he noticed something and stopped.

"What is that?" Alfred asked, pointing to something.

Ludwig turned around and looked to where Alfred was pointing.

"Hm? Oh, that's an elevator." Ludwig said.

Alfred had to stop himself from collapsing to his knees in joy.

Alfred gratefully smiled to himself. 'An _elevator_?! _YES_!'

"But the lift has been cut, so it doesn't work. We'll have to take the stairs." Ludwig added.

Alfred's smile instantly vanished. '_NOOOO_!'

"I-Is that ok with you?" Ludwig asked.

'_What_?! _Fuck_ no, it's not ok!' Alfred thought, angrily. "Y-Yes, th-that's ok."

Ludwig furrowed his brow in worry. "A-Are you sure? There are going to be a lot more steps this time. _A lot._"

Alfred smiled. "It's perfectly fine."

"A-Alright if you say so." Ludwig stuttered.

And with that, they began climbing the stairs again.

The last and _final_ staircase to the top.

'This better be _fuckin'_ worth it!' Alfred thought.

A short while later, they were _still _climbing.

Alfred looked around as they were climbing.

He saw that they were getting _really_ up high now.

He tried to focus on _anything _other than the pain in his legs.

But, of _course_, during their little break, Alfred's legs hadn't ceased burning in the _slightest_.

And _now_, the burning was _excruciating_!

And this constant climbing was only _exacerbating _it!

Alfred tried to just focus on the rhythmic footsteps of him and Ludwig once again.

And, perhaps, the _only _thing that was good about this was that Alfred could at least lose a _little_ weight.

_And_ maybe getting to see the look on Ludwig's face when they finally got there.

Alfred blushed.

Why did he suddenly care about what Ludwig's expression would be?

He looked up at Ludwig.

And he was shocked at how he didn't seem to be getting tired at _all_.

Well, from what Alfred felt earlier, Ludwig _did_ seem to be rather _fit_.

And Alfred couldn't help but wonder exactly _how_ fit Ludwig was.

Alfred blushed even redder and shook his head as another rather steamy image of Ludwig shirtless came into his mind.

As Alfred watched Ludwig ascend the stairs, he couldn't help but to think back to what he had said earlier.

Alfred's blush only darkened as he tried to decipher just what Ludwig _meant_ by that.

'What did he _mean_ by that?' Alfred nervously asked himself.

He gulped.

If there was _any_ pain in Alfred's legs at _all_, he couldn't feel it.

Or let alone _notice _it very much.

Because now, he was currently lost in his thoughts about what Ludwig said to him.

At least it provided _some_ form of relief.

At least it distracted him from the pain his legs were in.

"Are you ok?" Ludwig asked, looking back at Alfred. "We can take a rest if you want to."

Alfred snapped out of his thoughts. "Huh? Wh-What did you say?"

"We can take a rest here if you want to." Ludwig said.

"O-Oh n-no, that's ok. R-Really!" Alfred said.

"Are you sure?" Ludwig said.

Alfred looked up at Ludwig and smiled.

He found it kind of _cute_ that Ludwig was fretting over such little things when it came to him.

Like he was worried about overexerting him.

Though, he would never admit it out loud.

"We're about halfway there now." Ludwig said. "We can take a break if you really want to. I-It's no problem. _Really_."

Alfred giggled, despite the pain he was in and smiled. "It's ok, don't worry about me, I'm _fine_."

Ludwig looked like he was about to say something, but he stopped when he saw Alfred smiling softly at him.

Ludwig just blushed and turned around and continued climbing.

Alfred smiled brighter at Ludwig concern.

As they continued climbing, Alfred went back to his thoughts as to why Ludwig would say what he did earlier.

Alfred played Ludwig's words over and over again.

'Well, it could open up again one day. Und, maybe _then_…we could…' came Ludwig's voice again.

And Alfred didn't miss the hidden meaning behind Ludwig's words.

Did he…

Did he _want_ to continue _seeing_ Alfred after all this was _over_?!

But that…

But _how_…

And then, as if on cue, a tidal wave of guilt washed over Alfred.

Because he _couldn't_ keep seeing Ludwig after all this.

Because he wasn't a woman.

And Alfred just _knew_ that there wouldn't be any chance of them seeing each other as a _man_.

This couldn't continue, Alfred thought with a small pang of hurt in his heart.

This _couldn't _continue.

Because it would only end ugly.

And speaking of _that_…

Alfred _still_ couldn't think of how to end all this.

"We'll be there soon." Ludwig said, suddenly.

Alfred looked up.

He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he barely caught what Ludwig had said.

"I-I'm sorry, what?" Alfred asked.

"I said we'll be there soon." Ludwig said.

"O-Oh…o-ok." Alfred said.

They were still climbing.

Alfred looked up at Ludwig again.

"I-I'm sorry for making you repeat yourself all night. I-I've just been busy thinking a lot. You must think it's been annoying." Alfred said.

"Hm? O-Oh, nein, I don't think that at all!" Ludwig said, quickly. "Please don't think that, i-it's not true.

Alfred blushed, softly.

There he goes, over thinking things again.

Then all of a sudden, Ludwig cleared his throat again.

Alfred knew what that meant.

And Alfred looked up and saw that Ludwig's ears were red.

And he could tell that Ludwig was blushing.

Alfred smiled, softly.

"U-Um…i-if you don't mind me asking…wh-what…what were you thinking about." Ludwig asked.

Alfred stared at Ludwig and could hear the anxiousness in his voice.

Did he think that Alfred was thinking about _him_?

And again, Alfred thought that was rather cute.

And, once again, he would _never _admit it out loud.

Alfred giggled. "Oh, nothing. Just that this has been a nice night."

"O-Oh…" Ludwig said.

"No, _not _a nice night…it's been a _great_ night!" Alfred said.

Ludwig cleared his throat again. "O-Oh, really?"

"Of _course_! I can't believe we did all this in one night! Thank you!" Alfred said.

"Y-You're welcome." Ludwig stuttered.

Alfred had to cover his mouth to suppress a snicker.

Ludwig had _no _idea how fun it was messing with him like that.

"J-Just a little bit more, und we'll be there." Ludwig said.

"Can't wait." Alfred said.

A short while later, they _finally_ reached the top.

And once they got to the top floor, Ludwig turned around to Alfred and smiled brightly.

"Und, here we are." Ludwig said, motioning behind him.

Alfred walked forward and stepped onto the final level.

His legs were _screaming_, but he looked around anyway.

And he was greeted with a _breathtaking_ view of Paris.

Ludwig walked up beside Alfred and smiled.

Alfred made an incredulous gasp.

"Do you like _this_ view?" Ludwig asked.

Alfred walked forward and looked out over the horizon.

"Ludwig, I _love_ it! Wow, it's so…it's so _pretty_!" Alfred exclaimed.

Ludwig walked up beside him. "Ja. It is."

"It was _worth_ the climb." Alfred said.

Alfred sighed, taking in the magnificent view.

They walked over towards the edge.

Alfred turned to Ludwig. "So, what do _you _think about it?" he said. "Do you think it's better than what other people said?"

Ludwig smiled at Alfred. "Ja, of course." he said, turning back to look at the horizon. "They just wrote it off as being nothing special from the way they were talking. But it's _more _than that!"

Alfred smiled.

He could believe how excited Ludwig was to be up here.

He also couldn't believe how excited _he_ was to be up here _with_ Ludwig.

And, for some reason, Alfred couldn't take his eyes off of the man.

He just looked so _peaceful_.

And…_happy_.

Alfred blushed.

And his heart began racing again.

He couldn't believe he was _feeling_ this way.

Just what _was _this?

"S-So…i-is this the surprise that you were talking about earlier?" Alfred asked.

Ludwig looked at Alfred and blushed smiling bashfully. "J-Ja. I-I know it was a bad one, but this is how I wanted to end our night here together."

Alfred smiled back at Ludwig.

And then, suddenly, a cold gust of wind blew over them.

Alfred's hands flew up to his upper arms to try and shield himself.

Alfred shuddered, audibly.

He then reached up and wrapped his arm around Ludwig's.

And it helped.

If only by a little bit.

Ludwig instantly blushed.

"A-Are you cold?" he asked.

Alfred looked up at Ludwig and blushed, softly. "J-Just a little."

"Y-You could wear mein coat, if you want." Ludwig said.

Alfred smiled and gripped Ludwig's arm tighter and nuzzled in his side more. "N-No, that's ok. This is enough."

Ludwig gulped. "O-Ok." he said, turning back towards the horizon, face tinted a deep red.

As Alfred watched the city below, he suddenly got very curious to see what the ground would look like.

And, so taking a few steps closer to the edge, Alfred looked over.

And as soon as he looked down, all the blood drained from his face and he went pale.

Alfred gasped and gulped and made a strange whimpering noise before stepping back.

Ludwig noticed this and looked at Alfred with worry. "A-Are you ok?"

Alfred nodded quickly. "Y-Yeah, m-mm-hmm."

"Did you see something?" Ludwig asked.

Alfred shook his head. "Mm-mm…n-no!"

Ludwig cocked an eyebrow and walked forward to look over the edge.

He got a confused look on his face as he studied the view.

Trying to find out what could have possibly scared Alfred.

He then felt a hand grip the back his coat and he jerked up and looked back at Alfred.

Alfred was looking away from Ludwig and down the side.

Ludwig smiled then and stood back up.

"You don't have to be scared. I'm not going to fall." Ludwig said.

Alfred only blushed deeper and squeezed tighter. "S-Sorry."

Ludwig chuckled and wrapped an arm around Alfred.

Alfred's face turned a dark red and made a strangled whimpering sound.

"Is that better?" Ludwig asked, lowly.

Alfred nodded, quickly. "Y-Yeah, uh-huh."

Ludwig chuckled. "Then why were you so scared?"

Alfred turned and rested his forehead on Ludwig's chest.

"S-Sorry, i-it's just that I'm a little scared of heights." Alfred said.

Alfred heard Ludwig chuckle and felt his body shake as he laughed and that only made his face darken.

'Sh-Shut up! D-Don't _laugh _at me!' Alfred thought, angrily.

He then felt another arm wrap around him and he suddenly tensed up.

_God_, Ludwig felt so _warm_.

And Alfred couldn't help but take in and inhale Ludwig's scent.

"So, then why did you want to keep going up?" Ludwig asked.

"W-Well, I-I could tell that you wanted to go up higher. A-And I did too, b-but that was before I looked down. A-And…I just wanted you to be happy and look out at the city with you. I-I'm sorry." Alfred said.

"It's ok." Ludwig said. "_Everyone _has _something_ that they are a _little_ scared of."

And, for some reason, Alfred felt that statement _very _comforting.

He looked up at Ludwig.

Ludwig smiled back, reassuringly.

Alfred gulped and gave a shaky smile back.

Alfred then looked out at the horizon again in order to save his pride.

Or at least what was _left _of it, anyway…

"You know…" Ludwig began, letting go of Alfred, but leaving one arm around him. "There is more to the Eiffel Tower than meets the eye."

"Huh?" Alfred looked up at Ludwig. "What do you mean?"

Ludwig looked at Alfred and smiled.

"Well…for example." Ludwig began. "Did you know that towards the bottom of the tower, there are names written on it?"

Alfred's eyes widened. "R-Really?"

"Ja." Ludwig answered. "In fact, there are seventy-two names written across the four sides."

"Why?" Alfred asked, voice filled with curiosity.

Ludwig chuckled at Alfred's genuine interest. "Well, the seventy-two names are of French scientists, engineers, und mathematicians that were engraved in recognition of their contributions to the tower. Und they are found under the first balcony."

"Wow, that's…that's pretty interesting." Alfred said.

"Ja, und if you look closely, you can see them." Ludwig said.

Gathering up his courage, Alfred walked forward and looked over the edge, ignoring the knot in his stomach.

Ludwig watched Alfred and chuckled. "From the ground, of course."

Alfred leaned back up and blushed. "O-Oh.

"Also…" Ludwig continued. "Each side of the tower is named after the parts of Paris that each side faces."

"Really?" Alfred asked.

Ludwig nodded. "Ja, for example, The North-East side is called La Bourdonnais, the North West side is called Trocadéro, the South-East side is called École Militaire, und the South-West side is called Grenelle."

Alfred hummed thoughtfully. "Hmm, that's interesting."

"Ja. It is." Ludwig said.

They spent the next few minutes in comfortable silence.

And then something caught Alfred's attention.

It sounded like a flapping sound.

Alfred looked around, trying to find the source of the noise.

But then Alfred figured out that the noise wasn't just coming from around them, but from above them.

And so, Alfred craned his neck to look up.

He looked around.

And that's when he saw it.

A flag.

A flag with swastika flowing in the wind.

Almost as if proud.

And, all of a sudden, Alfred felt his blood boil.

'_What_?! Up _here_ too?!' Alfred screamed, mentally.

And though it took all of his willpower to keep his face calm and from screaming right there, Alfred chose not to say anything.

Ludwig looked at Alfred to see what he was looking at and then he looked up.

And when he saw what Alfred was looking at, his shoulders dropped.

And he suddenly felt an overwhelming wave of guilt wash over him.

And then he spoke up.

"I-I know. I hate it too." Ludwig said.

Alfred turned around to see Ludwig looking down at the ground.

And Alfred instantly felt himself calm down and his anger dissipated.

And, just like he had a calming effect on Ludwig, Ludwig _also_ seemed to have a calming effect on _him_.

So he walked over to Ludwig and tried to give him his best reassuring smile.

"Hey, don't worry. Don't blame yourself. It's _not_ your fault." Alfred said.

Ludwig looked up and smiled, hesitantly. "Well, it might as _well_ be."

Alfred grabbed Ludwig's arm and wrapped his arms around it. "Don't say that. I mean, it not like _you_ had anything to do with it…r-right?" Alfred said, suddenly getting a sinking anxious feeling.

Ludwig looked down at Alfred and smiled. "Ja. Right."

Alfred looked up into Ludwig's eyes.

He analyzed them for a few short seconds.

And, when he couldn't find any traces of Ludwig lying, he sighed in relief and the feeling in his stomach slowly faded away.

Ludwig then leaned on the side railing and looked out over the horizon.

"It would be so beautiful here if there wasn't all of this going on right now." Ludwig said.

"W-Well…it still _is_…even though it's not exactly under the _best _circumstances." Alfred said.

Ludwig didn't say anything and just continued staring out at the horizon.

"Hm." was the only thing Ludwig said.

"_And_…" Alfred continued. "As much as it's weird to say this, but…if all this wasn't going on right now…then maybe we wouldn't have met."

Ludwig looked at Alfred then.

Alfred looked away and blushed.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I knew that was stupid to say, but I did it anyway." Alfred said.

Ludwig smiled then. "Nein, it's ok. That's an interesting way to look at things."

Alfred blushed even more. "W-Well, y-you know."

"You always like to see the good in things, don't you?" Ludwig asked.

Alfred gulped. "S-Sorry, I know it's stupid, b-but I-"

"Nein, it's not stupid! It's a _good_ thing!" Ludwig said.

Alfred looked back at Ludwig. "R-Really?"

Ludwig nodded. "Ja. I know _I _haven't been thinking like that lately."

"W-Well, I find that if you think negative all the time, your life will be negative. A-And if you're positive, then your life will be positive." Alfred said.

"Well, that makes a lot of sense. I agree with you." Ludwig said.

Alfred blushed even more. "W-Well, y-you know, I-I try to think positively no matter what happens or who does what. I-I think everybody deserves a second chance, if they're willing to _try_. _Everybody_, no matter who."

Ludwig stared at Alfred and he noticed that Alfred's eye were just so_ sure_.

And he _knew _that Alfred believed in what he was talking about.

Ludwig smiled. "Wow, Frieda, I think that you are _much_ more tolerant of other people nowadays."

"N-No, I don't think so…I just try to do what's right." Alfred said.

"Nein, but you _are_!" Ludwig said, emphatically.

Alfred forced himself to look at Ludwig despite how red his face was. "R-Really?"

"Ja!" Ludwig said. "Like how you think of _me_, for example."

Alfred furrowed his brow in confusion. "Wh-What do you mean?"

"Well…" Ludwig began. "You don't see me as…a _Nazi_…or see me as a member of the _SS_." he said, sprinkling certain words with disdain.

Ludwig was now staring directly at Alfred and standing straight up and Alfred didn't know if he could hold that gaze anymore.

He then put his hands on Alfred's shoulders.

Ludwig continued. "You treat me as a _regular_ person. You treat me as a human _being_."

"W-Well…y-yes…" Alfred said, softly.

Ludwig sighed then and leaned back on the railing, looking out over the city again. "If only _other_ people treated me like that. Treated me like the way _you_ do."

Alfred walked up next to Ludwig's side.

"What do you mean?" Alfred asked.

Ludwig sighed. "Well, sometimes it's hard when people look up to you for being blond with blue eyes. They all think that I'm perfect _because_ of that."

"Come on, now…I'm pretty sure it's not like _that_." Alfred said.

"Ja, it _is_. They act like I'm absolutely perfect. They keep saying something about me being the 'master Aryan race' or something. Und it's hard because they expect me to be absolutely perfect at everything I do. _Everything_. Und, as much as I _don't _want to say it…I don't want to disappoint them, so I try to do mein absolute _best_."

"Well…yes, I suppose it_ can_ be hard if you look at it like _that_. And I guess you _do_ have to keep up your appearance in front of other people…even though _sometimes _if may be for different reasons. But, don't get me wrong, I _do_ understand how hard it must be for you." Alfred said.

Ludwig sighed. "Sometimes, I wish I wasn't born like this."

Alfred felt his heart drop a little at Ludwig's confession.

He grabbed his arm and squeezed it, reassuringly.

"Please don't say that. Don't wish for something that you had no control over. It's not _your_ fault." Alfred said.

Ludwig gave a wry humorless chuckle. "Well, sometimes I just can't_ help_ it. I've endured this for _far _too long."

"Please, Ludwig, calm down, don't get mad. I still think you're a great person." Alfred said.

Ludwig looked at Alfred and smiled. "Don't worry, I'm not getting mad. I just had to vent for a second."

Alfred blushed, softly. "In fact, I think you're a strong person to have stayed calm for this long. I know _I _wouldn't be able to."

"That's because they treat me like royalty whenever I'm around. I mean, _you _saw when we first arrived. They were all lined up und saluting me. Granted, it's _nice _being treated with the utmost respect, but sometimes it can just be _too_ much." Ludwig said.

"I can understand that." Alfred said.

"Und whether it's mein rank or how I look, don't know. Though it most likely a combination of both considering how they look at me." Ludwig said. "I just wish that wasn't the _only_ thing they see when they look at me."

"Oh…w-well, I-I _guess_ that explains the way that those people around you were looking at you at that party." Alfred said.

Ludwig chuckled. "Ja, that's exactly what I'm talking about. Sometimes it can get so _annoying_. People always want to _talk_ to me when sometimes I just want to be left _alone_."

"Wow…that's…" was all that Alfred could think to say.

"But don't get me wrong, it's _nice_ to be the center of attention every once in a while. But, that just probably makes me look _selfish_." Ludwig said.

Alfred placed a hand on Ludwig's shoulder. "No, of _course_ it doesn't! It's _not_ your fault! Look, _everyone_ likes to be the center of attention _sometimes_! It's perfectly _natural_."

And Alfred could _truly_ understand where Ludwig was coming from.

He could _understand _him _perfectly_.

Because if there was _one_ thing that Alfred could understand in this world, it was being the center of attention.

_Especially _at parties.

The feeling of everyone looking at him and wanting to talk with him was a feeling that Alfred was _absolutely_ familiar with.

The feeling of euphoria when everyone gazed at him…

Having everyone idolize him.

Alfred absolutely _loved _it!

So Ludwig _wasn't _at fault here for liking to be the center of attention.

"Look…what I'm trying to say is that…_everyone_ likes to be idolized _sometimes_. S-So, you're not at fault here. A-And you're _definitely _not alone." Alfred said.

Ludwig looked at Alfred and smiled gratefully. "Thank you."

Alfred blushed and looked at the floor. "U-Um…y-you're welcome."

Alfred suddenly felt very warm and felt strong arms wrap around him

He tensed up and gasped softly as he felt Ludwig hold him tight.

"You always know just what to say to make me feel better." Ludwig whispered.

Alfred gulped. "W-Well…I-I just didn't want you to feel guilty for something that you have no control over."

Ludwig chuckled.

Alfred couldn't help his blush deepen as Ludwig held him close.

God, Ludwig smelled so _good_.

He couldn't help just how _good_ he felt when Ludwig held him.

Ludwig was just so _comfortable_.

Like Alfred could just fall asleep right _there_.

And then Ludwig suddenly pulled away, leaving Alfred feeling strangely _empty_ inside.

Ludwig smiled at Alfred then.

Alfred couldn't hold his gaze any longer so his eyes drifted from Ludwig's eyes to his chest.

"Well, it's getting late, so shall we start heading back down?" Ludwig asked.

Alfred nodded. "O-Ok. L-Lead the way."

And with that, Ludwig walked towards the staircase and began leading Alfred down.

The walk down was much, _much_ easier on Alfred's legs.

Because _this_ time, he had gravity working on _his_ side.

On the way down, Alfred couldn't help but stare at Ludwig.

He couldn't believe that he had this much fun tonight.

He couldn't believe that Ludwig, a _Nazi_, had gave him one of the best nights of his _life_.

Alfred frowned then.

Ugh.

There was that _word_ again.

Once again, Ludwig wasn't _like_ the rest of them, goddammit!

He was…_different_.

_Very _different.

The trip down the final staircase took _a lot_ less time to get down than up.

Or at least that's what it seemed like to Alfred.

Perhaps because they weren't working against gravity and climbing _up_.

Again, the steady footsteps of he and Ludwig filled his ears and they descended the stairs.

It took another few short minutes before they got down to the second level.

Going down the second staircase was even quicker than the third.

God, when all this was over, Alfred was going to sleep _good_ tonight.

Alfred looked out across the city as they were descending.

They were getting lower and Alfred felt slightly better that they were getting closer to the ground.

They descended the stairs in silence.

A short while later, they reached the first level and began going down the first staircase.

Alfred felt grateful that they were almost done walking down the stairs.

While they were up at the top, his legs got at least a _little_ bit of rest.

At least they weren't _burning_ in pain anymore.

_Now_, they were just a dull ache.

Alfred watched the ground.

It was steadily getting closer and closer.

Alfred almost sighed loudly in relief, but he kept it to himself.

Lest he ruin the mood and comfortable silence.

And a short while later, they were finally back on solid ground.

Ludwig turned around and smiled. "Well, we're here."

Alfred smiled back. "Yes, it's nice to be back on the ground again."

Ludwig chuckled, deeply. "Ja. Well, let's get going."

Ludwig began walking towards the awaiting car.

"W-Wait!" Alfred cried out, suddenly.

Ludwig turned around with a confused look on his face.

"What is it?" Ludwig asked.

Alfred blushed then. "U-Um, i-if you don't mind, I wanted to see the names engraved on the side of the tower."

Ludwig smiled. "Alright. I suppose a quick look couldn't hurt."

And with that, Ludwig walked back towards Alfred and led him to the side of the tower.

Once they were at one of the legs, Alfred looked up.

"Since its night, you probably won't be able to see them very clearly." Ludwig mentioned.

He then turned around when they were far enough away and looked up.

He then pointed to the first balcony.

"You see right there? Right there, do you see it?" Ludwig asked.

Alfred squinted his eyes a bit to see better. "Kind of. I can't really read what the names are, but I can definitely see that something is written there. Heh, I-I guess it's a little bit too high to see."

Ludwig chuckled. "Ja, a little bit. But you could probably see them very well in the day."

"Oh…w-well ok, then." Alfred said.

"Ok then, let's go." Ludwig said. "We should hurry up und get back so that we're not tired in the morning."

"Alright." Alfred said.

And with that, they began walking towards the car.

A short while later, they reached the car.

When they got to the car, Alfred looked up and gasped.

"Wow, I didn't know it looked like _this_." Alfred said.

Ludwig looked up as well. "Ja, it's a nice view."

Ludwig smiled and then opened the door for Alfred.

Alfred got in and watched as Ludwig climbed in beside him and scoot over before closing the door.

Alfred then blushed slightly.

"I-I kind of feel sorry for him. Y-You know, for making him wait all of this time." Alfred said.

Ludwig chuckled. "Nein, don't worry about him, he's fine. It's his _job_ to do this."

"O-Oh, w-well…o-ok." Alfred said.

And with that, Ludwig knocked on the window, and they were off.

Alfred turned around and watched in wonder the Eiffel Tower get smaller in the distance as they got further away.

Wow, he couldn't get over how _pretty_ it was.

And it was just so _bright_!

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Ludwig asked.

Alfred looked at Ludwig who was smiling at him and blushed. "Y-Yes, it is."

As they were riding, Alfred looked over at Ludwig and blushed again.

And, just like before, he felt the uncontrollable urge to be next to Ludwig again.

And so, he scooted over next to Ludwig again.

Ludwig didn't even notice Alfred was inching closer to him.

He was too busy staring out the window, just like before.

When Alfred was finally next to Ludwig, he looked at him and blushed.

Ludwig didn't notice that Alfred was next to him until Alfred grabbed his arm and wrapped it around him.

Ludwig jerked his head towards the warm on his side and blushed when he saw Alfred settling in beside him.

Alfred kept looking at the floor of the car instead of looking up at Ludwig.

He _knew_ that Ludwig was staring at him.

Most likely with a dark blush on his face anyway.

But, Alfred was too embarrassed to look at him.

But then Alfred felt Ludwig's arm tighten and he inadvertently looked up at him.

And he was smiling brightly at him.

"Are you comfortable?" Ludwig asked.

Alfred gulped and nodded. "Y-Yes, thank you."

Alfred quickly looked away out of the window.

And he felt Ludwig's body shake as he chuckled.

He blushed even deeper. 'St-Stop _laughing_ at me, goddammit!'

But despite his embarrassment, he was still comfortable seated next to Ludwig's side as they drove down the road.

And it was a short while later that they finally reached the hotel.

"Well, we're here." Ludwig said.

"O-Ok." Alfred said.

And with that, Ludwig opened the door and climbed out before offering Alfred his hand.

Ludwig closed the door and said something to the driver, most likely a thank you, and led Alfred towards the hotel entrance as the driver pulled off.

"I had a wonderful time tonight." Alfred said. "Thank you."

Ludwig blushed, softly. "Y-You're welcome."

Alfred smiled and leaned into Ludwig's side.

He heard Ludwig clear his throat and Alfred didn't have to look up to know that Ludwig was blushing a dark red.

After walking up the stairs, they were finally in the hotel lobby.

They walked towards the elevator and Ludwig pressed the button.

_Ding_!

Alfred watched as the numbers lit up and the elevator doors open.

They stepped in and Ludwig pressed the top floor button.

The elevator doors closed and the elevator hummed to life and began to ascend.

Alfred watched the numbers get higher and higher as they passed each floor.

And a short while later, they reached the top floor.

The elevator stopped.

_Ding_!

The elevator doors opened slowly and they stepped out.

They walked to their room and Alfred noticed that he was _still_ hanging onto Ludwig's arm and he blushed, softly.

Once they made their way to their room, Alfred reluctantly let Ludwig's arm go so that he could unlock the door.

Ludwig unlocked the door and smiled at Alfred before holding the door open for him.

Alfred smiled and walked in.

He noticed that the table had been cleaned off and the food cart was gone.

That butler must have come in and cleaned the place up.

Alfred heard the door close and turned around to see Ludwig walking towards him.

They both walked to Alfred's room and they stopped.

Ludwig turned to Alfred then.

"Make sure you get a good night's sleep. Because we have to get up early tomorrow morning." Ludwig said.

"O-Ok." Alfred said.

Ludwig smiled. "Goodnight, Frieda."

Alfred smiled back. "Goodnight, Ludwig."

And with that, Ludwig turned and walked to his room.

Alfred opened the door to his room and stepped in.

But before he closed it, he peeked around the threshold and watched Ludwig open his door and step inside.

Before he closed it, he looked up and Alfred and Ludwig locked eyes.

They held their gaze for a few seconds, but to Alfred, it felt like an eternity.

And then Ludwig smiled and Alfred blushed and looked away, breaking their eye contact.

Gulping, Alfred quickly closed his door.

He then heard Ludwig close his door as well.

And once he heard the door close, Alfred locked his door and leaned against it and sighed.

_God_, tonight was exhausting!

Alfred slid down the door to the floor and buried his face in his hands and sighed again.

All this was becoming _too_ much to handle!

_Way_ too much to handle!

Alfred finally got up with a groan and stretched, tiredly.

He placed a hand over his mouth to suppress the loud yawn that he made.

He felt around in the dark before he found the lamp and turned it on.

Alfred pulled his wig and necklace off and put them on the dresser before he began disrobing and once he was down to his underclothes, he pulled back the thick blankets and climbed into bed.

He was about to fall asleep right then until he realized that his glasses were still on.

So, he pulled then off and folded them before putting them on the nightstand and turning the lamp off and lying back down.

"Mmm…tired…" Alfred mumbled, sleepily.

And, as soon as Alfred closed his eyes, he was out like a light.

Alfred didn't really have any vivid dreams that night.

But there was one clear reoccurring thing.

Ludwig.

His dreams seemed to be _filled_ with him.

And for _no _reason at _all_!

He didn't know _why_.

Ludwig was just…_there_!

Alfred slept like a rock as the night went on.

And, it only seemed like Alfred was asleep for a few minutes when he heard a knock on the door.

_Knock_,_ knock_.

Alfred shot up at the sudden noise.

"Frieda? Good morning, are you awake?" Ludwig asked.

Alfred's widened. '_Wh-What_?! B-But I was only a sleep for a few minutes!'

Alfred looked outside, and, to his utter disbelief, he saw that it was early morning.

Alfred's jaw dropped.

"U-Um, y-yes, I-I'm awake!" Alfred said.

"Good. We have to leave soon, so make sure that you have everything before we go. I'll be waiting." Ludwig said, from the other side of the door.

Alfred scrambled out of bed and began to put his clothes on.

He pulled his suitcase out from under the bed and pulled out a different dress before putting the one he wore last night inside of it.

Alfred threw the garment on the bed before he zipped his suitcase up.

Once it was zipped up, Alfred picked the dress up and held it in front of him.

He then made an annoyed face.

"God, I hate you so much Francis." Alfred grumbled, softly.

And he could almost _hear_ Francis' annoying trademark laugh.

But casting that aside, Alfred shook his head and began to dress himself.

He rushed to the bathroom to wash his face free of sleep and possible drool so that he could at _least_ look presentable.

Once his face was clean, Alfred turned the light off and walked out of the bathroom.

He stopped in front of the mirror and put the wig on before straightening it.

He turned around, inspecting himself and made sure that everything was perfect.

He then picked up Francis' necklace and draped it around his neck.

And so, smiling Alfred smoothed down the wig and dress before looking around the room.

He made sure that he had everything, though when he first came here, he didn't put anything anywhere since he kept everything in his suitcase.

But it was still important to double check, just in case he forgot something.

When he didn't see anything lying around, he walked over to the nightstand and picked up his glasses before putting them on.

He then put on those _damn_ uncomfortable shoes again before walking back over to the mirror.

He inspected himself in the mirror once again before smiling and grabbing his suitcase.

He opened his door and stepped out.

When he closed the door behind him, he saw Ludwig sitting on the couch, waiting patiently.

Alfred blushed. "S-Sorry, I took so long."

Ludwig smiled. "N-Nein, it's ok. Und don't worry, it's not like we're in a rush or anything."

Alfred sighed, relieved. "O-Oh…o-ok then."

Ludwig stood up then.

Alfred then let out a big yawn and covered his mouth to try to suppress it.

"I'm sorry that you had to wake up this early." Ludwig said.

"N-No, it's ok." Alfred said.

Ludwig walked up to Alfred then.

And it was then that he noticed what Alfred was wearing.

Ludwig suddenly blushed then. "U-Um…y-you look v-very nice today."

Alfred smiled. "Th-Thank you."

"W-Well, we should get going, ja? We have long flight ahead of us." Ludwig said.

"O-Ok." Alfred said.

And with that, they began walking towards the door.

Before they got to the door, Alfred stopped.

"W-Wait!" Alfred said.

Ludwig turned around. "Ja? Is there something wrong? Do you need anything?"

Alfred blushed. "U-Uh, n-no. I-It's just that…a-aren't you forgetting something?

Ludwig cocked his eyebrow in confusion. "N-Nein, I-I don't think so."

"O-Oh…w-well, what about _that_?" Alfred asked, pointing to something.

Ludwig looked over to where Alfred was pointing to.

And he saw that it was the picture that he had shown Alfred the first night that they had gotten here.

The picture of Ludwig's brother, Gilbert, his friends Roderich and Erszébet, and him.

"O-Oh…ja." Ludwig stuttered.

He then walked over towards the small table and picked up the picture and smiled at it fondly.

Alfred stared at Ludwig.

And he could just _see_ the longing in his eyes.

Like that was _all_ he wanted in the world.

"I can't believe I almost forgot this." Ludwig said, softly.

And with that, he packed it in his suitcase, careful to make sure that it didn't break.

He then smiled at Alfred and walked towards the door, Alfred behind him.

He opened the door and motioned for Alfred to go through.

Alfred smiled and walked through.

Ludwig closed the door and smiled at Alfred.

"Here, I'll carry that for you." Ludwig offered.

But Alfred shook his head. "N-No, th-that's ok. I-I can do it."

Ludwig chuckled. "Nein, it's ok. It's no problem, really."

Alfred blushed. "B-But I…"

Alfred watched as Ludwig took his suitcase from him.

Ludwig smiled. "Well, then, shall we go?"

Well, at least it was _nice _not having to carry his own stuff.

But, he wasn't going to tell Ludwig no and that he could carry his own stuff.

If Ludwig wanted to carry his stuff, then Alfred would let him.

He didn't have a problem with it.

After all, it meant less work for _him_.

"O-Ok…" Alfred said, trailing off.

And with that, they started walking down the hall.

A short while later, they reached the elevator.

Ludwig put down his suitcase and pressed the button.

A few seconds later, the elevator doors opened and they stepped in.

Ludwig pressed the first floor button.

The elevator hummed to life and they began their descent.

Alfred watched the numbers decrease and they passed each floor.

And a short while later, the elevator stopped and the doors opened.

They stepped out and walked into the lobby.

Once they were in the lobby, a man came in front of them and said something to Ludwig.

Ludwig then handed the suitcases to the man and he began walking towards the entrance.

Alfred gave Ludwig a confused look.

Ludwig smiled at Alfred. "He offered to take our suitcases."

"Oh." Alfred said.

And with that, they began walking towards the entrance.

A short while later, they were outside.

Alfred looked up at the sky.

It looked like it would be a nice morning today.

"Let's go." Ludwig said.

Alfred blushed. "A-Alright."

They walked towards the awaiting car as the man was putting their things in.

When they got to the car, the man stood up and held the car door open.

Ludwig motioned for Alfred to get in first and Alfred climbed in.

Ludwig climbed in next and scooted next to Alfred.

The man then closed the door.

The man then bowed to Ludwig and nodded to Alfred before going back into the hotel.

Ludwig said something up to the driver and they were off.

He rolled up the window separating them from the driver.

"So, how did you like Paris?" Ludwig asked.

Alfred looked at Ludwig and smiled. "Oh, it was _wonderful_! I had so much _fun_!"

Ludwig chuckled. "Well, that's good to hear then. I'm glad that you enjoyed yourself."

Alfred smiled and looked out the window.

He saw the Eiffel Tower get smaller and smaller in the distance.

And a part of him felt sad that they were leaving such a beautiful city.

Alfred looked over at Ludwig and, just like before, Alfred blushed slightly and inched towards Ludwig and rested on his side.

Ludwig, of course, noticed this and wrapped his arm around Alfred and smiled.

They rode in comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company.

Just the humming of the car's engine and the occasional bump in the road.

The soft swaying of the car as they drove was relaxing.

They stayed like that for about an hour and a half to two hours before they finally came to a stop.

Alfred, who was _just _on the verge of falling asleep, jerked up at the sudden stop.

"We're here." Ludwig said, turning to Alfred.

He then opened the door and climbed out before offering Alfred his hand.

Alfred took it and Ludwig helped him out of the car.

The driver then got out and opened the other door and pulled their suitcases out.

He closed the door and then began to walk towards an awaiting place.

"Are you ready?" Ludwig asked.

Alfred nodded. "Yes, I'm ready."

So, with that, they began walking towards the plane.

And, just like before, when they began walking, all surrounding Wehrmacht troops dropped everything and lined up to salute Ludwig.

And, also just like before, when Alfred looked up at Ludwig, he saw that his face had hardened into that cold, hard expression he had worn when they had first gotten there.

And it kind of unnerved Alfred that Ludwig's demeanor could change like _that_.

Like it was at the drop of a hat.

Alfred chanced another look at the passing Wehrmacht and he realized with a blush when he saw what they were doing.

He saw that they were _again_ leering at him as they passed.

Just like last time.

'_God_, what _are_ these people, some kind of sex-depraved _animals_?!' Alfred thought to himself.

When they finally got to the plane, the Wehrmacht fell out of line and began going back to what they were doing.

The driver stepped down out of the place and bowed to Ludwig and nodded to Alfred before walking back to the car.

Ludwig motioned for Alfred to step up into the plane first.

Alfred stepped up into the plane first and watched as Ludwig stepped up after him.

Alfred saw that the driver had placed their things neatly in the corner and sat down.

Ludwig sat down beside him.

They sat there for a short while before the door to the fuselage closed.

Ludwig removed his cap with a weathered sigh and placed it beside him.

Then, a few minutes later, the plane roared to life.

And a short while later, the plane lurched forward.

Alfred looked out of the window and watched as the scenery whizzed by faster and faster.

And a few seconds later, he watched as they lifted up into the air and the ground getting further and further away.

"I thought you were afraid of heights." Ludwig said. "Why are you looking out of the window?"

Alfred blushed and looked at Ludwig who was smirking at him.

"I-It's different when I'm in a _plane_, you know." Alfred said, indignantly.

"Oh? Und how so?" Ludwig asked.

Alfred blushed deeper and crossed his arms. "W-Well, for example, when I'm in a plane…i-it…it sort of feels like I'm flying…"

Ludwig chuckled suddenly.

Alfred glared at Ludwig.

"Y-Yes, I know it's _stupid_, b-but _still_!" Alfred said.

Ludwig calmed down from his chuckling fit. "N-Nein, it's not stupid at all! I _completely_ understand! It _does _sound like a wonderful thing, being able to fly."

Alfred only grumbled as his face got redder.

They sat in comfortable silence for a short while.

"You know, we're going to be here for a long while since we have a long flight ahead of us. If you're feeling tired, feel free to get some rest." Ludwig said.

Alfred looked up at Ludwig.

And he couldn't suppress the yawn that suddenly came from his throat.

Ludwig chuckled.

"By the time we get there, you should be well rested." Ludwig said.

Alfred looked at Ludwig and saw that he looked like he was tired as well.

He had very light dark circles under his eyes and his eyes looked tired.

"O-Ok." Alfred said.

And with that, Alfred nuzzled up into Ludwig's side and sighed.

He looked back up at Ludwig and he giggled when he saw that he was blushing despite how tired he was.

Ludwig wrapped an arm around Alfred then, and pulled him close.

Alfred blushed slightly, but nuzzled up to Ludwig nonetheless.

And a short while later, they were both fast asleep.

Alfred nuzzled into Ludwig's side.

And Ludwig leaning back against the wall in the cabin.

They stayed like that for the majority of the flight.

Last night _really_ took a lot out of them.

_A lot_.

_Especially_ Alfred.

Climbing up the Eiffel Tower with _very _short breaks in between one staircase to the next.

But it really _was_ worth the climb.

…_And_ the burning leg pain.

Alfred was the first to wake up.

He looked out of the window and he saw that the sky was turning orange now.

And he wondered how far they had come.

How far they were away from Germany.

The clouds were colored a _beautiful_ shade of orange.

Almost like sherbet.

Alfred heard deep breathing and he then looked up at Ludwig and instantly blushed.

Ludwig was leaning limply towards him.

Alfred felt Ludwig's weight against him.

And, for some reason, it felt…_nice_.

And Alfred didn't _dare_ move an _inch _because, if he did, then he was sure that Ludwig would fall over.

He blushed again.

What if he moved and Ludwig _did_ fall?

On _top _of _him_.

Now, _that_ would be a _very _awkward wake up.

And so, _determined_ not to let that happen, Alfred softly pushed Ludwig back so that he was sitting upright again.

Alfred looked at Ludwig again.

_Wow_, Ludwig was a deep sleeper.

He must have been _really_ tired.

And, given the events of last night, it was no _wonder_ that he was so tired.

Alfred wasn't surprised in the least.

Yawning again, Alfred felt tired again and nuzzled up against Ludwig's side before falling back asleep.

Ludwig woke up some odd hours later.

He looked out of the window and saw that the sky was now dark.

They should be arriving in Germany in the next few hours.

He then looked down at Alfred and smiled.

He just looked so _innocent_ nuzzled up into his side like that.

Alfred had a small blush dusted across his cheeks as he slept.

And Ludwig hated to disturb him from his peaceful sleep to tell him to get ready to land.

But he would have to eventually.

That is, of course, unless Alfred woke up _before_ then.

Ludwig really enjoyed last night with Alfred.

Hell, he enjoyed the _whole_ time there with Alfred.

Though, he was slightly worried that Alfred would collapse on the way up to the top of the Eiffel Tower.

He _still_ couldn't believe that Alfred had agreed to come along with him to Paris.

And only after a few days of _meeting_ him!

He must have made _quite_ the impression.

Those few days had been one of the _best_ times of Ludwig's life.

And it's been a _long_ time since he could say that with absolute certainty.

Considering the circumstances he was currently in.

But despite that, those few days had given him the _perfect_ distraction from everything he was going through.

Even though it only provided the distraction at _night_.

But, even so, it was still a _nice_ time with Alfred.

Ludwig looked out the window again, and since they wouldn't be landing for a few more hours, he decided to just lean back and go back to sleep just for a little while more.

They both slept for a few more hours until the plane slowly started to descend.

"Hey. Wake up." Ludwig whispered, shaking Alfred gently.

Alfred mumbled, sleepily.

Ludwig smiled and shook Alfred harder, yet still being gentle.

"Wake up. We're almost there." Ludwig said, a bit more loudly.

Alfred slowly opened his eyes and yawned before looking around.

He then rubbed his eyes. "Where are we? Are we there yet?"

Ludwig smiled. "Almost. We'll be landing shortly."

"O-Ok." Alfred said, sleepily.

"Did you have a nice rest?" Ludwig asked.

Alfred looked up at Ludwig and smiled. "Yes, it was very nice."

Ludwig smiled back. "That's good to hear."

They sat there together in comfortable silence.

So, they're back now, Alfred lamented.

And, now that they were back, there were things to do now.

Responsibilities to be taken care of now.

Alfred looked at Ludwig from the corner of his eye.

And Alfred realized with a pang of hurt in his heart that Ludwig was _one_ of those responsibilities to be taken care of.

And he realized that this _had_ to end.

And it had to end _now_.

Because the guilt was just too _much_ to handle now!

He just couldn't handle _lying_ to Ludwig anymore!

Sure, it was _fine_ at first, but Alfred hadn't _known_ that he would have taken _this_ much of a liking to Ludwig!

And, in all this time, he _still_ hadn't figured out a way to end all this with Ludwig.

And then, Alfred's shoulders dropped all of a sudden.

He realized with a _terrible_ pang of anxiety…

That there was just _no_ way to get out of this whole ordeal unscathed.

And, of _all_ the plots he came up with…

They just _wouldn't _work.

All except _one_.

And, _goddammit_, it was the _one_ thing that he had hoped he would _never_ have to do!

To just tell the truth…

_Sure_, it was an absolutely _terrible_ idea…

But it was the _only_ conclusion that Alfred could come up with to end all this.

And besides…

What better way to end all this than to tell the truth?

Because Ludwig didn't deserve this.

Goddammit, he didn't _deserve_ all this shit!

Not after everything he's been through!

Not after everything he's had to _suffer_ through!

What better way to end all this than to tell the _truth_?

For _once_, goddammit!

For Ludwig…

And what were people always saying?

The truth will set you free?

Or _some_ shit like that.

"A-Are you alright?" Ludwig suddenly asked.

Alfred snapped back into reality and jerked his head towards Ludwig.

"H-Huh? Wh-What did you say?" Alfred asked.

"I-I said are you alright. You looked a little bit worried." Ludwig said.

Alfred smiled, softly and shook his head. "N-No, I'm ok."

Ludwig furrowed his brow in concern. "A-Are you sure?"

'Aww, why does he have to make this so _hard_?! Can't he see that I'm _stressing _here right now?!' Alfred thought. "Y-Yes, I'm sure. Just wondering how my friends are going to greet me."

Ludwig smiled. "Oh. I bet they missed you. You all seem so close."

Alfred had to suppress the urge to roll his eyes. 'Tch, yeah, right. Oh, we're _close_, all right.'

A short while later, they began to see lights out of the windows.

Alfred looked out of the window and saw that the ground and now getting closer and closer.

And, a few seconds later, they hit the ground quickly began slowing to a stop.

Alfred looked out the window and watched and the plane came to a complete stop.

They sat there for a few short minutes before the door of the fuselage opened up.

Ludwig donned his cap and stood up before reaching a hand down to Alfred.

Alfred smiled and took it.

Ludwig helped Alfred up before going over to the corner and picking up their suitcases.

He then walked down the steps and placed them on the ground before offering a hand up to Alfred.

Alfred graciously took the offered hand and Ludwig helped him down the steps.

When Alfred finally touched down on the ground, a man appeared and picked up their suitcases before walking over to an awaiting car.

Ludwig looked down at Alfred and smiled. "Are you ready?"

Alfred looked up and smiled back. "Ready."

And with that, they began walking towards the awaiting car.

As they walked to the car, Alfred looked around.

He noticed that there were no Wehrmacht walking around this time.

They were probably asleep.

Though he doubted that since a giant plane had just landed not five to ten minutes ago.

The man opened the car door and put their suitcases inside and held the door open for them.

As per usual, Ludwig motioned for Alfred to get inside first.

Alfred got in and watched as Ludwig climbed before scooting next to him.

The man closed the door and got in the driver's seat of the car.

A short time later, the man started up the car and they began to drive off.

Ludwig rolled up the window between them and the driver and turned to Alfred.

"We have a few more hours before we finally get to Berlin. So, if you're still sleepy, you can rest some more." Ludwig said.

Alfred smiled. "Ok. That's sounds nice."

Ludwig chuckled. "I bet you're going to sleep _well_ tonight. Considering that we just spent all day sleeping upright."

Alfred smiled. "I know. And, yes, I _will_."

And this time, not feeling very embarrassed, though blushing slightly, Alfred inched over closer to Ludwig and rested his head on his shoulder.

Ludwig smiled and wrapped his arm around Alfred.

Again, they both sat together like that in comfortable silence.

And, again, the humming of the car's engine accompanied but the occasional bump in the road were the only two comforting sounds as they drove down the road.

The soft slow swaying of this car was slowly lulling Alfred and Ludwig into another deep sleep.

The many hours just seemed to _fly_ by as both Alfred and Ludwig drifted in and out of sleep.

And, in the coincidence that they _both_ happened to be awake, Alfred spoke up.

"I had a really fun time in Paris, Ludwig. A _really_ fun time. Thank you." Alfred said, softly.

Ludwig smiled. "Good. I'm glad you had a really great time. Und your welcome."

Alfred blushed, softly.

He couldn't _believe_ that he was actually _this _comfortable with Ludwig.

It was so _strange_!

But…it was strange in a _good_ way.

If that even _meant_ anything.

"Though, _I'm _the one who should be thanking _you_." Ludwig said, suddenly.

Alfred looked up at Ludwig. "What do you mean?"

Ludwig smiled. "I mean, that I should thank you for agreeing to come with me to Paris. You agreed even though we had only just met those two days before."

"W-Well…y-you know." Alfred said, blushing.

Ludwig then cleared his throat.

"S-So, wh-what I'm _trying_ to say is…th-thank you…for agreeing to come with me to Paris." Ludwig said, blushing deeply.

Alfred looked up and smiled. "No, don't worry about it! I-It was my pleasure."

"Y-You _really_ made it fun for me. Und it was _a lot _more fun than if I were to go by myself." Ludwig said.

"W-Well…I'm _glad_ I could make it more _fun_ for you." Alfred said, looking at Ludwig.

Ludwig looked down at Alfred and smiled.

And they held each other's gaze for what seemed like an eternity.

But then, like always, Alfred blushed, not being able to hold Ludwig's gaze anymore and looked away.

Ludwig just chuckled at Alfred's uneasiness.

Then, all of a sudden, the window separating Alfred and Ludwig rolled down.

The driver said something to Ludwig and rolled the window back up.

"He said that we'll be arriving soon." Ludwig said.

"Ok." Alfred said.

And, sure enough, a short while later, Alfred saw city lights coming up on the horizon.

It took a short while, but after about twenty minutes, they finally reached Berlin.

And, a little while later, they finally slowed to a stop in front of the hotel that they first left from.

Once they stopped, Ludwig opened the door and stepped out before extending hand down to Alfred.

He helped Alfred out of the car and then reached in and grabbed his suitcase.

Once he set it down, Ludwig looked around.

"U-Um…d-do they know to come pick you up?" Ludwig asked, concerned.

Alfred smiled. "Yes, of _course_ they do!" he said. 'Or at least they _better_!'

They stood there for a short while until Ludwig's eyes caught something in the distance.

"O-Oh, is that it?" Ludwig asked.

Alfred turned around and scanned the area. "What? Where?"

"Right there. Do you see that right there?" Ludwig asked, pointing in the direction he was looking.

Alfred looked over to where Ludwig was pointing.

He was a pair of headlight coming in their direction.

Alfred squinted his eyes. '_Is _it?'

And, as if on cue, the headlights came closer and turned onto the street heading towards the hotel and Alfred saw that it was _indeed_ the car that came to pick him up.

He then turned back to Ludwig.

"Well…I-I guess I'd better go then." Alfred said, going to pick up his suitcase.

Ludwig went to pick Alfred's suitcase up at the same time he did.

But Alfred smiled and waved him off.

"N-No, that's ok, I got it. Th-Thanks, though." Alfred said.

"A-Alright then." Ludwig said.

Alfred picked up his suitcase and turned towards Ludwig. "W-Well…thank you again for taking me to Paris."

Ludwig smiled. "Nein, thank _you _for agreeing to come with me."

Alfred smiled back.

He then turned around and began walking towards the approaching car.

And he was just about to take another step when he suddenly stopped and turned around to face Ludwig.

Ludwig then got a confused look on his face.

Alfred then began to walk back towards him.

Ludwig then cocked his eyebrow in confusion.

Alfred walked up to Ludwig and looked up at him.

"O-Oh, y-yes…I-I almost forgot." Alfred said.

Ludwig got an even _more_ confused look on his face. "Wh-What do you mean? What did you forget?"

Alfred gulped. "U-Um…I-I'm not sure how to say this, but…u-um…c-can we meet here again? I-I have to tell you something."

And Ludwig instantly blushed a deep red. "J-Ja, sure! B-But when?"

"U-Um…i-is in a few days good for you?" Alfred asked.

"O-Oh, n-nein, I'm sorry, but I'll be busy for the next few days." Ludwig said.

Alfred gulped again. "O-Oh…o-ok, then. W-Well…wh-what about _next_ week then? N-Next week…o-on this same d-day…o-or _night_ rather?"

Ludwig blushed an even deeper red and gulped. "J-Ja, sure! B-But why _next_ week? C-Can't you just tell me _now_?"

Alfred shook his head. "Mm-mmm…I-I'm sorry, b-but it has to be next week. It has to be next week. I-It _has_ to…th-that way, s-so I can work up the courage by the time we meet."

Ludwig gulped again, now extremely nervous and anxious. "O-Ok then. N-Next week, then. Next week here…a-at n-night? L-Like tonight?"

Alfred nodded. "Y-Yes.

"U-Und the same time, right?" Ludwig asked.

"Y-Yes…a-at the same time." Alfred said.

"O-Ok." Ludwig said. "S-So, do we meet _here_ as in here in _this _spot or somewhere else?"

Alfred blushed. "U-Um, I-I don't know."

"O-Oh, I know! W-We can meet at another place that I like to relax when I come here!" Ludwig said.

Alfred looked up from the ground at Ludwig. "Wh-Where?"

Ludwig pointed behind him and to the side. "It's back there. It's a walkway where people go all the time. It has a few benches so that we can sit down. There is also a small river running under the walkway. It's very pretty, _especially_ at night. Und it's also very calm."

Alfred sighed and tried to compose himself. "O-Ok…th…that s-sounds…great."

Ludwig smiled them. "Good. W-Well, I'll see you next week on this same day und at this same time. I can't wait to see you again!

"Me, n-neither." Alfred said.

They both stood there for a short while.

They were both very red in the face.

Ludwig from slight embarrassment and Alfred from something _else_.

Alfred looked behind him.

The car was getting closer.

"W-Well, s-see you later." Alfred said. "…O-Oh, a-and Ludwig?"

Ludwig gulped "J-Ja?"

Alfred then walked up closer to Ludwig and put down his suitcase.

He looked up at Ludwig.

And Ludwig was looking back at him, face crimson red.

'Oh, I just _know_ I'm gonna _regret_ this, but…I-I just don't _care_ anymore!' Alfred thought.

And so, gripping Ludwig's coat, Alfred stood on the tips of his toes and pressed a kiss to Ludwig's lips.

He held his lips to Ludwig's for what seemed like an _eternity_.

And he then stood up higher to Ludwig's ear.

"Th-Thank you…f-for _everything_." Alfred whispered in Ludwig's ear.

He then pulled away and stood back flat on his feet again.

He looked at Ludwig, whose face was in utter _shock_ at what had just happened.

And his face was just so _red_.

Normally, Alfred would laugh at the look on Ludwig's face right now, but _now_ wasn't a normal time.

"G-Goodnight…Ludwig." Alfred said, trying to smile despite himself.

Ludwig smiled. "G-Goodnight…Frieda."

And then, all of a sudden, Alfred heard the car pull into the hotel driveway.

Thank _God_.

And not a _moment _too soon.

So, Alfred picked up his suitcase and turned around before walking towards the approaching car.

He could just _feel_ Ludwig staring at him.

The car came to a stop and Alfred got closer to the awaiting car.

And, _God_, it took _everything_ that Alfred had to keep himself from falling to his knees and fuckin' breaking down right _there_.

Once he got to the car and opened the door, he put his suitcase in and turned around to look at Ludwig one more time.

Their eyes locked and Ludwig waved goodbye.

Alfred waved goodbye as well.

And they shared their last smile of the night before Alfred stepped inside the car and closed the door before the car pulled off.

As they left out of the hotel driveway, Alfred turned around his seat to see if he could see Ludwig.

And he could, but only slightly.

He was still standing there.

And Alfred guessed that he was staring after him.

When he couldn't see Ludwig anymore, Alfred turned around in his seat and sighed sadly.

"So, how was Paris?" the driver asked.

Alfred sighed. "It's was ok. And it was…_fun_."

The driver smiled. "Well, that's good. But, is something the matter? What happened?"

Alfred looked up at the driver. "Huh? O-Oh…Oh, nothing. J-Just really tired is all."

The driver nodded. "Ah…I see."

And with that, the driver focused his attention back on the road.

And Alfred focused his attention back on the passing scenery of the city.

A short while later, the city lights faded away as they began going into the residential areas.

And, about twenty minutes later, though completely unknown to Alfred, they came up to the house and slowly rolled into the driveway.

Alfred smiled, tiredly. He never thought that he would be so _happy_ to see that house in his time here.

They slowed to a stop in front of the house and Alfred grabbed his suitcase and opened the car door.

"You have a goodnight now, ok?" the driver called back.

"Yeah, you too. Goodnight." Alfred called back.

And with that, he closed the door and began walking up to the front door as he heard the car drive off.

Opening his suitcase, Alfred reached into it and searched around for the clothes with the key to the front door.

Alfred knew that the door was locked, for obvious reasons, of course.

Can't just have people coming in whenever they wanted.

Just a safety measure.

After digging around for a few seconds, Alfred found it.

"Aha, _gotcha_!" Alfred said.

And, with that, Alfred pulled the key out before putting it in the door and turning the lock.

The lock clicked and Alfred zipped up his suitcase before turning the knob.

Alfred opened the door and was greeted with the familiar smell of the house that he was greeted with the first time he stepped foot inside of it.

Alfred turned around and closed the door before locking it back.

Alfred then sighed, loudly.

_God_, he just couldn't _wait_ to go to his room and sleep in a proper_ bed_ for the first time in a long day.

Sleeping sitting up fuckin' _hurt_.

And he was _just _about to turn around and take a step towards the stairs when all of a sudden…

"_Alfred_, mon ami, you've _returned_!" came Francis' sudden loud voice.

Alfred flinched at the sudden noise and slowly turned around. He saw Francis in his pajamas and smiling brightly at him.

'Goddammit, what the _fuck_?! I thought they'd all be _asleep_ by now!' Alfred thought, angry and slightly surprised.

_Great_, so much for going right to _sleep_.

Alfred sighed. "Hey, Francis."

"So, how have you been?" Francis asked.

Alfred walked towards the steps. "By back hurts, my legs and feet hurt, I'm tired and I wanna go to bed."

Francis smiled and chuckled before sighing. "Ah, Alfred, I _must _say that it's been _quite_ boring without you here!"

Despite Alfred being tired as all hell, he still found the energy to smirk with confidence.

"Oh, _really_?" Alfred said.

"Oui." Francis said. "No one livens up the room like _you_!"

Alfred chuckled, confidently. "Y-Yeah, well…you know how _that _goes."

"Oh, I do." Francis said, smiling.

"_God_, I'm tired!" Alfred exclaimed.

Francis suddenly chuckled.

Alfred looked at Francis and cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. So, did that necklace give you any luck?" Francis asked, eyeing the jewelry.

Alfred gave a wry chuckle. "Oh, it gave me _luck_, alright."

Francis smiled. "Oh, that's wonderful! I'll let everyone know you're here!"

Alfred's eyes widened. "N-No, Francis, _don't_-" he said, before he was cut off.

"Hey, Everyone!" Francis called out.

Alfred sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

_Damn _it!

"Alfred is finally home!" Francis yelled out.

And again, Alfred was taken aback by that word again.

Home.

Did Francis feel that comfortable with them to call this place home?

Like how he felt with Ludwig.

The opening of doors.

And everyone all converged at the top of the stairs.

And Alfred tried to give them his best smile, despite how _tired_ he was.

"Well, it's _about_ bloody time!" Arthur said, coming up from behind Ivan and Yao.

Alfred sighed. "Hello to you too, Arthur."

They then began walking down the stairs.

Arthur being the first, of course.

"For God's sake, I thought you were going to spend your whole _life_ in Paris." Arthur said.

'Oh, God, please, Arthur, not_ now_! It's too _late_ for all this!' Alfred thought, exasperated

"Did you enjoy your trip, Fredka?" Ivan asked, curiously.

"Of course he did! He was in Paris, after all." Yao said.

They then got down to the ground floor.

"So, Alfred, would like to tell us what you found out?" Francis asked.

Alfred suddenly felt his heart race.

What _could_ he tell them?

Because he didn't find _much_!

Just and map of Europe with ambiguous markings all over it.

What would they say if he told them that that was all he found worth reporting?

Would they get mad at him?

"Ah, Francis, I can't right now. It's late." Alfred said, sighing.

Francis sighed. "Oh, alright. Maybe tomorrow then, when you've had enough rest. Does that sound fine?"

"Y-Yeah, yeah, that sounds fine." Alfred said.

"Ok. Well then, off to bed, everyone, let's let Alfred get his rest." Francis said.

"Aww, but I wanted to hear more about his trip!" Ivan said.

"Now, now, Alfred's right. It _is _rather late." Francis said. "We'll hear about it in the morning."

And with that, Francis herded everyone back up the stairs.

Alfred picked up his suitcase and flicked off the light before following everyone up the stairs.

Once they were upstairs, everyone went to their rooms and closed their doors behind them.

Alfred opened the door to his room and smiled as he inhaled the familiar scent.

He sighed happily, and just as he was about to close the door, Francis spoke up.

"Goodnight, Alfred. And welcome back." Francis said, smiling.

"Yeah, goodnight, Francis. And thanks." Alfred said, smiling back.

And with that, Francis walked into his room and closed the door behind him.

Alfred stepped into his room and closed the door behind him.

He walked to the nightstand and turned the lamp on.

He took the wig and necklace off and put them on the dresser before he began taking his clothes off.

He slipped the shoes off and kicked them to the side.

"Ugh, _off_ with this thing!" Alfred said, taking the dress off.

He slipped the dress off and then began working on that stupid bra.

"Stupid Francis." Alfred grumbled to himself.

That goddamn thing had been _tormenting _him for the past few days.

It was so fuckin' _itchy_ and it would occasionally scratch the _fuck_ out of him if he moved wrong.

_God_, how could women _stand_ wearing these stupid things?!

Alfred shook his head.

He would never know.

Though, even though wearing the bra was a _negative_ thing, Alfred _still_ had one of the best times of his life when he was with Ludwig.

And besides…he _needed_ it to be convincing.

Because what would Ludwig think if of him he spent time with a woman who had _nothing _going for her in the front?

It was a necessary evil, Alfred thought.

"Ugh, _come _on, you stupid hooks!" Alfred _hissed_.

And, _finally_, a few seconds later…

Success!

Alfred sighed in relief.

Thank _God_.

Throwing the bra on the dresser, Alfred pulled on a t-shirt and pulled the blankets back before climbing into bed.

He lay back on the bed and sighed, contently.

Alfred pulled his glasses off and folded them before putting them on the nightstand.

He stretched and yawned before rolling over and turning the lamp off.

Alfred lay back down and stared up at the ceiling.

As he stared, he couldn't help but to think of Ludwig.

And, to think, that next week, all this would have to end.

And it filled Alfred with _sickening_ anxiety when he even _thought_ about it.

Alfred sighed sadly.

He didn't _want_ to have to do this to Ludwig!

He _really_ didn't deserve it!

But…it was for the best, Alfred thought with another pang of anxiety.

Alfred cringed, visibly.

Ludwig didn't deserve this!

But if it would keep him from only getting hurt _worse_, than Alfred would gladly do it.

_Gladly_.

And so, Alfred settled deeper into the bed and sighed contently.

At least he could get a break from Ludwig, if only for a week.

Poor Ludwig.

And he just looked _so _happy when Alfred had asked to meet him again next week.

But he had absolutely no idea _why_ Alfred had asked to meet him next week.

And maybe because of _that_, this would all _hurt_ Ludwig more than _help _him.

"Mmm…tired…" Alfred mumbled.

A short while later, Alfred was fast asleep.

And, maybe by this time next week, Alfred would _finally _work up the courage to tell Ludwig the truth.

And he could only _hope_ that this would all end well.

Though, he had a _very _strong doubt that it absolutely _wouldn't_.

* * *

Whew, now _that _was one long _monster_ of a chapter! This will _very_ likely be the longest chapter I ever write. This was _so_ hard to write, basically because when my computer was low on memory, I couldn't save anything, I lost like three pages worth of stuff. Not once, but _twice_. I _swear_ I wanted to throw myself out of a window! But, thank _God_ I remembered all that I wrote!

P.S. And yes, I know I'm terrible for saying that I'll update faster and then taking a _super_ long hiatus. And then to say that I'll update like a week after finals when I actually took like three weeks. But yeah, consider this monster chapter my apology to you all. Well, anyways, please read and review. And look forward to the next chapter! =).


End file.
